Domaine Interdit
by Isis duclanNamur
Summary: Elle était là, devant lui... si belle. Si désirable. A seulement quelques mètres. Si proche. Trop, même. Et pourtant… Inaccessible. Intouchable. Son propre sang. Sa propre sœur. Elle était son domaine... Interdit. Pourtant... quand la vérité est un jeu d'ombres et de lumières, une histoire en obscurcit une autre. Rating M pour langage et peut être lemon pour plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey tout le monde !**

**Bon, eh bien ceci est ma première fiction twilight, et en fait je me suis décidée tout simplement parce que j'espère que cette histoire amènera les gens à aller voir la bande annonce de mon roman « Ecemenrazens Livre I : Rituel » sur Youtube, ainsi qu'à faire un petit « j'aime » (ou j'aime pas, hein… :p) sur la page officielle Facebook « Ecemenrazens » ! Donc pour la bande annonce du résumé de mon roman, cliquez sur la barre de recherche Youtube « Ecemenrazens » ! Je reconnais, ma démarche est quelque peu étrange… MAIS JE SUIS ETRANGE ! *rire tordu de la maléfique sorcière* (okay, je sors…) Bon, je laisse maintenant la place à l'histoire !**

**Disclaimers : Les personnages m'appartiennent ! C'est moi qui ai inspiré Meyer en fait ! XD Naaaaan c'est pas vrai, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages de , il est bien évident qu'ils ne sont pas issus de mon univers à moi ! :p**

**Prologue**

Il se tenait là, immobile, retenant presque sa respiration devant le seuil de la chambre. Il refusait de s'approcher plus, craignant de céder à la tentation. La peur de tout perdre le retenait encore.

Depuis maintenant dix-huit ans. Qu'était-il censé faire ? Rester, partir, jouer une fois de plus l'indifférence ? Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder d'un œil attendri en l'entendant marmonner dans son sommeil.

Son regard s'attarda sur les lèvres rose pâle, la blancheur presque neigeuse d'une épaule dévoilée, les boucles acajou s'échouant de partout, sur le front adorable, le début d'un drap cachant les formes envoutantes d'un corps qui lui sera à jamais interdit.

Elle était là, devant lui... A seulement quelques mètres. Si proche. Trop, même.

Et pourtant… Inaccessible. Intouchable. Son propre sang. Sa propre sœur. Et lui sera obligé de la regarder évoluer de loin, sans jamais pouvoir espérer quémander un baiser, une caresse, sans jamais pouvoir espérer lui murmurer des mots d'amour.

Il serait voué pour les années à venir à s'en tenir à son rôle de frère. Ne jamais rien pouvoir demander de plus de sa part.

Si près de lui. Si loin de lui.

**Voilà pour le prologue, certes court, mais j'ai décidé de planter mon décor ainsi ! (Mais qui est ce « Elle » ? Et qui est ce « Lui » ? That's is the question !)**

**Alors, allons-nous nous diriger vers le premier chapitre maintenant ? Review ou pas review ? *fait les yeux de Chat Potté***


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh donc, voici pour ce premier chapitre, je l'ai voulu assez court pour planter un peu plus mes sapins, mes fleurs mes... okay, je sors. **

**Bref, voici donc le premier chapitre de Domaine Interdit, j'essayerai de publier régulièrement ! **

**Si vous voulez me faire plaisir, lookez ma bande annonce "Ecemenrazens"!**

***refait les yeux du Chat Potté* **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! On se retrouve en bas, préparez les endives ou les diamants ! *refait les yeux du Chat Potté* :p **

**Chapitre I. **

**Toulouse, ville de France : août. **

**Point de vue Edward. **

Je consulte ma montre. 15h23.

Ouch.

Ma tête semble être prise entre le marteau et l'enclume tandis que des souvenirs de la soirée arrosée de hier soir me reviennent en tête.

Pourquoi m'étais je rendu à la fête de Paul, déjà ?

Ah oui.

Ca tenait en un seul mot. BELLA. Mon enfer personnel. Mon paradis personnifié. Mon purgatoire de chaque instant. L'oxygène qui m'était vital chaque jour.

Un ricanement amer monte de ma poitrine, et je secoue doucement la tête.

Horrible petite peste qui ne se doute pas un seul instant de mon calvaire, divine créature envoyée par les dieux.

Bella, ma douce, ma divine, tout ce que vous voudrez en fait.

Je me lève péniblement, grognant au passage contre le meuble dans lequel mon genou vient de buter.

- Putain !

- Ne jure pas ou maman va chercher le savon et te frotter les dents avec, s'exclame une voix féminine depuis le bar.

Je lève les yeux vers une jeune fille au regard chocolat, et qui émerge apparemment elle aussi du sommeil.

- Hmpht, je réplique.

_Bravo Edward, dix huit ans et encore incapable de riposter quelque chose de classe._

Je m'approche de ma Bella, l'embrassant sur le front avec douceur, et réprimant comme à l'habitude le frisson de plaisir qui me parcoure à chaque fois que je l'effleure.

Pathétique comment un simple petit baiser peut me rendre transi d'amour. Encore une fois, je me maudis.

_Cesse d'y penser, Edward, tu ne devrais même pas y songer, RIEN, ABSOLUMENT RIEN ! _

Oui... J'étais pathétique.

- Bien dormi ?

Elle étouffe un baillement et me répond mollement :

- Oui... ca a été... mais j'aurais bien piqué quelques heures de sommeil en plus.

Je nous prépare deux chocolats au lait avec des madeleines.

- Tu sais bien qu'il nous faut préparer nos affaires, et que maman nous aurait tiré du lit si nous étions restés une minute de plus. Déjà qu'on ne devait pas aller à cette fête, rajoutais je en grognant.

Et pour cause : j'avais moi-même invectivé mille et une raisons pour que nous n'y allons PAS. L'idée que Paul pose ses yeux sur MA Bella me mettait hors de moi, et il m'avait fallu déployer des efforts inimaginables pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de cet abruti.

Paul était un con fini, il tirait tout ce qui bougeait pour ensuite envoyer sur les ronces les filles, et Bella ne le laissait pas DU TOUT indifférent.

Et parce-que je n'étais QUE le frère de Bella, je ne pouvais rien dire. Si : "Tiens, et si je t'accompagnais ? (histoire d'éclater la tronche de Paul s'il veut te parler de roses et de choux dans sa Paul s'il veut te parler de roses et de choux dans sa chambre) ".

Maman avait évidemment cédé pour la fête, déjà parce que j'étais là et donc elle était quelque part rassurée mais aussi car il s'agissait de nos derniers jours passés en France. Nous rentrions enfin aux Etats-Unis.

Nous étions venus en France par amour pour maman, qui voulait revoir le pays où elle y avait passé son enfance, et qui avait retrouvé des amis perdus de longue date, Renée et Charlie.

Et toute la famille avait suivi le mouvement.

Cinq ans que nous étions installés dans la ville aux tuiles roses, Toulouse. Une ville rivalisant de charme avec Paris.

- Edward, Bella, vous commencez à préparer vos valises ? nous demande en rentrant plus tard dans le salon notre père.

- On est en train, papa !

Il nous sourit affectueusement, repartant en sifflotant. Même s'il ne dit rien devant maman, il est quand même bien content lui aussi de revenir dans sa chère patrie.

- En tous cas, je prendrais le français en première option, s'écrie Bella.

Je ricane.

- Tout ça parce que mademoiselle a pris un train d'avance sur ses petits camarades restés au pays...

Elle rit, ébouriffant au passage mes cheveux.

Son souffle balaye mon visage, et je lutte pour éviter de la retenir contre mon torse et de plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Bella me rend fou à se tenir aussi proche de moi.

Mais comment pourrait elle le savoir ?

Elle ne sait rien elle est dans l'ignorance totale.

Quand je reviens sur terre, elle s'active à ranger ses affaires de toilette.

Une boule obstrue ma gorge : et si une fois revenus aux Etats-Unis elle rencontrait un garçon ? Qu'il lui plaisait ? Qu'elle voudrait lui parler en permanence, sortir avec lui ?

Jusqu'ici je n'avais pas vraiment eu à m'inquiéter de cette question, elle préférait s'amuser, sortir avec ses amies que de prêter attention aux crétins qui se prenaient pour des hommes et qui devenaient rouges comme des tomates quand une fille leur jetait un regard.

Mais maintenant ?

Et si tout changeait ?

Car ça allait forcément changer, non ?

Bella allait avoir dix huit ans, et elle allait FORCEMENT commencer à s'intéresser aux hommes.

Je ne pourrais ni l'enfermer dans une pièce, ni l'emmener sur une île, loin de tous.

Et je me voyais encore moins aller au premier commissariat et expliquer les faits :"Voilà, je crains que ce jeune homme d'apparence banale ne cache en vérité une âme de redoutable psychopathe, à l'esprit très tordu Il est possible aussi que ce soit un pervers démoniaque j'ai fouillé le téléphone de ma soeur et il lui a écrit qu'il avait très envie d'elle et que ce soir elle allait devenir son esclave sexuelle. Je crains aussi qu'elle soit manipulée, elle lui a répondu qu'elle avait hâte d'être fouettée de sa main."

Je soupire, malheureux.

Ma vie est un enfer. Et je suis voué à la damnation éternelle.

Pour l'aimer elle, ma propre soeur. Mon propre sang.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Si vous avez aimé, je suis désolée d'être la cause de votre déception "QUOI, C'EST DEJA FINI ? AH BAH ELLE S'EST PAS TROP FOULE LE POIGNET, CELLE LA AU MOINS !" mais c'est NECESSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IRE ! Pardon pardon ! *se prosterne aux pieds des lectrices* et pour celles qui n'ont pas aimé... DESOLEEEEEEEE ! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wouhou, un nouveau chapitre ! Merci pour toutes vos alertes, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Mokahontas, merci pour ta review, ne t'en fais pas je ne le prends pas mal, j'ai tendance à m'éparpiller un peu et à me moquer de moi même (donc aussi mon histoire) parce que je tente de garder un oeil exterieur objectif :p Cela dit, je vais tenter de me tempérer ! ^^ Au final, je me demande si je ne vais pas opter pour des chapitres moins longs que ce que l'on en a l'habitude, mais plus fréquents ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Allez, je vous laisse avec notre Eddydounet ! XD On se retrouve en bas, comme d'habitude !**

**Chapitre II.**

Point de vue Edward.

Nos valises étaient enfin prêtes. Dehors, la chaleur d'août devenait écrasante, mais cela ne décourageait pas mon adorable petite soeur pour autant. Les rayons du soleil s'éparpillaient sur sa peau d'ivoire, ses cheveux, la rendant plus attirante que jamais. Elle riait à gorge déployée avec ses amies, en bas, dans le parc en face de notre maison. Et moi, où étiais-je dans ce cadre idyllique ? Dans ma chambre, posté à la fenêtre comme un con avec des jumelles pour mieux l'observer, capturant tous les moments de vie de ma Bella. Je ris jaune. Elle ne l'était même pas, MA Bella. Elle n'était pas à moi. Elle ne le serait jamais. Qu'avais-je donc bien pu faire pour subir une telle destinée ? (N/A : va te plaindre à l'auteur, c'est cette tordue qui écrit l'histoire... Oups, c'est moi o_o".)

Avais-je été si mauvais dans une autre vie ? Pourquoi m'était-il impossible de m'intéresser aux autres filles ? Qu'est-ce que Bella avait de bien particulier pour me captiver autant, pour qu'elle devienne mon obsession ? Le simple fait qu'elle soit ma soeur devrait m'interdire de l'aimer ! Non ? Pourquoi elle ? Je l'observe s'amuser, amer, me sentant plus pitoyable que jamais dans cette lamentable situation. Peut-être manquait-il quelques cases à mon cerveau, et celui-ci ne parvenait pas à changer mes sentiments pour elle en un amour fraternel, un amour sain. Déjà enfant, je ne voyais que par elle, j'étais toujours là la protéger, à la défendre dans la cour de récréation. J'éloignais ses petits admirateurs de façon subtile ou en faisant du rentre-dedans, mais j'étais toujours là, à veiller sur elle.

A la placer sur la plus haute marche. J'avais fait de cette fragile jeune fille mon idole, je l'encourageais à prendre de l'assurance en elle. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait du être mienne. Mais nous n'étions pas dans ces circonstances. La porte de ma chambre laisse entrer ma mère, dont je reconnais le pas léger.

- Que fais tu là ? dit elle, amusée de me voir guetter quelque chose.

- Je surveille que Paul ne rapplique pas dans les parages. Ses moeurs des plus légères m'irritent au plus au point, et il est hors de question qu'il touche à ma petite soeur.

Elle soupire, m'enlevant doucement des mains mes jumelles.

- Edward, je comprends bien qu'en tant que grand frère, même si ce n'est que de quelques minutes, tu t'inquiètes pour elle. J'aime voir à quel point tu prends ton rôle très au sérieux. Mais Bella grandit, et tôt ou tard tu devras la laisser faire sa vie. Ce sera bientôt une femme, mon ange. Et elle t'en voudrait si tu te mêlais autant de ses affaires. Tu ne crois pas ?

Je marmonne dans ma barbe de quelques jours, mais approuve à contrecoeur ses propos. Car elle avait raison. A mon plus grand damne.

- Va la chercher d'ailleurs, nous sommes sur le point de partir.

J'acquiesces, descendant lentement les escaliers, appréhendant de plus en plus notre retour aux Etats-Unis. Quelque chose en moi me murmurait que notre départ en serait chamboulé, que notre train de vie si paisible allait s'agiter brutalement, prendre tous les chemins possibles et tordus. La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille. J'avais pourtant essayé d'y croire, de longues années. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, et au fond de moi je le savais pertinemment. J'enfonce négligemment mes mains dans les poches de mon jean, m'approchant des filles.

- Bella, nous allons partir !

Ses copines gloussent bêtement en me voyant, et il me faut beaucoup de retenue pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel face à leur réaction. Bella se contente d'un regard amusé pour elles, avant de soupirer :

- Déjà ?

- Oui, la voiture est prête, ils n'attendent plus que nous maintenant.

Elle se retourne vers ses amies, (dont les prénoms m'échappent toujours) avant de les serrer dans ses bras. Ce qui a le don de me surprendre. Bella n'est pas quelqu'un de particulièrement démonstrative, généralement. Je patiente quelques instants encore, me demandant de mon côté ce qui pourrait être le plus normal comme attouchement entre un frère et une soeur. Passer un bras autour de ses épaules délicates ? Lui prendre la main sans entrelacer mes doigts aux siens, si fins ? La prendre par la taille ? Au final, rien ne me vient, et je décide de m'en tenir à rester proche d'elle sans la toucher. Le son de leurs voix me sort de mes pensées détraquées :

- On s'écrira, promis Bells ?

- Promis, les filles !

- Au revoir Edward, tu nous manqueras beaucoup ! s'exclament elles en choeur, en battant stupidement des cils.

- Ouais, au revoir, je marmonne avant de changer tous mes plans : partir à grands pas, loin de ces dindes.

Pas ma faute si Bella accapare autant mon esprit, et qu'aucune autre fille ne lui arrive seulement à la cheville.

Cheville... remonter le long de son mollet, embrasser avec ferveur ses jambes, et..._ STOP STOP STOOOOP Edward ! Arrête de penser à ça, je t'en supplie, Ed' ! _

J'entends Bella courir après moi, et elle me rejoint enfin, légèrement agacée :

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de te comporter ainsi ! Le jour où on part ! Un vrai mufle !

Je grogne, ne trouvant pas grand chose quand même à rétorquer. Elle avait raison. Papa fermait tout juste la maison, tandis que maman marmonnait quelque chose en cochant des trucs sur une feuille. Elle relève la tête en nous voyant arriver :

- Personne n'a rien oublié ? Tout le monde a fait sa check-liste ? Carlisle, as tu vérifié que le gaz était coupé ?

- Oui, ma chérie, ne t'en fais pas ! Et je pense que les enfants sont suffisamment grands désormais pour savoir s'ils n'ont rien oublié !

Maman s'agite un peu, se replongeant dans sa liste ô combien fascinante. Pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle m'a l'air plus nerveuse que tout à l'heure.

- Maman, tu es sûre que ça va ? s'inquiète Bella, ayant elle aussi remarqué le stress évident de notre mère.

- Hmm ? Oui, oui ! Carlisle, si nous traînons encore nous allons rater notre avion !

- Voilà, voilà, nous décollons ! Détends toi ma douce ! rit il.

Enième soupir de maman. Nous entrons dans la voiture louée, ne cherchant pas même, moi et Bella, à savoir qui aura la place de droite. Bella envoie quelques messages de son portable, ce qui ne manque pas d'attiser ma curiosité. A qui parle t-elle ? De quoi discute t-elle ? Le conseil de maman me revient heureusement en tête, et je me retiens de le lui demander. Ca ne me regarde pas. Je ne suis que son frère. Et un frère ne se mêle pas de la vie privée de sa soeur. N'est-ce pas ?

Arrivés à l'aéroport, papa nous presse pour prendre nos bagages, alors que maman achète un nouveau magazine de décoration, pensant sûrement à refaire le salon, les chambres ou que sais-je encore de notre maison, restée inhabitée depuis plus de cinq ans. Bella a arrêté de pianoter sur son portable, se mordillant de temps en temps sa lèvre inférieure, signe qu'elle est en proie à des réflexions intenses. Je prends sa main, la pressant tendrement, et elle se détend immédiatement.

L'idée que mon contact l'appaisait plus que n'importe qui était terriblement séduisante, plaisante. Je serre les dents, me réprimandant sévèrement._ Qu'avais-je dit, Edward ? Plus de réflexions aussi dangereuses ! _Je devrais être en train de me mettre des claques, histoire de me réveiller. Devant nous, les parents somnolent. A ma gauche, une fille qui ne cesse de me lancer de fréquentes oeillades. Ce que ne manque pas de remarquer Bella. Elle s'approche de mon oreille et je manque de gémir quand ses lèvres effleurent ma peau. Ma main serre davantage le bras de mon fauteuil, et je peine à écouter ce qu'elle me chuchote sur le ton de la confidence :

- Je crois bien que tu as une admiratrice, frangin !

Frangin. Ce mot m'électrocute, me remettant pour un temps les idées en place. Je fais mine de m'étonner, et regarde à mon tour la fille en question, comme si je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Celle-ci détourne aussitôt les yeux, mais ne peut s'empêcher de rougir furieusement. Hilarant.

- Mais c'est ma foi vrai ! Dommage que mon coeur soit déjà pris, je rajoute à voix basse, toujours à l'adresse de Bella.

- Sérieusement ?

Je lui fais mon sourire en coin, celui qu'elle adore tant.

- Qui sait ?

Elle rit doucement. Et moi j'effleure ses cheveux de la main, sombrant peu à peu dans les limbes du sommeil.

**Ah la la, ce Edward alors ! Quelque chose me dit qu'il n'a même pas encore commencé à en baver ! Le pauvre, il me ferait presque de la peine ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Review ou pas review ? Voilà, j'ai essayé de me taire ;p j'espère y être arrivé, même si ca me demande beaucoup d'efforts ! Un jour, je devrais écrire une parodie là dessus... xp**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woah ! Merci à vous toutes pour vos rewiews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! (Bon, en même temps, si les compliments ne plaisent pas, faut aller voir ailleurs XD)**

**Millie : Et bien voici la suite que tu attendais, même si les chapitres sont courts pour le moment ils se rallongeront petit à petit, pour le moment je le veux ainsi ^^**

**Sherazade781 : Merci, ça me touche que ma fiction, (certes tordue tout comme moi) te plaise ! **

**Jen : Désolée pour mes interruptions, mais disons que j'aime bien me foutre de la tête des personnages et de mon histoire :p Promis, j'essayerai d'être moins hystérique ! Quant à ta question, si j'y réponds... ce ne sera plus une surprise ! **

**Joys : Voilà voilà, le trosième chapitre ! Comme j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, tu n'auras pas à trop attendre pour le moment ^^**

**Ines : woooah, quel enthousiasme ! Ca fait chaud au coeur ! ;D J'espère ne pas te décevoir _**

**MortalFlower : (très joli pseudo au passage !) Va savoir comment j'ai eu l'idée de cette relation, je suis étrange oo Et oui nous aurons le point de vue de Bella, car j'ai besoin de la faire vivre autrement que par les yeux de ce grand malade d'Edward ! Quant à ce qu'il va arriver aux U.S.A... Tu verras bien ! ;p**

**Malys : Ah ah, heureuse de t'accueillir dans mon club "les tordues surfent sur le net" ! (Bon, on repassera pour le nom de ce club... OO) Bienvenue dans mon esprit détraqué, où la limite... N'EXISTE PAS ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! (ça y est, je lui ai fait peur XD)**

**Voici donc... Le chapitre... III... *roulement de tambours***

**Chapitre III.**

**Etats-Unis. Seattle. Mois : fin août.**

Point de vue Edward.

Le moment tant redouté arriva. L'avion atterrit paisiblement, comme indifférent à mon désespoir. Ce qui était effectivement le cas. _Mon pauvre Edward, si tu crois qu'une machine peut entendre tes plaintes, _raillais-je en moi-même. Revenus sur la terre ferme, nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de livraison de bagages, et je me moque gentiment de Bella qui guette anxieusement les siens. Elle me file un coup de coude dans les côtes en réponse. Je ricane bêtement :

- Tu tapes comme une fillette !

- Excuse toi de suite ou je donne ton numéro de portable à la fille qui est derrière nous, exige t elle.

Je me retourne pour voir de qui elle parle, m'apercevant qu'il s'agit de la petite brune de l'avion. Je lui adresse un sourire charmeur, plus pour exaspérer ma Bella qu'autre chose. La petite brune semble suffoquer, tandis que mon adorable déesse grommelle quelque chose d'indisctinct. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux cuivrés, m'amusant follement :

- Hmm, tu disais ?

- Ecrase.

Un sourire victorieux flotte sur mes lèvres, et Bella hausse les épaules, avant de presque sautiller pour me frapper derrière la tête.

- Aie ! Espèce de folle !

- Et Bella mèn ! fanfaronne t-elle.

- Tu as surtout de la chance d'être une fille, sinon je ne donnerai pas cher de toi, petite soeur.

- De seulement quelques minutes ! réplique t-elle.

Maman est presque obligée de nous prendre la main pour nous amener vers la douane, ce qui ne manque pas de faire rire papa. Une fois sortis, celui-ci hèle deux taxis, leur indiquant l'adresse à suivre. Moi et Bella montons à bord du second taxi, une fois nos valises installées dans le coffre. Durant le trajet, l'angoisse m'étreint. Je n'aurais jamais cru que revenir dans ma patrie me rendrait autant malade. Malade de peur, malade de me dire que Bella allait faire sa vie, et que plus rien ne serait comme avant. Et pourtant, obligé de la laisser faire. Condamné à voir un autre prendre la place dont je rêve tant. N'être rien de plus qu'un frère.

- A quoi penses tu ? me demande mon ange secret.

- Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que nous sommes revenus. C'est court, cinq ans, mais en même temps, c'est long. Nous avions treize ans quand nous sommes partis. Tu te souviens ? Nous étions perdus, une fois arrivés en France.

Elle rit doucement, prenant ma main dans la sienne. Sa si petite main, à la peau douce, parfumée. Je la porte à mes lèvres, l'embrassant affectueusement, avant de la relâcher. Ne pas tenter le diable. Ce geste, si anodin pour elle, revêtait une toute autre signification à mes yeux. Quand Bella me répond, sa voix devient presque mélancolique :

- Oui, je me souviens. J'étais terrifiée de quitter tout ce que je connaissais. Je me disais que jamais je ne pourrais m'habituer aux gens, parler leur langue. Tu te rappelles, quand maman m'a demandé d'aller chercher du pain à la boulangerie, celle qui était au coin de notre rue ?

Je m'esclaffe, plus léger à l'évocation de ces souvenirs là.

- Oui, tu t'étais inventée mille et une tâche pour ne pas y aller, repoussant en permanence l'heure. Maman s'est finalement fâchée, et je t'ai accompagnée. Tu baragouinais un drôle de français ! Je me souviendrais longtemps de la tête de maman quand nous sommes revenus avec des carambars et des meringues, au lieu de la baguette de pain ! Elle a cru que nous l'avions fait exprès !

Elle se joint à mes rires, et je me délecte de ce son, si merveilleux à mes oreilles. La voix de Bella m'apaise peu à peu, et j'oublie pour un court moment mes peurs interdites. Un répit, dont je profite largement. Après avoir dépassé Seattle, puis Port Angeles, et traversé en partie la ville de Forks, et emprunté un chemin de terre entouré de sapins et d'arbres tous aussi imposants, la demeure se présente enfin à nous. Les taxis s'immobilisent, notre père les paye. Je ne veux même pas connaître le montant de la facture. Nous sortons les affaires, restant quelques minutes immobiles devant le porche, chacun replongé dans ses souvenirs d'antan. Carlisle s'avance le premier, enfonçant la clé dans la serrure avant de la tourner, puis abaisse la poignée avant de pousser la porte. Maman entre la seconde, et ne reste que moi et Bella, encore figés devant la maison. (N/A : je pense qu'ils peuvent rentrer, y a pas de vampires à l'intérieur...) Cinq ans que nous étions partis. Et nous étions de retour. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. (N/A : dîtes "je le jure"! XD) Nous passons enfin l'entrée, lentement. Finalement je sors de ma torpeur, quand je me rend compte que rien n'a changé ici. Tout est resté à la même place, comme si nous n'étions partis que la veille. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression, qu'une illusion.

Car rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant, j'en avais la conviction.

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur, maman avait rapidement retrouvé ses repères avec les fourneaux, Bella chantait sans relâche les hits parade français des années 80, et je la taquinais gentiment sur son accent qui déformait légèrement les paroles. Papa, quant à lui, fronçait les sourcils, plongé dans un livre de médecine. Je soupire. D'ici deux semaines, nous ferions notre dernière rentrée en tant que lycéens, à l'établissement scolaire de Forks. Evidemment, notre retour avait du faire grand bruit, dans une aussi petite ville où les distractions sont rares, la moindre nouvelle fait l'effet d'une bombe. Imaginez un peu si Georges Bush avait joué avec la secrétaire du lycée de Forks, on en aurait entendu parler durant des siècles, et non des années. Peut-être y aurait il même eu une date commémorative.

Qui peut savoir ?

Je tourne la tête vers la séduisante brune qui continue de chanter tout en se trémoussant.

- Hey, Bells, tu veux faire une partie de dames avec moi ?

- Hors de question, tu passes ton temps à tricher !

- C'est faux ! m'indignais-je.

- Menteur, tu changes en permanence les règles ! Alors c'est non !

Je lui fait ma moue la plus craquante, la regardant de sous mes cils. Bella m'avait souvent dit qu'en faisant ça, "le monde serait à mes pieds". Malheureusement, elle ferme les yeux et se détourne de moi :

- Tu ne m'auras pas ainsi, Ed' ! Je ne céderais pas !

Un sourire de prédateur vient se coller sur mes lèvres, alors que je m'approche dangereusement d'elle sous le regard malicieux de maman, avant de lui courir après dans la maison, montant, descendant les escaliers, traversant les couloirs, claquant les portes, repartant en sens inverse, en riant follement après elle.

- MAMAN AU SECOURS ! UN PSYCHOPATHE ME POURSUIT !

- Oui ma chérie, c'est très bien ! crie maman, qui s'active de nouveau dans la cuisine.

- MONDE CRUEL !

Je profite qu'elle ralentisse pour bondir sur elle, avant de lui faire des chatouilles. Un fou rire nous parcourt, et je ne peux m'empêcher de profiter de ce moment, gravant dans ma mémoire le satin de sa peau, la sensation de son coeur qui bat à toute vitesse, ses cheveux qui caressent mon visage, la chaleur de son corps. Si proche de moi. Si loin de moi. Inaccessible... mon domaine interdit. Je me relève, brusquement silencieux, l'aidant tout juste à se relever avant de partir sans un regard en arrière, me hâtant d'entrer dans ma chambre, alors que Bella me demande de loin ce qui ne va pas. Puis, plus rien, le silence complet lorsque je m'effondre sur mon lit, le coeur détruit, émietté, brisé.

**Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre, je posterai la suite d'ici deux trois jours, étant donné que j'en ai quelques un en avance ! N'oubliez pas, rien ne me fera plus plaisir que votre adhésion à ma page Facebook "Ecemenrazens" et a un petit clic sur la bande annonce "Ecemenrazens" sur Youtube !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci encore pour toutes vos alertes et vos reviews, ça me touche ! Beaucoup d'entre vous ont fait d'excellentes suppositions, mais je ne dirais ni oui ni non ! J'ai été très touchée de voir que l'une d'entre vous avait adhérée à ma page Ecemenrazens, merci à cette personne qui se reconnaître très certainement ;D D'ailleurs, j'incruste mon livre dans ce chapitre, mais je fais ce que je veeeeeeeeux, c'est ma fiiiiiction ! Alors pas de commentaires XD**

**larosesurleau : on peut en effet se demander si notre Eddy n'est pas un peu calu sur les bords, mais je ne dirais ni oui ni non à ton hypothèse, hey ;p**

**Adore Youu : Hé hé, je répondrais pas non plus à ta supputation, ce serait trop facile sinon ! Mais merci pour le conseil, je m'en vais de ce pas rappeler que c'est un rating M ! (ferais je un lemon, je ne sais pas du tout en revanche ! c'est un rating M par rapport au langage qui deviendra violent par moment !)**

**mlca66 : alors oui, nous aurons le point de vue de Bella, qui s'exprime enfin dans ce chapitre, quant au nombre de chapitres... Aucune idée, je verrais bien ! Effectivement, ils sont dans une drôle de situation, mais faut les excuser, j'avais envie de m'amuser avec eux... Je suis tellement... sadique... diaboliquement génialissime... MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! **

**Ines : mais nooooooooooooon Ines, t'es pas bizarre, ou sadique, tu es tout simplement... comme moi... Ce qui revient au même ! XD Nan, plus sérieusement, disons que ça doit te changer de style, puis ça te plaît, tout simplement ! ^^ J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour ce chapitre ! **

**sochic88 : Figure toi que je me demande moi même ce qu'il va se passer ! En espèrant que ça te plaise :D**

**Kyssou : Woooah, quel enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir ! Moi non plus je veux vraiment pas être à la place de ce taré d'Edward ! Pour ce qui est des sentiments de Bella... allez, une confidence : elle ne l'aime pas ! :O VOICI LA SUITE, KYSSOU !**

**Et en avant pour le quatrième chapitre de Domaine Interdit !**

**Chapitre IV.**

**Point de vue Bella.**

Je me réveille sous un soleil éclatant. D'excellente humeur, je bondis hors de mon lit, prenant ce qui me tombe sous la main avant de me ruer sous la douche. Deux minutes top chrono, et j'en ressors à vitesse grand V... avant de glisser sur le sol.

- AIE !

J'entends vaguement le bruit d'une porte qu'on claque, puis une voix affolée me parvient de l'autre côté de ma salle de bain.

- Bella ? Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? OUVRE MOI BON SANG ! Tu es blessée ?!

Je soupire, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Edward, calme toi, je suis juste tombée, comme à ma bonne habitude. Et hormis ma fierté, pas de blessés à déclarer. Tu peux partir, s'il te plaît ?

- Tu es certaine que ça va ? Je peux vérifier ?

- NON ! A moins que tu ne tiennes vraiment à me voir nue !

Je l'entends jurer avant de frapper quelque chose, puis il s'en va, marmonnant des trucs incompréhensibles. Imbécile. Ce qu'il pouvait être de mauvais poil en ce moment. Autant lorsque nous étions en France Edward était une crème, autant depuis notre retour il devenait de plus plus irritable, susceptible, nerveux, colérique. Je rasais les murs quand je le croisais. Soupirant, je termine de me sécher, enfilant en vitesse mes vêtements, puis descends en bas. Edward est déjà attablé, mordant avec rage dans un croissant tout chaud. Je déglutis, m'installant le plus loin de lui : "ne pas déranger, grizzli sortit tout juste de sa période d'hibernation". Je n'ose même pas le regarder, c'est pour dire. Je l'entends grogner encore, et me décide à prendre un plateau et de déjeuner dehors. Finalement, sortir ne serait pas plus mal, aussi. J'engloutis en vitesse mon déjeuner, sentant le regard de mon frère peser sur moi, comme une brûlure sur ma peau. Mal à l'aise, je nettoie à toute allure ma vaisselle, ne me risquant pas même à lui demander si papa et maman sont ici, laissant simplement une note avant de sortir dehors, comme si j'avais le diable aux trousses. Jamais Edward ne m'avait autant crispée. C'était bien la première fois depuis plus de dix-huit ans, dirais-je même. Edward est en temps normal le frère rêvé, celui que l'on peut réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit pour pouvoir pleurer sur son épaule, celui qui vous défend quoi qu'il arrive, celui qui vous passe tout, apaise vos chagrins, vous redonne le sourire. Toujours prévenant. Toujours protecteur.

Peut-être un peu trop, même, mais je l'aimais ainsi. Je prends mon vélo, décidant d'une petite promenade qui m'éloignerait de façon satisfaisante de la maison. Histoire de ne plus sentir les mauvaises ondes émaner de celle-ci. Revenir à Forks m'avait quelque peu déprimée au départ, après le climat ensoleillé de la France, Forks était un retour amer à la réalité. Mais on faisait avec. Je m'étonnais encore de cette journée là, où les nuages étaient rares, et la présence du soleil fort bienvenue. Je m'étais même mise en débardeur, avec une jupe, pour une fois. Un miracle. (N/A : elle parle de quel miracle ? Celui de devenir un peu plus féminine ou bien de la météo ?) Je m'arrête finalement dans un parc, m'installant près d'un arbre, et sors de mon sac mon roman tout juste entamé, "Ecemenrazens". Ce livre était tout bonnement génial, l'auteur était exceptionnel, une Française nommée Isis D.N., et je ne serais pas surprise qu'il soit adapté d'ici quelques mois à l'écran. (N/A : Merci, merci, je sais, je suis un véritable génie, une pure merveille*.* - se lance des fleurs -) Je m'installe un peu plus, profondément absorbée par ma lecture, quand quelque chose me frappe à la tête. Furieuse et grimaçant sous la douleur, j'ai le temps de me dire qu' il n'y a vraiment que moi pour me prendre des trucs sur le coin de la figure... je cherche du regard d'où le ballon a été lancé.

- Hem... Désolé, vraiment !

J'examine le nouveau venu, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds miel, les yeux d'un bleu étonnant, comme nuancés d'une autre couleur, assez grand, et le tee-shirt qu'il porte laisse deviner des muscles fermes, bien dessinés. Il m'offre un sourire un peu embarrassé.

- Pas grave, j'ai surtout été surprise, répondis-je en me levant pour lui rendre son ballon.

Au lieu de partir, il engage la conversation :

- Encore désolé. Jacob et Emmett sont des brutes, ils ne font jamais attention à rien. Moi, c'est Jasper. Jasper Whitlock.

Je lui sourit :

- Enchantée, Jasper. Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Cullen, mais je préfère Bella, nous venons de rentrer il y a peu de l'étranger. Je suppose que tu es le fils du général Whitlock ?

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, et durant un court instant il paraît plus sombre.

- C'est ça. Je sais qui tu es, Forks ne fait que parler de votre retour. Vous leur avez beaucoup manqués, apparemment.

Je ne peux empêcher mon ton de devenir légèrement méprisant :

- C'est surtout que les gens n'avaient plus de nouveaux ragots à se mettre sous la dent depuis un moment.

Il rit, et je me surprends à penser que ce son me paraît plutôt agréable, lorsque de nouvelles voix nous parviennent :

- Hey Jasper ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

- Tu as oublié qu'on avait une partie en cours ou quoi ? Ramènes tes fesses ici !

Les deux inconnus s'avancent vers nous, le premier est plus immense que Jasper, des cheveux bruns coupés court, un joli regard noisette, et... Sacrebleu, une montagne de muscles ! L'autre a la peau très mâte, et il m'a tout l'air d'être un indien. Ils sourient tous les deux en nous voyant.

- Oh, Jacob, je saisis mieux pourquoi Jasper avait oublié qu'on avait un match à disputer !

s'exclame Mr Muscles de l'Univers.

Le dénommé Jacob répond :

- Ca se comprend, Em', regarde avec qui il discute !

Jasper grogne :

- Les gars, ça suffit. Bella, tu viens de rencontrer les deux mecs les plus stupides de la Terre, et qui sont pour une raison obscure mes amis. Emmett, Jacob, voici Bella Cullen.

Jacob me sourit chaleureusement, tandis qu'Emmett se contente d'un clin d'oeil. Sérieux, un CLIN D'OEIL ? _Damned, Bella, ne nous fait pas ta petite coincée toute choquée ! _

- Salut, Bella. Tu veux te joindre à nous pour cette partie ? On fait du basket.

Houlà, énoooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooorme danger là.

- Désolée, ça ne va pas pouvoir être possible. Le sport et moi, on ne s'aime pas, et en plus je lisais un roman vraiment super.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demande Jasper, intéressé.

- De l'héroic fantasy, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit quand même ton style de lecture.

- Sûrement, dit il. On vous laisse les lectures à l'eau de rose volontiers !

- Hey, y a pas d'eau de rose dans ce livre !

Il m'ébourriffe les cheveux, et alors que Jacob lui arrache le ballon, et que Emmett braille à Jasper de revenir jouer, celui-ci me demande, presque inquiet :

- On peut se revoir, demain ?

- Oui ! Ici ?

- Même lieu, même heure ! A demain Bella !

Je me contente de lui adresser un petit signe de la main, avant de me rallonger et de replonger dans mon roman.

Quand plus tard, je reviens à la maison, le coeur léger et l'esprit joyeux, repensant malgré moi à Jasper...

_on te comprend, il est tellement sexy... _bave mon moi personnel. Je grogne toute seule :

_je t'ai pas sonné, toi._

_Mais de mieux en mieux Bella, tu deviens schizophrène ma parole !_

Nouveau grognement de ma part. Je constate que les parents sont présents. Pas de Edward en vue en revanche.

- Salut maman, salut papa ! Où est Edward ?

- Dans sa chambre, je crois.

Je m'y rends, inquiète pour lui, et le retrouve allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête, écoutant la musique douce qui s'échappe de sa chaîne hifi. Il reste ainsi, même quand j'annonce ma présence. Indécise, je me demande s'il ne s'est en fin de compte pas aperçue de ma présence et m'apprête à changer d'avis et repartir, quand il parle, d'une voix calme, mais presque froide, les yeux toujours fermés :

- Bella. Tu cherchais quelque chose ?

Mal à l'aise, je contemple mes ongles, devenus en quelques secondes ô combien captivants :

- Je te cherchais toi. Edward... Il y a un problème ? Tu m'as l'air... distant. Et en colère. Je me fais peut-être des idées mais...

Il m'interrompt, de cette voix toujours aussi calme, devenant presque inquiétante.

_Attends, tu préfère qu'il te hurle dessus comme un hystérique ou quoi ? Pauvre folle..._

- Tu te fais des idées, en effet. Je ne suis pas en colère. J'ai simplement besoin d'être seul. Si tu pouvais me laisser maintenant...

Je reste sans voix, blessée. Sans un mot de plus, je m'éloigne, ne comprenant pas son attitude. Le dîner se passe de la même façon, presque en silence. Carlisle et Esmée échangent des regards inquiets, ne comprenant pas plus que moi le renfermement de mon frère. A table, il reste muet, ne s'intéressant à rien d'autre qu'à son assiette, avant de débarrasser sa table et de partir, sans un mot pour nous. Papa brise le silence tendu :

- Edward, veux tu rester quelques minutes avec nous ?

Ce dernier se fige et se retourne comme si cela lui arrachait le coeur, avant de se rasseoir. Tout dans son attitude respire la froideur, l'éloignement. Quand il parle, ses mots deviennent tranchants.

- Quoi ?

Carlisle devient hésitant :

- Tout va bien ?

Regard glacial.

- Tout va bien. Je peux partir maintenant ? Je veux être seul, si ce n'est pas trop demander.

Maman soupire :

- Vas y, alors...

Il se lève d'un bond, et disparaît de notre vue. Quant à moi, je décide d'ignorer le noeud dans mon ventre, qui m'opprime et me sussure que les choses ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. Et que quelque chose s'est brisé.

**Alors au fur et à mesure, je rallongerai les chapitres, mais ça ne sera véritablement le cas qu'à partir du huitième chapitre, que je viens de terminer ce matin ! Vu que j'en ai quelques uns encore d'avance, pourquoi vous faire patienter inutilement une semaine ? Je pense donc à poster le cinquième chapitre d'ici deux jours, histoire de vous faire digérer un peu avant ! **

**Amicalement, **

**Mlle Tordue... MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**

**PS : courage ma vieille bique, tu pourras bientôt lire le huitième chapitre sur lequel tu m'as tant harcelée pour que je l'écrive !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey tout le monde, voici le chapitre V ! A partir du six, les choses vont commencer à bouger et le sept... CA VA TOUT PETER ! Vous vous débrouillez pas trop mal dans vos hypothèses, mais rien à faire, je lâche aucun indice, vous êtes trop intelligentes pour que je puisse me le permettre ! Comme je suis incapable de me la fermer pendant l'histoire, mais que je suis conciliante, je vais m'en tenir désormais à UNE SEULE intervention de ma part dans les chapitres désormais, je peux comprendre que cela soit agaçant mais j'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi XD Ceci dit, j'vais essayer de calmer ma joie ^^" **

**Encore merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews, vos alertes et favoris ! Vous êtes adorables !**

**Ines : Allez Ines, on va former un petit club de tarées toi et moi ! XD Nan, Edward va pas très bien, et tu verras qu'au fil des chapitres il va disjoncter ;p Il aura du fil à retordre avec le beau blond !**

**mlca66 : Je me doute que c'est plus agréable d'avoir régulièrement des chapitres, je connais moi même cette impatience, le suspense insoutenable de certaines fictions exceptionnelles ! Bella et Jasper ? Eh bien... Why not ? xp Oh que oui, Edward va souffrir... Car je suis une grosse sadique ! Promis, j'vais essayer de me calmer pour mes appartés, mais il y en aura souvent une au moins, c'est plus fort que moi, sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyy ^^**

**Kyssou : Alala, eh oui pauvre, pauvre Edward... Bella n'y comprend rien, elle pige que dalle cette pauvre fille ! XD Toujours à côté de la plaque celle là !**

**lamue12 : hey, si je te réponds, je gâche l'histoire, je fais du spoiler ! ;D Désolée, je dois laisser ton cerveau en surchauffe ! Notre Bella n'est pas franchement décidée à aller voir de très près la chambre d'Edward ! X)**

**larosesurleau : Tu verras qu'Edward peut être encore plus taré que ça ! Nop, le fait que le beau blond sexy à mort rentre en scène ne va pas DU TOUT arranger les affaires d'Eddy !**

**L-saa : Merci, merci ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça te plaira, et t'en fais pas si celui ci est assez "niais" les choses vont se corser déjà dans le prochain épisode !**

**Grazie : Voilà Grazie, la suite ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir ^^ Notre Edward ne va pas être au bout de ses peines !**

**Et maintenant, place à mon génie incontestable ! *regarde ses chevilles mais non, elles n'ont pas pris du volume curieusement* XD**

Point de vue Bella.

Je viens tout juste d'en finir avec ma tenue d'essayage quand on frappe à ma porte.

- Entrez !

Edward entre dans la pièce, et nous nous retrouvons face à face, sans nous dire quoi que ce soit. Je décide de m'affairer à ranger les affaires qui traînent tandis que lui se plonge dans l'examen de ma chambre, toujours aussi l'ambiance... Sortons les verres et le champagne, c'est ma tournée ! Je me décide à rompre l'ambiance quelque peu tendue.

_Tu fais enfin quelque chose d'intelligent, je commençais à désespérer moi !_

_La conscience, je t'ai toujours pas sonnée !_

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

Il se retourne vers moi brusquement :

- Oui, te parler.

Je fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt alors au lieu de rester planté dans ma chambre ? Je m'arrête dans mes activités.

- Et donc ?

Je retrouve en un quart de seconde le Edward que je connais, plus joyeux. C'est fou, je n'avais encore jamais remarqué à quel point il pouvait être lunatique, changeant d'humeur en quelques secondes.

- Ca te dirait de sortir te promener avec moi ? On pourrait aller se promener où tu veux et...

Je le coupe net, l'image de Jasper flottant dans mon esprit.

- Désolée, Edward. Ca ne va pas pouvoir être possible... Je suis déjà occupée.

Il se rembrunit.

- Tu fais quoi alors ?

_Non mais de quoi je me mêle ? _proteste l'autre voix dans ma tête.

Je contemple mes ongles, me sentant coupable de le laisser seul alors qu'apparemment il avait décidé de faire un effort aujourd'hui.

- Je sors... avec quelques connaissances.

Il tique, insistant.

- Qui ça ? Vous allez où ?

C'est à mon tour de devenir plus froide.

- Edward, ma vie privée ne te concerne pas. Je fais ce que je veux, avec qui je veux.

Il s'avance de moi, trop rapidement, et me saisit durement le poignet. J'écarquille les yeux sous la surprise, cherchant aussitôt à me défaire de sa prise :

- Lâche moi Edward ! Tu me fais mal !

Il plonge des yeux noirs dans les miens et gronde tout contre moi, me serrant plus fort que tout à l'heure.

- AVEC QUI, BELLA ? Tu vas me répondre ?!

Je parviens enfin à me libérer, le giflant au passage. Choquée par mon geste, choquée par son attitude, choquée par sa réaction violente, je ne me retourne pas et dévale à toute vitesse les escaliers, attrapant au vol mes clés de voiture avant de me précipiter dehors. Je saute presque dans l'habitacle et démarre aussi sec. La flèche du compteur ne fait que monter durant tout le trajet, et je retiens difficilement mes pleurs tandis que je tente de mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et mon frère. Pourquoi a t-il réagi ainsi ? Que lui a t-il pris ? Pourquoi cette violence ? Pourquoi ne lui ais-je pas tout simplement dit que j'allais retrouver un garçon rencontré hier ?

_Peut-être parce que tu ne voulais pas te faire assassiner tout de suite et mourir vierge ? _

Quand Edward a t-il autant changé ? Je revois encore son regard sombre, presque fou, alors qu'il me tenait de plus en plus fort contre lui. J'arrive enfin devant le parc, garant ma voiture juste à côté et me retourne plusieurs fois pour vérifier que Edward ne m'a pas suivie. Mais aucune trace de lui. Je me permets de respirer un peu plus, me sermonnant pour ne pas craquer maintenant. Pas là, alors que Jasper m'attend à plusieurs mètres d'ici. Je sèche une première larme, soufflant un grand coup avant de le rejoindre, me composant un visage serein.

Allez savoir pourquoi, mais Jasper a un sixième sens, quelque chose qui lui permet de savoir ce que ressente vraiment les gens. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de me prendre dans ses bras, me laissant finalement craquer tout mon saoul. Quand je suis enfin calmée, il me demande :

- Tu veux qu'on ailles quelque part ? J'ai une moto, on pourrait sortir de la ville et aller s'amuser dans un parc d'attractions.

Le sourire me revient très vite, mais je préviens tout de même ma mère au téléphone. Pas de problème, elle est d'accord. (N/A : trop cool la mère, elle connait même pas le type qui l'accompagne mais elle veut bien qu'ils se tirent ensemble dans un endroit inconnu... Et après on s'étonne qu'il y a des filles retrouvées la tête tranchée... Tss...)

Nous nous dirigeons vers sa moto, une superbe Ducati noire, garée non loin du parc.

- Au fait, où sont Emmett et Jacob ? Je vous croyais inséparables, vu votre complicité sur le terrain.

- Disons que je leur ai fait comprendre que pour aujourd'hui... Je serais fort occupé...

Il effleure ma joue de son doigt, me regardant d'une façon... hum... intense ? N'ayant aucune expérience en la matière de ce côté là, je décide qu'en fin de compte, je me fais des idées bizarres. Sur la route, il pousse souvent son engin dans les 100, 110, ce qui ne manque pas pour me faire hurler de peur et d'excitation.

- ABRUTI ! je hurle.

- QU'EST CE QUE TU AS DIT ? J'ENTENDS PAS !

- RIEN !

- QUOOOOOI ?

- RIIIIIEN !

- AAAAAH !

Je ris bêtement, me sentant toujours plus légère en sa compagnie. Arrivés sur place après une heure et demi de route, nous courons jusqu'aux portes du parc d'attraction, mais je m'inquiète en les découvrant fermées. Rien ne bouge. Déçue, je lis le panneau affiché sur l'entrée : "FERME POUR CAUSE DE RENOVATION". La pluie commence à tomber au même instant. Jasper tente de me consoler :

- Ce n'est pas grave, Bella, on ira une autre fois ! La pluie ne te dérange pas ? rajoute t-il, sur un ton assez mystérieux.

- On finit pas s'y habituer, je réponds en resserrant mon gilet autour de moi.

Un sourire malicieux se forme sur ses lèvres sensuelles. Woooh woh woh... euh attendez là, retour en arrière. Je viens de dire que ses lèvres étaient... sensuelles ? Il me prend la main, et m'entraîne en courant à sa suite, riant allégrement :

- Tant mieux, parce que je t'emmène dans un endroit qui n'est rien qu'à moi !

Je le suis volontiers, mon rire accompagnant le sien, si merveilleux pour moi. Comment Jasper, en à peine quelques heures, parvenait il déjà à se faire une place dans ma tête ? Pourquoi avais-je si confiance avec lui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt, et peu à peu les arbres deviennent moins nombreux et débouchent sur un étang à l'eau claire, parsemé de nénuphars. Mes pieds foulent un sol recouvert d'herbes tendres, de fleurs de toutes couleurs. Je me surprends à le regarder d'un air rêveur, alors que les gouttes de pluie ruissellent sur sa peau, sur son visage, sur sa mâchoire bien définie, dans son cou... Je cligne des yeux, tentant de me remettre les idées en place.

- C'est ici que je viens lorsque j'ai besoin de calme.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre quand il me pousse d'un coup à l'eau. Je crie de surprise, et bois la tasse. L'eau est fraîche, bon sang !

- Espèce de malade ! je hurle quand je remonte à la surface, furieuse.

Il éclate de rire et se jette à son tour, m'éclaboussant un peu plus au passage.

- C'est pas un scoop pour moi, tu sais ! rétorque t-il, taquin.

Je grogne, mi amusée mi irritée encore.

- Crétin !

Pour toute réponse, il part de nouveau dans un fou rire, et nous finissons par faire la course d'un bord à l'autre, moi hurlant de peur dès que je sens quelque chose qui me frôle, lui m'attrapant dans ses bras avant de me soulever et de me balancer de nouveau. Si quelqu'un observait cette scène, il pourrait croire que nous sommes fous, à nager ainsi sous une pluie devenue démente, et s'exclamerait :"Tenez bon braves gens, l'asile n'est plus très loin à présent !" Quand plus tard, nous sortons de l'eau, nous restons quelques instants encore, à sourire joyeusement et bavarder tranquillement. Jasper prend ma main, doucement, comme s'il craignant de m'effaroucher.

- Pourquoi c'est tellement simple de rire, de vivre quand tu es avec moi, Bella ?

Je lui réponds par une autre question, complice :

- Pourquoi il m'est tellement facile de ne penser à rien à tes côtés, de profiter simplement de la vie, Jasper ?

Nous éclatons de rire, avant de partir en courant sous les trombes d'eau, euphoriques après ce moment passé entre nous.

**Certes, ce chapitre est relativement paisible, mais ne vous en faîtes pas... Ce n'est que le calme... AVANT LA TEMPÊTE ! MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !**

**(eh oui, toujours finir avec THE rire machiavélique XD)**

**Courage vieille bique, plus que deux chapitres et tu pourras enfin lire le huitième !**

**Cordialement, Mlle Cinglée.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut à vous toutes, tout d'abord je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à toutes celles qui ont visionnées ma vidéo Ecemenrazens, je me suis rendue par curiosité sur celle ci, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir qu'il y avait plus de 46 vues ! J'ai était extrêmement touchée. Aussi, merci. C'est un travail qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps, et ça n'a pu que me faire plaisir.**

**larosesurleau : En effet, la guerre entre les deux mâles ne fait que commencer, ma chère ! Ils vont tous souffrir !**

**Grazie : Voilà Grazie, à partir de là les choses sérieuses vont commencer... J'espère que ça te plaira !**

**Kyssou : Hey toi, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que je ne t'ai pas encore perdu ;p oui, ils sont trop mignons, mais Edward... Ne pas voir ça d'un très bon oeil !**

**Leeloo : J'avoue, je stresserai à mort si j'avais un frère comme Edward, sexy à mort ou non ! (bien sûr, il n'est à mes yeux sexy que dans le livre...) Mais Jasper et Bella vont ils pouvoir rester ensemble face à la démence du frère psychopathe...?!**

**Ines : Oui, il y aura Alice, j'ai besoin d'elle dans l'histoire ! T'en fais pas, d'ici quelques chapitres elle fera son apparition ! Moi aussi je plains Edward, mais aussi pourquoi ce crétin est il tombé amoureux de sa soeur ? Pff.. Quel débile ! XD**

**Et sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre six ! Vieille bique, plus qu'un chapitre et tu pourras lire le huit !**

**Chapitre VI.**

**Point de vue Edward. **

La pluie continuait de tomber, laissant transparaître ma souffrance. Les gouttes s'accumulaient, formant des flaques sur l'immense terrasse en bois. Les nuages sombres reflétaient mon humeur. Combien de fois avais-je eu envie de pleurer, de hurler ma peine, ma colère, depuis ce jour où je m'étais réellement emporté contre ma déesse ? Contre celle pour qui je donnerai ma vie ? Ne l'avais-je pas dit, que j'étais condamné à la damnation éternelle ? Je le savais, et j'avais encore tenté de le nier.

Je secoue la tête. Je n'étais qu'un sombre idiot, un imbécile. Pourquoi espèrer alors que cela me faisait si mal, alors que j'avais l'impression d'être écartelé, brûlé vif ? Immobile devant la grande baie vitrée de ma chambre, mes yeux se posent sur la délicate silhouette qui sort de notre foyer, se précipitant déjà à la rencontre d'un autre, de cet inconnu dont j'ignore tout, jusqu'au nom, vers cet autre pour qui elle se maquille, pour qui elle sourit déjà aussi stupidement. Ce maudit sourire que je voudrais lui arracher, ce foutu sourire à la con que je n'aurais voulu rien que pour moi. Maudite sois tu, Bella Cullen, pour me torturer ainsi, pour ne faire de moi qu'une poupée de son, qu'un simple torchon, qu'on peut serrer brutalement, sans la moindre douceur, avant de le rejeter dans un coin miteux d'une pièce lugubre.

Maudite sois tu pour exister, pour faire de mon existence un enfer personnel. Je devrais t'arracher ton coeur et l'emprisonner quelque part, le cacher dans les coins les plus ténébreux de ce monde pour que personne ne puisse y toucher. Pourquoi un autre que moi aurait le droit à ce bonheur dont je suis interdit ? Ne serait-ce pas injuste ? Pourquoi toi, Bella Cullen, serait la seule à avoir droit à ce bonheur qui m'est inaccessible ? Pourquoi ce qui constituerait ta joie de vivre serait mon agonie ?

MAIS DIS LE MOI, PUTAIN ! Assez de tortures, assez d'interrogations où nulle réponse ne me sera donnée, assez de tout ce bordel sans nom, de tous ces maux inqualifiables ! Qu'ais je fait pour subir ça ? DIS LE MOI !

De rage, mon poing vient frapper contre le mur. Où vas tu donc, quand tu n'es pas ici ? Qu'a t il, pour retenir autant ton attention ? Pour te captiver à ce point ? Pour te faire fredonner inconsciemment ? Pour te donner envie de sourire ? Ne veux tu pas être un peu malheureuse, au point pour répondre un tant soit peu à ma peine ? Pourquoi toi, pourquoi moi, pourquoi ce putain de lui ? DIS LE MOI ! Ne me laisse pas ainsi, avec ces milliers d'interrogations qui ne cessent de me rendre fou à lier ! Fais quelque chose, parle moi, souris moi, regarde moi ! Un mot, un geste, quelque chose ! Je me prends le visage dans les mains, désespéré.

Bella, tu me rends fou de douleur, fou d'amour, fou de colère. Je n'ai rien fait pour subir une telle destinée. Ne me laisse pas dans cette impasse. Fais quelque chose... Laisse moi partir loin de toi, laisse moi t'oublier dans les bras d'un autre femme, laisse moi tout simplement. Je ne supporte plus cet autre, cette ombre invisible qui t'arrache à moi lentement, inexorablement, qui t'éloigne de moi. C'est à peine si tu me parles, désormais. C'est à peine si tu me regardes, à présent. C'est à peine comme si tu sentais ma présence, aujourd'hui. Tu m'effaces peu à peu de ta mémoire, pour me remplacer par cet autre, si menaçant, si puissant, cet autre contre qui je ne peux rien faire. Puis-je me dresser face à lui, et réclamer ce qui est mon dû ? Mais es tu à moi, ange divin, démon sans nom ? Qui es tu pour moi ? Est ce que je t'aime réellement ? N'ais-je pas plutôt fait de toi une sorte d'idole ? Idôlatrer quelqu'un est une forme d'amour, non ? Suis-je un fanatique ? Ou suis-je vraiment épris de toi ? ...

Oui. Je suis fou amoureux de toi, inconditionnellement, désespérement amoureux de toi. Je suis fou de tes regards, fou de tes sourires, fou de de ta peau, fou de tes rires. Fou. Littéralement. Alors puis-je vraiment te laisser à cet autre ? Puis-je vraiment te quitter ? Aussi facilement ? Si je t'aime autant, que suis-je censé faire ? Te laisser vivre un bonheur, même s'il ne dure qu'un temps, ou m'emparer de toi, quitte à ce qui tu me haisses jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? Je t'aime. Je te hais. Je te veux. Pardonne moi. Hais moi. Aime moi.

Je relève la tête, regardant avec douleur la pluie. Cette si douce amie, qui pleure pour moi, qui déverse pour moi les larmes que je m'interdit de laisser passer.

Je t'aime. Je te hais.

Je te veux pour l'éternité, Bella Cullen. Et même si je m'apprête à devenir ton ennemi mortel... Ma décision est prise.

J'enfile mon long manteau en cuir, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce que me crie maman de la cuisine. Je prends ma propre moto, tentant de me mettre à la place de Bella. Où irait elle par un temps pareil ? Chez lui ? Chez cet autre qui me la vole impunément ?

Un grognement furieux monte de ma poitrine, tandis que j'accélère sous cette pluie devenue enragée elle aussi. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je passe deva nt le parc de Forks, et jette un vague coup d'oeil. Avant d'arrêter la moto brutalement, la garant avec empressement. Elle est là. Avec cet autre, dont j'ignorais tout. Cet autre, ce rival, ce sombre crétin imbu de sa personne, au point de croire que Bella lui sera toute acquise. Que font ils ici sous cette pluie ? Sont ils fous eux aussi ? Ils... ils dansent ?!

Je manque de feuler sauvagement en le voyant aussi proche d'elle, à la tenir serrée contre son torse. Sale pervers... (N/A : Hum, t'es pas trop bien placé pour lui faire des reproches, mon pote. Déjà que tu t'enflammes rien que quand tu prends sa main...) M'approchant lentement d'eux, mais sûrement, je le vois, LUI, m'apercevoir. Il écourte la danse et s'éloigne légèrement d'elle, me toisant. Sait il qui je suis ? Cherche t il à déterminer ce que je représente ? Bella se crispe en me voyant, lui racontant quelque chose. Je ne lâche pas les yeux de l'autre, alors que je ne suis plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Enfin, je me tourne vers Bella.

- Rentre avec moi, Isabella.

Elle rétorque, aussi froide que moi :

- Non. Je passe un agréable moment avec Jasper, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je rentrerai maintenant.

Je serre les poings, haineux. Jasper, le voilà, cet autre. Un grand blond aux yeux d'un bleu glaçant. Cherchant certainement à rester courtois, il me tend une main, se présentant :

- Jasper Whitlock.

J'ignore délibérément sa main, et répond avec dédain :

- Je sais qui tu es. Le rejeton du colonel Whitlock.

C'est à son tour de serrer convulsivement les poings et de m'assassiner du regard. Nullement impressionné, je lui sert mon sourire le plus méprisable. Bella crache son venin :

- Edward Cullen, tu n'es en aucun cas autorisé à parler ainsi à Jasper ! Ni à gâcher mon après midi !

Je raille, moqueur :

- Un après-midi formidable sous cette pluie, hein ?

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et empoigne sans la moindre douceur son bras :

- J'ai dit que nous rentrer, Isabella. Obéis avant que je ne me fâche réellement.

Jasper gronde, et s'interpose entre elle et moi :

- Laisse la, Cullen. Qui es tu pour diriger sa vie ? Fous lui la paix.

Je me rapproche de lui, tirant en même temps Bella vers moi, qui cherche à m'échapper.

- Toi, viens d'abord te présenter à nos parents avant de te rapprocher plus d'elle. Je suis son frère, Whitlock. Et toi, tu n'es rien, absolument rien. Ton père ne te l'a pas assez dit peut-être ? Ce n'est pas encore tout à fait rentrer dans ta charmante petite tête ?

Son poing part à une vitesse fulgurante mais je l'évite de justesse, lui tordant le bras avant de le repousser violemment, y mettant toute ma hargne, toute ma répulsion. Je rugis presque :

- Ne t'approche plus de ma soeur, sale bâtard de Whitlock ! ISABELLA, ON RENTRE MAINTENANT !

Elle ouvre de grands yeux apeurés, me suivant de près non sans se retourner vers l'autre, là, ce maudit rival. Je grogne, mauvais :

- Ne le regarde pas, Isabella ! Ne le regarde plus jamais ! Est-ce bien clair ?

Je me retourne vers elle, menaçant :

- ... Ou dois-je te le faire comprendre d'une toute autre façon ?

Elle reste interdite, hochant simplement la tête. Satisfait, je lui ordonne de monter sur la moto. Je souffle, plus détendu, mais quand je lui parle je redeviens aussi sombre :

- Oh, Bella. Pas un seul mot de tout ceci à Carlisle et Esmée. Ou tu risques de le regretter amèrement. C'est une promesse.

Elle baisse la tête, me cachant ses larmes. Pardonne moi, mon amour. Mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour que tu me restes encore un peu. Hais moi, mais n'appartiens qu'à moi seul.

Je t'aime. Je te hais. Pardon.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Houlala, ça commence à barder ! Moi je lui met la camisole de force, au père Edward ! (il va s'en dire que je le viole aussi, ainsi que Jasper par la suite XD) A très bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey le beau p'tit monde, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Normalement j'aurais du vous le poster demain soir (donc lundi, car ma vieille bique m'a dit de me laisser désirer XD) mais je ne peux plus vous faire attendre ! (mon dieu, je suis tellement gentille, aimable, j'incarne la bonté même !) ;D J'ai été très touchée de vos reviews, je me doutais bien que cette fiction aurait du succès ! (vu que mon génie est incontestablement génialissisme... *regarde ses chevilles, non non, elles sont toujours de taille normale XD*) Non, franchement, vous êtes adorables ! **

**Cependant, je tiens à répondre à une anonyme, du nom d'Asmode avant de vous écrire à vous toutes, fabuleuses lectrices ! **

**Asmode,**

**Je comprends, que tu rejoignes le point de vue de Cloudy Sun. Mais... tu espères, et je cite tes propres mots "qu'à défaut d'avoir honte, je montrerai un peu d'intelligence et de considération" ? Alors non, effectivement, je n'ai pas honte, ma chère Asmode, d'écrire une fiction telle que celle ci, il me plaît d'entrer dans la psychologie de ces personnages de cette manière. "Un peu d'intelligence et de considération" ? Sache que je n'ai jamais douté de ces vertus, je les considère comme acquise ! Si ça te choque, tu n'as qu'à te montrer INTELLIGENTE justement, et fermer la page, passer à une autre histoire et puis basta, ma petite ! C'est "immonde et immoral de romancer de manière aussi..." Je crois que jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours eu le droit d'écrire ce que bon me plaisait, et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui va me prouver le contraire. Je suis ouverte aux critiques positives ou négatives, tant qu'elles restent construites et respectueuses. Contrairement à toi, Cloudy Sun a justement fait preuve de ce tact qui a l'air de te faire cruellement défaut. (Un conseil, ne te lance surtout pas dans une carrière de diplomate, tu te feras virer dès le premier jour...) "Un sujet aussi grave que l'inceste" ? Oui, c'est un sujet grave, je le reconnais sans problème. Mais qui mérite réflexion. Dis moi, as tu déjà pris connaissance de la définition "fiction", juste par hasard ? (Si non, achète toi un dictionnaire ou fais une recherche sur internet) Allez, je vais être gentille, je vais te la donner moi même, ma brave Asmode : "C'est la création de l'imagination."Bien sûr, tu as d'autres définitions pour ce même mot, mais celle là me plaît. Donc, ma fiction, (bien que l'inceste est réel) reste imaginaire, et je crois que toute personne a le droit d'exprimer sa créativité. Si tu trouves ça ignoble, dépravant et j'en passe, c'est pas mon problème, passe ton chemin et éclate toi sur d'autres lectures. Je ne t'oblige en rien à lire cette histoire. "Même par écrit, ça reste une dérive moralement condamnable"? Mais attends, tu me fais quoi là, brave Asmode ? Laisse moi rire, et ne me fais pas ta petite choquée. J'ai précisé que c'était du rating M, j'ai laissé un résumé laissant comprendre qu'il y avait une relation TRES ambigüe, après si t'es pas foutu de faire marcher ta matière grise, tu m'en vois désolée pour toi (même si je ne le suis pas du tout en réalité) donc tu étais NORMALEMENT avertie de ce qui allait se passer. Va pas te plaindre et me faire un scandale si ça te convient pas ! Moi tu vois, ma petite, j'ai l'histoire dans la tête, je connais ma trame, je sais ce qu'il va se passer pour les sortir de là, les personnages. Si ça me plait d'écrire là dessus, et bah j'écris la dessus ! Je ne l'ai pas du tout mal pris lorsque Cloudy Sun s'est révélée choquée elle aussi. Si tu as lu son commentaire, tu pigeras PEUT ÊTRE pourquoi. Tu es "écoeurée et atterrée"? Toujours pas mon problème. Encore une fois, tu étais prévenue, et tu n'étais pas obligée de lire en sachant que tu n'allais pas aimer. Alors ne me fais pas ta mijorée, ça me fait plus ricaner qu'autre chose. Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps sur ton cas, et j'aurais évité de te répondre sur ce chapitre si tu étais inscrite, ça m'aurait grandement arrangée, pour celles qui apprécient cette histoire et qui ne hurlent pas à l'infamie comme toi. Ah, j'oubliais... c'est "infamant pour les familles qui ont vécu ce genre de drame"? Tout d'abord, révise un peu tes leçons de français, on dit "c'est infâme". Ensuite, que veux tu que j'y fasse pour les familles qui ont vécu ça ? Tu veux que je fasse une recherche sur la France entière pour m'excuser, me prosterner à leurs pieds à cause de ce que j'écris ? Tu crois qu'ils vont tous me tomber dessus comme ça, en me disant "je suis choqué par ce que vous avez écrit, ça m'a ramené à mon propre drame et je compte me pendre suite à votre fiction"? Mais arrête ton délire, là... personne n'est OBLIGE de lire cette fucking histoire, ma petite... Je veux pas te convaincre de quoi que ce soit, ça te plait pas, bah passe à autre chose, moi je continue cette fiction et ce n'est certainement pas une morveuse dans ton genre qui va m'arrêter. Maintenant, si ce message n'est pas assez clair pour toi, tant pis, tu étais prévenue depuis le départ.**

**Et maintenant, chères lectrices, après ce long message (certes quelque peu cinglant XD) je m'en vais vous répondre ! (si vous n'êtes pas encore descendues plus bas ;D)**

**JasperEdward21 : Contente que la fiction te plaise, Jazz ! (ou JasperEdward21, j'ai le choix apparemment ;p) Ca me touche que tu es allée voir ma vidéo ! Tu ne pouvais pas me faire de plus beau cadeau ! Pour le livre, si tu veux te le procurer, j'ai déjà testé pour savoir si tout se déroulait normalement (vu que c'est sur le net) et pas de souci, tout baigne ! Tu dois néanmoins savoir qu'il y a des frais d'envoi de quatre euros quand tu demandes le livre par lettre (rassures toi, il ne se perd pas, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois ^^) qui sont de quatre euros !Tu peux le faire par carte banquaire, ça ne craint pas !(bah heureusement ! XD) et je crois qu'il y a une semaine et quelques jours à patienter (le temps de la reliure, et tout et tout) mais il arrive toujours à bon port ! (relis bien ton adresse avant de taper "ok" !)**

**larosesurleau : moi, si j'étais Bella... hum... j'aurais très très peur ! Faut qu'on se cotise pour acheter une muselière à Edward ! x) Pourquoi Edward parle t il ainsi à Jasper ? Aha... mystère ! Qui est le père de Jasper ? Encore un mystère !**

**Figrou : I don't understand your review, Figrou XD**

**MortalFlower : Est ce que Bella a perdu sa langue ? En plus de son cerveau, tu veux dire ? (déjà que je me demande si elle en avait un à la naissance !) Bah apparemment, à force de se manger la bouche toute les trente secondes, elle a aussi dégusté sa langue, oui ! Nan, c'est juste qu'elle a toujours eu droit au frère mielleux, tout gentil, tout bizounours, et tout d'un coup elle se retrouve face à un frappé du ciboulot... Mais elle va se rebeller ! Ah bah Jasper, m'en parle pas, quel incapable ! Faut qu'il se ressaisisse !**

**Grazie : oui, Edward s'affirme, mais... cela ne va t il pas se retourner contre lui ?! Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! ;)**

**mlca66 : *rire démoniaque* Mwahahaha, vire Dark Eddy XD Va t il réaliser et s'en vouloir à mort ? Peut être, mais comme il lui manque quelques cases, il va tout faire UN PEU de travers ! Viens, on va lui offrir quelques séances de psychatre toi et moi ! xD Bella va t elle en parler à ses parents ? Comme elle est trop conne... NAN ! Jasper va t il réagir ? Qui sait ? ^^**

**Mariee1 : Accroche toi ma belle, on monte encore d'un degré dans ce chapitre... !**

**Ines : Non, Edward ca va vraiment PAS DU TOUT ! T'as raison, Bella est trop aveugle (et stupide) pour se rendre compte de quoi ce soit ! Quelle pauvre fille ! Je t'en prie, te prive pas, je t'offre Edward sur un plateau, mais PAS TOUCHE à Jasper, c'est moi qui m'le garde XD**

**Kyssou : Je confirme, Eddy perd les pédales ! Et encore plus dans ce chapitre, ON NE LE RETIENT PLUS CE MALAAAAAAAAAAAAADE !**

**Leeloo : Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec toi, ce type me fait très peur ! (fille qui part se cacher sous la couette XD) Oui, il a OSE frapper le beau blond sexy comme un dieu ! QUEL SACRILEGE ! (fille prête à tuer le personnage principal mais se retient de justesse, elle a encore besoin de lui !)**

**cha-and-shihanna : Hey, dis moi, tes théories sont très interessantes ? Brûle tu, refroidis tu, es tu proche de la vérité ou t'en éloigne tu considérablement ? A toi de le découvrir ! ;p Edward est perdu, il aime sa soeur désespérement, il sait qu'il est dans une sacrée merde mais il ne peut plus aller contre ses propres sentiments, et cette situation le rend dingue ! Ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu, et en voici un autre ! Bonne lecture ! :D**

**1christelle1 : Eh bien voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira ! J'espère que tu es bien assise !**

**Rappel : tous les personnages appartiennent à Meyer (non, sans blague), cette fiction est signalée dans le rating M, (donc les jeunes de 14 ans et plus, si vous êtes ici ne soyez pas choquées, vous êtes prévenues depuis le départ ^^) celles dont les histoires basées sur l'inceste choque, passez votre chemin (d'autant plus que vous ignorez ce que j'ai en tête pour faire évoluer cette histoire) et les lectrices qui prennent ça relativement très bien, et à qui ça plaît, joyeuse lecture ! ;D **

**Je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à toi, JasperEdward21, dont la review m'a fait chaud au coeur ! JasperEdward21, encore merci ! **

**Vieille bique, sois pas jalouse, le huit est rien que pour toi, depuis le temps que tu le voulais !**

**Et sans plus attendre, le chapitre VII !**

**Chapitre VII.**

**Point de vue Edward.**

Durant tout le trajet qui nous ramène à la maison, je me perds dans une colère noire. Qu'allais-je donc bien pouvoir faire pour que Bella m'obéisse au doigt et à l'oeil ? Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire pour qu'elle ne revoye plus ce sale enfoiré de Whitlock ? Ce putain de bâtard qui osait lever les yeux sur elle, qui prétendait en faire une petite amie, un coup d'un soir ou que sais je encore ? Il ne pouvait s'approprier MA Bella, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'en avait aucun droit ! Car je l'avais enfin décidé, Bella serait mienne, par n'importe quel moyen. J'employerai la douceur, la force, la ruse, tout et n'importe quoi, mais je duperai le destin. Bella serait ma femme, mon amante, ma complice, mais elle m'appartiendrait, à moi et à moi seul. Que je sois son frère ou non m'était égal, j'étais bel et bien décidé à prendre ma part de bonheur, à être égoiste pour la première fois de ma vie. Oh, elle me hairait au départ, mais ne dit on pas qu'il n'y a qu'un seul pas entre la haine et l'amour ?

Je l'apprivoiserai. Et elle finirait par m'aimer, un tout petit peu au moins. Je ne demanderai presque rien. Je serais patient. Elle comprendra petit à petit à quel point je suis fou d'elle, combien son contact me rend barge, combien elle m'est précieuse. Je me damnerai pour elle, je serais capable de devenir la plus infâme des créatures si elle me le demandait. Je lui donnerai tout, ma vie, mon coeur, mon âme, ma raison. Tout, absolument tout. Mais jamais je ne laisserai un autre homme l'approcher.

J'avais eu si mal en la voyant avec ce salopard, mon coeur avait cru se briser quand IL avait osé la toucher. J'avais cru m'effondrer quand elle lui avait souri avec cette tendresse qu'elle s'interdisait même avec moi. La terre avait comme semblé s'ouvrir sous mes pieds, j'en aurais hurlé de désespoir si j'avais pu. Je me l'étais interdit, refusant les larmes d'affluer, niant cette boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge. Mais cela n'arriverait plus, je ferais tout pour l'empêcher. Je me foutais d'être pris pour un malade mental, je me foutais d'être jugé pour aimer l'interdit que représentait Bella, je me foutais de tout. Je l'aimais. Cette vérité seule comptait. Pour autant, devait elle tout excuser de mon comportement ? Peut-être que non. Peut-être que oui. Peut-être aurait il fallu un équilibre plus harmonieux, moins tordu.

Qu'importait à présent. J'avançais dans le noir, risquant la chute à tout moment mais déterminé quand même.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne me rends pas compte immédiatement que mon cerveau, mis en mode pilotage automatique, nous as ramené à la maison comme prévu. Bella saute sans attendre de la moto et se dirige furibonde vers l'entrée. Je soupire, sachant que la crise ne va pas tarder à arriver. Pourvu que les parents soient absents. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, nerveux, avant d'entrer à mon tour.

- Papa ? Maman ?

Aucune réponse. J'en conclus qu'ils ne sont pas là, et après avoir fait le tour des pièces, hésité un moment avant de prendre les clés de voiture de ma soeur, et mis une chaîne cadenassée sur son vélo, (têtue comme elle est je suis persuadé qu'elle serait capable de partir avec cet engin préhistorique sur la route rien que pour me contrarier) je me rends dans ma chambre. J'aurais peut-être du lui demander son portable et sa carte bancaire ainsi que son chéquier. Peut-être aussi son passeport. Non ? (N/A : non, franchement. N'aggraves pas ton cas, il est déjà assez grave comme ça. Sérieux.)

Je prends un livre, toujours aussi crispé, le rejette, avant d'en choisir un autre, et d'en faire de même. Je reçois brusquement un coup sur la tête et me retourne pour faire face à une Bella dans une fureur noire.

- MAIS PUTAIN, QU'EST CE QUI NE TOURNE PAS ROND CHEZ TOI EDWARD ?! TU ES TARE OU QUOI ?!

Je me pince l'arrête du nez. Evidemment, ça devait arriver.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Bella. Déjà, baisse d'un ton, je refuse de parler à une hystérique.

Ce qui ne fait que la rendre plus furax. Rien de bien surprenant.

- MOI, HYSTERIQUE ?! QUI EST LE CONNARD QUI EST ARRIVE COMME UN FOU FURIEUX D'HYSTERIQUE POUR NOUS AGRESSER LITTERALEMENT ? HEIN, TU PEUX ME LE DIRE ?! PAUVRE CON !

Respire, Edward. Il est naturel que pour le moment elle soit aussi colérique et qu'elle t'en veuille. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de hausser légèrement le ton à mon tour et de devenir plus froid :

- Bella, tu étais censée rentrer à la maison assez tôt, aujourd'hui. De plus, je crois t'avoir dit que je ne voulais plus que tu voyes ce type. Sais tu qui il est, Bella ? Sais tu pourquoi nos parents méprisent les Whitclock ? Sache que tu as de la chance que je ne leur dise rien de tout cela. Je t'assure que tu finirais aussi sec dans un internat de jeunes filles, très loin de ce... garçon. Il est dangereux. Il s'est révèlé violent par le passé. Il est sournois, il aime à salir les filles, les brutaliser. Le père et le fils Whitclock ne valent rien, ce ne sont que pourritures.

Elle cesse de respirer un bref instant, comme apaisée, et je crois l'affaire close quand elle explose de nouveau :

- MAIS JE ME FOUS DE TOUT CA ! Je ne peux pas te croire, ni toi ni les parents !

Elle s'approche de moi, et me souffle, haineuse :

- Tu sais quoi, Cullen ? Je vais le revoir, Jasper. Et que ça vous plaise ou non, aux parents ou à toi, je sortirai avec lui, je l'embrasserai, et si je veux coucher avec ce sera aussi mon droit ! C'EST MA VIE, PUTAIN ! TU VAS LE COMPRENDRE, EDWARD ?!

Le grondement rageur qui monte de ma poitrine m'échappe, et ma main s'abat à une vitesse fulgurante sur sa joue. Je siffle, aussi fou de rage qu'elle :

- Ne redis jamais ça, Isabella Marie Cullen. Je te jure que je ferais de ta vie un enfer si tu me désobéis. J'ai tous les droits sur toi, je suis ton frère...

Je souffle un grand coup, alors qu'elle me regarde en effleurant sa joue, ne pouvant croire ce que moi même j'ai du mal à admettre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je viens de lever la main sur ma soeur. Mon propre sang. Celle dont je suis profondément éprise. Un monstre. Je ne valais pas mieux que Whitclock. Autant aller jusqu'au bout désormais. Je poursuis, plus glacial que jamais :

- Et jamais ce sale bâtard ne te touchera. Tu m'entends, Isabella ? Jamais. JAMAIS !

Je m'avance vers elle, menaçant, sa réaction est immédiate, elle recule automatiquement, terrorisée. Un mince sourire étire mes lèvres quand elle comprend que je viens de l'acculer contre un mur. Mes mains s'abattent telles des serres sur ses délicates épaules, alors que je murmure tout contre son oreille :

- Je ne laisserais ni Whitclock, ni un autre te séduire, Bella. Parce que tu es mienne, et que tu m'appartiens !

Alors, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir sous ma révélation, je l'embrasse. Durement, désespérément, la serrant de peur qu'elle ne m'échappe, l'enlaçant comme si ma vie en dépendait. Choquée, elle ne fait rien, me laissant faire. Je pleure doucement dans son cou, fou de douleur, fou de rage, fou d'amour :

- Je ne peux pas te laisser à un autre, Bella... Je tiens trop à toi pour ça. Tu es tout pour moi, et chaque jour qui passe n'est qu'une énième torture pour moi...

Je me reprends difficilement, les larmes glissant encore sur ma peau, sur la sienne. Ses grands yeux me fixent sans me voir, me traversent comme si je n'étais qu'un fantôme. Son mutisme soudain est plus poignardant que les mots qu'elle pourrait me jeter à la figure. Je murmure tout bas, mais pas assez pour qu'elle n'entende pas :

- Hais moi autant que tu le voudras, mais jamais je ne me résoudrais à t'offrir à un autre.

Je tourne alors les talons, à la fois torturé, angoissé, soulagé et coléreux tandis qu'elle s'effondre par terre. Je venais de franchir un nouveau pas dans la limite que je m'étais imposé depuis plus de dix huit ans. Et cette fois ci, aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible. Je nous avais condamnés tous les deux à une vie désormais teintée de folie et de haine, d'angoisse et d'amour.

Je venais d'entrer dans un domaine qui m'avait toujours été... Interdit.

**...**

**Bien, comme je l'avais dit, à partir de ce chapitre, désormais les suivants seront beaucoup plus longs ! (ne cherchez pas à savoir pourquoi, je l'ignore moi même XD) Mon dieu, mais qu'à fait Edward ?! IL L'A EMBRASSEE ! AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH ! (Je vois déjà plein de bouches ouvertes de stupéfaction, de grands yeux écarquillés et qui semblent dire :" OH MY FUCKING GOD, IL... IL... QUOI ?! XP) A vous toutes, qui êtes là depuis le départ, à vous toutes, qui avaient mise ma fiction en favori, en alerte, je vous demande... DE FAIRE PETER MA BOITE MAIL ! x) **

**Il s'agit pour moi d'une étape très importante, (le chapitre, pas le fait d'exploser la boite mail XD) cette ultime scène est LA scène que j'adore, aussi je vous demande A TOUTES votre avis sur ce chapitre aussi tordu que son auteur ! *rire satanique* **

**Dans le prochain épisode, que fera Bella ?**

**a) Bella, désespérée, va se jeter du haut d'un pont ! (ou d'une falaise ?!)**

**b) Bella, désespérée, va supplier Jasper de lui faire l'amour avant de sauter du haut d'un pont ! (ou encore d'une falaise ?!)**

**c) Bella, désespérée, va se montrer moins conne que dans les précédentes propositions, se promener avec son frère et avec l'aide de Jasper, tuer Edward avant de faire disparaître son corps du haut d'un pont ! (mais la falaise, c'est encore mieux ! ;D)**

**Avec toutes nos plus sincères condoléances, **

**Mlle complètement tarée.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vous l'avez réclamé.**

**(ah bon ?)**

**Vous m'avez suppliée pour l'obtenir.**

**(elle prend ses rêves pour la réalité cette pauvre folle d'auteur)**

**Vous l'avez attendu.**

**(t'es sûre de ça, ma vieille ?**

**Le suspense vous a tenu en haleine.**

**(Mais de quel suspense cette tarée parle t elle ? Quelqu'un voit il du suspense quelque part ? ...)**

**Voici... le chapitre huit...**

**Et si avant tout ça, je répondais D'ABORD AUX MERVEILLEUSES REVIEWEUSES QUE VOUS ÊTES ?! XD**

**Grazie : merci pour tes encouragements, et voici la suite ! **

**BellouPattinson : Mauvaaaaaaaaaaaaise réponse, BellouPattinson ! XD Il fallait évidemment choisir la réponse où Bella se jette toute seule du pont (ou d'une falaise ?!) comme une graaaaaaaande ! X) Meeeeeuh nan, t'es pas tordue, du tout, du tout :D**

**Aliaa : Bella... ne va pas se laisser faire ! Mais Bella... est trop conne pour en parler à ses parents ! (quelle pauvre fille, c'te nana !) Non, Edward n'a laissé aucune marque, mais je pense qu'il va stresser un petit peu... BEAUCOUP ! Est ce que Carlisle et Esmée seront pour ou contre un Whitclock comme gendre potentiel...? Je te laisse cogiter ! XD Jasper joue t il franc jeu ou cache t il quelque chose de bien plus sombre...? Qui peut savoir...? Mwahahahaha...**

**Anonyme : En effet, ce n'est pas un sujet réellement exploré, et comme je suis à moitié tarée je me suis dit "tiens, et pourquoi pas ?!" Je te conseille de lire le chapitre 7 (à moins que ce ne soit le 6) car on entre pas mal dans la psychologie d'Edward, après je ne te force en rien ^^ Tu as de bonnes hypothèses mais je ne dirais rien ! Je te laisse réfléchir ! ;) Non, tu n'es pas farfelue, au contraire, tu es sur la bonne voie, mais je n'avouerai rien de plus, sinon je gâcherais l'histoire ^^**

**JasperEdward21 : Merci pour la descente en enfers, tu me rassures dis donc ! xp Contente que le baiser ne t'ai pas choquée ^^ Je me sens ravie de pouvoir t'appeler Jazz (ca te va vraiment bien !) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! **

**Mariee1 : eh ouaaaaaaais, Edward est vraiment embarqué dans un truc de fou, maintenant ! Les choses sérieuses ne font que commencer ! Je ne voulais pas que la situation "je l'aime, mais je peux rien lui dire" traîne pendant trois heures alors je lui ai dit "Eddy, bouge ton cul, agis avant de réfléchir, et une fois que tu nous as fait ta déclaration enflammée, traites toi de con et demande toi pourquoi tu n'as pas d'abord réfléchis avant d'agir !" XD**

**1christelle1 : Tu sais que je t'adore, toi ? C'est trop classe, les gens qui prennent ma défense contre les petites sensibles xD oui, je fantasme énooooooooooormément sur les falaises, et je me suis souvent dit "même pour se tuer, Bella échoue. Quelle pauvre cruche..." X°)**

**Guest : Je ne crois pas que pour l'instant elle veuille le violer XD mais nan t'as pas de grain, t'inquiètes ma belle ! ^^ non, elle n'est pas du tout amoureuse de lui, hélas pour notre Eddy d'ailleurs... Mais je t'en prie, tu peux aller le consoler ! x) t'en fais pas, je me laisse pas démonter comme ça par les gens !**

**cha-and-shihanna : Alors ma recette, très simple, je fais des chapitres plus courts que la plupart des autres fictions, j'y travaille dans ma tête, et je bosse sur du papier... Ca m'inspire davantage ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait plaisir ! **

**larosesurleau : Faut faire enfermer Edward ! Nan, Bella est perdue, et elle va encore être larguée pour un bout de temps...**

**sochic88 : Ouiiiiiiiiiiii, j'adore les falaises, j'y pousserai Bella en permanence jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse un magniiiiiiiiiiiiifique suicide ! XD Je ne dis rien pour ta théorie, ce serait trop facile ! ;P**

**Hera09 : Merci d'avoir été voir ma BA, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! AH AH AH, tu as trouvé THE détail qui tue, pour Esmée ! Mais je ne dirais rien... Tu as été la seule à vraiment t'en apercevoir... Et tu auras droit aux honneurs ! **

**Joys : Voici un new chapter, (wouah grande classe, comment que je parle trop bien l'anglais moi XD) régale toi bien ! **

**Kyssou : OUI JE SUIS FOLLE... FAUT M'INTERNER ! MWAHAHAHAHAHA !**

**Memette : Memeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeette, qu'est ce que tu nous fais là ? Faut pas pleurer, sinon t'as pas fini et tu vas te ruiner en mouchoirs ! XD T'en fais pas, je laisse Bella sauter toute seule et je retiens Edward ! **

**Leeloo : Mon dieu mon dieu, que vient il donc de se passer ?! Comment va réagir Bella ? Pour le savoir... Une seule chose... Lire ce chapitre, tu devras ! XD**

**nina lou : T'en fais pas, je vais pas les faire mourir, j'ai encore besoin de cette bande de crétins tous fins ;D**

**lizzs : Oui, à sa façon Edward est une sorte de Quasimodo (mentalement, sinon il aurait encore plus de souci à se faire, heureusement qu'il est bien fichu ! Tu as bien fait de préciser pour le notre dame de Paris, sinon j'allais pas vraiment comprendre ! xp) Bah non t'es pas bête ! ^^ Nan, le lecteur n'a pas droit de vie ou de mort sur les personnages, sinon je pourrais pas finir l'histoire ! Au fait... est ce que toi tu sais pourquoi Victor Hugo a t il cherché à mettre une relation pour le moins douteuse entre le poéte Gringoire et la chèvre d'Esmeralda ? ... Je n'ai jamais saisi... XD**

**MortalFlower : Edward a réagi avant de réfléchir, il a craqué, il nous a fait un bon pétage de plombs, et maintenant il va faire travailler un peu plus son cerveau... moi à sa place je me poserai toutes les questions que tu te poses ! Tu vas découvrir dans ce chapitre la réaction de Bella ! **

**Nynii : Edward et Bella sont de faux jumeaux, ils sont nés l'un et l'autre à une intervalle de quelques minutes ! Beaucoup de lectrices ont des hypothèses à apporter sur leur naissance d'ailleurs, nous verrons bien si elles ont raison ! ... Ou pas ! Contente que ça te plaise ! **

**Lola : Hé hé, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises ma grande ! Je sais, j'ai toujours des goûts mortuaires pour le moins douteux... XD A toi de voir si Bella et lui formeront un couple ! ;D**

**Encore mille merci pour vos reviews, vous avez étés géniales ! Et un grand bravo à Héra09 qui a été la seule à trouver THE détail (qui tue) dans le second chapitre ! En effet, Esmée apparaît nerveuse... "Pourquoi ?" s'est alors demandé Héra09. C'est une excellente question, mais à laquelle je ne peux répondre ! **

**Vieille bique, nous y voilà. Tu me l'as tant réclamé, celui là... Je te le dédie entiérement ! **

**Et sans plus tarder... le chapitre VIII !**

**Chapitre VIII.**

**Seattle.**

**Point de vue Bella.**

Longtemps, je reste statufiée, affalée par terre, le regard dans le vague. Je revois encore et toujours la même scène. Edward, sa violence, ses yeux remplis de désespoir et de fureur. Je ressens une fois de plus la dureté de ses lèvres sur les miennes, comme une brûlure désagréable, une empreinte malsaine.

La force de ses mains. L'emportement dont mon frère avait fait preuve. Je porte des doigts tremblants à ma bouche, ne pouvant toujours y croire. Etais-je plongée dans un cauchemar ? Ce qui venait de se produire... non, non, non, c'était tout bonnement IMPOSSIBLE ! Edward n'aurait _jamais _pu me toucher de cette façon, _jamais_ non plus il n'aurait pu porter la main sur moi, _jamais _encore il n'aurait pu me menacer ! Oui, voilà, je dormais, et d'un instant à l'autre j'allais me réveiller.

N'est-ce pas ? C'était forcé, non ? Ce genre d'histoire... c'était tout simplement tordu, irréaliste, fou !

Qu'avais-je donc bien pu faire hier soir ? Avais-je bu ? Etais-je allée à une fête ? M'étais-je droguée ? Mais dans ce cas, pour j'étais dans l'incapacité de me souvenir de quoi que ce soit ?

Les larmes dévalent sans bruit sur ma peau. Non.

J'étais obligée de l'admettre... Edward m'avait embrassée, il m'avait menacée. Il m'avait giflée. Il avait frappé Jasper. Il l'avait insulté.

Je m'appuie contre le mur, respirant difficilement. Je n'avais rien vu venir. Absolument rien. Je réprime un frisson de peur en revoyant trop clairement le regard teinté de folie d'Edward. Que devais-je faire, dire, penser ? Comment réagir ? Me dresser contre lui, et lui tenir tête ? Ou bien au contraire me soumettre ?

... Me soumettre ? ...

Mais il en était hors de question, parbleu ! Je n'étais pas fille à ployer les genoux devant quelqu'un, fût il mon frère, mon sang, mon protecteur ! Alors que faire, que faire ? Le dire aux parents ?

Je manque de me taper la tête contre la porte. _Non mais Bella, tu t'entends, sérieusement ? "le dire aux parents" ? Mais tu n'as plus huit ans pour ça ! _Mais enfin, c'était un acte impardonnable ! Edward m'avait... embrassée ! C'était de l'inceste ! Etait il amoureux de moi ? Me désirait il ? Ne supportait il donc pas le fait que je grandisse et m'éloigne de la petite fille d'antan ? Ou bien était il trop protecteur ? Avait il bu, fumé, consommé des produits illicites, et qui pourrait expliquer son accès de folie ? Devenait il réellement cinglé ?

Pourquoi moi, pourquoi maintenant ? Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de comportement auparavant ! Ma mémoire fouille, traque le moindre détail qui pourrait m'expliquer son comportement. Mais rien.

Seule l'image du grand frère (de quelques minutes) aux yeux verts chaleureux et au sourire en coin irrésistible m'apparaît. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. J'entends un bruit, et retiens stupidement ma respiration, figée par un nouveau sentiment, qui jusqu'alors aujourd'hui m'était inconnu en sa présence : la peur. Si Edward... s'il est vraiment en train de devenir... fou... que compte t il faire quand il sera de nouveau en face de moi ? Après m'avoir volé mon tout premier baiser, qu'est-ce que ce sera, hein ? Des caresses volages, ses mains qui s'empareront avec brusquerie de mes seins ? Le viol ?

Je souffle un grand coup. Le viol ? Ses mains sur mon corps ? Ma pauvre Bella, mais c'est toi qui devient tarée, ma parole ! Penses tu sincèrement que ton frère irait jusque là ?!

Pauvre fille ! Va plutôt parler à un cactus, ça t'aidera peut-être à sortir moins de conneries, qui sait ! MAIS NOM DE DIEU, IL M'A EMBRASSEE, MERDE ! C'EST PAS RIEN, CA !

Quel frère ferait ça, HEIN ?! Sommes nous au temps des pharaons ? Non ! Sommes nous revenus au Moyen-Âge ? Non plus ! Sommes nous dans un de ces pays barbares ? Encore moins !

Alors... pour la énième fois : QUE FAIRE, BORDEL ?!

Je ricane, amère. En quelques minutes, ma vie se retrouve bouleversée, renversée, plongée dans un chaos sans nom.

Je sors brutalement de ma léthargie, attrapant une veste, avant de chercher mes clés de voiture. Impossible de mettre la main dessus. Pareil pour mon chéquier. Carte banquaire ? Introuvable. Ma colère monte d'un cran, suivie de très près par la peur : Edward Cullen.

Jusqu'où ira t il ? Croit il me tenir en son pouvoir parce qu'il m'enlève un trousseau de clés et des moyens de paiement ? Pense t il m'intimider ?

Cullen, tu vas regretter de me croire plus fragile que ce que je ne suis. Je prends mon portable, compose un numéro et attend fébrilement, tout en guettant ma porte. On décroche enfin.

- Jasper ? Viens me chercher à un kilomètre de chez moi. Non, pas plus près. Je t'indiquerais où précisément. Mon frère ne doit se douter de rien. Oui, Je pars tout de suite.

Je raccroche sans plus de manières, sortant en faisant le moins de bruit possible, et priant pour ne pas me rétamer la figure en chemin. Tous les cinq mètres, je me retourne, tremblante de froid et d'effroi, m'attendant à tout moment à ce que Edward se trouve derrière moi, prêt à me hurler dessus et à me ramener par les cheveux à la maison. A chaque fois, seul le vide se trouve derrière mes pas, le foyer s'éloignant un peu plus de ma vue.

Je me hâte, me mettant finalement à courir, ne m'arrêtant qu'un court instant pour préciser à Jasper notre point de rencontre. Enfin, je le vois, lui, éclairé seulement par la lumière de la lune. Je me jette sans plus attendre dans l'étreinte réconfortante de ses bras musclés, craquant une nouvelle fois. Il me serre plus fort contre son torse, me murmurant que tout ira bien maintenant. Je ferme les yeux, inhalant à fond son odeur grisante,pourtant consciente que ce ne sont pas des choses à faire avec quelqu'un que l'on ne connait pas réellement, mais incapable d'y résister pour autant. Je chuchote tout bas, terrifiée :

- Partons, s'il te plaît. Emmène moi loin d'ici.

Il m'éloigne légèrement de lui, m'observant gravement :

- Je ne te poserai pas de questions, Bella. Mais je ne peux accéder à ta requête. Tu es encore mineur, (N/A : aux U.S.A, la majorité s'obtient à 21 ans, si mes souvenirs sont bons.) et je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec tes parents si je veux te revoir.

- Juste pour ce soir, Jasper. Je t'en supplie... Je les préviendrais, si ça peut te rassurer ! Mais ne me force pas y retourner. Tout mais pas ça.

Il soupire.

- Soit. Où veux tu aller ?

- N'importe où, mais partons. Tout de suite !

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, lorsque nous atteignons la sortie de la ville de Forks, que je me permet enfin de respirer.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

C'est à Seattle que Jasper arrête sa moto. Je descends en titubant, encore étourdie et ravagée par les sentiments qui m'assaillent. Quand tout avait dérapé ? Quand est-ce que les choses avaient elles déraillées ?

Jasper me sort de mes pensées sombres :

- Alors... Où allons nous ?

Je relève la tête vers lui, hésitante.

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin... d'être seule. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Il me regarde tristement :

- Je suppose que tu ne me diras pas ce qu'il s'est passé, hein ?

J'effleure sa joue, et il grimace, portant encore les coups infligés par Edward, preuve de sa folie pure.

- Je suis désolée.

Par ces mots, il comprend que je m'excuse pour tout ce que je lui ai fait subir involontairement. Il murmure, comme pour lui même :

- Fais attention à toi. Je refuse de te perdre.

J'hoche la tête, avant de m'éloigner de lui, envoyant en vitesse un texto à ma mère pour la rassurer de mon absence - si du moins elle est rentrée -. Je m'éloigne définitivement de Jasper, entendant à peine le rugissement de sa moto qui repart, m'égarant peu à peu à travers les rues, me moquant bien de ce qu'il peut m'arriver, ne me souciant nullement d'un quelconque danger, ni de la voix lointaine qui m'interpelle :

- Hé toi ! Hé, beauté !

Un ricanement me parvient, et je refais soudain surface. Clignant des yeux, je sors de ma torpeur, m'effrayant du lieu où je me trouve, terrifiée de m'apercevoir qu'un homme me suit et cherche à me parler, horrifiée en voyant qu'il se met à me courir après. Où suis-je ? Rien, aucun indice pour me sortir de ce labyrinthe de ruelles, les unes plus petites, tortueuses et sombres que les autres. Je manque de crier quand sa poigne, brutale, se referme sur mon poignet, et qu'il crie, triomphant :

- Je te tiens, ma jolie !

Impossible de retenir le glapissement qui monte de ma poitrine, impossible de m'échapper, de me débattre. Je ferme les yeux, paralysée.

_BANG !_

- Ouch !

Un bruit métallique suivi de celui de quelque chose qui tombe à terre. Je rouvre péniblement les paupières, pour voir, stupéfaite, mon agresseur à mes pieds, mis K.O.

- Y a pas à dire, la poële à frire, c'est la meilleure arme au monde ! s'exclame une voix joyeuse.

Mes yeux se posent alors sur mon sauveur.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Mais qui est donc ce mystérieux sauveur ?! Pour le savoir... Une seule chose à faire : attendre que la faigniasse d'auteur écrive un nouveau chapitre ! XD**

**Tapez 1 : pour virer Bella et prendre son rôle (et ainsi mettre dans son lit les deux beaux mecs.)**

**Tapez 2 : pour prendre la poêle des mains du mystérieux sauveur et frapper Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle crève (vu qu'elle s'est loupée avec le saut de l'ange du haut du pont ou de la falaise...)**

**Tapez 3 : Pour adhérer à ma page Facebook "Ecemenrazens", votre façon de me dire "je vous aime, vous êtes si géniale, ô divine auteur" XD**

**Au fait ! Sur le site thebookedition, vous pourrez lire les premières pages de mon livre (pour celles que ça intéresse, bien sûr !) gratuitement, histoire de vous en faire une idée ! **

**Avec toute mon amitié, Mlle pas-tout-a-fait-finie...**

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHA !**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Ahem... *entre dans la pièce, pose le nouveau chapitre sur le bureau et tente de repartir le plus discrètement possible* Oui... je sais... je suis en retaaaaaaaard mais je plaide non coupable, Votre Honneur, j'avais des excuses ! Le manque de temps, le travail qui s'acharnait sur moi, des parents -plus-pot-de-colle-que-ça-tu-meurs-sur-le-champs- et... et puis voilà ! Je vous demande humblement pardon pour ce lamentable retard, je me prosterne à vos pieds, pardon, pardon, pardon !**

**Bon, et maintenant, place aux réponses de vous toutes, fabuleuses, incroyables, ravissantes rewieuweuses !**

**SofiaLight : hé hé, je vois que tout comme ma vieille bique, tu n'aimes pas Alice ! XD j'ai longuement hésité entre elle et Rosalie, mais finalement, j'ai décidé pour Alice... oui bon je sais, on se refait pas, Bella-Alice-les-meilleures-amies-de-l'univers-tout -entier... (on se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs OO)**

**Grazie : Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! ;p**

**Lizs : Merci pour tes théories, je te jure que maintenant, je trouve ça beaucoup plus cohérent ^^ ton point de vue était très intéressant, je trouve ! **

**Milton63 : Je trouve aussi que c'est difficile d'écrire là dessus, d'ailleurs ce chapitre m'a donné du mal, car j'essayais vraiment de m'imaginer les réactions et réflexions de Bella... dur dur mais j'espère y être arrivée ! eh oui, clin d'oeil à Raiponse, que j'ai adoré ! XD**

**Kyssou : Remercie Raiponse pour la poële à frire ;p J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! **

**1christelle1 : pas bien pas bien de baver sur les deux beaux gosses alors que tu as un mari X) va, on te pardonne, on est toutes les mêmes face aux dieux du sexe... xP Je ne pouvais pas faire de Bella une fichue loque, Meyer m'a sacrément gonflée avec ça, sérieux oo" ha ha, ouais je sui très sadique et j'ai toujours plein plein d'idées pour les assassinats... *rire de psychopathe* Pour ce chapitre, j'étais obligée de faire le point de vue de Bella, Edward sera de retour peut-être dans le prochain ou après le prochain prochain ! **

**Hera09 : Naaaaaaaaaaan, tu refroidis complet Hera09 ! T'ES VIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! XD Aaaaah mais c'est Bella tout craché, de faire des trucs à côté de la plaque... Nan nan, ni Emmett ni Jacob ! T'es reviréééééééééééééééééééé ! X) Pas James non plus ! Virééééééééééééé une troisième fois ! ;D**

**Cha-and-Shihanna : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, il m'a donné du fil à retordre perso je te laisse réfléchir pour tes hypothèses ^^ Bon choix en tous cas ! Et merci pour la vidéo, ça me fait plaisir ! Si tu as lu les extraits, qu'en as tu pensé ? En toute honnêteté ? Est ce que tu accroches tout de suite ou il te faut un peu de temps ? (Voir t'accroches vraiment pas et faudrait me pendre ? XD)**

**larosesurleau : Bonne réponse, larosesurleau, c'est effectivement Alice ! ;D ouais, on va l'interner avec son cinglé de frère, ils sont aussi abrutis l'un que l'autre !**

**JasperEdward21 : Je suis allée lire ton prologue, il est sympa ! D'ailleurs, je m'en vais fairer une annonce de ta fiction à la fin de ce chapitre ! Merci encore pour ta rewiew, elles me font vraiment plaisir ! **

**mlca66 : Naaaaaaaaan, pas SDF... Mais c'est bien Alice ! (t'es trop forte ! XD) Pour ton hypothèse... je dis rien ! ;p**

**Jandi2012 : Alors toi... ta rewiew m'a EXTREMEMENT fait plaisir, un véritable rayon de soleil ! Je t'adore, c'est officiel ! Tu n'as pas tout deviné mais quelques unes de tes théories tiennent la route ! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira !**

**Laurie : Yeeeeeeeeeeah, Laurie, tu gères, c'est bien Alice ! Et c'est vrai que j'ai longuement hésité entre elle ou Rosalie ! Merci pour ta rewiew en tous cas ! **

**Je dédie ce chapitre à Jandi2012, qui m'a touchée ! **

**Et sans plus attendre le chapitre qui a failli me précipiter dans le premier canyon se présentant à moi !**

**Chapitre IX.**

**Point de vue Bella. **

**Etats Unis, Seattle.**

Encore incrédule, j'observe bouche bée mon sauveur. Ou plutôt... ma sauveuse. Une petite femme, devant atteindre les un mètre quarante cinq, avec des cheveux courts qui partent dans tous les sens, en pointes folles. A la lueur du seul réverbère qui nous éclaire dans cette ruelle mal pavée, sa peau me parait aussi pâle que la mienne. Si elle m'annonçait à l'instant même qu'elle était en réalité un farfadet ou un lutin, ou bien encore un elfe, je la croirais sans problème. Quel étrange tableau que celui que nous formons : la naine à la poële, la paumée et l'idiot assommé.

Celui ci marmonne d'ailleurs quelque chose, bougeant légèrement et avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'esquisser un mouvement, l'étrange elfe le frappe de nouveau de son arme insolite :

- Couché, Brutus !

Je déglutis. Ne jamais énerver un petit lutin avec une poële à la main. L'autre repart aussi sec au pays des bizounours. Elle attache son ustensile à la ceinture, sort d'un sac que je n'avais jusque là pas encore remarqué une corde avant de lier le bonhomme pieds et mains. Elle me tend ensuite une main amicale :

- Alice Brandon, et à mes heures perdues je sauve les jeunes filles en détresse... qui ne devraient pas se trouver dans ce genre d'endroit.

Je ris, soulagée, avant de répondre à sa poignée :

- Isabella Cullen, mais je préfère Bella... catastrophe ambulante, incapable de faire deux pas sans tomber. Heu... tu vas le laisser comme ça ?

- Bien sûr que non, cette question !

Elle éclate de rire, toute joyeuse (presque elle me ferait peur...) et prend son portable. Je m'eloigne un peu, pas franchement à l'aise en sachant que mon agresseur est à mes pieds.

Je l'entends parler avec la police quand elle raccroche avant de me rejoindre :

- Bon, la police va se charger de lui, je vais rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive. Je suppose que tu aimerais partir ?

Je m'offusque :

- Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule alors que ce type est juste à côté de toi !

Nouveau rire de sa part. Amusée, elle me regarde d'un air un tantinet moqueur :

- Bella, de nous deux, qui a l'air d'être la plus à même de se défendre ?

J'hausse les épaules.

- Tu as une poële, ça explique tout.

Bizarrement, parler ou plaisanter avec une inconnue ne me dérange pas. D'accord, elle m'a sauvée, mais pourquoi je me sens... si à l'aise ? Curieuse sensation. Au loin, les alarmes de la police retentissent. Alice soupire :

- Tu devrais partir...

Je la défie du regard :

- Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je peux rester, que la police intervienne ou non.

- Sauf que tu as plus une tête à vouloir éviter les ennuis qu'autre chose, pour le moment.

Je me sens désarçonnée par sa perspicacité. Hésitante, je lui lance encore alors que l'envie de fuir me presse désormais :

- Te reverrais je ? Je voudrais vraiment te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi.

- Peut-être que nos chemins se croiseront une nouvelle fois, Bella... File, maintenant ! Tu es dans le quartier Good Luck, prend la première rue à ta droite, continue tout droit avant de tourner à gauche, il y aura ensuite une fourchette, tu prends de nouveau la gauche et tu dois logiquement revenir dans la rue des marchands, tu seras en sécurité... Normalement !

Je la remercie encore, et ne peux m'empêcher de rire quand le pauvre type émerge à nouveau pour se reprendre un troisième coup de poële sur le crâne, avant de gémir et de s'effondrer. Alice s'agace :

- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Couché !

Je m'élance alors, priant pour que mon désastreux équilibre m'oublie un temps, me rappelant en permanence les précieuses indications du farfadet. J'étais dans le quartier de la bonne chance... quelle ironie, ma parole ! Moi qui ne croyais en aucun dieu, je me surprenais à prier fervement pour sortir au plus vite de ce maudit lieu, où à chaque pas je m'attendais à me retrouver une nouvelle fois traquée, et cette fois ci, aucun lutin ne pourrait me sauver.

Que voulez vous, les pauvres filles, on ne peut pas les sortir d'un mauvais pas en permance. C'est soulagée mais haletante que je me retouve enfin dans la rue des marchands, ou des commerçants - peu importe en fait, mais un endroit éclairé de partout, où nombre de gens s'activent encore -. Je regarde l'heure affichée à ma montre, manquant de faire une crise cardiaque : il était plus de vingt deux heures passées. Mon esprit vole tout droit vers les parents : ils sont très certainement morts d'inquiétude... (N/A : non, en fait ils sont en train de célébrer ta disparition au champagne, depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ça) Penser à eux me ramène aussitôt à mon frère : mon dieu, qu'allais je faire ? Combien de fois allais je encore me poser cette question récurente ? Je souffle un grand coup, m'appuyant au mur.

_Allez pauvre cloche, ressaisis toi un peu. Fonce au premier commissariat, déballe l'affaire, et rentre tranquillement chez toi, l'esprit bien apaisé une fois que ton frère sera dans un hôpital psychatrique._

_Abrutie de conscience. C'est mon frère, dont on parle._

_C'est pas lui qui t'a embrassée ? Je me fais peut-être des idées mais il me SEMBLE qu'il part en sucette, ces derniers temps. Fais quelque chose, agis au lieu de pleurnicher._

_La ferme. Je ne pleurniche pas._

_Ah ouais ? Et tu fais quoi alors, dans cette putain de rue, à cette heure ? T'es pas chez papa maman, bien au chaud, en train de manger ta soupe ?_

Je jure contre moi même, tentant de faire taire cette horrible teigne de conscience. Sacrebleu, je commence à devenir barge moi aussi. La folie d'Edward est en train de me contaminer. Allez, respire Bella. Prends ton portable, appelle ta mère et rassure la sur ton sort, histoire qu'elle ne se demande pas si tu n'as pas finie au fond d'une benne à ordures.

Une tonalité plus tard, sa voix angoissée me parvient :

- Bella ? Où es tu bon sang ? On se faisait du souci pour toi !

- Maman, calme toi, tout va bien. Je suis à Seattle, tu te souviens ?

- A Seattle ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches là bas ? Tu as vu l'heure ? Mais comment es tu partie ? Ton père est furieux, ton frère est mort d'inquiétude, et moi, moi... MAIS ENFIN, ISABELLA, QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE DANS TA TÊTE POUR NOUS FAIRE DES PLANS PAREILS ?!

Woh. Si ma mère se met à hurler, c'est vraiment mauvais signe. J'essaye désespèrement d'en placer une :

- Maman, écoutes moi je t'en supplie ! J'étais avec des amies d'enfance, et sur le coup... J'ai pas réfléchi !

En plus, je suis persuadée de lui avoir laissé un message. Enfin, il me semble. Je ne sais plus du tout. Je l'entend respirer un peu plus calmement.

- Isabella, rentre tout de suite à la maison. Tu as quelqu'un pour te raccompagner ?

J'observe stupidement les environs. Ah bah bravo Bella, tu as demandé à Jasper de partir, pas de petit lutin en vue pour t'aider, pas d'argent dans les poches... Mais c'est de mieux en mieux ma vieille !

Je balbutie :

- Hum... euh... le truc c'est que j'ai perdu mes copines en cours de route. Je...

- TU AS QUOI ? MAIS TU ES TOUTE SEULE MAINTENANT ?! MAIS OU ES TU ?

Vite, je la renseigne sur ma souffle bruyamment dans l'appareil.

- Ton frère part à l'instant, surtout ne bouge pas, enfin si, met toi dans un coin éclairé ! Non, en fait, reste où tu es, dans un coin sombre, euh... Bon, ne BOUGE PAS ton frère arrive !

Elle raccroche, pour me rappeller aussitôt :

- Non en fait, je vais rester en ligne avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, c'est plus sûr !

J'ai vaguement envie de lui rétorquer qu'elle risque effectivement de m'être d'une grande aide si un psychopathe décide de se ramener, mais vu que je suis l'idiote qui s'est mise toute seule dans les embarras... je préfère la mettre en veilleuse. Nerveuse, j'attend avec la plus grande horreur et impatience Edward, me pétrifiant d'angoisse à l'idée de notre proximité dans la voiture. Non, en fait, je me trouvais tout simplement glacée à l'idée de le voir. Non, de SAVOIR que j'allais le retrouver.

- Bella ? Tu es toujours là ?

La voix toute aussi angoissée de maman me parvient comme un écho lointain. Je soupire :

- Oui maman, je suis là.

- Tu restes en ligne avec moi, hein ?

_Jusqu'à ce qu'un dérangé du cerveau me trouve avant de me découper en morceaux, oui maman, je reste en ligne avec toi._

- Oui, maman.

- Mais enfin, Bella, même si tu as retrouvée des amies, qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? Es tu folle ?

_Moins que mon frère, dans tous les cas, maman._

- Appelons ça une bêtise d'adolescente inconsciente, non ?

La pluie commence à tomber, lentement, doucement, mouillant peu à peu mes cheveux, mon front, coulant sur mes joues, mes mains glacées. Je retiens un sanglot à l'idée que mon frère va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. S'il vous plaît, qui que vous soyez, ne le laissez pas m'approcher. Ne le laissez pas me toucher. Je vous en supplie... Je m'accroche désespérement à la voix de ma mère, inconsciente de la douleur qui me broie, qui me tue peu à peu :

- Tu es impossible. Ton père va te passer un savon.

Mon attente, qui a pris des allures cauchemardesques, prend fin brutalement quand le rugissement bien familier de la Volvo d'Edward atteint mes oreilles, et que j'aperçois sa voiture. Je m'étrangle en essayant de parler, et respire un grand coup :

- Maman, Edward vient d'arriver. Tu m'engueuleras... plus tard ?

Elle rit un peu, soulagée, alors que ma peur monte d'un cran quand la voiture spacieuse s'arrête à ma hauteur.

- Tu peux toujours rêver si tu crois y échapper !

Je coupe la conversation. Paralysée, je ne peux esquisser le moindre geste pour m'avancer vers le véhicule. La pluie pleure pour moi, déverse les larmes que je refuse de laisser s'échapper. Je frissonne de terreur et de froid tandis que les gouttes se multiplient par milliers. L'orage éclate d'un coup, des éclairs zèbrent le ciel. Mais je reste fixée sur Edward.

Même dans l'obscurité, je sens les prunelles émeraude sur moi. Même sans les mots, je sens la colère de mon frère monter en puissance. Il éteint finalement le moteur, restant un long moment immobile, assis. Le temps semble comme s'être arrêté, nous laissant figés avec lui. Pouvais je encore considérer Edward comme mon frère ? Devais je rester fidèle à moi même, après son... baiser ? Pourrais je... oublier, passer outre ? Encore une fois, ma main se porte à mes lèvres, tandis que ma mémoire se souvient de la douceur dérangeante de ses lèvres, de l'effroyable sensation de sa bouche contre la mienne. De son baiser emplit de désespoir, de haine, de passion interdite. Mes yeux se remémorent les prunelles ensorcelantes qui tentaient de me faire passer mille et une chose, mille et un sentiment. Mais c'était mal. Impardonnable. Il avait tenté d'entrer sur un domaine qui lui était interdit. Folie ? Ou... ou quoi au juste ?

Il n'y avait rien à comprendre, en vérité.

Il sort de la voiture, restant immobile, à seulement quelques mètres de moi. Sa voix est mesurée, calme.

- Bella. Il faut que tu rentres à l'intérieur. Tu es trempée de la tête aux pieds.

Mais je ne peux toujours pas bouger. Ma respiration s'accélère quand il fait un pas vers moi, puis un second. Il me tend une main hésitante :

- S'il te plaît, Bella... rentre avec moi.

Quelque chose rugit en moi, me hurlant de me détourner de lui, de le gifler, de le tuer, mais de faire quelque chose. De ne pas rester figée devant lui. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus je fais demi tour, courant comme si ma vie en dépendant, me fichant éperdument du tumulte orageux qui s'abat sur moi, me moquant de la pluie qui fouette désormais mon visage, priant pour qu'Edward ne puisse jamais me rattraper.

Une main me tire brutalement à elle, et me retient contre un torse puissant. Des bras m'enserrent jusqu'à m'étouffer. Je me débat, crie, hurle, tente de mettre des coups de pieds, mais rien n'y fait, Edward possède une force me clouant sur place. Je craque et éclate en sanglots, frappant sa poitrine musclée de mes ridiculement petits et stupides poings de fille :

- Lâche moi, Edward ! Je t'en supplie, laisse moi partir... je ne peux pas rester près de toi après que tu...

Ma phrase finit dans un nouveau sanglot hystérique, ma vue devient trouble. Les mains de mon frère caressent mes cheveux, et quand il me répond, c'est d'une voix remplie de douleur :

- Je ne peux pas, Bella, je ne peux pas ! Je refuse de te laisser partir... Bella, je ferais n'importe quoi pour ne plus éprouver ce que je ressens pour toi, mais JE NE PEUX PAS, bordel ! Je t'aime comme un fou, comme un cinglé, je ne vis que par toi, que pour toi ! Je te demande pardon, Bella, pour tout le mal que je t'inflige parce que...

Il s'arrête un court instant alors que sa main vole doucement sur ma joue striée de larmes, et que ses yeux plongent dans les miens :

- Je me hais pour te faire souffrir comme je le fais, Bella. Aucune femme, et encore plus toi, ne devrait être malheureuse comme tu l'es en ce moment par ma faute. Mais... Je ne peux plus contenir mes sentiments... ça me ronge, ça me détruit, je crève un peu plus à chaque putain de minute qui passe ! Je ne peux plus vivre avec ça, Bella.

Sa dernière phrase se finit dans un murmure. Je reste à le regarder, silencieuse. J'ai mal, horriblement mal. Chaque respiration me coûte, mon être est sur le point de se briser. Je le serre contre moi, répondant à son étreinte, parlant avec difficulté :

- Je t'en supplie, Edward, reviens moi. Aime moi comme un frère, protège moi comme un frère, hais moi s'il faut ça pour que tu m'oublies, fais moi connaître un enfer sans nom pour que ton amour malsain disparaisse, mais reviens moi. Tu es mon frère, Edward, MON FRERE, TU ENTENDS ? TU NE PEUX PAS M'AIMER ! JE SUIS TON PROPRE SANG !

Je m'écarte brusquement, et prise de folie à mon tour, je le gifle, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, sans qu'il ne réagisse. Je lui hurle ma haine et mon dégoût, je déverse sur lui ma peine, ma peur, mes angoisses, tout, absolument tout. Ma main se lève encore, prête à s'abattre sur son visage, mais il la retient de justesse, emprisonnant mon poignet avant de l'effleurer de ses lèvres. Je lui crache mon venin :

- NE ME TOUCHES PAS, CULLEN !

Je m'agite, cherche à me défaire de ma prise mais rien n'y fait, c'est comme s'il n'entendait ni mes injures, ni mes cris, c'est comme s'il ne me voyait pas le repousser, le rejeter. La pluie martèle nos corps, mais aucun de nous deux ne nous en soucions. Nous nous dévisageons intensément. J'ai cessé de pleurer et de crier, l'observant, amère. Ma voix me parait lointaine :

- Pourquoi ?

Il se contente de me regarder fixement, avant de m'embrasser délicatement sur le front, ignorant ma question :

- Je t'aime.

La foudre éclate non loin de nous.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et que vous l'aurez trouvé un peu plus long par rapport aux autres (à vrai dire je n'en sais rien moi même oo) et je vais vraiment essayer de poster la suite le plus rapidement possible... Il se peut que demain (donc jeudi) vu que je passe mon permis, je ne serais plus de ce monde, donc je tenais VRAAAAAAAAAAAIMENT à vous poster ce chapitre, en guise d'héritage...**

**Au fait !**

**JasperEdward21 a écrit une fiction "souvenirs perdus" et recherche une bêta ! Si vous voulez lui donner un petit coup de main, ça serait chouette ;D **

**Pour celles qui ont lu les extraits de mon livre sur thebookedition, comment l'avez vous trouvé ?**

**a) Mon dieu, m'en parle même pas, j'ai failli crever d'ennui dès les cinq premiers mots...**

**b) Bof, y a mieux, je te conseille d'arrêter d'écrire ce ramassis de conneries... **

**c ) Mon dieu, pardon, ma déesse, tu es un génie à l'état pur, pourquoi tu n'es pas encore connue ?! XD**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine ! **

**Votre dévouée psychopathe schizophrène, Mlle je-suis-foutrement-sexy-non-mes-chevilles-n'ont-pa s-encore-explosées**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello la compagnie, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser auprès des inscrites parce que : je ne sais plus si je vous ai répondu pour le précédent chapitre par message privé ou si je ne vous ai pas du tout répondu... Aussi, je m'excuse si en vous répondant à toutes, inscrites et anonymes, je m'en vais faire là une sacrée répétition _ Donc sachez que je vous réponds à TOUTES, mais en début de chapitre à chaque fois... Donc vous trouverez normalement toutes un petit mot de ma part, suite à vos chaleureuses reviews ! **

**Ah oui, pour celles qui m'avaient souhaité bonne chance pour mon permis bah... je l'ai pas eu. Je suis une pauvre cloche parce que je l'ai foiré à la dernière minute. Le parcours était nickel, une petite erreur d'innatention mais je l'avais. Et à même pas trente mètres du centre d'examens, sur le retour, trois voies devant moi : gauche, centrale, droite. L'examinateur "tournez à gauche." Je n'ai pas entendu. Il me le répète. Je m'engage alors, vérifiant dans les rétroviseurs, okay pas de souci. Il y a un feu vert. Mais le feu vert avec la petite flèche pour dire "passez si vous allez tout droit". Le temps que je vérifie autour de moi, que je mette mon clignotant, il était passé au rouge, le petit bâtard. Je ne l'ai pas vu. J'ai foiré mon permis de conduire à 60 PUTAINS DE SECONDES DE MON OBTENTION DE PUTAIN DE PERMIS !**

**Vous voyez la lamborghini qui est en tête du circuit depuis le départ ? Elle a fait tous ses tours, elle n'est plus qu'à trois pauvres petits mètres de la ligne d'arrivée... Soudain elle s'arrête net. Alors qu'elle n'a plus qu'à faire trois ridicules et stupides petits mètres. La victoire lui passe sous le nez. Et bah ça m'a fait le même effet.**

**Je suis une pauvre conne. **

**Et sans plus pleurer sur mon sort, je m'en vais vous répondre à toutes, anonymes et inscrites !**

**Tia 63 : Contente que mon sarcasme te plaise, tia 63 XD je fais de mon pire, du moins j'essaye ;p**

**1christelle1 : J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Edward n'a pas fini d'en baver, c'est moi qui t'le dit ! Je suis heureuse que tu me laisses toujours un petit mot, ça me fait chaud au coeur !**

**larosesurleau : Aaaaaaaah, toi alors, je t'aime ! (non non je suis bien hétéro XD) Tu me suis depuis le départ, tu me laisses toujours une review, je te le dit, je t'aime ma fille ;D**

**JasperEdward21 : Hey, c'est normal, Jazz ! SOLIDARITE FEMININE ! XD Ouais, moi aussi je me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas encore connue ! *ton scandalisé* Je ferais un plus grand succès que Meyer et sa cruche de Bella quand même ! X)**

**Laurie : Merci pour ton encouragement, même si je ne l'ai pas eu (parce que je suis une pauvre fille qui s'est ratée à la toute putain de dernière minute) ça m'a fait plaisir de ta part ^^**

**Jandi2012 : La poële était un hommage à Raiponse, sérieux ce dessin animé est à mourir de rire ! Et j'ai voulu faire d'Alice une folle autre que dans ses shoppings... Sérieux, je trouve que Edward et compagnie en tant que vampires qui ont peur d'Alice quand elle parle de vêtements c'est juste... PAS DU TOUT CREDIBLE ! Et quand dit "Alice est capable de faire très peur"... Hem hem... Je suis vraaaaaaaaaaaiment pas convaincue...**

**Cha-and-Shihanna : Eh bien voici le point de vue d'Edward, beaucoup l'attendait ! (En même temps ça se comprend, la cruche de Bella on la veut bien mais pas trop longtemps non plus XD) VIENS, FORMONS LE CLUB DES FOLLES DINGUES TOI ET MOI ! Je suis heureuse de ne plus être seule ! Et t'en fais pas, tu te répètes pas, au contraire ça m'encourage ! **

**Kyssou : Que veux tu, la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille ! Et si on disait dès le départ dans une fiction "tout va bien dans leurs vies" bah on aurait vite fini la fiction en question ! ;D**

**mlca66 : Que faisait Alice ici ? C'est une bonne question ! Quel rôle va t elle jouer dans cette histoire ? C'est encore une bonne question à se poser ! J'ignore par contre comment je vais la faire revenir, mais ce sera prévu en tant et en heure ^^ Non, je ne voulais pas faire durer le non dit (bien que cette andouille de Bella aurait du pigé quand Edward l'a embrassée, mais on lui en veut pas, on a l'habitude qu'elle soit trop conne pour piger quoi que ce soit XD)**

**MortalFlower : (décidément j'adore toujours autant ton pseudo, je le trouve vraiment beau !) Au départ, il n'était pas censé pleuvoir, mais après je me suis dit "hey ma vieille, ça ferait vraiment trop classe avec leur dispute !" On ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de révélations sous un soleil radieux avec des petits lapins blancs qui auraient pu courir de partout !**

**Celine11 : Je suis flattée que ma fiction est retenue toute ton attention, et tu vois tu n'auras pas eu à attendre longtemps pour avoir la suite, généralement je publie tous les trois à quatre jours ! En espèrant que ce chapitre te plaira ! **

**Grazie : Ah, Grazie ! Tu me fais plaisir, tu es toujours parmi nous pour cette histoire aussi tarée que son auteur ! ;p**

**Haylin : Woooooooh, quel enthousiasme ! Tu m'en vois ravie ! Bah voici la suite ! :D**

**Il était attendu, notre malade préféré revient parmi nous ! **

**ooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapitre X : Une douche torride, ça te tente...?**

**Forks.**

**Point de vue Edward.**

Le retour se fait dans un silence de plomb, Bella tentant désespérement de mettre de la distance entre nous. Je contiens un grognement. A quoi pouvais je bien m'attendre de sa part, hormis du dégoût et du mépris ? Et moi, bon sang, à quoi pensais-je quand je l'ai embrassée, bordel ? Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir avant d'agir ? Non non, il fallait EVIDEMMENT que je pense avec ma stupide libido avant de réfléchir avec le pois chiche qui me servait de cerveau ! Bravo, Cullen, t'es vraiment fort !

_Oh hé, ça va, c'est pas comme si t'avais pas aimé ! _

_Ta gueule la conscience, T'ETAIS OU pendant que je traumatisais ma soeur, HEIN ?!_

_En train de planer avec ce putain de baiser, pauvre type ! Arrête de te flageller, ce qui est fait est fait, assume les conséquences maintenant ! _

Je me pince l'arrête du nez tout en conduisant, excédé par mes pensées de plus en plus tordues. Pitié, que l'on me conduise IMMEDIATEMENT dans un asile avant que je ne disjoncte totalement. Bella ne moufte pas, restant silencieuse. Et son mutisme m'effraye. Je frotte doucement ma joue, celle ci encore quelque peu souffrante des gifles qu'elle a reçu. C'est qu'il a de la force, mon nain de grand amour. Nous arrivons enfin devant l'allée de la maison, et je me gare tout en douceur. Le silence inconfortable prend une plus grande ampleur, alors que la pluie frappe furieusement le toit de ma Volvo. Je soupire :

- Bon sang, Bella, à quoi pensais tu quand tu t'es enfuie ? Les parents étaient rongés par l'inquiétude quand ils sont rentrés !

Inutile d'ajouter que lorsque j'ai découvert qu'elle avait déserté les lieux sous mon nez, j'étais rentré dans une fureur noir, l'injuriant avec force, saccageant ma chambre avant de complètement paniquer, appellant immédiatement les parents qui avaient du couper court à leur soirée en tête à tête. Inutile de lui préciser aussi que lorsque j'ai essayé de la joindre et que je suis tombé aussitôt sur sa messagerie vocale, j'ai failli mettre Forks à feu et à cendres. Avant de me morfondre dans un coin de ma chambre. Pathétiquement pathétique.

Sa voix me ramène à la réalité :

- Ou avais je la tête ? Hmm... ah oui, je me souviens maintenant, j'étais terrifiée par le taré que tu es et j'ai décidé de sauver ma peau tant qu'il en était encore temps !

Respire, Edward. Evite de lui hurler dessus, de la traiter de garce, elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça. Tu es dans ton tort, l'ami, et elle a parfaitement raison. Tu es juste et totalement cinglé. Quel frère serait fou d'amour et de désir pour sa soeur ? Je serre les dents tandis qu'elle descend de la voiture, se précipitant sous l'averse afin de mieux s'éloigner de moi, puis entre à l'intérieur de la maison éclairée au rez de chaussée.

Allez, mon vieux. Sors de cette putain de bagnole et va la rejoindre. T'as intérêt à prier pour qu'elle ne dise rien aux parents.

_Sérieux Cullen, tu pensais à quoi quand tu as décidé de copiner avec sa délicieuse bouche ?_

_J'en sais foutrement rien. Je dois être le roi des cons. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications._

C'est d'un pas lourd que je rentre à mon tour dans le hall, réprimant un frisson quand j'entend notre père hurler contre Bella. Je me précipite au salon, les rejoignant. Jamais Carlisle n'avait encore élevé la voix contre Bella. Jamais.

- MAIS QU'EST CE QUI T'AS PRIS, ISABELLA ? TE RENDS TU COMPTE DE L'ETAT DANS LEQUEL TU NOUS AS PLONGE QUAND TON FRERE NOUS AS APPRIS TA DISPARITION ?!

_Bordel, papa, tu n'étais vraiment pas OBLIGE de lui préciser ce détail ! Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de me faire détester davantage !_

Bella me lance un regard rempli de haine, avant de reporter son attention sur papa :

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolée ! Mince, papa, j'ai dix huit ans, je peux PEUT-ÊTRE sortir sans avoir de comptes à rendre, tu ne crois pas ?

Carlisle cesse de respirer un bref instant, et de voir la veine qui palpite au niveau de sa tempe ne me dit rien qui vaille :

- Tu n'as pas de comptes à nous rendre ? Ais je bien entendu ? ... TANT QUE TU VIVRAS SOUS MON TOIT, ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN, TU OBEIRAS A MES REGLES ! TU AURAIS AU MOINS PU PREVENIR AVANT DE PARTIR COMME CA DANS LA NATURE !

Il s'arrête un bref instant, et j'en profite pour ouvrir la bouche afin de prendre la défense de Bella, mais celle ci m'en dissuade, du fameux regard putain-si-tu-ouvres-ta-grande-gueule-c'est-mon-poi ng-dans-ta-face-que-tu-vas-te-manger-connard-. Hum. Message reçu cinq sur cinq. Baissant les yeux, c'est désormais d'une petite voix qu'elle s'exprime :

- Je suis désolée, papa. Je ne pensais pas vraiment aux conséquences. Je vous demande pardon à tous les deux.

Maman l'enserre tendrement :

- Je pense que tu devrais aussi présenter des excuses à ton frère, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état, ma puce.

Noooooooon maman, mauvaise réponse... Je vais juste réussir à me faire détester un peu plus... Bella réprime une grimace, et quand elle s'adresse à moi je jurerai que sa gorge va être écorchée vive pour les mots qu'elle s'efforce de sortir :

- Ouais... je suis VRAIMENT désolée, grand frère...

Je marmonne vite fait que ce n'est pas grave, décidant de me réfugier dans ma chambre après avoir salué en vitesse tout le monde. Dans la pénombre, allongé sur mon lit avec la baie vitrée ouverte, j'écoute les bruits qui me parviennent de la forêt à l'orée de notre villa. Le hululement d'un hibou, les cris bagarreurs de deux chats sauvages, le chant mélancolique des grillons.

Une larme solitaire finit par m'échapper.

Qui étais je pour croire que Bella me laisserait l'approcher ? J'étais son frère. Je n'étais qu'un imbécile d'espèrer quoi que ce soit. Je n'étais qu'un sombre idiot pour l'avoir malmené. Ma place n'était définitivement pas auprès d'elle. Je me lève, m'approchant de la baie vitrée, observant avec tristesse la lune. Eternel astre solitaire, si éclatant de beauté, si parfait. Inaccessible pourtant, si proche de mes yeux, mais toujours hors d'atteinte. Bella était ma lune, et je n'étais qu'une insignifiante étoile, dégageant une lumière trop faible pour pouvoir seulement attirer son attention. Alors pourquoi, quand je savais pertinemment que je ne pourrais rien lui apporter de bon, je m'entêtais à rester auprès d'elle, quand bien même elle me criait son refus ?

Longtemps, je reste ainsi, debout devant la baie vitrée, à observer le plus bel astre de la nuit. Iréel et sublime.

Comme mon ange des ténèbres.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Point de vue extérieur.**

Il travaille encore sur le projet. Il y passe tout son temps, s'acharnant dessus, ne renonçant jamais. Il ne peut pas abandonner. Pas maintenant, alors qu'il sent qu'il est tout près d'y arriver. Pas maintenant, alors que ce projet a mené son père à la folie. Son pauvre bougre de père, qui y consacrait ses journées, ses nuits, le négligeant lui ainsi que sa mère. Non, il ne pouvait décidé de renoncer à CA. Il était obligé de réussir, dût il lui aussi y laisser sa raison.

Il sursaute à peine lorsque que la porte du laboratoire claque, et serre les dents pour éviter d'envoyer balader la jeune femme qui lui masse avec tendresse les épaules. Elle lui chuchote au creux de l'oreille :

- Alors ?

Il réprime un soupir d'agacement.

- Pas encore. J'y suis presque, pourtant ! Ce n'est qu'une question de jours, voir de quelques minuscules petites semaines.

Elle sourit dans son dos, fière de lui :

- C'est bien. Je suis si heureuse pour toi...

Il s'arrête un court instant dans ses recherches, et la regarde, brutalement angoissé :

- Tu es la pièce maîtresse de mon plan, tu le sais, non ? J'ai besoin de toi. Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ? Jure le !

La jeune femme esquisse un sourire narquois, fière de se sentir aussi indispensable. Il lui mange dans la main, et qu'importe ce qu'il peut dire, ce qu'il peut penser, elle le tient. Elle s'empare de ses lèvres, brutale et possessive à la fois, avant de lui répondre, arrogante, femme dans toute sa splendeur :

- Je serais toujours là.

Il grogne de contentement avant de la plaquer sur son bureau, s'abandonnant déjà dans les plaisirs de la chair.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Point de vue Edward.**

Je me réveille en maugréant, jetant un vague coup d'oeil à mon portable. Dix heures et demi. Je consulte la date, résigné. Dans trois jours la rentrée que je redoute tant démarrera. Bella m'échappera définitivement. Il n'y avait plus de doute là dessus. Je me lève, passant un jogging en vitesse, déambulant dans les couloirs avant de rejoindre la salle de bains. En chemin, je croise Bella, qui ne m'adresse qu'un petit sourire suffisant, avant de s'éloigner. Pas un mot, rien, si ce n'est cette expression. Je m'arrête, la regardant descendre les escaliers. Ce sourire dérangeant ne la quitte pas. Devrais je m'en inquiéter ?

Sûrement.

Pourquoi ?

Aucune idée, mais quelque chose me dit que cela n'annonce rien de bon pour moi.

J'entre enfin dans la salle de bains, et secoue la tête, comme pour chasser ce mauvais pressentiment. Je m'accoude au lavabo luxieux, me dévisageant dans le miroir.

_T'as une sale gueule ce matin, mon pote._

Ouais. Je suis au courant. Inutile de me le rappeler, je sais que je ferais fuir un mort vivant avec ma tête. Ou un zombie. Ou encore Dracula. J'entre dans la douche, gémissant presque de bien être sous l'eau chaude. Il me semble entendre un bruit, comme celui d'un verrou. J'ouvre les yeux, mais la vapeur m'empêche de voir quoi que ce soit. Bah. J'ai du imaginer ce bruit, voilà tout. Je me reconcentre sur l'eau, qui brutalement devient horriblement bouillante.

- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A !

Je brûle sous la morsure de l'eau, m'empressant de l'éteindre alors que la pression augmente. Je hurle de douleur :

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE C'EST QUOI CE FOUTOIR ?!

L'eau coupée, mon corps souffrant encore, je pousse la porte de la douche... Mais elle reste bloquée. Je grogne. Allons bon, qu'est ce qu'il se passe encore ? Je cherche à sortir encore, mais rien à faire. Je me résigne à hurler après ma mère :

- MAAAAAMAAAAN VIENS ICI !

Aucune réponse. Evidemment. Je suis à l'étage, ils sont en bas, et la musique doit être allumée. Ou le poste de radio. Je prends de l'élan, poussant de toute ma force contre cette satanée vitre qui sert de porte. Rien à faire. Bon sang, mais comment elle a pu se bloquer ?

_Dis donc, t'as pas l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode, toi ?_

_Heu, quoi ?_ je demande un peu perdu à ma conscience.

_Cherche dans ta mémoire, tête de noeud. Ce matin, en croisant Bella. T'as rien remarqué ?_

_Son sourire de psychopathe, peut-être ? Quel rapport avec la..._

J'interrompts d'un coup mes réflexions. Elle n'aurait pas osé... Tout coordonne soudainement : le bruit de quelque chose que l'on verrouille, l'expression étrange de Bella, la douche brûlante...

_ET ON ACCORDE LE MILLION A EDWARD CULLEN QUI VIENT ENFIN DE PERCUUUUUUUUUUTER !_

La garce. La putain de sale garce. DÎTES MOI QUE J'HALLUCINE !

- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RAMENE TON CUL ICI !

J'entends un éclat de rire derrière la porte, et elle entre, railleuse :

- Tu m'as appelée ? me demande t elle innocemment.

_LAISSE MOI L'ETRANGLER, EDWARD ! Je t'en supplie, je fais rien que la tuer et après je te la rend !_

J'ignore ma conscience, bien que je suis tenté de lui céder. Bella est toujours devant moi, et tout d'un coup, à la colère que je ressens se rajoute la gêne, l'humiliation. La vapeur a presque disparue, et je suis... nu. Les yeux de Bella se posent un instant sur ma virilité, avant de revenir sur moi, goguenargue, bien que le rouge envahit ses joues :

- Et c'est donc de ça dont la plupart des mecs se vantent ? Pas de quoi en faire toute une montagne... finit elle avec une petite moue dubitative.

_Et alleeeeeeez, on en rajoute une couche ! TU AS QUELQUE CHOSE A REDIRE SUR NOTRE FIERTE MASCULINE ?!_

_La ferme, toi. Je pleurerai plus tard pour mon ego qui vient d'en prendre un coup._

La conscience geint dans son coin, piquée à vif. Je tente de rester impassible :

- Si ça ne te plait pas, tu n'as qu'à ne pas regarder. Maintenant, ouvre moi, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas être dans la douche mais j'ai autre chose à faire.

Elle rit, enchantée :

- Et ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te délivrer, mais j'ai autre chose à faire moi aussi ! Mais tu dois avoir chaud avec ce qui vient de te tomber dessus, non ?

Sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre elle ouvre la fenêtre de la salle de bains, laissant un courant d'air glacial pénétrer la pièce. J'ouvre la bouche, stupéfait, et remonté comme jamais mais elle me coupe l'herbe sous le pied, ses traits se fermant en un battement de coeur, plus sombre que jamais. Même l'air polaire me paraît plus chaud qu'elle en ce moment :

- Puisque tu ne sembles pas décidé à me lâcher, mon petit, je vais m'occuper de ton cas. Tu es incapable de ressentir autre chose pour moi que de l'amour ? Détrompes toi, je vais te prouver le contraire, Cullen. Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer, je vais te dégoûter de moi, jusqu'à ce que ton amour malsain pour moi cesse. Crois moi, tu me remercieras un jour. Je ne dirais rien aux parents, mais tu n'as pas intérêt de te plaindre des misères que je vais te faire subir. Tu as voulu jouer avec le feu ? Bienvenue dans un nouveau monde, Cullen.

Elle s'en va sur ces mots, me laissant frigorifié, incapable de penser quoi que ce soit. Chancelant, je m'appuie au mur de la douche, ne prenant pas garde à la poignée qui ouvre l'eau.

Je hurle une fois de plus sous les effets d'un torrent pareil à de la lave en fusion.

- PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN !

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Mon dieu, pauvre Edward ! XD La guerre est déclarée apparemment... Je suis si cruelle avec les personnages, parfois x) ah la la, c'est mon côté sadique qui ressort... **

***soupir de bonheur***

**Mais qui sont donc ces mystérieux gens ? Que veulent ils réellement ? Quel est donc ce mystérieux projet ?! Pour le savoir... une seule chose à faire ! **

**Attendre que la faignasse d'auteur finisse sa période déprime ! (Actuellement, elle est bloquée devant le frigo, mais vous pouvez toujours lui laisser un message, elle vous rappellera ! XD)**

**Avant de vous laisser, je tiens à vous demander quelque chose ! **

**Voilà, je viens de changer d'opérateur, et apparemment mon ordinateur ne rame plus comme avant. Depuis le début, je vous répondais à toutes, anonymes et inscrites, sur le nouveau chapitre. Pour les inscrites, préférez vous que je vous réponde par message privé ou bien comme d'habitude sur le nouveau chapitre ?**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine, nobles dames ! **

**Mademoiselle comment-j'ai-foiré-mon-permis-à-soixante-secondes- de-l'arrivée.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey tout le monde !

Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolée de vous avoir donné de faux espoirs . Je voulais simplement vous prevenir :

Voilà, mon père est en mode "je suis un tyran et tu vas souffrir sous mes ordres, travaille espèce de grosse faignasse". Donc je ne peux plus aller sur l'ordinateur pour le moment... Ce qui signifie... ... ... ...

Que je n'arrête pas ma fiction puisque j'ai ce bon vieux smart phone ! En revanche, le délai d'écriture sera plus long, forcément. Mais je resisterai à l'oppression ! En plus, j'ai de la famille qui est là toute la semaine. Actuellement elle est en train de squatter ma chambre. Donc même quand mon père est pas là, impossible d'aller sur l'ordi. Youhou.

Je tenais à vous prevenir, et promis, avec super smartphone, on va vous apporter aussi vite que possible la suite.

Amicalement, Mlle torturée-par-mon-bourreau-de-pere. 


	13. Chapter 13

HEY !

(Comme je suis sur le portable pour écrire, je ne peux plus mettre en gras ou italique, donc les pensées des personnages sont entre parenthèses, et moi je me retrouve en écriture normale...)

Nous voilà de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! - oui je sais, petite j'ai trop abusé sur les pokemons... Mon cerveau s'en retrouve endommagé XD) Super smartphone et moi même, avons l'honneur de vous présenter le chapitre XI ! Mais avant, je m'en vais répondre !

Inscrites :

Alice 'n' tom : et bien voici la suite, justement ! =)

Mariee.M : ha ha, nous verrons bien si Bella va se brûler les ailes... Ta review m'a touchée, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Grazie : je dois reconnaître que ça fait du bien d'avoir droit à une Bella qui ne pleurniche pas ! Mon dieu, je suis tellement geniale XD

Tia 63 : ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais, Edward va souffrir à mort, même si ce n'est que le début ;] merci pour ton petit mot de consolation, vous m'avez toute requinqué le moral !

1christelle1 : vraiment désolée pour t'avoir fait une fausse joie, je me suis détesté pour ça " J'espère être pardonnée avec ce chapitre ! Pour une fois, Bella sort de son rôle de cruche ! (it's à miracle !) elle va commencer doucement et ça finira en apothéose ! Tu découvriras tôt ou tard qui sont ces personnes mystérieuses !

Mlca66 : nan nan nan, tu te trompes pour le projet ! Mais c'était une idée géniale à laquelle je n'aurais pas pensé ! Oui, ça surprend de voir bellahen mode "J'VAIS TOUT CASSER !" XD je suis heureuse que tu sois encore parmi nous en tous cas ! Je croise les doigts pour ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite...

Jandi2012 : crois moi, le suspense va encore durer quelques temps ! (bah oui ce ne serait pas drôle sinon oo)

Larosesurleau : t'en fais pas, grâce à super super smartphone (et mon incroyable talent XD) Tu n'auras pas à attendre trop longtemps ! Par contre je ne peux pas te dire qui sont ces gens ;p

Non inscrites :

Laurie : mon père reste quand même un chieur -_-" contente que le chapitre X t'ai plu, et voici la suite ! Nous allons retrouver ces gens intriguants par ailleurs !

Kyssou : Edward est plus que foutu, si tu veux mon avis ;D Bella la garce, on l'adore !

Leeloo : je sais, je sais, je suis tellement geniale, il n'y a que moi pour penser à des trucs pareils... *les chevilles vont exploser XD *

Some : je ne pense pas que j'écrirai une fiction twilight titanic au final, après Domaine Interdit... Ca me demande beaucoup de temps oo

Lizss : cruelle, te moquer ainsi de mon sort ! Je te soufflerai pour ton insolence ! XD je reconnais que la pilule une fois digérée, l'épisode du permis et des soixante-six secondes est juste... Stupéfiant ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même s'il y a moins d'action que dans le précédent !

Cha-and-Shihanna : merci pour m'avoir remonté le moral, miss ! Voici la suite, je suis soulagée du soutien que m'apporte super smartphone XD

Je veux remercier en particulier larosesurleau, lizss, MortalFlower, Kyssou, mlca66, JasperEdward21, 1christelle1, Jandi2012, celine11, Cha-and-Shihanna, Tia 63, Leeloo, Grazie, Milton63, Hera09, et vous toutes qui suivez cette histoire depuis le départ ! Vous qui me laissez toujours un petit mot (qui me donne un immense bonheur) merci du fond du coeur...

Vous êtes adorables !

Vieille bique, arretes de me harceler ! (creve toi aussi, sale mégère acariatre ! Va remplir des carafes ! XD je te hais, je te deteste ! Tu es le sang sur mon tampon ! ;D)

Et sans plus attendre maintenant, voici le onzième chapitre !

Chapitre XI : Mauvaises surprises à l'horizon.

Point de vue Edward.

Jurant encore à l'encontre de la mégère qui me sert de soeur et d'amour tordu, je parviens au bout d'une demi-heure supplémentaire, entre énervement et hystérie, à sortir ENFIN de cette foutue douche.

Note pour moi même : TOUJOURS vérifier que ma salle de bains soit fermée avant d'y faire quoi que ce soit, désormais.

La garce. Après avoir été brûlé à vif, je ressortait finalement gelé, tremblant de froid comme si je venais de faire un crawl avec les pingouins. Me séchant du mieux que je peux, je marmonne encore, avant de rejoindre ma chambre. Je soupire presque de soulagement quand j'aperçois mes affaires intactes. J'enfile un jean sombre, et un simple tee shirt blanc, avant de descendre en vitesse rejoindre le reste de la famille.

Les parents déjeunent tranquillement en écoutant les informations de la radio, tandis que la diabolique sorcière boit l'air de rien son chocolat au lait, ne m'adressant qu'un sourire narquois.

(Vieille peau ! T'as de la chance qu'Edward soit un putain de soumis pour ne rien te faire ! )

(La ferme, j'ai rien d'un soumis, pauvre tache qui me sert de conscience à deux balles.)

Je fais comme si tout allait bien de mon côté, saluant tout le monde, poussant même le vice à embrasser Bella sur la joue avant de faire semblant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille alors qu'en vérité ma bouche effleure son lobe. Je la sens tressaillir, mais consciente des parents juste à côté de nous, elle se force à rire, comme si je venais de partager avec elle une histoire amusante. Mais son poing sous la table, crispé, me fait clairement passer sa réponse. Je me retiens de grogner, autant de désir que de frustration et de colère, m'éloignant aussi vite que je me suis approché.

Pure et simple riposte des conséquences de ce matin.

Le regard féroce qu'elle me jette pourrait réellement m'intimider, mais l'image d'un petit chaton inoffensif s'impose à moi, m'empêchant de prendre sa menace silencieuse franchement au sérieux.

(Y en a un qui a oublié que la hache de guerre est déterrée depuis ce matin, apparemment...)

Malgré la petite voix, je passe une main négligente dans mes cheveux en bataille, avant de rendre un sourire moqueur à mon infernale et adorable déesse. Elle me fusille encore de ses yeux marrons si indéchiffrables par moment, avant de finir son bol et de quitter la table, nettoyant ses couverts à la hâte. Je la suis des yeux pendant qu'elle remonte à l'étage, quand la voix de mon père me ramène sur terre.

- Alors fiston, dit il tout en coupant le son de la radio, prêt pour la rentrée ?

J'émets un grognement.

- Mouais, si on veut.

C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Plus que deux malheureux et ridicules petits jours avant que ma Bella ne soit jetée en pâture aux mâles stupides du lycée.

(Jetée en pâture, jetée en pâture... T'exageres pas un petit peu, Cullen ?)

Ignorant une fois de plus mon conseiller intérieur, je me concentre avec difficulté sur ce que me répond mon père :

- Je suis sûr que tout se passera à merveille, Edward. Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire.

Maman prend ma main, attendrie.

- Nous nous doutons que ça ne va pas être forcément facile pour vous deux, alors que nous venons tout juste de rentrer chez nous. Vous avez perdu de vue des amis, des connaissances... Mais crois moi, tout se passera très bien. Pourquoi ne profiterais tu pas de cette journée pour sortir et rencontrer d'autres jeunes ?

Je marmonne un vague "ouais, c'est une idée qu'elle est bonne", avant de me lever à mon tour et de ranger mes affaires. Je monte me laver les dents, prenant le soin tout particulier de fermer cette fois ci la salle de bains avant de m'atteler à cette tâche. D'abord distrait par mes pensées sombres, je ne remarque pas immédiatement que quelque chose cloche. Mais le goût infâme du dentifrice me secoue, et je recrache tout d'un seul coup dans l'évier, m'arrachant à moitié la gorge :

- POUAH ! Mais... Qu'est-ce que... PUTAIN, C'EST QUOI ENCORE CE BORDEL ?! ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN !

Furibond, je déverrouille en un quart de seconde la porte avant d'aller trouver cette saleté de dinde, écrasant presque dans ma main droite le dentifrice. Je vocifère, sans me soucier d'alerter Carlisle ou Esmee :

- ISABELLA !

J'entre comme un fou furieux dans sa chambre, rugissant déjà contre elle, qui ne paraît pas la moins surprise du monde :

- PUTAIN MAIS T'AS FOUTU QUOI ENCORE ?!

Apercevant ma brosse à dents d'un côté et le tube de l'autre, elle m'offre un sourire innocent, haussant un sourcil :

- Bah quoi, tu n'aimes pas le goût de ton nouveau dentifrice ? Je l'ai changé exprès pour toi ce matin ! rajoute elle, faussement outrée.

Je crache encore dans un mouchoir, dégoûté du goût insupportable qui me reste sur la langue et répète :

- Putain, mais t'as foutu quoi ?!

Elle s'approche de moi, avec ce sourire aussi foutrement détestable que la saveur écoeurante dans ma bouche. Son index effleure un coin de mes lèvres, et j'en oublie presque jusqu'à mon prénom en quelques secondes, stupéfait de sentir Bella me toucher. Elle murmure, moqueuse :

- Du cirage, Edward ? Mais qu'as tu bien pu faire pour te retrouver avec du cirage sur la bouche ?

Elle retire sa main en ricanant, alors que je la regarde avec ce même air de poisson hors de l'eau, avant de comprendre ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Je tends un doigt menaçant et balbutie sous la rage qui me consumme :

- Toi... Tu... Je... RAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Je sors en trombe de sa chambre, ignorant les cris des adultes qui nous demandent ce qu'il se passe, avant de me rincer vigoureusement la bouche dans le lavabo.

Note pour moi même : TOUJOURS vérifier CHAQUE foutu produit que j'utiliserai pour moi.

(Pense à fermer la salle de bains quand tu pars, tête de noeuds. Et aussi ta chambre.)

(Je suis pas dans la merde.)

(Bienvenue en enfer, mon pote, où les garces sont reines.)

... OoOoOoOoO ...

Point de vue extérieur.

Sous l'émotion qui le parcourt, il respire fort. Ses doigts tremblants effleurent son oeuvre. Sous ses yeux émerveillés, presque ahuris, se tient le projet le plus fou, le plus insensé, le plus irréalisable. Et pourtant, il vient enfin de réussir. Après des années passées à travailler d'arrache pied, après des années passées sur des vieux livres poussiéreux, contenant des écrits obtus, incompréhensibles, après des années passées à s'enfermer durant des nuits, à crier de frustration, de colère, il était enfin parvenu à son but.

Peinant encore à y croire, il l'observe, médusé, avant qu'un franc sourire ne s'installe sur ses lèvres. Lui qui, hier encore était persuadé qu'il lui faudrait encore des semaines avant d'arriver à ses fins... C'était à peine croyable. Son père serait si fier de lui. Un fou rire, presque machiavélique lui échappe. Son génie était splendide. On erigerait une statue en son honneur un jour, même ! Il appelle son amante, euphorique, en jetant un dernier regard à son oeuvre.

Génial, il était diaboliquement génial.

... OoOoOoOoO ...

Point de vue Bella.

Cette journée avait merveilleusement bien commencé pour moi. Tout marchait comme sur des roulettes, Edward tombait dans chacun de mes pièges avec une facilité... déconcertante.

Je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps pour mettre au point mon petit numéro avec la douche, mais j'y étais néanmoins parvenue. Le coup du cirage pour les dents ? Certes, assez enfantin, mais jouissif. Edward allait vite laisser tomber sa (très glauque) petite amourette et se construire une relation (saine) avec une autre fille.

J'avais décidé de ne rien dire aux parents. Il restait mon frère, je l'aimais malgré tout, et pour toutes ces années où il m'avait protégée, je me devais d'en faire de même, quand bien même j'allais devoir lui pourrir la vie.

Ma conscience atterrit sur mon épaule et se frotte les mains avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres :

(Alors alors, qu'allons nous bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Autant j'ai admiré ton coup de maître avec la douche, autant je suis restée dubitative face au cirage...)

(Hey, ça l'a quand même fait sortir de ses gongs !)

(Mais ca reste du bas de gamme, ma vieille ! T'es pas dans la vague, laaaaaaaa ! Sors le grand jeu !)

Je coupe la conversation, me traitant de folle au passage pour me parler à moi même, réfléchissant à un nouveau plan genialissime. Sortant dehors, je m'aventure dans la forêt avoisinante. Je secoue la tête, incrédule. Quand je devrais être en train de préparer mes affaires scolaires je me retrouve à planifier des ODEC (Opération Dégoûter Edward Cullen).

Stupéfiant.

Un bruit attire mon attention, me sortant de mes pensées. Relevant la tête, j'aperçois une jeune fille à la peau assez pâle, à la chevelure flamboyante, avec une taille de mannequin. Et des yeux d'un vert éclatant. Elle me sourit gentiment :

- Bonjour, je me suis perdue en me promenant. Peux tu me dire où je me trouve ?

- Tu es près de notre maison, nous sommes les Cullen. Tu es loin d'ici ?

Elle paraît soulagée en apprenant l'endroit où elle se situe.

- Non, je ne suis qu'à quelques kilomètres à pied alors. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Par sympathie, je lui propose un breuvage chaud avant qu'elle ne se remette en route.

- Non, c'est gentil, mais je dois repartir. Je saurais retourner chez moi maintenant.

Avant qu'elle ne parte je lui demande son nom. Elle se tourne vers moi, me lançant :

- Victoria.

OoOoOoOoO

Voilà pour ce onzième chapitre ! Je vous l'avais promis, moi et super smartphone lutterions pour poster malgré le dragon maléfique la suite ! Nous venons de remporter une nouvelle bataille !

La guerre ne fait que commencer, mais s'il nous faut mourir pour vaincre alors tel sera notre (heroique) destin !

VOTRE ATTENTION S'IL VOUS PLAIT !

Je tiens à vous dire quelque chose :

Je veux vous remercier pour suivre cette fiction depuis le départ. Sans vous, elle n'aurait pas lieu d'exister. Sans vous, nous ne serions que des auteurs frustrés de ne pouvoir faire partager des écrits. VOUS êtes l'unité qui nous pousse à écrire, à faire travailler notre imagination. VOUS êtes ceux qui nous font rire, sourire à travers vos reviews. VOUS êtes notre force. Sans vous, nous ne serions rien.

C'est grâce à chacun de vous que nous postons de nouveaux chapitres, c'est grâce à vous tous followers, ALMAZ10 BellaluvEdward59, Bulles, Catwooman, Cha-and-Shihanna, Charloon, Chunchi, Figrou, Grazie, Hera09, Idrill, Jandi2012, Jennii-love, L-saa, LoveTwilight4, Madyson87, Maeva-L, MokaHontas, MortalFlower, Nynii-Rob, Sofia Light, Tapadi62, Undeniable-Love, Valérie 24, Vivi-love-Twilight, aliaa, bellaeva, cauxinail, celine11, cherries-pie, christou57, crepuscule2512, kara walnes, kimycats, larosesurleau, miss-cullen1, mlca66, neige-blanche, nissa31, pyreneprincesse, red blood apple, tia 63, toute petite etoile et yaya084 que cette histoire se poursuit.

Merci à chaque lectrice anonyme, à chaque inscrite de me laisser un petit mot après chaque chapitre.

Vous êtes mon rayon de soleil...

Sans vous, cet écrit n'aurait pas lieu d'être. Alors merci. Merci de suivre ce recit et de m'encourager à travers vos commentaires. Merci, tout simplement.

... BIEN, après ce moment émouvant... FAITES MOI PÉTER CE COMPTEUR À REVIEWS, POUR CHAQUE D'ENTRE VOUS !

;D

Mademoiselle j'aurais-pu-ecrire-des-discours-pour-Obama ! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey ! I'm back ! **

**Bon, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça, mais je me doute que je vous ai horriblement manqué ! (pas vrai vieille bique ?!) **

**Vous aussi vous avez remarqué quelque chose...? **

**OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, le texte est en gras, je peux remettre en italique... Mais je suis toujours sur le smartphone. **

**J'ai juste trouvé une SUPER application pour avoir droit à ces options ! J'ai galérée pour la trouver, d'ailleurs... Mais elle y est, alléluia ! **

**Mon dieu, je suis tellement geniale. * s'embrasse partout où elle peut XD * Vos reviews m'ont énormément touchée, et sans plus tarder je m'en vais vous répondre, inscrites et anonymes ! (Par contre tu peux toujours crever vieille mégère ! Je te hais, etouffe toi avec ton horrible pizza !) **

**Non inscrites :**

**Kyssou : t'en fais pas, Bella lui en fera voir de toutes les couleurs pendant un petit moment encore ! **

**Laurie : en effet, sur le portable c'est d'une lenteur... A mourir ! Mais je suis trop têtue pour tout laisser tomber comme ça ! =D **

**Inscrites :**

**Sha-and-shihanna : gloire au smartphone, erigeons un temple en son honneur ! (et pour moi aussi par la même occasion XD) j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ;) **

**Celine11 : aie aie aie... Je ne me souviens plus si tu voulais une réponse par mp ou bien sur le début du nouveau chapitre... *se frappe la tête contre un mur* pas de problème si tu ne laisses pas de review parfois, t'en fais pas ^^ ce n'est pas une obligation pour avoir la suite, même si ça fait plaisir =) oui, vice la technologie ! Pour ce chapitre, pas de coup bas, je laisse à Eddydounet un petit répit ! Je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre te séduise ! **

**Sochic88 : je ne peux pas te dire qui sont ces étranges personnes, mais pour répondre à ta question, j'ai longuement hésité à mélanger les humains et les vampires, avant de laisser tomber. Je trouvais ma fiction assez compliquée ainsi sans en rajouter ! =p Mais tu peux te poser de sérieuses questions sur Victoria ! **

**Larosesurleau : James et Victoria ? Hey, tu as peut-être une piste... Mais je ne te dirais rien de plus, sous peine de gâcher le suspense ! **

**Mariee.M : ah, toi alors... Tu sais que je t'adore ? Tes reviews sont mon p'tit morceau de chocolat à la crème brûlée ! Une histoire entre Victoria et Edward ? Bon allez, pour une fois je vais être sympa... Nop, rien de prévu entre eux ! Mauvaise piste ^^ j'ai un peu de peine pour Edward aussi, mais pas trop, une auteur se doit de rester imperturbable ! **

**1christelle1 : une de mes revieweuses préférée ! Ton message m'a fait chaud au coeur ! T'en fais pas, je n'abandonnerai pas le navire ! Papa dragon peut cracher so feu encore longtemps... Victoria soeur véritable d'Edward ? Hey, qui sait ?! Tu es peut etre sur la bonne voie... Ou pas... Je sais, je suis une horrible vieille mégère à rien vouloir dire ! XD**

**Jandi2012 : Je te laisse mariner, ce serait trop facile de te dire si Victoria est la vraie soeur d'Edward ! =D *court très vite pour échapper aux grenades degoupillées***

**Tia63 : Mais c'est que tu serais aussi sadique que moi, toi ! Excellente idée pour les cheveux, je note tout de suite ! Aaaah, entre cette vieille bique et moi c'est l'amour vache, on se traite de tous les noms mais je sais qu'elle m'adore, elle peut pas se passer de moi... Je lui suis indispensable ! XD ta review m'a arraché un enoooooooorme sourire, sincèrement. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! **

**Je dedie ce chapitre à toi, Tia 63, lectrice qui me laisse des reviews touchantes, ainsi qu'à toi, Mariee.M, dont les commentaires me font immanquablement rire, et à toi, 1christelle1, pour être au rendez-vous vous à chaque chapitre, toi qui me laisse en permanence ton avis sur la suite. Parce que vous êtes des lectrices adorables et qu'on ne peut que vous aimer, review ou non.**

**Chapitre XII. **

**Point de vue Bella. **

Je dois avouer que ma rencontre avec Victoria me laissa perplexe. Qui était cette jeune femme que je n'avais encore jamais croisé ? Elle avait dit habiter près d'ici. J'hausse les épaules pour moi même. Après tout, elle aurait très bien pu emménager ici durant nos années passées en France. Curieux tout de même. J'avais beau me répéter qu'il n'y avait rien d'intriguant à notre face à face, quelque chose me susurrer le contraire.

_Laisse tomber ma poule. Avec l'autre taré qui te sert de frère tu deviens parano. Cherche pas plus loin. _

Parlons en, du frère. Qu'allait je bien pouvoir inventer comme nouveau plan foireux pour l'ODEC ? (Opération Dégoûter Edward Cullen) Après la douche, le dentifrice, je devais bien reconnaître que je n'avais plus trop d'idées.

A mon grand désespoir.

Je rentre à la maison, contrariée. Il ne manquerait plus que je commence à faire des recherches sur le net pour trouver de nouvelles idées diaboliques. Ou pourries, à vous de voir. Angoissée de me retrouver nez à nez avec Edward, je monte directement dans ma chambre, commençant enfin à m'occuper de mes affaires scolaires. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je suis interrompue par ma mère qui me demande de la rejoindre en bas. Je soupire et dévalle les escaliers, ronchonne à l'idée de croiser Edward. Heureusement, aucune trace de lui dans le salon.

- Bella, ton père et moi devons nous absenter pour la semaine. Il est demandé à New York et Los Angeles, quant à moi j'ai plusieurs projets sur les bras, on m'attend à Phoenix, New-York également et Las Vegas. On vous considère comme étant suffisamment grands pour agir en tant qu'adultes, toi et ton frère. Ça ira ? me questionne t elle, légèrement inquiète tout de même.

Je ne laisse rien paraître de mon trouble.

- T'en fais pas, maman. Tout ira bien.

Je force un sourire, histoire de la rassurer. Meme si j'ai plutôt envie de hurler. Mon humeur ne s'arrange pas en imaginant l'autre en train de faire une danse de la joie, trop content de se retrouver en tête à tête avec moi.

_Je m'en vais te lui refroidir ses ardeurs, tu vas voir... Il va réfléchir à deux fois avant de nous la faire, sa danse de la joie à la con. _

Maman s'en retourne à ses activités, chantonnant gaiement, me laissant songeuse sur ma prochaine mauvaise action. Que pouvais je bien faire pour mettre Edward hors de lui ? A quoi tenait il le plus ?

_Aux dernières nouvelles, il s'est découvert un amour malsain pour toi. _

_Hmm, tu me conseillerais quoi alors ? Le plongeon de la mort, de préférence depuis une falaise, les veines tranchées, ou bien encore un poignard planté dans le coeur, tandis que je serais en train de me vider de mon sang sur le canapé blanc ? _

_Nan nan, trop banal tout ça. Ca manque sérieusement d'originalité. Trouve mieux. _

Je coupe net la conversation avec ma conscience, commençant à réellement me trouver folle. Bondissant sur mes pieds (et manquant de me retamer par la même occasion) je choisis de tout laisser en plan pour quelques heures : mes affaires, mes problèmes, tout. Je prends mes clés de voiture, enfile mon manteau. Dans le couloir je croise Edward, qui me dévisage d'un air mauvais :

- Où tu vas comme ça ?

_A des milliers de kilomètres de ta tronche, espèce de malade. _

- Quelque part où l'air ne sera pas pollué par ta présence, cher frère...

Il serre les poings, furieux, attrapant sans ménagement mon bras. Je le toise, haineuse, avant de railler froidement :

- Visiblement, tu n'as pas encore compris que plus tu me chercherais plus je t'emmerderai.

Ses yeux émeraude me jaugent, quand je me sens plaquée contre le mur. Trop surprise pour avoir le temps de réagir, je reste immobile quand ses lèvres se jettent avec avidité sur les miennes. Ses mains enserrent ma taille, son corps se presse plus contre le mien. Je ne vois, ne sens, ne respire que lui. Choquée, je me laisse faire, alors que ses doigts s'enfouissent dans mes cheveux, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il tente d'approfondir son baiser que je me ressaisi enfin. Je le mord sans ménagement, et souris quand il se rejette en arrière, sa lèvre inférieure saignant quelque peu.

Coléreuse, dégoûtée par son baiser, dégoûtée de moi pour ne pas l'avoir repoussé plus tôt (preuve qu'il ne me reste plus que deux ou trois misérables neurones pour faire fonctionner ce qui me sert de cerveau, autrement dit pas grand chose) je murmure à voix basse, d'une voix presque étranglée :

- Pourquoi as tu fait ça ? T'es vraiment pas bien, mon pauvre ! Complètement taré !

Il m'offre un sourire arrogant, avant de tenter de se rapprocher de moi, mais je le préviens aussitôt :

- Un pas de plus et je hurle, Cullen. Et que tu sois mon frère ou non n'y changera rien, je te le garantis. Maintenant, réponds à ma question !

Sans tenir compte de mon avertissement il s'avance, me regardant intensément, ses pupilles virant à un vert des plus sombres. Je reste fascinée malgré moi par l'unique goutte de sang qui perle de sa bouche :

- Pour être bien sûr que où tu ailles, tu penseras à moi... Et à personne d'autre. Tu es à moi, Isabella. Je suis prêt à subir tous tes coups bas, si je peux te ravir un baiser de temps à autre. Et je ne tolererai jamais qu'un autre que moi puisse te toucher.

Je souffle, éberluée :

- Tu es complètement malade.

Son sourire en coin se fait carnassier :Sur ces mots, il s'empare encore de ma bouche, me goûtant avec... adoration, possessivité, amour. Ses yeux me cherchent, me trouvent, ne me quittent jamais. Foudroyée, je ne bouge pas, le laissant, de sa langue, caresser mes lèvres avant de demander avec douceur et autorité l'accès de ma bouche. Comme hypnotisée, j'entrouvre celle ci, quand des pas martèlent les marches des escaliers. Ramenée violemment à terre et prise de panique, je repousse sans ménagement Edward, l'envoyant percuter le mur d'en face, avant de m'enfuir en courant, le coeur battant à mille à l'heure, le rouge aux lèvres et une désagréable sensation de chaleur s'emparant de mon être.

Je saute dans ma voiture, avec la même question en tête :

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?

... OoOoOoOoO ...

C'est dans le parc de Forks que je me retrouve, à bout de souffle, tremblante de ce qu'il s'est passé une heure avant. J'aurais voulu crier mon désespoir, je n'en aurais pas été capable, tant ma gorge était nouée. J'aurai voulu courir, me griffer, rouler par terre, prise de démence, je n'aurais rien fait, mon corps semblant s'être figé, entre incompréhension et terreur. J'aurais voulu pleurer, pour tous les sentiments qui me transperçaient, me laceraient telle une lame acérée, mais j'en étais tout bonnement incapable.

Que m'arrivait il ? Pourquoi avais je laisse Edward m'embrassait une seconde fois, dans ce maudite couloir ? Pire, pourquoi avais je céder un bref instant, avant que nous ne soyons interrompus ? Qu'aurait il pu se passer si personne n'était monté ? J'etais terrifiée, horrifiée par mon comportement.

Aucun doute, la folie d'Edward s'emparait peu à peu de moi. Elle me contaminait, s'insinuait dans mes veines comme un poison mortel. Je me meprisais pour ce que j'avais laissé faire. J'etais allée bien trop loin. Jamais je n'aurais du laisser Edward me toucher ainsi. Il n'avait pas le droit de me considérer comme étant sienne.

- Bella ? C'est toi ?

Je relève la tête, observant la nouvelle venue avec étonnement et curieusement... Ravissement.

- Victoria ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! J'en déduis que tu as su renter chez toi ?

Elle rit, m'etreignant brièvement et je tressaille. Sa peau est glacée. Je ne lui en fais pourtant pas la remarque, trop heureuse de sa présence qui chasse mes sombres pensées.

- Oui, sans problème ! Que fais tu ici ?

- Sans doute la même chose que toi, je me promène ! Tu habites où au juste ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu.

Une ombre furtive passe sur son visage :

- Oh, il y a quelques années de cela, mais en réalité je ne vis pas en permanence ici. J'ai décidé de prendre une année sabbatique, aussi je suis revenue dans le coin.

Je m'apprête à lui poser une nouvelle question quand une nouvelle voix m'interpelle :

- Salut Bella ! Je me disais bien que c'était toi !

Je me tourne vers le nouveau venu, reconnaissant Jacob :

- Je vais finir par croire que tout le monde a décidé de se rejoindre ici, aujourd'hui !

- Tu vois quelqu'un à part nous deux ? rit il avant de m'embrasser sur la joue.

- Bien sûr que oui, Victoria !

Il hausse un sourcil :

- Aurais tu des hallucinations ? Il n'y a que nous, Bella.

J'ouvre la bouche, me retournant vers cette dernière, restée en retrait, avant de constater que Jacob a raison. Il n'y a que nous deux.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de bouclé ! Au départ je n'avais pas prévu de l'arrêter ici, mais après coup je me suis dit : "nan nan nan, c'est bien ici". Certaines de vous se demandent "where is Jasper ?" ("Jasper is in the kitchen"XD) vous en faites pas, il va réapparaître ! **

**Dans le prochain épisode, Bella :**

**- retournera auprès de son frère et le violera dans la salle de bains. **

**- ira cueillir des champignons hallucinogènes et en fera une omelette mortelle. (prions pour qu'elle en meurt vraiment cette pauvre fille XD) **

**- s'enfermera dans un couvent et se fera fouetter jusqu'au sang tous les jours, pour se faire racheter ses pêchés. **

**Pour le savoir, rendez vous d'ici deux trois jours ! **

**Sachez que cette application que je trouvais geniale me fait sérieusement chier, maintenant. Elle bugue toute les dix minutes sans que je ne puisse avoir le temps d'enregistrer... Total je recommence à chaque fois. Ce qui explique pourquoi ce chapitre est assez court. Mais comme je suis genialissime, j'ai trouvé une astuce (sur la fin) pour ne plus voir mon travail perdu ! L'application pour les italique me sert toujours mais à la fin ^^ promis, le prochain chapitre sera plus long ! **

**Amicalement, Mademoiselle mon-meilleur-ami-est-un-smartphone**


	15. Chapter 15

**Salut la compagnie ! **

**Eh oui, voici un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au coeur, et comme d'habitude, avant de démarrer la suite, je vous réponds à TOUTES, sans exception, inscrites et anonymes ! Pour les inscrites, si vous recevez un mp, c'est seulement pour vous donner des indices ! (quand je me sens dans un grand jour de bonté ! =p) **

**Inscrites :**

**Grazie : Merci pour tes encouragements, et sans plus tarder voici la suite ! Tes reviews me font toujours autant plaisir ! **

**Sochic88 : Hé hé, c'est une bonne question à se poser, si Victoria est un fantôme... Qui sait ?! ;p j'avoue, j'adorerai que Bella se mange des champipis hallucinogènes ! Au moins elle aurait ENFIN une excuse pour débiter des conneries toutes les trois minutes ! XD**

**Mariee.M : Heureuse que ça te plaise ! C'est pour moi un défi que chaque chapitre vous plaise à toutes, et de savoir que ça t'accroches toujours autant me donne encore plus envie de me défoncer ! **

**Lily33-ec : Wouhooooou, une nouvelle partisane à défendre la cause de Domaine Interdit ! Je sais qu'au premier abord on hésite à s'y attarder mais tant fais pas, je sais ce que veux pour cette fiction ! Pour tes théories, je dis ni oui ni non ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre ! **

**Mlca66 : Je t'ai répondu par mp, j'espère que tu as reçu ma réponse sinon dis le moi, je te la renverrait autrement ! Merci encore pour toutes tes reviews, sache que je te compte comme étant une de mes lectrices favorites ! (mais chut c'est un secret :p) **

**Larosesurleau : Comme tu dis, tout ceci est bien étrange, il y a de quoi se poser des questions ! Comme je suis sadique, je vais te laisser te torturer toute seule, comme une grande DD pas sûre que Bella craque encore... On verra ! **

**Sha-and-shihanna : Un temple dédié à eric nordmann ? Why not ? ^^ Mon dieu mon dieu, que de mystères, en effet ! C'est terrible, je suis la seule à savoir ce qu'il se passe RÉELLEMENT... *rire diabolique * Encore merci pour toutes tes reviews, elles me vont droit au coeur ! Ca me ravit de voir que Domaine Interdit te plaise toujours autant ! **

**1christelle1 : Je sais, je sais, je suis tellement geniale, j'ai un talent de folie, je suis tellement... Tellement... Tellement enflée des chevilles suite à ta review que je viens de m'étaler par terre XD J'ai encore un bête sourire aux lèvres rien qu'à la relire ! Aaaaaaah, toi aussi tu aurais pu écrire des discours pour Obama... Allons, quitte ton mari, suis moi dans ma future tournée aux States, et avec un peu de chance tu rencontreras le VRAI Edward Cullen ! (oui parce que celui du film... Il est mignon selon la façon dont la caméra le filme...) Crois moi, je vais encore faire durer le suspense ! (promis je torture pas mon smartphone j'ai encore besoin de lui !) **

**Celine11 : Comme pour mlca66, je t'ai laissé ma réponse par mp, j'espère que tu l'as reçu ! Tes reviews sont mes petits lindt ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! **

**Jandi2012 : Je commence à m'y faire, sur le smartphone, même si ce n'est pas super pratique ! Heureusement, l'avantage c'est que je peux écrire dans n'importe quel endroit ! Jasper is in the kitchen, he make the omelette aux champipis ! XD (oui bon pour l'anglais on repassera ;D) Hey, pas sûre que Bella craque... (meme si c'est prétentieux de sa part que de croire qu'elle peut rester insensible au charme de Cullen !) Je ne peux rien te dire sur Victoria... Sorry ! Merci encore pour tes commentaires, qui me donne toujours l'envie de poursuivre cette fiction ! **

**Non inscrites :**

**Kyssou : Ouaip, on peut dire qu'elle perd la boule, la Bella ! Voici un nouveau chapitre pour te faire plaisir ! **

**Lizss : Aaaaaaah, Lizss... Que j'aime tes reviews, bon sang ! :D alors effectivement, pas de vampires, l'histoire est assez complexe ainsi, sans y mettre des conflits surnaturels, mais en revanche pour le reste... Tu chauffes, ma grande ! (mais je ne préciserai pas sur quels points en revanche !) **

**JuliaEmmett : Je suis heureuse que tu sois restée neutre sur cette histoire, pour finalement l'apprécier ! Je reconnais qu'on peut avoir du mal, puisque à priori on part d'une histoire abordant un sujet tabou (mais personne ne sait ce que j'ai dans la tête pour faire évoluer l'histoire, hé hé hé... *se frotte les mains avec un sourire vicieux aux lèvres *) et si tu ne te sens plus l'envie de la lire au bout d'un moment, je ne me sentirai pas vexée ^^ ça me fait plaisir que tu ais déjà lu les douze chapitres ! J'espère t'accrocher avec la suite !**

**JasperEdward21 : Mais non, t'en fais pas ça n'a rien d'anormal, pour l'inceste ! Enfin, je veux dire, dans ce que tu m'as laissé comme commentaire ! =) Surtout que je fais bouger l'histoire et que j'ai un truc en tête ! Comment avances ta fiction, au fait ? La dernière fois que j'ai voulu y aller pour voir si tu avais udapté le site disait qu'il n'y avait plus de chapitre oo**

**Laurie : Et encore tu n'as pas fini d'être surprise ! =D**

**Bien, après vous avoir répondu à toutes, chères lectrices, voici la suite ! **

**Je dedie ce chapitre à toi, larosesurleau, pour ton soutien depuis le tout début de cette fiction et à toi lizss, pour tes commentaires qui me font toujours autant rire et sourire ! **

**Chapitre XIII : La rose, le rouquin et la tête de Delco. **

**Point de vue Edward. **

Dire que j'étais troublé aurait été un euphémisme. J'étais survolté, mes mains tremblaient. Je fais les cent pas dans ma chambre, plus nerveux que jamais, mes doigts se portant sans cesse à mes lèvres, me repassant en boucle les baisers que j'avais infligé à Bella.

Mon dieu, qu'avait je encore fait ?

Je m'étais une fois de plus laissé dominer par la jalousie, l'imaginant rejoindre l'autre, celui que je lui avais pourtant formellement interdit de revoir. Mon coeur n'aurait pu le supporter. Tout mon être hurler qu'elle était mienne, qu'elle m'appartenait, que j'étais le seul et l'unique à pouvoir poser mes yeux sur sa peau délicate, douce, soyeuse comme les draps les plus riches qu'un monarque aurait pu posséder.

Mienne.

Elle était à moi.

Je gémis de douleur, de frustration, de rage, m'asseyant sur mon lit sans la moindre délicatesse, passant et repassant une main dans mes cheveux. A ce rythme, je n'aurais plus rien sur le crâne, d'ici quelques années.

J'étais foiré, comme type.

Je faisais souffrir Bella, je me faisais souffrir. Je nous faisais souffrir et malgré tout je n'arrivais pas à enrayer la machine. Pourtant, durant une fraction de seconde, là bas dans ce couloir, j'avais espéré.

Stupidement espéré, en vérité.

Le temps avait comme semblé s'être figé alors que les barrières de Bella s'étaient abaissées un court instant. Durant une fraction de seconde, elle s'était abandonnée à moi, à mes mains, à mon baiser. Durant une fraction de seconde, elle s'était livrée à moi. Avant que ma mère ne monte et ne rompt le sortilège. Si j'avais pu je lui aurait hurlé dessus. Au lieu de quoi je m'étais enfermé dans ma chambre, ressassant encore ce moment des plus troublants.

En fermant les yeux je pouvais presque encore ressentir la douceur de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

_Espèce de taré. Je t'ai pas déjà dit que tu devrais aller te foutre toi même une camisole ? _

Malgré moi, un sourire niais s'incruste sur mon visage.

_Rien à foutre. Elle m'a embrassé. _

_Abruti. Aux dernières nouvelles c'est toi qui l'a plaquée contre un mur avant de te jeter sur sa bouche. _

Et maintenant, qu'allait il se passer entre nous ? Bella allait elle changer vis à vis de moi, ou devenir encore plus froide ? Ou bien rester elle même ? Devais je dire quelque chose, ou faire comme si de rien ne s'était produit ?

_Il va rien se passer du tout, tu vas arrêter de te comporter autrement que comme son frère, putain oui ! _

Impossible. Je ne pouvais tout simplement plus. Pas après le fait qu'elle m'avait cédé, même un si court instant. Parce que si elle avait été si prête de répondre à mon baiser, alors je pouvais croire qu'elle finirait par me désirer, m'aimer.

_Faut vraiment qu'on pense à réunir des fonds pour t'acheter un cerveau, Cullen ! Tu la degoutes, putain ! Arrêtes de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité et croire qu'elle a VOULU t'embrasser à son tour ! Tu sais quoi ? T'as eu de la chance que ta mère monte, sinon ça aurait été la plus grande claque de tous les temps dans ta gueule que tu te serais pris, pauvre con ! _

Énième soupir de ma part.

J'étais vraiment stupide. Effectivement, qu'etais je parti m'imaginer ? Fallait il que je sois aussi désespéré pour arriver à me faire des films ? Et ne m'étais je pas juré de ne pas la terroriser ? De l'apprivoiser, de l'adorer, de la vénérer comme la jeune fille qu'elle était ?

Bella méritait plus que ça, bordel ! Je pouvais mettre ma foutu frustration de côté et me comporter en parfait gentleman. Je pouvais le faire. Je devais en être capable.

_Rappelles moi, pourquoi t'es tombé amoureux de ta propre soeur, hein ? Y avait pas assez de filles sur cette fucking planète, fallait EN PLUS que t'ailles t'enticher de ton propre sang ? Tu le sais que c'est tout SAUF normal, connard ? _

Perdu dans les pensées, je ne m'aperçois pas tout de suite que j'ai passé des heures presque immobile, debout devant ma baie vitrée. Meme mon subconscient me trahit.

Parce que je sais parfaitement ce que je fous à être comme le roi des tarés près de cette grande vitre, aussi tendu.

J'attends Bella.

Encore et toujours.

Les minutes s'égrènent inexorablement, et faisant fi de la petite voix qui me murmure à quel point je peux me révéler pathétique, à attendre sagement le retour de mon amour, je reste planté là, le coeur écorché, les poings serrés, me répétant inlassablement qu'elle va arriver, que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter.

Elle allait revenir, n'est ce pas ? C'était forcé, non ? Elle ne pouvait pas nous abandonner maintenant ? Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement m'abandonne, hein ?

Mes yeux me brûlent, les larmes brouillent ma vue. Où es tu, encore ? Me fuis tu dans l'étreinte de_ l'autre_, ce redoutable ennemi ? Es tu seule ? As tu une pensée tendre à mon égard, ou bien me maudis tu ?

Je t'aime. Je te deteste pour t'aimer autant, pour sombre dans cette folie pure et simple. Je sais que je ne devrais pas t'aimer.

Mais c'est comme me demander de cesser de respirer, j'en suis incapable, et si je le faisais, j'en mourrais dans les minutes qui suivront.

Je me déteste pour laisser les larmes affluer une nouvelle fois, pour être si pitoyable.

Soudain, le rugissement d'une voiture me parvient, m'extirpant de mes pleurs silencieux. Je jette un coup d'oeil à travers la baie vitrée, oubliant tout en quelques instants.

Tu viens d'arriver, je te vois descendre de la voiture, prendre le temps de respirer. Je sais déjà que tu te forces à rentrer dans la maison, tu sais que tu vas devoir me faire face, devant les parents. Et sans eux, pendant plus d'une semaine.

Une semaine où je me torturerais encore plus que d'ordinaire, en nous sachant seuls. Juste toi et moi, en tête à tête.

Que feras tu ?

Te contenter de m'ignorer, t'enfermer dans ta chambre, ou déployer des trésors d'imagination pour me pousser à bout ?

Un petit rire me parcourt à cette idée. Qu'aurait elle bien pu inventer après ce qu'elle avait déjà fait ? Bella n'avait jamais été vicieuse, et je doutais fortement qu'elle aurait de nouvelles idées diaboliques.

C'est l'esprit plus léger que je descends enfin en bas, amusé.

Le fou que j'étais. Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait bien plus tard, je n'aurais jamais ri aux dépens de la douce Bella.

La trop douce Bella.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

Dans la nuit, j'entendis Carlisle et Esmée se lever, se préparant à partir. Il m'était tout simplement impossible de dormir. Je repensais au dîner. Bella semblait un peu agitée, comme ailleurs. Si avant j'aurais pu lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, aujourd'hui je ne me voyais pas du tout le faire. Je marchais déjà sur des oeufs, inutile de m'en rajouter.

_La faute à qui, hmm ? _

Je grogne, ouvrant les yeux. Les arbres sont un court instant illuminés par les phares de la voiture, puis plus rien. Le ronronnement du moteur s'éloigne progressivement et je prends peu à peu l'ampleur de la situation.

Je suis seul, avec Bella. Personne pour nous déranger. Personne pour nous surprendre.

Une semaine en tête à tête.

Et si... Est-ce qu'une semaine suffirait à nous rapprocher ? Suffisamment pour qu'elle me regarde sous un autre oeil ? Je me lève, réfléchissant à toute allure.

Un sourire s'étire lentement sur mes lèvres.

Le plan OSBC (Opération Séduire Bella Cullen ) était lancé.

_Opération Séduire Bella Cullen ? Et pourquoi pas L'OFTBCDMB (Opération Faire Tomber Bella Cullen Dans Mes Bras) pendant qu'on y est, hein ? _

_Non. Trop long. _

_T'es pathétique, tu sais ? Y a vraiment que toi pour monter des "opérations"... _

_La ferme. Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis à ce que je sache. _

_Bah étant donné que je suis toi et que tu es moi... _

Ouais. La conscience avait raison sur un point. J'étais foutrement pathétique.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

Les heures se sont écoulées lentement, et le réveil semblait comme me narguer. Six heures du matin. Plus qu'une ridicule petite heure avant que Bella ne se réveille. Plus qu'une minuscule petite heure avant que le début de mon calvaires scolaire ne démarre.

_Dis donc, c'est pas en ruminant que tu vas avoir du succès avec ton plan aussi stupide que toi. Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais quelque chose d'utile, prépare le petit déjeuner pour Bella. _

_Brillante idée ! _

_Je sais. J'ai toujours de brillantes idées. Je suis géniale comme conscience. _

Je m'abstiens de répliquer, me trouvant assez dingue ainsi pour parler avec mon moi intérieur. J'étais déjà fêlé, inutile d'en rajouter.

M'affairant, je prépare avec enthousiasme le petit déjeuner, souriant béatement. Je finis par jeter un coup d'oeil à la pendule. Sept heures et quart.

_Attends... Il t'a fallu UNE HEURE pour préparer deux bols de lait au chocolat avec des foutues madeleines ?! _

_Mais j'ai fait une superbe décoration, regarde !_

_Pauvre tache, tu crois vraiment que Bella va bouffer les pétales de rose déposés un peu partout sur ce plateau ?! Je sais bien qu'elle mange des hamburgers végétariens mais quand même ! Y a plus de pétales que de madeleines là ! _

Exaspéré, j'en retire quelque uns, quand je l'entend descendre les escaliers. Nous nous retrouvons immobiles, face à face. Je la regarde à peine quand je prends le plateau et le tend et parle à toute vitesse, le coeur battant à tout rompre :

- Jet'aipreparélepetitdejeuner, j'espèrequecateconvient.

J'ose un regard vers elle. Bella reste indifférente :

- Et en anglais, ça donne quoi ta phrase ?

Déglutition de ma part, avant de murmurer :

- Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. J'espère que ça te conviendra...

Nouveau regard de sa part vers le plateau, presque méprisant. Je ressens un pincement au coeur, baissant la tête comme pour mieux me protéger alors que je me sens de plus en plus mal avec mon plateau dans les mains :

- J'en veux pas, de ton foutu petit déjeuner.

Elle passe devant moi, me laissant totalement dépité, avant de me lancer :

- Et franchement, la prochaine fois que tu veux te rendre minable, pas besoin de tes pétales de rose. Tu t'en sors très bien tout seul.

Je l'entends claquer violemment la porte, me laissant figer sur place.

_Hem... Je pense qu'une douche te fera du bien. _

Déprimé, je me dirige vers ma salle de bains, me deshabillant mécaniquement avant d'entrer sous l'eau.

Évidemment. J'avais été un imbécile de croire que Bella aurait pu ressentir quoi que ce soit, hier soir. Je m'étais raconté des histoires.

Oh, de très jolies histoires. Mais des histoires quand même. Je décide de me laver les cheveux, me moquant éperdument de l'heure qui tourne. L'odeur du shampoing me paraît étrange, mais je n'y fait pas cas. Quand j'en ai fini, je m'habille prestement sans un regard pour le miroir, dévalant les marches quatre à quatre quand tout à coup quelque chose fait tilt dans ma tête.

_Dis moi Cullen, t'avais fermé la salle de bains ce matin ? _

_Heu... Bah ouais. Pourquoi ? _

_Parce que tu l'as pas déverrouillée tout à l'heure. _

Je me tétanise sur place, respirant à peine. Non, je devais me faire des idées. Il ne s'était rien produit de particulier. Pourtant, le mot accroché sur la porte d'entrée me file des crampes d'estomac. Quand je m'en approche, je trouve une note assez brève :

"Passe une agréable journée, mon beau rouquin. Bella."

Je fronce les sourcils, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi elle a marqué ça. Eddy la conscience se fait entendre :

_Un conseil mon pote, vérifie ton allure dans une glace. J'ai grand peur pour toi d'un seul coup. _

Je me retourne, allant à la première glace que je trouve. Et manque de hurler. Mes cheveux cuivrés sont devenus d'un rouge pétard abominable.

_T'as oublié la règle numéro deux, pauvre type ! TOUJOURS vérifier tes produits ! _

_Je ne peux pas aller en cours ainsi. C'est impossible. _

_Arrêtes de nous faire ta fille qui vient de se péter un ongle, t'es un mec, un vrai, alors affiche toi fièrement avec cette couleur dégueulasse et sors ton sourire le plus ténébreux, celui qui fait brûler les petites culottes sur place, ducon ! _

_La garce. La putain de garce. _

_Oui ben tu radoteras plus tard, là tu prends ta voiture et tu files au lycée ! _

Je bondis d'un seul homme, attrapant mes clés avant d'allumer la Volvo. Qui ne démarre pas. Je tente encore une fois. Toujours rien. Une troisième fois. Définitivement... comme morte. Furibond, je sors en criant :

- Mais c'est pas vrai, je rêve !

Un bip retentit dans ma poche. Je consulte. Un sms de Bella. Surpris, j'en oublie momentanément ma colère :

" Il y a huit kilomètres qui te sépare du lycée, à pied. La tête de Delco de ta Volvo est dans mon sac. Bonne promenade, Cullen. "

J'en reste bouche bée, avant de jeter mon portable :

- La putain de sale garce !

_Tu l'as dit. _

_JE LA HAIS ! _

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de bouclé ! **

**Un grand merci à Tia63 pour l'idée de traumatiser les cheveux d'Edward, c'est elle qui m'a inspirée ! **

**Tia63, encore merci, car grâce à toi j'ai beaucoup ri en écrivant ce passage ! **

**Je tiens à dire que je suis obligée de revenir sur les sentiments d'Edward, c'est important pour le squelette de l'histoire. Je sais, Frankeistein et sa femme n'étaient pas là dans ce chapitre, mais ils refont surface dans le prochain ! Jasper aussi fera son come back ! (il était temps que je termine ce chapitre, l'application rame complet...) **

**Vous savez ce qui me ferait plaisir ? Un Jasper enrobé de chocolat et de chantilly... Mais faut pas rêver. Donc vous seriez trop adorables de me laisser une review sur ce chapitre, histoire de me consoler XD**

**À la r'voyure, mat'lots ! **

**Mlle je-suis-trop-un-génie XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey la bande !**

**Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous dire ceci : je sais que vous vous impatientez de voir enfin (cette niaise de) Bella tomber comme une fleur (pourrie) dans les bras (sexy) d'Edward, mais un peu de patience, les amis ! ;D Je ne peux pas les envoyer directement sur le canapé après une virulente dispute (où l'autre cruche aurait enfin compris qu'elle est dingue du taré canon à mort) d'ici un ou deux chapitres sinon l'histoire serait bâclée ! ^^ Dans cette fiction, je veux du suspense, de l'humour, de l'action, du tragique, des rires, des pleurs, du désir, et tout doit être une affaire de patience... Je ne peux retenir personne, effectivement, mais je fais de mon mieux pour VOUS ! :) J'ai beaucoup d'imagination, alors faîtes moi confiance, tout viendra à point ! **

**Ce chapitre est pour toi, ma grognasse, (je sais que tu te reconnaîtras XD), et avant de l'entamer (tu m'as d'ailleurs bien cassé les pieds pour que je l'écrives celui là !) je tiens à te déclarer quelque chose (vas pourrir en enfer, je te hais horrible mégère !)**

**Ma chère vieille bique... **

**(hmm, non, ca va pas. Faut que je recommence.)**

**Espèce de vieille chouette ambulante, **

**(merde, ça ne va pas toujours pas. Heu...)**

**Sale biquette acariâtre qui passe son temps à me harceler (!)**

**(tu vois que tu peux pas te passer de moi ! Harceleuse ! )**

**Donc.**

**Sale biquette acariâtre qui passe son temps à me harceler, **

**Toi qui voulait que je te dédie (encore) un chapitre, le voici. (J'espère vraiment que t'arrêteras de m'envoyer des sms en permancence comme ça !) Toi et moi, (rêves pas je t'épouserai JAMAIS !) c'est de la haine à l'état pure. On est faites pour se détester, s'insulter (sale bique enragée). Bref, nous sommes ce que les gens qualifieront de "meilleurs ennemies". Parfois, "l'amitié" (oui parce que t'es pas vraiment mon amie, rappelle toi de Gauthier XD) ne tient pas à grand chose. Certaines disent "ça a été au premier regard, ou au premier rire". Pas pour nous. **

**Toi et moi, insupportable arrière grand mère frustrée avant l'heure, c'est tout d'abord une histoire de méfiance, puis d'indifférence. De froideur. Nous cohabitions dans le même espace (vu que nous avions la même amie - qui aime nettoyer des cruches - ) sans nous connaître, et nous apprécier. (En même temps je vois pas trop pourquoi je t'apprécierai aujourd'hui encore !) **

**Souviens toi, sale chouette déplumée, nous nous observions du coin de l'oeil, en chiens de faïence (quelle stupide expression, en fait, aussi stupide que toi, mais je ne t'apprends rien !) Puis, la tragédie arriva. Notre amie en commun nous abandonna lâchement, partant pour des contrées lointaines (ou pas, d'ailleurs) et nous laissa toutes deux à la fin de l'année en face à face. Comme ça.**

**Fort heureusement, les vacances d'été arrivèrent, et ainsi nous n'avions pas à nous supporter davantage ! (Heureusement sinon je serais déjà six pieds sous terre depuis tout ce temps !) Mais à la rentrée, et hasard, toi et moi, vieille bique faisandée, nous nous retrouvâmes (en retard toutes les deux !) pour les cours. Nous nous sommes regardées, avant de rire, si je me rappelle. Nous sommes devenues les commères redoutables du lycée perdu dans sa campagne (enfin surtout toi, tu étais la meilleure !) et au fil du temps, un lien fait de haine et de fidélité s'est créé. **

**Tu m'as soutenue, tu m'as consolée, (mais tu t'es bien foutu de ma tronche aussi ! GROGNASSE !) j'ai été là pour toi (enfin, je crois, mais j'en suis pas sûre quand même) mais bref : toi et moi, vieille bique, c'est (peut-être) pour de longues années, et je l'espère, parce que je compte bien t'emmerder encore quelques temps. (je compte pas sur cindy elle sera avec son mari bedonnant qui la trompera dans le jardin des enfants avec jacob !)**

**Parfois, la haine et l'amitié peuvent se mélanger, se confondre. Ce qui peut rendre quelqu'un mielleux, hypocrite, ne l'est pas pour nous, car notre franchise s'est instaurée dès le départ. Tu n'auras jamais peur de me dire la vérité, qu'elle soit crue, moche ou que sais je encore. Pas de fioritures, pas de décorations inutiles, pas de détours. Pas de non dit. **

**C'est pour ça que j'adore te détester de toute mon âme, vieille bique. Tu es mon ennemie la plus précieuse au monde, à mes yeux. Et je serais heureuse de te maudire pour les années à venir.**

**Avec toute ma haine quotidienne, **

**ta pauvre fille !**

**(Crèves au plus vite, je veux tes sous !)**

**Vu la longueur de cette déclaration (très émouvante, je sais, mais que voulez vous, je suis un génie XD) je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, mais sachez que vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! **

**Chapitre XIV : Au comptoir des petites culottes et autres ripostes.**

**Point de vue Edward.**

Fermant les yeux, j'inspire rapidement pour me calmer. Deux solutions s'offraient à moi : soit je n'allais pas en cours aujourd'hui, et le lycée prévenait Carlisle et Esmée, soit j'affrontais le regard des autres avec cette infâme couleur rouge pétard. D'un côté, les foudres parentales, de l'autre les railleries des autres.

Pour sûr, entre mon retard et ma chevelure, je ne passerais pas inaperçu dans le paysage. Ou bien je prévenais moi même le lycée que je me trouvais gravement malade aujourd'hui.

_Arrêtes de tergiverser, tu y vas et puis t'emmerde le premier connard qui te fait une remarque débile. Sois un homme, bordel ! _

Eddy la conscience avait raison. Le regard des autres m'avait toujours laissé indifférent, ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer. Mais comment rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Bella ?

Je me concentre plusieurs minutes, puis une idée de génie me vient à l'esprit. Un sourire vicieux se forme sur mes lèvres, et je me frotte les mains, foutrement content de moi. Si Bella voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, nous serions deux, alors.

_Mon frère, juste avant ça, t'avais pas un super plan (stupide) qui s'appelait OSBC, (Opération Séduire Bella Cullen) juste par hasard ? _

_T'occupes pas de ça. D'abord la revanche, ensuite la séduction._

_Plus tordu que toi, tu meurs._

Je m'empresse d'appeler mon père, espèrant que le décalage horaire ne soit pas trop important. Une fois en ligne, je le préviens que ma voiture m'a lâchée, (merci petite soeur, tellement adorable de ta part) et que Bella est partie plus tôt que moi. Je l'informe que Bella, qui a démarrée sa matinée de cours, viendra me récupérer ce midi et que je récupérerai mon retard aussitôt.

- C'est entendu Edward, je vais appeler ton lycée pour les prévenir de ton absence. Embrasse ta soeur pour nous, fiston.

_Des millers de fois, si tu veux !_

- Promis, papa.

Je raccroche, m'empressant d'enfiler une veste chaude, et de prendre un sac à dos. Je compose un nouveau numéro, celui d'un taxi, et attend patiemment.

_Ah ouais, donc tu es capable d'appeler un taxi pour te promener en ville de bon matin mais pas pour te rendre en cours ?_

_Sérieusement, tu as déjà vu un étudiant payer une course pour se rendre au lycée ?_

_Non._

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le taxi m'attend. Je lui indique Port Angeles, et la voiture bondit vers sa nouvelle destination.

_J'espère que ton père n'apprendra jamais ce que tu es en train de faire sinon il te tuera._

Une fois arrivé, je paye le chauffeur (qui louche de façon insistante sur mes cheveux) et cours au premier coiffeur. Une femme d'âge mur me reçoit, m'observant d'un air presque effaré. Je manque de grincer des dents. Je sais parfaitement ce que cette coupe donne sur moi, inutile de me le rappeler.

Elle me demande d'une voix hésitante :

- C'est... pour ?

Je soupire d'impatience :

- Vous voyez ça ? (je désigne mes cheveux et elle hoche la tête frénétiquement) Eh bien c'est tout bonnement l'oeuvre de ma soeur, et je dois vraiment faire enlever ce truc immonde !

Elle hoche encore la tête, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil autour d'elles :

- Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas nous occuper de vous ce matin, notre agenda est complet... Revenez cet après midi !

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai cours. Je ne peux pas y aller ainsi. Ecoutez, je payerez le double ou le triple s'il le faut, mais occupez vous de moi !

Sous mon ton autoritaire, je la vois tressaillir. Je n'attends pas qu'elle réfléchisse plus et dépose une liasse de billets sous ses yeux arrondis par l'avidité et la surprise. Je m'avance vers elle, avisant son badge au répétant durement :

- Occupez vous de moi, Miss Olga.

Ses petits yeux clignent bêtement, et elle se décide enfin à faire sauter un rendez vous pour moi.

_Isabella, crois moi tu vas me le payer cher..._

Elle me conduit à une coiffeuse et une fois seuls, je lui souffle :

- Si vous réussissez à rendre à mes cheveux leur couleur d'origine, je vous laisserez un généreux pourboire...

- Bien monsieur, couine t elle.

Je jette de fréquents coups d'oeil à l'horloge murale durant tout le temps où elle s'active. Une heure passe. Puis une demi heure. Enfin, enfin, après moults mouvements, après une agitation quasi permanente, quand elle m'annonce qu'elle en a terminé, j'ouvre les yeux prudemment, pour soupirer de soulagement. Je me redresse, la remerciant chaleureusement, pendant qu'elle m'observe sous un nouvel oeil, bouche bée.

_Ah bah oui. Edward Cullen sans ses cheveux cuivrés ne serait pas Edward Cullen, poupée, _ironise Eddy la conscience.

Décidément, cette histoire capillaire m'aura coûté cher, au vu du pourboire et du tarif que j'avais annoncé à la gérante. Je sors presque en courant du salon de coiffure, avant de me diriger vers un sexshop d'un pas décidé.

Un mince sourire étire mes lèvres. Jolie Bella, tu vas mourir de honte, demain. C'est une promesse.

Et je tiens à tenir celle ci en particulier.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

**Point de vue Bella.**

C'est d'humeur joyeuse que je franchis les grilles du lycée, encore enchantée du coup magistral que je viens d'infliger à mon frère.

_Bella 4 - Edward 0 !_

Je sifflote, heureuse de m'en sortir à si bon compte. Edward devait être en train de fulminer. Viendrait il ce matin ? Le connaissant, il était fort possible que oui, ce n'était pas le genre à craindre le regard des autres. J'aurais donné cher pour apercevoir sa tête quand il se serait aperçu de sa flamboyante chevelure...

Je pouffe de rire à cette pensée, tout en me dirigeant vers le secrétariat, où une bonne femme, (aux cheveux aussi rouges pétards que ceux de mon Edward devaient être en ce moment) me reçoit, et me donne mon emploi du temps, ainsi qu'un plan du lycée.

A quoi bon se donner cette peine ?

C'était ridicule, ce lycée était si petit qu'un enfant de six ans aurait pu trouver son chemin les yeux fermés. Toute à mes réflexions, je ne fais pas attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi et me fait percuter par quelqu'un.

- Oh, désolé, je ne... Bella ?

Je ris en reconnaissant Jasper :

- Décidément, ça devient une habitude chez toi ! Tu vas bien ?

Il m'offre un sourire éclatant :

- Si je te dis que ca va bien mieux depuis que je te vois, tu me crois ?

J'éclate de nouveau de rire.

- Absolument pas ! Tu commences par quoi ce matin ?

Il jette un rapide coup d'oeil à son emploi du temps :

- Maths. Et toi ?

- Histoire. On se retrouve plus tard ?

Il s'appuie au mur, me décochant un nouveau regard malicieux :

- Je sais que ce ne sera certainement pas le déjeuner le plus romantique au monde, mais que dirais tu de rejoindre ma table ce midi ?

- Très bien, à tout à l'heure ! Et effectivement, tu peux faire mieux comme déjeuner en tête à tête, aussi tu as intérêt à te rattraper !

_Mais à quoi tu joues, Bella ? Ca va pas de sortir des trucs pareils ? Tu veux avoir l'air d'une cruche qui parle aux cactus ou quoi là ?!_

Jasper s'approche de moi avant d'effleurer ma joue de ses lèvres. Je frémis sous son contact innatendu. Il s'écarte aussi vite, avec toujours ce petit sourire insupportable :

- Je te jure de me rattraper, douce Bella...

Et il s'éloigne, non sans un dernier clin d'oeil. Pour ma part, je suis restée... eh bien comme une cruche qui parle aux cactus, bouche entrouverte, encore ahurie par ce qu'il vient de se passer.

_Bella 0 - Jasper 1 !_

Secouant la tête, je m'empresse de filer en histoire, trouvant une place au milieu. Une petite blonde châtain me sourit, avant de se présenter :

- Salut, moi c'est Jessica Stevins. Tu es ?

- Bella Cullen.

Aussitôt elle se penche vers moi, d'un air conspirateur :

- Oh, vous êtes les enfants Cullen, de retour à Forks alors !

_Humpht. Ca sent la grosse commère, si tu veux mon avis._

Je lui sourit, légèrement crispée :

- C'est ça.

Elle me scrute attentivement, à la recherche d'un détail croustillant à se mettre sous la dent. Bon sang, cette fille deviendra plus tard une paparazzi hors pair que cela ne m'étonnerait nullement !

- Alors... il paraît que tu as un frère... Il est comment ? Je ne crois pas l'avoir vu ce matin.

_Tu ne risquais pas de le voir, il était certainement occupé par sa nouvelle couleur de cheveux, bécasse._

- Eh bien, il est assez grand... des cheveux virant au cuivre (encore que ce matin ils virent au rouge tomate) les yeux verts...

Visiblement, cela ne lui suffit pas, puisqu'elle ouvre la bouche pour me poser de nouvelles questions. Sauvée par le gong, le professeur entre à son tour, et débute son cours. C'est sous l'oeil suspicieux de Jessica je-vais-te-harceler-jusqu'à-ce-que-mort-s'ensuive- Stevins que je m'enfuis presque de la classe, me dépêchant d'entrer en espagnol, où je fais la connaissance d'une fille bien plus sympathique que Jessica, du nom d'Angela. Une personne à priori timide, mais qui n'a pas peur de donner son avis quand il le faut.

Enfin, l'heure du déjeuner arrive. Je regarde fréquemment autour de moi, cherchant Edward, sans jamais l'apercevoir. Où diable était il ?

Je croise enfin ses prunelles d'un vert ensorcelant, pareilles à celles d'un chat. Assis nonchalemment à une table, et entourée par des filles, (le fan club s'est vite monté apparemment) il me lance un sourire mauvais, du style prépares-tes-prières-car-je-vais-te-descendre-quar ante-pieds-sous-terre- avant de retourner à une conversation ô combien passionnante.

Visiblement, monseigneur a eu le temps d'arranger ses sublimes cheveux. Dommage. Etait il venu à pied ?

Certainement pas.

_Bella 4 - Edward 1 ! Bonne gestion du temps pour l'adversaire ! _

_Mouais. Qu'il ne se réjouisse pas trop vite, le père Cullen._

J'aperçois Jasper à une table isolée, et m'avance vers lui. Au même instant je sens une brûlure sur ma nuque. Intriguée, je me retourne, pour replonger dans les pupilles dégageant une fureur mal contenue.

Edward mime un "non" rageur et toise Jasper, haineux. Celui ci lui rend la pareille, glacial. Je souris d'un air suffisant à Edward et m'en vais rejoindre mon ami. Comme pour mettre mon frère plus en rage, celui ci m'embrasse de nouveau sur la joue, une légère caresse.

- Tu aimes t'attirer le courroux royal de mon frère, Jasper...

Il rit doucement, amusé :

- Crois moi, je n'ai pas peur de lui. Malgré ce qu'il s'est produit dernièrement.

Nous bavardons ainsi durant la pause, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. A regret, je me lève et regarde pour la énième fois mon emploi du temps, quand une main attrape fermement mon poignet. Je relève la tête, légèrement surprise, pour me retrouver devant Edward. Mon regard se porte brièvement sur sa bouche, et je frémis étrangement en repensant à ces rares fois où il m'a embrassée.

Mon ventre se contracte à cette pensée.

_Urgh, pense à autre chose ma fille... Je sais pas moi, Oui Oui et Dora l'exploratrice s'envoyant en l'air ! _

_Beurk. A part remaker les dessins animés en pornos, tu aurais autre chose, s'il te plaît ?_

La voix d'Edward me ramène à la réalité :

- Mais à quoi tu joues, putain ? Je t'avais ordonné de ne plus le revoir !

Son ton claque durement alors que ses pupilles deviennent d'un vert plus obscure. Je tente de conserver une attitude froide :

- Difficile de ne pas le voir, il est scolarisé au même endroit que nous, cher _frère_

Le coin de sa bouche tressaille.

- Ne te fous pas de moi, Isabella. Je t'ai demandé de ne pas le rejoindre.

Je me surprends à devenir plus cinglante :

- Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien te faire de toute façon ? Il me semble que tu avais fort à faire avec ton fan-pouffes...

Le sourire en coin devient moqueur :

- Deviendrait on jalouse, petite Bella ?

Je renifle de dédain, ignorant la pointe acérée qui pique lentement mon coeur :

- Certainement pas. Je ne suis pas encore désespérée à ce point pour les envier...

Ses yeux de chat me jaugent, narquois, parcourant chaque courbe de mon corps avant de revenir sur mes lèvres, pour replonger dans mes prunelles. Une fois de plus, je fais la sourde oreille à mon corps qui me murmure quelque chose d'important et me concentre sur ce qu'il me dit tout bas :

- C'est bien, douce Bella... mais approches une fois de plus ce type et tu en subir as les conséquences...

Le chuchotis n'est qu'une simple caresse à mes oreilles, mais devient terriblement menaçant. Je soupire, résignée, l'observant partir. Pour une fois, je cesse de lutter, et m'abandonne à son ordre. Jamais le sentiment de jouer autant avec le feu ne m'avait paru aussi évident.

**... OoOoOoO ...**

**Point de vue extérieur.**

Elle respire fortement, fatiguée. Les essais lui demandent beaucoup d'énergie et si à ce rythme, il lui en réclamait encore plus, son corps finirait par la lâcher. Une porte claque et elle sursaute avant de se ressaisir, exténuée. Enfin, il apparaît dans son champs de vision. Si beau, si mystérieux. Si gourmand de vengeance.

Il se précipite sur elle et l'embrasse sauvagement avant de la relâcher. Trop rapidement à son goût.

- Ecoute moi bien, je n'ai plus que quelques minutes devant moi avant d'être obligé de repartir. Tu sais que je n'étais pas d'accord jusqu'à présent pour que tu sois seule sur ce genre d'opération, mais j'estime que tu m'as suffisamment observé pour savoir quoi faire. Tu sauras gérer. De toute façon il le faut, je ne peux plus assister à cette tâche.

Il la contemple fiévreusement, avant de l'embrasser encore.

- J'ai besoin de toi, ne l'oublie pas. Ne m'abandonne pas maintenant, alors que j'ai enfin atteint mon objectif.

Elle, elle voudrait lui parler de sa fatigue, de sa santé qui faiblit à cause de ce projet qui le rend lui à moitié fou. Mais elle se tait, comprenant toute l'importance que ce plan représente pour lui. Elle ne pouvait pas le trahir.

Elle s'empare doucement de ses lèvres, le lui promettant encore.

- Elle va craquer très vite, je te le jure. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps et de lieux.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

Affalée sur le canapé, je savoure la libération qu'implique la fin des cours de cette première journée. A peine arrivé, Edward me tend une main, les traits fermés :

- Maintenant, tu vas me rendre cette foutue tête de Delco, Bella.

Je rétorque, moqueuse :

- Sinon quoi, Cullen ?

ll s'approche lentement de moi, avant de poser ses mains sur le divan, de chaque côté de ma tête, son souffle effleurant mon visage :

- Sinon, je vais devoir te faire subir une série de tortures plus ou moins... plaisantes...

Je déglutis, soutenant difficilement le vert assombri de désir de ses pupilles dilatées :

- Oh, ne te donne pas cette peine. Je te l'apporte tout de suite.

Néanmoins il ne se recule pas. A regret, je pose une main sur son torse, cherchant à le repousser :

- Edward, pousse toi s'il te plaît. Et arrêtes de me regarder comme si tu allais me dévorer. C'est déstabilisant !

Son nez effleure le mien, et il me faut toute ma volonté pour ne pas lui décocher une droite :

- Déstabilisant, hmm ?

De mauvaise humeur à présent, je le repousse plus férocement, le déséquilibrant assez pour réussir à me dégager :

- Sérieusement, Edward, va calmer tes ardeurs sur les barbies pouffiasses qui te collent au train. Je ne suis pas la seule fille à exister sur cette planète.

Toujours aussi agacée, je me rends dans ma chambre, farfouillant en grommelant des injures à propos des frères dégénérés comme quoi on devrait les castrer, puis redescends, lui balançant presque à la tête son Graal du moment.

- Tiens la voilà ta...

Je m'interrompts net, observant avec intérêt la jeune rousse qui se trouve aux abords de notre jardin. Un sourire se fend sur mon visage et sans plus de cérémonies, je laisse un Edward interloqué par mon revirement, m'empressant même de rejoindre Victoria.

- Salut !

Elle me fait un petit signe de la main, et je constate que son teint est plus pâle, de grandes cernes se forment sous ses yeux.

- Salut, souffle t elle.

- Où étais tu passée l'autre jour, dans le parc ? Un instant tu étais avec moi et ensuite... tu t'étais comme évaporée !

Elle baisse la tête, piteuse.

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, il m'a semblé être de trop...

J'hausse un sourcil, avant de décider de laisser tomber. Au moment où je m'apprête à lui demander si elle veut venir chez nous, Edward me héle :

- Bella ? A qui parles tu ?

Ah non, ça ne va pas encore recommencer ! Irritée, je lui lance séchement :

- Mais enfin, tu le vois bien. Je parle à Victoria. Tu pourrais lui dire bonjour, elle n'est pas invisible tu sais !

Edward écarquille les yeux, commençant à marcher vers nous. Victoria semble mal à l'aise et quand enfin mon frère s'arrête à ma hauteur, son regard traverse Victoria comme si elle n'était pas là.

- Il n'y a personne, Bella.

J'ouvre la bouche, avant de la refermer. Interdite, je suis incapable de prononcer un seul mot quand je regarde de nouveau Victoria, visiblement mise au supplice. Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure :

- Si, Edward... il y a quelqu'un. Une jeune femme, juste devant nous.

Il devient plus acide :

- Rentrons. Tu délires complètement. Je vais te préparer quelque chose avant que tu ne perdes totalement la tête.

Ses paroles ont pour effet de me mettre hors de moi :

- Mais je t'en prie, mets moi tout de suite dans un internat, Edward !

- Putain mais il n'y a PERSONNE, Bella ! Il n'y a que toi et moi, putain de bordel de merde !

Je jette un coup d'oeil vers Victoria, prête à lui demander de nouvelles explications, ou bien à détromper mon frère, mais quand je me tourne vers elle, elle s'est à nouveau volatilisée.

Encore une fois.

Horrifiée, je perds pied quelques instants.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

**Point de vue extérieur : **

Elle est angoissée. La rencontre ne s'est pas du tout prévue comme elle le souhaitait. Comment allait il réagir ? Nerveuse, elle fait les cent pas, bondissant une nouvelle fois en le découvrant devant l'encadrement de la porte. Il la scrute attentivement :

- Quelque chose te contrarie, ma douce ?

Elle commence à ronger l'ongle de son pouce, alors que des larmes brouillent sa vue. Elle redoute sa colère. Elle sait comment il peut se révèler colérique, violent. Et elle sait aussi pertinemment qu'elle marche en ce moment même sur des oeufs.

Pourtant, il la regarde avec amusement, conscient de son stress grandissant. Il décide enfin d'y mettre un terme :

- Je sais exactement pourquoi tu t'inquiètes. Rassures toi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Au contraire... j'ai trouvé cela fort intéressant. Cela ne fait qu'accélérer le processus. Par ailleurs...

Il attrape une des mèches couleur feu de sa maîtresse, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou :

- ... Je veux que tu achètes la confiance absolue de la fille. Je trouve... _étrange_, la relation qu'elle entretient avec son frère. Je veux savoir de quoi il en retourne. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire...?

Elle réprime un gémissement de douleur. Si le projet s'était révélé un succès inespéré pour lui, c'en était devenu une toute autre chose pour elle. Le projet la dévorait, lui prenait toute ses forces. Elle avait désormais du mal à respirer, à bouger. Néanmoins, elle obtempère, docile.

Le ton de son amant devient à la fois autoritaire et sensuel :

- Et maintenant, pour te récompenser, je vais te prendre sur cette table... J'en crève d'envie...

Il se jette aussitôt sur elle, avide de sexe.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

**Point de vue Bella.**

Encore effarée, je laisse Edward s'occuper de moi. Soucieux, il ne cesse de me lancer des regards inquiets. Pour la dixième fois il me répète la même question :

- Tu es certaine de ce que tu as vu, Bella ?

Et pour la dixième fois, je lui répète, lasse :

- Non. J'ai mal vu. Ce n'était qu'un délire passager. J'ai du me cogner quelque part avant, et puis voilà...

Il souffle, moyennement convaincu. Quant à moi, ma terreur est montée d'un cran. Etais je en train de devenir folle ? Pourquoi cette jeune femme m'apparaissait ainsi ? Pourquoi étais je apparemment la seule à la voir ? Victoria était elle un produit de mon esprit détraqué, iu bien un... fantôme ? Un esprit ?

Pourtant, je pouvais la toucher, la sentir. Alors quoi ?

Edward interrompt le fil de mes pensées, et pose une main sur mon front :

- Tu es brûlante, Bella. Repose toi, s'il te plaît. Au fait, ce sont tes clés de quoi ça ? me dit il en me désignant deux petites clés.

- Les clés de mon cadenas de casier. On nous les a remises aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, voici les tiennes, rajoutais je en sortant de ma poche lesdites clés. Ton casier est le 511, juste à côté du mien.

- Au fait, si je te dis sexy ou grand mère, tu me réponds quoi ?

- Hein ?

- Réponds moi simplement.

- Grand mère.

L'expression de son visage est inexplicable à ce moment là, mais trop bouleversée, je n'y fais pas plus attention, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit avant de me diriger vers ma chambre, et tombe sur mon lit d'une masse.

C'est en tremblant de peur et de fatigue que je m'endors.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

Le réveil me tire de mon sommeil. Par réflexe, je regarde l'heure. Sept heures. Je referme les yeux, m'accordant encore cinq minutes. Edward finit par me tirer de mes songes :

- Bella, mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques encore ? C'est sept heures et demi, il faut y aller !

- QUOI ?!

Je me lève d'un bond, électrocutée, cherchant autour de moi de quoi m'habiller, quand Edward rentre dans la pièce. Je hurle d'un coup :

- SORS IMMEDIATEMENT !

Il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois :

- Ecoute, fais ce que tu veux, mais moi j'y vais, hors de question que je t'attende !

Sympa, le frangin.

_Parce que tu crois que tu as été mieux, hier matin ? _

_Mes actes répondent d'un plan tout à fait honorable._

_C'est honorable de pourrir la vie de son frère ?_

_Quand celui ci tente de vous séduire, oui._

J'enfile en vitesse ce qui me tombe sous la main, me lavant les dents en vitesse avant de courir dans les escaliers. Evidemment, à la dernière marche je me rétame lamentablement, jurant plusieurs fois avant de courir de plus belle à ma voiture.

C'est hors d'haleine que j'arrive au lycée. Je bouscule les gens sans y faire attention, me précipitant vers mon casier. Et là, tout semble se dérouler au ralenti : quand j'ouvre mon casier, celui ci déverse tout son contenu à même le sol, sous les yeux ébahis, stupéfaits des autres lycéens.

Mes joues deviennent cramoisies quand je découvre en même temps que les autres de quoi il en retourne : des dvd de porno, des menottes en velours rose, des vibro masseurs, des lubrifiants, de tout. Et... des culottes datant de ma grand mère.

Tétanisée, je me retourne lentement pour apercevoir deux prunelles railleuses. Je hurle, rageuse :

- CULLEN, ESPECE D'ENFOIRE !

Il éclate de rire, suivi par les autres dans la seconde suivante.

Pitié, que quelqu'un m'enterre immédiatement.

_Bella 4 - Edward 100 !_

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre de conclu ! Le prochain est une véritable promesse de révélations, où l'on apprendra encore plus, toujours plus ! C'est promis ! :D En espèrant que ce chapitre vous ait plu, je vous souhaite à toute une excellente matinée/ après midi/ soirée/ nuit ! **

**Dans le prochain épisode, Bella : **

**a) Etouffera son frère avec les culottes de grand mère ! **

**b) Testera tous les produits avec Edward ! **

**c) Ira elle même creuser sa propre tombe en Alaska ! **

**Pour le savoir (et encourager la faignasse d'auteur que je suis à écrire assez vite la suite) une seule chose à faire, moussaillons : REVIEWS ! **

**XD**

**Pour cette fois, je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos reviews, j'ai écrit ce chapitre à toute vitesse sur l'ordinateur et je dois faire au plus vite, les parents vont revenir d'une minute à l'autre... Je stresse à mort, pour vous dire... Vraiment, désolée, mais n'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, je pourrais répondre très certainement à toutes vos questions et commentaires la prochaine fois ! **

**Isis du Clan Namur.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Domaine Interdit revient en force, avec un nouveau chapitre ! Comme d'habitude, je réponds à toutes vos reviews, inscrites et nons inscrites ! **

**Inscrites :**

**Mariee.M : Nan nan, elle va pas pleurer dans un coin mais elle va avoir bien la honte, ça c'est clair ! =D ah bah Edward, quand il se venge ... Il frappe fort ! **

**Sha-and-Shihanna : j'espère que les révélations de ce chapitre te plairont, et normalement Bella repart en guerre dans le prochain chapitre ! (bah oui elle peut pas laisser passer un tel affront =D) Les choses bougeront encore plus d'ici deux à trois chapitres je pense... Je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre te plaise ! **

**1christelle1 : Fais péter le string, Edward arrive ! (l'auteur en profite pour virer le mari, il n'a pas sa place dans l'histoire XD) Contente que ça t'ai plu en tous cas ! Ce chapitre est plus calme mais on en apprend plus... ^^ tu vas très vite savoir ce que Victoria manigance ! **

**Sochic88 : j'avoue que je m'amuse énormément avec tous les coups vas qu'ils se font ! De nouvelles réponses dans ce chapitre, tu trouveras ! (Maître de Namur à parlé U_U) **

**Tia63 : Alors toi... J'étais morte de rire avec ta review ! Tu vas découvrir de quoi il en retourne avec Victoria... Par contre, Bella est bien trop égoïste, elle ne fera aucun don des sextoys ! Je peux toujours les récupérer et te les envoyer... ;p**

**Larosesurleau : mais... Peut-être n'est elle pas folle... Et qui a dit que Victoria était un fantôme...? ^^**

**Non inscrites :**

**Laurie : T'inquietes, les explications ça vient petit à petit ! =D**

**Lizss : Viréeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Mauvaise réponse, Lizss, Victoria n'est pas un fantôme ! Mais c'était une bonne hypothèse ! T'as droit de rejouer, pour la peine ! X) **

**Krystelle : Elle testera... Peut être plus tard ! =) **

**Kyssou : Bonne réponse ! :D **

**Lola : Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas mieux comprendre dans ce chapitre ! :) **

**Habswifes : Merci ! J'espère que celui ci te plaira ! **

**Vieille bique : TOI, je te déteste ! Tu es la betterave sur ma chaussure ! (et oui je sais que je suis géniale, pas la peine de me le dire !) Arrêtes de me harceler, je t'ai déjà dit que tout était fini entre toi et moi ! **

**Bon, et à présent... Le chapitre XV ! **

**Chapitre XV. Jeux d'ombres et de lumières. **

**Point de vue Bella. **

Dans l'état le plus pluvieux des États-Unis existait une petite ville aussi ennuyeuse et prévisible que ses habitants. Cette petite ville sans histoires, du nom de Forks, où deux épiceries et une boulangerie se battaient en duel, possédait également un hôpital et un lycée.

Rapprochons nous de ce lycée, tout aussi inintéressant que les étudiants qui y allaient réchauffer les sièges inconfortables.

Le lycée de Forks était très fort pour faire en sorte que chaque jour s'écoule de la même manière que le précédent.

Il brillait de par sa monotonie.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il échouait lamentablement dans cette tâche qu'il s'evertuait à appliquer quotidiennement.

Aujourd'hui, dans le lycée de Forks, l'on pouvait apercevoir une jeune fille aux cheveux d'un beau brun bouclé hurler comme une poissonnière, en brandissant une culotte de grand-mère en l'air tout en poursuivant assidûment un jeune homme d'une beauté renversante, qui lui riait aux éclats, sans se soucier nullement du courroux de lesdite poissonnière.

- CULLEN JE VAIS T'ETRANGLER AVEC CETTE PUTAIN DE CULOTTE JUSQU'À CE QUE TU EN DEVIENNES VIOLET, CONNARD !

Vous voyez la poissonnière ?

La fille qui vient à l'instant de se retamer dans ses propres pieds. Oui, celle là.

Cette fille, (qui agite encore dans son petit poing la culotte datant du siècle dernier) c'est moi, Bella Cullen.

Le grand con qui se tire en riant comme un fou et qui est sexy comme un dieu?

Edward Cullen, mon frère, et qui s'est découvert un amour malsain pour moi.

Le rapport avec la scène dont tout le lycée de Forks vient d'être témoin ?

Je suis rentrée en guerre contre Edward afin qu'il renonce à son imbécile d'amour, et il semblerait qu'il ait décidé de me rendre coup pour coup.

Jurant toujours, je me relève, prenant compte du ridicule de la situation quand le directeur en personne se tient devant moi, regardant bouche bée ce que je détiens dans la main droite.

Je rougis, balbutiant sous son regard stupéfait :

- Jepeuxtoutexpliquerc'estlafauteàmonfrère !

Edward retient difficilement un fou rire, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui balancer la maudite culotte à la figure, le traitant d'abruti au passage. Quant au directeur...

Eh bien il se contente de repartir dans l'autre sens, levant les mains comme pour se dire à lui même "Alphonse, mon petit, tu n'as rien vu, rien entendu, tu es encore à ton bureau à rêvasser sur les jambes de la CPE".

Je souffle un grand coup, tandis qu'Edward sifflote tranquillement, faisant tournoyer le bout de tissu vieillot comme tout entre ses doigts. Je siffle rageusement :

- Mais vas y Cullen, je t'en prie, affiche la aussi à l'entrée du lycée pendant qu'on y est ! Tiens, pourquoi ne pas organiser une loterie pour savoir qui remportera la fabuleuse culotte de grand-mère Cullen, hein ?!

Il se retourne vers moi, me narguant de son sourire en coin :

- Ca ne risque pas, je l'ai mise en vente sur EBay, et les prix ne cessent de grimper !

Je fulmine, et je suis pratiquement sûre que de la fumée sort de mes oreilles :

- Je te hais, je te déteste ! Tu es le cafard que j'écrase sous mon pied !

_Serieux, Bella, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à répliquer ? _

_La ferme, toi. _

Edward repart en fredonnant, lançant la culotte de grand mamie Cullen à un élève ébahi :

- Tiens, c'est ton jour de chance, mon vieux !

Je hurle, rageuse, en lui courant de nouveau après :

- CULLEN ! Je jure sur la tête de tes enfants et arrières petits enfants que tu ne pourras JAMAIS procréer quand mon pied va faire la connaissance de tes bijoux de famille !

**... OoOoOoOoO... **

**Point de vue extérieur. **

Le soir est tombé. Las, il a enfin pu redevenir lui même. Ici il n'a pas le besoin de se cacher. Il accorde un bref regard à son amante dénudée, endormie sur leur grand lit. Même si elle ne lui dit rien, il sait pertinemment que le projet la terrasse un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle sert de cobaye.

Il sait qu'elle peut y laisser la vie. Oh oui, il l'aime, sa belle rousse, et il y est très attaché, mais sa vengeance passe avant tout.

Son visage se ferme, alors qu'il se rhabille silencieusement. Parce que son père vit aujourd'hui dans des conditions misérables par la faute des Cullen, et qu'il est traité comme un moins que rien, parce que celui qui l'a élevé, aimé, chéri est aujourd'hui devenu un paria de la société, parce que les Cullen l'ont traîné dans la boue, et qu'il a tout perdu, lui, son fils, allait enfin assouvir la vengeance d'un homme bafoué, d'un homme qu'on avait poignardé dans le dos.

Ses poings se crispent. Il a attendu des années pour ça, et rien ne pourrait le faire reculer. Il atteindrait le clan des Cullen grâce à la fille, Bella.

Si naïve, si innocente. Si faible...

Lui tissait sa toile depuis si longtemps, qu'il ne s'impatientait plus. Tout n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le piège ne se referme.

De la même façon que son père tant aimé avait été condamné par les juges, il humilierait la fille Cullen de la plus horrible des manières.

Il en avait fait le serment. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Pas même la mort de Victoria.

**... OoOoOoOoO... **

**New-York. **

**Point de vue Cullen. **

Allongés dans leur lit luxueux, Esmée embrasse amoureusement son mari, faisant courir ses doigts sur son torse. Malgré le temps, il frémit encore de la même manière, soupirant de plaisir.

- Carlisle, tu ne penses pas que nous devrions les appeler ?

Son époux sourit, amusé :

- Laisse les vivre, Esmée. Ils ont passés l'âge d'être surveillés...

Elle se redresse, anxieuse à présent.

- Je déteste partir à chaque fois. J'ai tellement peur pour elle... Et si pendant notre absence ils la retrouvait ?

Carlisle tente de rester impassible, refusant d'entendre cette éventualité.

- Nous n'avons plus à avoir de crainte à présent. Le cauchemar est passé.

Mais désormais, les grands yeux verts émeraude d'Esmée sont remplis d'angoisse.

- Et si partir n'avait servi à rien ? Et si la cavale infernale recommençait, comme il y a cinq ans ? J'ai tellement peur pour elle, Carlisle.

Il la serre contre lui, tentant d'étouffer ses inquiétudes.

- Tout ira bien à présent. C'est une promesse.

**... OoOoOoOoO... **

**Forks. 21h30.**

Je pose le plat avec brutalité sur la table, de toute évidence, depuis ce matin je suis en rogne. Edward, comme si de rien n'était, sourit bêtement :

- Ca sent drôlement bon. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Je ne réponds rien, me contentant de le foudroyer du regard avant de mer servir sans le moindre scrupule, ignorant délibérément l'assiette qu'il me tend.

_Si tu crois que je vais te servir, tu peux toujours aller fumer le joint avec winnie et sa bande. Connard. _

Avec un soupir, il finit par prendre lui même la cuillère, et s'exclame :

- Mmm, de la ratatouille !

_Hey mec, tu sais que tu peux continuer encore longtemps à te parler tout seul ? _

Il relève les yeux vers moi, mangeant en silence à mon plus grand bonheur. Quand arrive le dessert, voyant que je n'ai pas desserré les dents une seule fois il souffle :

- Bella, je pense avoir compris que tu m'en voulais. Et si on passait à autre chose ?

- Et si tu allais voir de plus près les seins siliconées de barbie pétasse ?

Il soulève un sourcil.

- Tu parles de Tanya ?

- Non, ça c'est barbie connasse. Je te parlais de Lauren.

Il m'offre un regard amusé :

- Tu t'es déjà fait des ennemies, Bella ?

Je ne rétorque rien, la moutarde me montant au nez. Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, j'avais percuté Tanya, alias barbie connasse, et celle ci m'avait regardé stupéfaite avant de s'écrier d'une voix horriblement perchée : "Non mais regarde où tu vas pauvre cruche !" Puis elle s'était tournée vers Lauren, alias barbie pétasse, l'interrogeait expressément : "Lauren, dis moi vite si ma coiffure est intacte ! Mon tailleur, ça va ?". Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle était partie comme une furie aux toilettes, devant AB-SO-LU-MENT vérifier par elle même sa tenue, car elle avait cours avec, je cite "Edward Cullen, SON fantasme personnel avec qui elle avait déjeuné en tête à tête la veille".

Rappelons qu'une bonne grappe de pouffes dejeunaient ce même midi là elles aussi en tête à tête avec "LE canon du moment".

Rien que d'y repenser j'en avais des frissons d'horreur.

- A quoi penses tu ? me demande Edward, sûrement intrigué par les différentes expressions qui doivent à coup sûr s'afficher sur mon visage.

- A la façon dont je vais masquer mon crime en accident quand je t'aurais dépecé, je rétorque, glaciale.

Il secoue la tête, commençant à débarrasser la table.

- Franchement Bella...

Mais le reste de sa phrase part je ne sais où, quand à la lumière de la lune et face à la baie vitrée du salon,j'aperçois une jeune femme se tenant immobile devant notre piscine.

Je perds mes couleurs, me paralysant sur place.

Victoria.

Ne prêtant plus la moindre attention à Edward, je me dirige vers elle, quand le poignet de mon frère me retient.

Surpris, il me lance :

- Mais tu vas où comme ça ? J'etais en train de te parler !

Ahurie, je balbutie :

- Désolée, je...

Je m'arrête net en regardant encore au dehors. Plus personne. Tout d'abord figée, la colère monte en moi. Si Edward ne m'avait pas retenue, j'aurais pu discuter avec Victoria.

Je devais obtenir des explications. Je n'étais pas folle, bon sang ! Je l'avais vu, je lui avais parlé, je l'avais touchée !

Je reporte mon attention sur Edward, définitivement interloqué par mon attitude, quand un mouvement happe de nouveau mon regard.

Victoria est de nouveau là.

Grognant contre la poigne d'Edward, les nerfs à vif, je me surprends à lui crier dessus, désespérée d'être encore dans le salon :

- Mais tu vas me lâcher oui ?! Laisse moi, bordel !

Sa main se retire vivement, comme brûlée par mes mots et je me précipite dehors, courant vers la piscine comme si ma vie en dépendait.

A mon grand soulagement Victoria est toujours là. Je respire très vite, ayant peur de la voir disparaître à tout moment :

- Ecoute, j'ignore ce qu'il se passe mais j'ai besoin de savoir, Victoria ! Pourquoi suis je la seule à te voir ? Pourquoi es tu là ? Qui es tu ?

Elle sourit mystérieusement, et s'apprête à répondre à mes questions quand mon frère rapplique, furieux.

- Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, mais maintenant tu rentres à la maison ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend, enfin ?!

La voix claire de Victoria s'élève dans les airs alors qu'elle m'observe gravement :

- Il ne peux pas me voir, Bella. Je suis ce qu'on appele une Éclaireuse. Ni vraiment fantôme, ni vraiment humaine, je suis là pour guider ceux qui ont besoin de moi.

**... OoOoOoOoO... **

**Bon, je dois avouer que la fin de ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas. Je ne sais pas, ça manque de quelque chose... Mais en même temps ce passage était déjà en place pour moi. Rah, insatisfaction, quand tu nous tiens... **

**POUR CELLES QUI SONT POUR LA TEAM EDWARD, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW ! **

**POUR CELLES QUI SONT POUR LA TEAM FRANKEISTEIN, LAISSEZ AUSSI UNE REVIEW ! **

**POUR CELLES QUI SONT POUR LA TEAM JASPER, LAISSEZ ENCORE UNE REVIEW ! **

**ET POUR CELLES QUI SONT A FOND POUR LA TEAM BELLA... Heu bah... Pourquoi tout le monde s'en va ? (j'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas...?) XD**

**En espérant que ça vous ai plus, à très bientôt ! **

**Le clan Namur vous salue ! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Il est beau mon chapitre, il est frais mon chapitre ! Venez voir mon beau chapitre, approcheeeez ! XD **

**Allez, en avant pour le chapitre XVI ! Mais avant, réponses à vos génialissimes reviews !**

**Inscrites : **

**1christelle1 : Toi, toi, toi... Depuis le temps que tu me suis ! Tu me laisses toujours une review, et sache que j'en suis friande, je les adore, je les attend toujours avec une telle impatience ! J'ai conscience que le dernier chapitre était relativement court (grimace de l'auteur, fusillant son smartphone au passage) et c'est pourquoi je tiens à me faire pardonner avec celui là ! Je me suis dépêchée de l'écrire en grande partie pour toi ! ;D Bah ouais, je me suis vraiment pas foulé pour "l'Eclaireuse"... Ahem... en même temps, un génie ne peut pas être tout le temps génial, sinon je crois que j'y serais encore XD J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !**

**Mariee.M : Heureuse que ça t'ai plu, mais je dois t'avouer que je n'en étais que moyennement convaincue, pour la fin du chapitre ! Je pense m'être rattrapée avec ce seixième chapitre mais seule toi me le dira, ô adorable lectrice ! :D**

**Larosesurleau : Tout vient à point, très chère, tu sauras assez vite de quoi il en retourne avec les Cullen ! ^^**

**Jandi2012 : Alors toi... *auteur qui en reste la bouchée bée, n'y croyant toujours pas* MAIS TU ES... INCROYABLE ! Tu es... Perspicace à un point que je voudrais t'assommer pour te renverser toutes tes idées ! Le génie que je suis est contrarié de voir que tu as raison sur beaucoup de points mais bon, c'est aussi le but du jeu, que vous deviniez les choses ! Cependant, tu as tort sur un point... Mais je ne te dirais pas lequel ! MWAHAHAHA !**

**Sochic88 : Je pense aussi qu'en vérité, Victoria serait plus à plaindre qu'à détester ! Elle n'est pas si vicieuse que ça... Seulement et stupidement... Amoureuse ! -_-" Ah ah, bonne question, et je suis obligée de te dire... QUE TU BRÛLES ! **

**Shyonia : Je t'ai laissé un mp, j'espère que tu l'as reçu, si ce n'est pas le cas préviens moi, et je te répondrais de nouveau ! ^^ Merci encore pour ton soutien !**

**Tia63 : Oh ? Bien équipée ? Soit, je vais garder tout ça pour moi alors, cet Edward sexy uniquement dans les livres et fictions) me donne grand faim ! XD eh ouais, Bella est trop niaise, donc elle va croire Victoria (mais quelle surprise, tu en tombes de ta chaise dis moi xp ) et oui, Carlisle et Esmée sont au courant... Ils cachent des choses bien... Troublantes...! Je ne peux rien te dire de plus, malheureusement ! Pas taper, pas taper ! **

**Grazie : Yeeeeah, tu es toujours là ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour ton bon plaisir ! **

**Cristalle : Je sais, je sais, mon histoire est superbe, comme moi en fait... XD Oui, beaucoup de questions sans réponses, mais les réponses vont venir, promis ! Heureuse de voir une nouvelle lectrice pour la cause de Domaine Interdit ! ;D**

**Habwifes : Contente que ca te plaise ! ^^**

**Celine11 : Que ferait on sans les smartphones... RIEN ! Enfin, j'exagères mais on serait drôlement ennuyés ! T'en fais pas, la guerre entre ces deux là n'est pas finie ! Tu en apprendras plus dans les prochains chapitres, promis promis ! **

**Non inscrites : **

**Vieille bique : Oui, le plus petit chapitre que l'Histoire ait jamais connue ! (je te déteste toujours autant, tu es le poil sur mon menton que j'épile sans pitié !) Comment ça je me suis pas foulée ?! CREVE ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'écrire sur un smartphone, sale vieille chouette enragée ! ( Noies toi dans ta soupe, ça me fera de l'air !) Si Victoria est un fantôme ? NAN MAIS TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE LE DIRE EN PLUS ?! Pauvre fille ! Tu peux toujours mourir !**

**Kyssou : Eh bien voilà la suite ! ;)**

**JasperEdward21 ; Pas grave si tu ne laisses pas tout le temps une review, t'en fais pas ! ^^ J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant ! ;D**

**Lizs : Vii, Edward est sexy à mort...mais que dans les fictions ! Qui suis je, que suis je ? Réponse dans ce chapitre ! C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews, je t'aime, je t'adore ! MAIS NOOOON, T'ENFUIS PAS ! Rooooooooh...XD**

**Laurie : Hey hey, voilà la suite ! **

**Je dédie ce chapitre à toi, Jandi2012, pour ta perspicacité qui me bluffe encore !**

**Chapitre XVI : L'idiot, les deux pouffes, et la page cent trent huit.**

**Point de vue Edward.**

Bella était littéralement en train de perdre la tête. Et elle m'entraînait dans sa folie. Grondant de fureur, j'envoie une lampe s'écraser contre le mur de ma chambre. Putain, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans son esprit pour qu'elle en arrive à avoir des hallucinations ?!

Depuis quand Bella déraillait elle ainsi ? Est ce que cela avait un rapport avec moi ? Etait elle malheureuse au point de prendre des trucs qui la rendait barge ?

_Stop, Edward. Respire un grand coup. Réfléchis maintenant. _

Reprenons tout point par point. Quand m'étais je rendu compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Bella ?

_Tu es au courant que tu devrais te poser en premier lieu cette question pour toi, mec ?_

Ignorant Eddy la conscience, je me concentre. Ca remontait juste avant la rentrée, si je me souviens bien. Enfin, juste à ce moment là. Avait elle fait un malaise, quelques jours avant ?

Pas que je sache.

Alors... alors quoi ? Et si... et si Bella disait la vérité ? Du moins, si elle voyait _réellement _quelque chose invisible à nos yeux ? Bella ne mentirait pas. Elle n'avait jamais eu le besoin de faire de telles choses pour attirer notre attention.

Je reporte mon attention vers le jardin, où elle marche de long en large, s'arrêtant de temps à autre avant de tourner la tête vers _quelque chose_.

Non.

Définitivement, Bella n'inventait rien. Elle me semblait _normale_. Admettre qu'elle disait vrai, que quelque chose de surnaturel se passait en ce moment même sous mes yeux m'était extrêmement difficile. Pourtant, pour Bella, je devais faire cet effort.

Plus je l'observais, plus j'étais obligé, forcé de me rendre compte de cette évidence. Je refusait de penser qu'elle était en train de perdre la raison. Elle avait tout d'une personne en train de converser. Je devinais une discussion houleuse, où seule la voix de Bella s'élevait.

Je soupire, me passant une main sur mon visage. Mon ange... Qu'étais je censé faire ?

L'épauler, c'était certain. En parler tous les deux ?

Sans doute. Du moins si elle le souhaitait. Mes yeux la suivent tandis qu'elle semble raccompagner ce quelque chose à la lisière de la forêt. Puis la silhouette tant chérie revient vers notre foyer, marchant lentement. Que s'était il dit entre eux ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien mettre Bella dans un état aussi troublé ?

J'hésite à descendre en bas avant de m'y résigner. Retarder les choses ne servira à rien. Elle est là, dans le salon, dos à moi, parfaitement immobile. Ses poings se crispent sur la tête d'un fauteuil en cuir, comme si de cette manière elle réprimait un cri.

Je m'approche doucement, posant avec tendresse mes mains sur ses épaules tendues. J'embrasse de la même manière ses cheveux.

- Je te crois, Bella. Tu n'es pas folle à mes yeux, même si ça m'est dur à accepter. Je t'aime, murmurais je avec amour au creux de son cou. Je ne te laisserai jamais toute seule.

Elle se retourne vers moi, accrochant ses petites mains au niveau de ma taille, enfouissant son visage effrayé, perdu contre mon torse.

- Merci, chuchote t elle.

Longtemps, nous restons ainsi, nous étreignant avec toute la force de notre désespoir, inquiets des prochains jours qui se dresseront face à nous.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

**Point de vue extérieur.**

Il pousse un cri dément, détruisant tout autour de lui. Victoria pousse un petit cri de frayeur face à sa colère, se recroquevillant sur elle même tout en reculant dans le coin opposé de la pièce. Fermant très fort les yeux elle tente en vain d'ignorer les hurlements de son amant :

- POURQUOI RIEN NE SE PASSE JAMAIS COMME JE LE VEUX ?! POURQUOI TOUT EST FAIT POUR ME CONTRARIER ?!

Il cogne, renverse, casse, balaye, déchire tout ce qui se trouve à sa portée quand, finalement essouflé, il s'arrête, avant de s'intéresser à la belle rousse. S'avançant calmement, il prend sans ménagement le menton de Victoria entre ses doigts, articulant froidement :

- Dis moi, _mon amour_, pourquoi rien ne va jamais comme je le désire ? Pourquoi rien ne se déroule selon mes plans ?

Elle respire très vite, apeurée :

- Je... je ne sais pas, mon coeur... Je...

Il la coupe, glacial :

- Je vais te le dire, moi, pourquoi tout me contrarie...

Il attrape sans ménagement ses cheveux, la faisant gémir de douleur, avant de la rejeter plus loin :

- Parce que les chiennes comme toi ne font pas bien leur travail, ma douce...

Il revient vers elle, lui arrachant un nouveau glapissement de terreur avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans les côtes, lui ôtant brièvement son souffle.

- Parce que les putes comme toi n'en font qu'à leur tête et désobéissent aux ordres, chérie... dit il calmement.

- S'il te plaît... Arrêtes, je t'en supplie... Je te promet de mieux faire, la prochaine fois mon...

- TA GUEULE, SALOPE ! FERME LA, JE VEUX PLUS ENTENDRE TA PUTAIN DE VOIX !

Il la frappe au visage, haineux, dégoûté que les choses aillent de travers :

- Ta bouche, tu ne l'ouvres que pour me sucer, connasse ! Est ce bien clair ?!

Elle opine silencieusement, maudissant ses larmes de couler et qui doivent, _à lui_, l'énerver encore plus. Il soupire, avant de caresser ses cheveux d'un air amoureux :

- Comprends moi, mon ange, il ne fallait pas que son frère soit de son côté... C'était encore trop tôt, tu as pris trop de risques, ma douce... Et maintenant il la soutient. Ce n'était pas prévu, tu as dérogé au plan.

Il se lève soudainement, se dirigeant vers un tiroir. Les yeux de Victoria s'agrandissent un peu plus, et elle crie, terrifiée :

- NON ! TOUT MAIS PAS CA !

Faisant la sourde oreille aux suppliques de son amante, il revient vers elle avec un fouet, lui parlant avec une extrême douceur :

- Tu m'as désobéis, Victoria. Je dois m'assurer que tu ne recommenceras pas. Comprends moi, je ne le fais pas par plaisir... Allons, tourne toi avant que je ne fâche vraiment.

Sanglotant, elle lui obéit craintivement, le suppliant encore. Les secondes semblent s'éterniser quand la morsure du fouet se fait enfin ressentir sur sa peau délicate. Un cri franchit ses lèvres, puis un second, un troisième, sans qu'elle ne puisse retenir sa souffrance. Enfin, les coups cessent, et il repose le fouet, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue :

- Tu sais bien que je ne le voulais pas, mon petit ange...

Elle pleure doucement, chaque parcelle de peau, chaque muscle, hurle de douleur. Les mains de son homme effleurent ses fesses nues, lui écartant les cuisses. Il chantonne presque :

- Ecarte tes magnifiques cuisses, Victoria. Tes cris m'ont rendu extrêmement dur et j'ai une folle envie de me soulager en toi...

Surtout, ne pas attiser sa colère, ne pas lui donner d'autres raisons de ressortir le fouet. Elle s'empresse encore de faire ce qu'il lui demande, réprimant un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il prend appui sur ses hanches, évitant de toucher son dos meurtri.

Un râle de plaisir s'échappe de la bouche de son amant alors que son sexe pénètre avec force son intimité, et il grogne :

- Tu aimes quand je te prends comme une chienne en chaleur, hein ? Putain... t'es tellement mouillée... Petite salope !

Elle ferme les yeux, lui criant les mots qu'il veut entendre. Une larme s'écrase au sol tacheté de sang.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

Point de vue Bella.

La semaine s'était doucement écoulée. Je n'avais pas revue Victoria depuis qu'elle m'avait avoué être une _Eclaireuse_, un demi esprit chargé d'aider ceux qui avaient besoin d'elle. Selon Victoria, elle n'était pas là pour me guider vers un bon ou mauvais chemin, mais pour m'aider à poursuivre le chemin que je déciderai de prendre, qu'il m'amène vers la gloire ou l'échec, vers la mort ou le paradis sur terre. Elle n'était là que pour m'aider à prendre confiance en moi et m'affirmer. Elle serait là pour appuyer mes choix, mes convictions.

Je cherche briévement Edward, encore reconnaissante qu'il parvienne à me croire, et non à me penser dingue. Quand je découvre avec qui il est, j'en manque de lever les yeux au ciel.

Barbie connasse avec sa meilleure amie, Barbie pétasse, le retour. Il ne me manquait plus que ça. Retenant avec peine les jurons qui menacent de sortir de ma bouche, je me dirige vers Edward et son fan pouffes, où quelques garçons traînent également.

_Avoue que t'es jalouse. Ca crève les yeux._

_Pour ta gouverne, si j'étais jalouse, je serais donc amoureuse d'Edward. Mon propre frère. Autrement dit je serais aussi folle que lui._

_Dit la nana qui a des visions d'une "Eclaireuse"... Elle devrait d'ailleurs éclairer sa propre lanterne, ta copine, d'ailleurs ! raille ma conscience. Sérieux, tu l'as vu ? On dirait une allumée._

_La ferme. Elle est là pour m'aider à régler mes problèmes._

_Prends plutôt rendez vous chez un psy, dans ce cas là. Ca reviendra au même._

_J'ai pas besoin d'un psy. Je ne suis pas folle._

_Ce que tu peux être bouchée, ma parole. Plus débile que toi, on fait pas. _

Je ne rétorque rien, agacée. J'arrive enfin à la table du fan club "c'est nous les pouffiasses, on a perdu notre cerveau en chemin", retenant une grimace quand la voix de Tanya agresse mes tympans :

- Ooooooh, Bellaaaaaaaa, te voilà ! On te cherchait partoooooout !

_Moi aussi, connasse, pour te mettre mon poing dans ta face refaite à 100%._

Je l'ignore délibérement, m'adressant à Edward :

- J'ai papa au téléphone, il veut te parler vu que tu ne l'as pas rappelé hier.

Il se lève, soupirant bruyamment avant de me prendre le téléphone sans un regard pour moi.

_Et la politesse, il connaît, ce ducon ?_

_N'insultes pas mon frère._

_Bah vu que je suis toi et que tu es moi... C'est aussi le mien._

_Tarée._

Je m'éloigne de la table, peu désireuse de rester avec les pouffes pouffes - girls.

- Hey, Bella !

Je lève les yeux pour apercevoir Jasper, me saluant de plus loin. J'hésite à le rejoindre. Edward va encore hurler après moi... Un nouveau regard vers la table des barbies putes à frange me décide pourtant. Edward est revenu, et deux dindes gloussent bêtement en se pressant contre lui.

_Ouais, pas du tout jalouse, hein ?_

Oh et puis merde. Je me dirige vers Jasper, sentant d'un seul coup le regard brûlant d'Edward dans mon dos. A moins que je me m'imagine des trucs. Ca doit être ça. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner vers lui, mais non, il est toujours occupé par les deux pintades ambulantes.

Ouais. Je me faisais des idées.

_Je croyais que tu lui avais dit de s'intéresser de plus près aux seins silliconés de Lauren ? C'est pas une bonne chose qu'il se désinteresse de toi ?_

_Si. J'en suis heureuse, même ! _

_Bah on dirait pas. T'as l'air contrariée._

_Ca me contrarie qu'il trouve ce genre de fille attractive. Il peut trouver bien mieux._

_Sérieux, t'essayes de convaincre qui là ?_

- Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiète Jasper à mon côté.

Je marmonne :

- Si, ça va. Juste mon frère qui m'exaspère.

Un sourire moqueur étire les lèvres de mon ami.

- J'espère pour ta propre santé mentale qu'il ne se mariera jamais avec ce genre de fille.

- S'il prend un coup de plus sur la tête, je risque d'y avoir droit.

Il s'esclaffe, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire également.

- Jacob et Emmett vont bien ?

- Ouais, plutôt bien. Emmett n'était que de passage, l'autre jour, il vit sur Seattle pour le moment, avec ses parents. Mais je crois qu'ils vont déménager ici.

J'hausse un sourcil. Qui serait assez fou pour vouloir vivre à Forks, la ville la plus ennuyeuse et prévisible au monde ? Il sourit, suivant certainement le fil de mes pensées.

- Je sais, carrément dingue. Emmett essaye encore de convaincre ses parents de rester sur Seattle, mais rien à faire, apparemment. Son père est plus que décidé à revenir s'installer là.

Je secoue la tête, peinant à y croire. Il fallait une sacrée bonne raison pour vouloir à tout prix vivre à Forks.

Nous déjeunons tranquillement, quand Edward passe devant nous. Sa mâchoire se crispe quand il aperçoit Jasper mais il se contente de l'ignorer, suivi de près par les handicapées de la matière grise. Ce que ne manque pas de remarquer Jasper.

- Ton frère a l'air moins agité que la dernière fois, dis moi.

- Il était temps. Un peu plus et je l'envoyais chez les fous.

Un sourire énigmatique passe sur son visage, alors qu'il m'observe de sous ses cils d'un air narquois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, élude t il, ne pouvant tout de même s'empêcher de ricaner.

Je lâche l'affaire, rejoingnant mon cours d'anglais quand la sonnerie me rappelle à l'ordre et Jasper part en direction des maths. Juste avant, il me relance :

- Oh fait, Bella.

Je me tourne vers lui, curieuse. Il m'adresse un sourire sexy, et le charme se rompt quand il rit :

- Très mignonne, ta culotte.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, et je lui balance le premier livre que j'ai entre les mains alors qu'il s'empresse de filer.

Maudit Cullen, maudit Hale !

Avec l'apparition de Victoria, j'en avais presque occulté cette affaire. Edward allait me le payer cher, mais cette fois ci, je me trouvais à court d'idées. Il me fallait frapper fort, et devant un maximun de gens.

Une affiche attire soudain mon attention, placardée sur un tableau d'informations :

_**L'équipe de basket ball de Forks High School, les" Blue Devils" affrontera l'équipe du Interlake High School de Seattle, les "Nameroys"!**_

_**Ne ratez cet évènement sous aucun prétexte ! **_

Je me moque silencieusement. Sérieusement, les "Blue Devils contre les Nameroys" ?

_Plus pourri comme nom, tu meurs._

J'avise la date. Le 1 novembre. Tout en avançant vers mon cours, une idée se met en place, doucement dans ma tête. Je sais qu'Edward a demandé à rentrer dans l'équipe, et qu'ils sont en train de passer des tests pour sélectionner de nouveaux joueurs. Et si... et si j'entrais dans l'équipe adverse ?

_Nan mais t'es complètement tarée ma pauvre fille ! Tu crois sérieusement que les Namroys vont t'accepter ?! ALLO, tu es UNE FILLE du lycée Forks High School ! J'aurais tout entendu ma parole ! _

_Mais... qui a insinué que je devais forcément leur dire que j'étais une fille...?_

_Oh. My. God. Tuez moi maintenant._

J'étais décidée pour ce plan. C'était tout bonnement génial, l'occasion rêvée d'humilier Edward comme lui l'avait fait. Certes, plusieurs problèmes se posaient : premièrement, j'étais une fille, et jamais une fille ne sera acceptée dans une équipe masculine. Deuxièmement, je venais d'un autre lycée, alors pour l'administratif, j'allais pouvoir m'y asseoir. Troisièmement... Eh bien j'étais tout bonnement une quiche en sport. J'étais incapable de faire dix mètres sans me casser la figure.

Je prends une place située près de la fenêtre, totalement absorbée par mon idée. Supposons que je parvienne à me faire passer pour un type, et que l'administratif ne me grille pas, comment allais je m'y rendre pour les entraînements ?

_Redescends sur terre, pauvre fille, faudrait d'abord que tu passes la porte du gymnase sans t'aplatir lamentablement par terre._

- Mlle Cullen ? Que pensez vous de la thèse d'Aristote ?

- Très intéressante, professeur, je réponds machinalement.

Un silence s'abat sur la classe alors que le professeur en question me foudroie du regard.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, Mlle Cullen. Vous ne m'écoutez pas. Et j'ai en horreur les élèves qui ne sont pas concentrés sur ce que je fais. Pensez vous réellement qu'Aristote a sa place dans mon cours d'ANGLAIS, Mademoiselle ?

_Grillée._

Il poursuit sur sa lancée, m'incendiant littéralement :

- Pensez vous réellement que je passe des nuits ENTIERES sur les points que je vais aborder avec vous tous pour m'entendre dire que la thèse d'Aristote est très intéressante ?! MAIS DITES QUELQUE CHOSE, CULLEN !

Je sursaute, réprimant un couinement alors qu'il respire presque en sifflant, une haine implacable inscrite sur ses traits.

- Un problème, Mr Whyle ?

Le fou furieux de professeur, sans doute un grand amoureux de la cafeïne, se tordrait presque le cou en répondant au proviseur qui passait par là au même moment. En un instant il redevient mielleux :

- Aucun, monsieur le proviseur. Aucun.

Ce dernier fait une petite moue, m'interrogeant du regard :

- Parfait, dans ce cas.

Il s'éloigne sans plus de cérémonie, et monsieur j'ai-besoin-d'un-grand-café-noir-et-plus-vite-que- ça-faut-qu'ça-saute- abat son livre sur ma table, susurrant d'un ton sadique :

- Page cent trent huit, vous me copierez cinq cent fois _toute _la page, Mlle Cullen. Pour demain.

J'ouvre la bouche, la refermant aussi vite, éberluée.

_C'est le moment de prouver que toi aussi, tu peux jouer dans Mission Impossible._

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

A moitié endormie devant la table du salon, je recopie encore d'une main molle cette stupide page d'anglais. Je crois qu'à la fin de cette punition de CP, je vomirai à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononcera "138". Je regarde par réflexe ma montre. Une heure du matin. Et pour la trentième fois, j'appelle Edward sur son portable, où comme seule musique les tonalités me répondent.

Comme si j'avais besoin de m'inquiéter pour lui. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je tressaille, me retournant vivement avant d'exprimer mon soulagement :

- Victoria ! tu m'as fait peur !

Elle rit, s'asseyant à côté de moi puis grimace légèrement. Inquiète, je lui demande :

- Tu vas bien ?

Elle force un petit sourire :

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Que fais tu éveillée à cette heure ci en revanche ?

Je lui explique briévement la situation, elle lève les yeux au ciel :

- Tu as le chic pour t'attirer les ennuis.

Je marmotte :

- C'est ce que m'as dit Jasper.

- Jasper ? questionne t elle, curieuse.

Je souris malgré moi.

- Un garçon avec qui je discute beaucoup...

- Il est comment ? Tu l'as rencontré où ?

Alors je lui raconte, comme si je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, moi qui n'aime pourtant pas étaler ma vie privée. A la fin de mon récit son visage reflète une expression insondable, et alors qu'elle s'apprête à me parler elle est interrompue par le bruit d'une porte qui claque.

J'entends des petits gloussements, des rires étouffés, des petits soupirs de bien être. Mon frère se présente devant nous, flanqué de Tanya et Lauren. Ils s'arrêtent tous les trois, nous regardant stupidement, comme s'ils ne s'attendaient pas à nous voir. Enfin, à me voir.

_Ouch. LA vision d'horreur. _

_Heureusement que j'ai pas eu le temps de manger ce soir._

Je contiens difficilement ma fureur et l'attaque séchement :

- C'est à cette heure ci que tu rentres ?

Edward grogne, enlaçant plus fortement Tanya. Ma main me démange, bizarrement. Comme si elle ressentait le besoin de s'emplatrer dans une joue botoxomisée. (N/A : Aaah, les joies de la "grammairation" XD)

- Dis donc, t'es qui pour me faire de pareilles réflexions, Isabella ?

Je me lève, dardant des yeux noirs sur lui et les deux pétasses, visiblement éméchées.

- Tu vas gentiment ramener tes copines chez elles, je refuse qu'elles dorment ici. Tout de suite, Cullen.

A ma grande surprise, il ne réattaque pas, mais se moque ouvertement :

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, Altesse... Mais je ne dormirai pas ici ce soir, alors.

Je me crispe, et réponds, dégoûtée :

- Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en tape, Cullen. Tire toi hors de ma vue, tu me donnes envie de vomir !

Il ricane, avant de me balancer un truc sur la table et de lancer sa dernière grenade, méprisant :

- J'ai pensé que ça pouvait te faire le plus grand bien, vu que tu perds à moitié la boule...

Puis il disparaît, parlant joyeusement à ses "petites poules chéries", me laissant le loisir de regarder de plus près le sachet sur la table. Je vois rouge.

Des gélules avec une prescription contre les hallucinations.

Je me précipite vers la porte, espèrant encore l'y trouver, ce qui est le cas. Ivre de colère, je lu balance la première chose qui me tombe sous la main, et il esquive de justesse le vase qui vient s'éclater à ses pieds et sur le gravier. Je hurle, hors de moi :

- CONNARD !

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

- Je te fais quelque chose à boire ? me questionne gentiment Victoria.

Je réponds d'une voix triste :

- Non merci, Victoria.

Je fais tourner sombrement les petites gélules entre mes doigts fins, avant d'observer la jeune femme. La compassion se lit dans ses yeux.

- C'est souvent comme ça entre vous ? ose t elle enfin me dire, d'une voix timide.

Un soupir m'échappe.

- Non. Edward et moi étions très complices, jusqu'à notre retour. Et du jour où nous sommes revenus ici, il est devenu sombre, violent...

J'hésite sur les mots, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de me dire qu'après tout je peux bien le révéler à Victoria. Elle est là pour m'aider, n'est ce pas ?

- ... Passionné. Amoureux... de moi, avouais je dans un souffle.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent grand, mais elle redevient très vite impassible :

- Amoureux... Vraiment amoureux ?

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, nerveuse.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris. Mais oui, vraiment amoureux. Il a été jusqu'à se battre contre Jasper quand il nous a vu ensemble, dès qu'un garçon m'approche il devient cinglant, possessif. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça lui a passé, terminais je en haussant les épaules.

Son visage reste sans émotion. Effarant spectacle.

- Tu essayes de me dire que tu es soulagée qu'il ne soit plus... amoureux de toi, grimace t elle. Alors pourquoi donnes tu la nette sensation d'en être plus que contrariée ?

Je bondis sur mes pieds, oubliant totalement la phrase de cette foutue page 138 que j'étais en train d'écrire.

- Non, c'est faux ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en trouve heureuse !

- Tu mens, Bella, réplique t elle durement.

Elle rajoute doucement :

- Je suis là pour t'aider à faire des choix. Tu te souviens ? Comment te sens tu, maintenant ?

Je cède.

- Honnêtement ? Complètement perdue. Il m'affirme ne plus pouvoir vivre sans moi un jour, et le lendemain il se pavane avec... avec...

Je ne termine pas ma phrase, écoeurée. Victoria s'exprime lentement :

- Tu l'aimes...?

Je m'écrie aussitôt :

- Certainement pas ! Mais il y a de quoi être déstabilisée !

- Ca ne devrait pas avoir la moindre importance, vu que tu ne voulais pas qu'il t'aime. Tu ne crois pas ?

A cela, je ne reponds rien, ne trouvant aucun argument à apporter contre ses dires.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

Le réveil sonne. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux, et consulte mon portable.

Déjà vendredi. La semaine était passée plus rapidement que prévue. Je m'étire douloureusement, fatiguée de par ma longue nuit blanche. Hargarde, je constate le petit tas de feuilles posées sur mon bureau.

Curieux, j'aurais cru en avoir moins cette nuit encore, quand j'avais décidé de laisser tomber. En me dirigeant vers la table, un petit mot attire mon attention :

_" J'ai terminé d'écrire les copies, ça m'a semblé normal. _

_Victoria."_

Je porte une main à mon coeur, agréablement surprise. Adorable Eclaireuse, qui s'était mise en tête de veiller sur moi. Je m'empresse de prendre les copies et de les fourrer en vitesse, avant de filer en toute hâte dans la douche, gémissant d'aise quand l'eau chaude caresse ma peau.

Avec un peu de chance, cette journée serait assez bien. Le silence dans la maison me trouble, moi qui suis habituée à être en permanence avec Edward, ou presque. L'absence de nos parents se fait ressentir, et je dois avouer que je suis heureuse de les savoir rentrés pour demain.

En arrivant en bas, je constate avec surprise qu'Edward est ici, déjà attablé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demandais je froidement.

Il ne prend pas même la peine de se tourner vers moi et réplique, mordant :

- Bonjour à toi aussi Bella, heureux de savoir que tu as passé une bonne nuit.

Mes pupilles convergent vers la table basse du salon, où les gélules sont encore présentes. Je prends le petit paquet et le lui lance à la figure. Il se lève d'un seul homme, colérique :

- Non mais ça va pas ? C'est quoi ton problème, merde ?!

- C'EST TOI MON PROBLEME, EDWARD !

Il rugit, plus furieux que jamais :

- AH OUI, C'EST MOI TON PROBLEME ?! ET ON PEUT SAVOIR POURQUOI ?!

Je désigne le sachet pharmaceutique gisant à terre :

- ENVOIES MOI A L'ASILE PUISQUE TU ME PRENDS POUR UNE TAREE, APPAREMMENT !

- ET TU APPELLES CA COMMENT, UNE FILLE QUI DELIRE AU POINT DE FAIRE LA CONVERSATION A UNE VISION, HEIN ?!

Je respire très vite, rongée par la haine et la furie, et ma main jaillit rapidement, prête à s'abattre sur sa joue quand il la stoppe, maltraitant durement mon poignet. Il articule, froid :

- Ca suffit, Isabella. Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de cette femme que tu vois, je ne veux plus te surprendre en train de parler toute seule comme une dingue. Tu vas prendre ces putains de gélules. Ca se soigne, les cas comme toi.

Soufflée par ses mots, je retiens une envie de pleurer, et articule péniblement :

- Et les cas comme toi, tu crois que ça se soigne, Cullen ? Les types qui éprouvent de l'attirance pour leurs soeurs, tu crois que ça peut se guérir ?

Il arbore un sourire mauvais :

- Demande à Tanya et Lauren, elles te répondront à mon avis.

Mon poing part à une vitesse fulgurante et frappe son sternum. Choqué, il se plie en deux, me relâchant. Je m'écarte de lui, mon estomac se soulevant à sa simple vue :

- Tu m'écoeures, Edward Anthony Cullen. Tu n'es plus mon frère. Tu n'as jamais été mon frère.

Je m'échappe de la maison, alors qu'il hurle des insultes à mon égard.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

**Sacrebleu, c'est y donc qu'c'est sacrément ben mouv'menté, c'te fin les amis ! **

**Crédiou de nom de diou ! **

**Ouf, j'ai cru ne jamais le finir, ce chapitre ! Heureusement que celui ci a été écrit sur l'ordinateur oO Remercions vivement la télé, créée pour faire de nos parents des légumes ambulants, confortablement avachis sur le canapé ! XD**

**Avant que vous ne partiez, un petit coup de pub !**

**"La courtisane", une fiction GE-NI-ALE, de lyli3135, à ne pas manquer si vous ne connaissez pas ! Et une autre qui promet (il n'y a que deux chapitres pour le moment) "Après la nuit" de cullen15000 !**

**Certaines d'entre vous doivent se demander : mais comment de Namur fait elle pour poster assez rapidement alors qu'elle n'a aucun chapitre d'avance ?**

**Laissez moi vous expliquer. **

**Tout d'abord, je suis géniale, aussi c'est normal que j'écrive assez rapidement la suite. Un génie a toujours des idées géniales. Logique. X°)**

**Ensuite, et surtout, mes chapitres sont bien plus courts que ceux des autres auteurs, donc forcément, ça me prend moins de temps.**

**Puis, le smartphone, malgré ses inconvénients me permet d'écrire n'importe où si je le souhaite.**

**Enfin, j'ai beaucoup d'imagination. Mais c'est encore normal, vu que je suis un génie. Tous les génies ont une imagination de folie.**

***Malheureusement pour l'auteur, ses chevilles explosèrent au même moment, et elle fût hospitalisée d'urgence, ne pouvant plus par la même occasion écrire, vu que le médecin (pas du tout sexy au passage) lui confisqua son smartphone. "C'est pour votre bien, ou vous allez encore faire une rechute de chevilles !"***

**Les questions semblent brûler vos lèvres : mais à quoi joue Edward ? Mais, il avait pas dit qu'il la croyait ? Que s'est il passé entre temps ? MAIS C'EST UN MALADE LE FRANKEISTEIN !**

**XD Et tant d'autres questions... Allez, je vous laisse, sur ce, avec vos questions en pagaille ! ;P**

**Pour frapper Edward, tapez 1 ! **

**Pour faire du saucisson avec les boyaux des Barbies pouffiasses et le donnez en cadeau de bienvenue à votre voisin, tapez 2 ! **

**Pour faire un monument à la gloire du prof "138" de Bella, tapez 3 ! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonjour à vous toutes !**

**Non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, navrée vous faire (encore) une fausse joie. Lisez jusqu'au bout, c'est très important. **

**Voilà, j'en ai assez d'écrire cette fiction, je trouve l'histoire ridicule en vérité, ça me fatigue, je n'ai plus l'envie de continuer.**

**Je jette l'ancre et laisse le navire couler. Je m'en fous, si ça vous plaît pas tant pis ! Vous pouvez crier, hurler, taper du pied, JE M'EN FOUS ROYALEMENT ! Terminé tout ça, y en a marre, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'écrire une stupide histoire ! Et puis d'abord, le scénario est pourri, qui est assez tordu pour écrire des trucs pareils ?! C'est "infâmant" ! (Pas vrai Asmode ? XD) **

**Non vraiment, ça me dégoûte, ça m'a amusé un temps mais maintenant je passe à autre chose, je vais supprimer ce truc bon pour la poubelle et puis basta !**

**J'ai rien de plus à ajouter, alors je pense que vous pouvez fermer cette page APRES avoir lu... CE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE ! XD**

**Bah quoi ? Vous avez SERIEUSEMENT cru UN INSTANT que j'allais tout arrêter ? Mais nooooooon ! L'auteur avait simplement craqué et a cherché à vous envoyer à l'hosto, suite à une probable crise cardiaque ! **

**C'est raté ? Bah tant pis, j'aurais essayé au moins ! (méchante et sadique auteur ! Pas bien ! xp )**

**Allez, place aux réponses pour vos reviews ! **

**Inscrites : **

**Nynii-Rob : Merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir ! Nooooon, tu te trompes pour Edward et ta théorie sur James ! Essayes encore ! ^^**

**Cristalle : T'en fais pas, elle va lui en faire baver, mais pour l'heure, elle a d'autres soucis dans ce chapitre ! Bah oui, ce serait pas drôle sinon ! ;D**

**1christelle1 : WOOOW WOOOW WOOOOOOOH, CA C'EST DE LA REVIEW ! M'y habitue pas trop ou sinon je vais t'en réclamer en permanence ! XD Comment ça, "pour une fois" je me suis surpassée ? Je me surpasse tout le temps, enfin ! *ton indigné* Bon, euh, enfin presque tout le temps *repense à son avant dernier chapitre ridiculeusement riquiqui* Craaaaaaains la colère divine du génie tout puissant que je suis ! (je sais, je fais peur quand je m'y met, inutile de le confirmer U-U ) Nan nan, tu me parais pas dingue, t'en fais pas ! Tes "grrr" ont des allures de petit lionceau trop mignoooooooooon X) Mmmm, j'aime ton imagination... Quoi que moi, je prendrais que Jasper et Edward. Emmett et Jacob me tente moyennement... Bon, après, chacun ses goûts, on sucre son fromage blanc ou pas, hein ! XD (Non non, je t'assure, aucun sous entendu graveleux !) Tu vas être contente de ce chapitre, et apaiser tes "grrr" ! :D Ouais, Bella fait CARREMENT peur... en même temps, c'est Bella quoi. Faut qu'on se cotise pour lui acheter un cerveau à cette débile. Oh, je pourrais bien satisfaire ton envie de détails sur le sm, mais pas encore, mon enfaaaaaaaant ! Attendres, tu devras ! ( Vieux croûton Yoda a parlé - avant de se faire éclater la tronche par une poële malveillante - )**

**Larosesurleau : Tu vas très vite savoir pourquoi Edward a changé vis à vis de Bella... tout est expliqué plus bas ! ;p Oui, Victoria est en plein dilemme... Faire des choix qui entraînent des conséquences, et ces dernières entraînent de nouveaux choix... La vie est tordue ! **

**Jandi2012 : Normal que j'ai réussi à t'embouiller, c'est mon boulot, et je suis une big boss, je te signale ! XD Hé hé, toujours intuitive à ce que je vois, tu as raison d'être intriguée par les parents d'Emmett et de ce dernier, mais tu vas devoir attendre pour eux, chaque chose en son temps si tu ne veux pas rater ta ratatouille ! (cherche pas, mes expressions sont aussi tordues que moi o_o) Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, je lève un peu le voile sur le mystère, le suspense c'est bien, mais pas trop longtemps quand même ! (sinon le goût de ton piment devient fade !) C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews ! :)**

**Habswifes : Merci beaucoup ^^ J'espère sincèrement que cette suite te plaira ! **

**Grazie : Ah, toi alors, toujours au rendez vous ! C'est un geste que j'apprécie énormément !**

**Mariee.M : Eh oui, on croit à certaines choses, et tout d'un coup on est stupéfaits ! C'est ce qui est génial chez moi, je vous amène de surprises en surprises... Mon dieu, je suis si géniale ! *verse une petite larme avant de s'embrasser partout où elle peut* XD**

**Sochic88 : Non, la personne qui en veut aux Cullen ne peut pas intervenir sur leurs humeurs, je ne peux pas pousser le bouchon aussi loin quand même, ce ne serait plus crédible et je dois rester un minimun réaliste ^^ Mais c'était une bonne question ! Edward reste Edward et n'est pas influencé ! ;p**

**Non inscrites :**

**Vieille Bique : Oui c'est moi qui ai vraiment écrit ce chapitre, pauvre fille ! C'est mon génialissime esprit qui a tout fait ! Oui, j'avoue, j'adore le sexe violent (même si tu sais qui n'a jamais pu m'apporter quoi que ce soit de bon dans ce domaine et que plus d'une fois j'ai simulé ! XD) Je sais que j'ai de bonnes idées, je suis trop géniale ! (mon dieu je radote) Tu parles, cette coincée des fesses va rien essayer du tout ! (Par contre je crois que si je les ais je vais les essayer, je suis dans le Sahara Sexuel en ce moment, c'est immense comme traversée et j'en vois vraiment pas le bout Oo) TOI AUSSI TU VIENS DU MÊME LYCEE PERDU DANS SA CAMPAGNE, NE L'OUBLIE JAMAIS ! (Et si tu oublies, tout sera mort entre toi et je ne t'en parlerais plus JAMAIS !) Moi aussi je te déteste, je te hais, crève ! ET NON C'ETAIT TOI LA POISSONNIERE, MAIS COMME T'AS OUBLIE TON CERVEAU DANS LE CANIVEAU ( en fait t'en as jamais eu !) TU T'EN ES PAS APERCUE MAIS TOUT LE MONDE L'A COMPRIS ! PAUVRE FILLE !**

**Audrey : Bah je réecris maintenant ! :)**

**Laurie Hé hé, tu vas comprendre pourquoi Edward s'est retourné comme une chaussette ! (j'adore ton expression xp )**

**JuliaEmmett : Pas taper Edward, gentille ! ;P T'en fais pas, elle va lui rendre l'ascenseur, restes zen ! ^^ Et tu seras plus indulgente pour Edward à la fin de ce chapitre je pense ! :D J'adore ta réaction en tous cas ! **

**Nina : Et une de plus qui veut frapper Edward jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, une ! XD Je vais finir par monter un fan club "tous pour démonter la face d'Eddy" ! ;p J'aime provoquer ce genre d'émotions, c'est génial ! Allez, lis un peu plus bas, tu vas vite comprendre de quoi il en retourne ! ^^**

**Lizzs : Nan, je mange pas de chocapics, ni de pains au nutella, ma mère en achète pas :( Maintenant tu comprends mieux le traumatisme que je subis oo Les profs 138, on devrait les traquer et essayer toutes sortes de suicides sur eux... Ce serait... le rêve à portée de main... *sourire sadique, made in 138* Perso, j'avais bien aimé le premier et second tome de Journal d'un Vampire, mais après j'ai décroché... L'auteur en a fait des tonnes, elle a fait dans un autre style... que j'ai pas aimé. Et la série m'a jamais rien dit, même si Damon est foutrement sexy Oo Pourquoi ce genre de mecs n'existent pas pour nous dans la vraie vie ? *gros soupir***

**Kyssou : Je sais pas si elle va castrer son frère mais elle est furax en tous cas XD**

**Harmony : Ah ah, encore une intuitive ! Effectivement, tu as tout bon pour le plan d'Edward ! Tapes m'en cinq, tu es plus géniale que moi ! :D Je me réjouie de ta review, elle m'a extrêmement fait plaisir, un vrai morceau de chocolat au caramel ! Victoria est assise entre deux chaises, effectivement, elle est un peu perdue ! Et je sais que beaucoup ont étés surprises de l'aspect fantastique de la fiction, surtout que j'ai bien précisé que c'était all humans (en fait je sais pas si je l'ai précisé, mais on va dire que oui) mais j'avais cette idée en tête depuis un moment ! Et ce n'est pas fini ! Je sais que on découvre lentement, mais je le veux ainsi, afin de ne rien bâcler ! Bah, Edward est une quiche, il a essayé à sa manière de séduire Bella mais honnêtement... serait ce réaliste si en une semaine elle se découvrait un amour intense pour lui ? ;p J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !**

**Allez, et sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre 17 de Domaine Interdit ! **

**Chapitre XVII : Troubles.**

**Point de vue Edward.**

Je suis Bella du regard pendant qu'elle s'échappe de la maison en toute hâte, et mon coeur se fend en deux quand je la devine sangloter. Je n'ai toujours pas esquivé le moindre geste quand elle entre en vitesse dans sa voiture avant de démarrer précipitamment.

_Beau travail, Cullen. Tu sais, la gueule, c'est comme la porte : ça se ferme._

Je me sentais plus minable que jamais.

- Tu parles d'une semaine, soupirais je pour moi même.

Qu'est ce que j'avais cru, en pauvre idiot que j'étais ? Quand une semaine Bella allait me tomber comme une fleur dans les bras ? Pourtant, j'avais stupidement espéré, quand hier soir elle était rentrée dans une colère noire en m'apercevant avec les deux cruches.

Je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais. Jouer avec ses nerfs, la poussait dans ses retranchements, titiller son orgueil, la rendre un tant soit peu jalouse et possessive à mon égard. L'éclat de fureur que j'avais décelé dans ses pupilles à plusieurs reprises quand j'étais à proximité de Tanya et Lauren m'encourageait en permanence à recommencer, à abuser de ce stratagème. En arriver à de telles extrémités me rendait malade, je ne supportais pas plus que Bella ces deux idiotes, mais avais je vraiment le choix pour qu'elle s'intéresse quelque peu à moi ?

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi désespéré.

Me montrer froid et distant semblait la déstabiliser mais malgré tout, ma stratégie était elle la meilleure ? Apparemment oui, puisque me montrer romantique et fou amoureux ne servait à rien, si ce n'est à me faire envoyer sur les roses.

Je secoue la tête. Evidemment que ce plan pour la séduire ne marcherait pas. Qu'est ce que je m'étais imaginé ? Qu'elle tomberait dans le panneau aussi facilement ?

- Fuis moi je te suis, suis moi je te fuis... marmonnais je encore tout seul.

Quant aux visions de Bella... si dans un premier temps je m'étais décidé à la croire, j'avais finalement effectué quelques recherches sur internet par acquis de conscience. Et plusieurs témoignages rapportaient l'expérience que Bella était en train de subir. Toujours aussi torturé, je m'étais rendu dans la semaine chez un médecin spécialisé, un neurologue. Là bas, j'avais pris sur moi et m'étais fait passer pour un patient atteint de troubles hallucinogènes.

_Flash back : _

_- Le docteur Harold va vous recevoir, m'informa la secrétaire sans relever les yeux de son ordinateur._

_- Merci bien, répondis je._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années apparut sur le pas de la porte : _

_- Mr Cullen ?_

_- Moi même, dis je en me levant, lui serrant la main._

_- Installez vous dans mon cabinet, j'arrive dans un instant, m'indiqua t il._

_En l'attendant, je m'intéressais aux quelques peintures acccrochées aux murs._

_- Alors, que puis je pour vous ? me demanda le docteur Harold en prenant place à son tour, face à moi après avoir consulté mon dossier médical._

_J'hésitais sur les mots, grimaçant encore à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Mais si je ne le faisais pas moi, Bella ne voudra même pas entendre parler de consultation._

_- Voilà, il se trouve que... eh bien... c'est difficile à expliquer, articulais je péniblement._

_Le médecin croisa ses mains, haussant un sourcil : _

_- Je vous écoute._

_Je fuyais son regard, concentré sur une peinture abstraite avant de souffler un grand coup : _

_- Je vois des choses._

_- Pardon ? répéta t il, ne m'ayant certainement pas compris._

_Je le regardais intensément maintenant : _

_- Je vois des choses... qui n'existent pas. Du moins, pas aux yeux de mon entourage._

_Il cligna briévement des yeux avant de se reprendre :_

_- C'est à dire ?_

_J'hésitais encore longuement avant de me lancer. Allez Edward, c'est pour Bella que tu fais ça. La fille dont tu es fou amoureux, tu sais ?_

_- Depuis quelques temps une personne apparaît à mes yeux, et je suis le seul à la voir. Prenons un exemple : imaginez qu'au moment où je vous parle, elle est juste à côté de moi, et je suis capable de lui parler et de l'entendre, mais pas vous._

_Nouveau haussement de sourcil de sa part : _

_- Comme si elle était invisible ?_

_- Exactement, dis je en contractant fortement la mâchoire._

_J'avais l'impression de jouer gros, et qu'à tout moment il allait appeller pour me faire interner de force._

_Mais il resta calme, parfaitement professionnel :_

_- Je vois. Il se trouve que j'ai eu un cas identique au vôtre il y a des années de cela auparavant. C'est un phénomène assez rare, et qui peut se déclencher lors d'un grand traumatisme. Avez vous vécu une expérience qui vous a profondément bouleversé ?_

_Je mentis : _

_- En effet. Mais je ne veux pas en parler._

_- Vous êtes vous déjà dirigé vers un psychiatre après cet événement ?_

_- Non._

_- Quelqu'un de votre famille, ou bien un ami, est il au courant ?_

_- Non plus. _

_Il écrivit quelques notes sur son calepin, avant de me regarder de nouveau : _

_- Généralement, quand avez vous ces hallucinations ?_

_Je réfléchis quelques instants : _

_- Souvent le soir, mais il m'arrive de les avoir le matin._

_- Avez vous des difficultés à dormir en ce moment ?_

_J'aurais du poser la question à la principale intéressée._

_- Oui..._

_- Vos hallucinations sont elles riches, élaborées ?_

_- Très souvent._

_Il hocha la tête, avant de soupeser soigneusement ses mots._

_- Je ne peux en être encore totalement sûr, mais je pense que vous êtes atteint d'un trouble psychique, très souvent lié aux traitements dits anti Parkinsoniens. Beaucoup de personnes en sont atteintes, mais très peu en parlent, c'est une loi du silence, par peur de l'incompréhension de l'entourage, de l'isolement. Je dois insister sur un point : cela n'est pas de la démence, cette dernière est une altercation progressive des fonctions mentales telle que la mémoire, le raisonnement suite à une modification de la personnalité. Dans votre cas, vous semblez avoir des hallucinations auditives et visuelles, et fréquentes. Nous allons devoir les traiter. Pouvez vous sentir votre hallucination ?_

_Je me rappelais alors de Bella enserrant quelque chose à la place du vide._

_- Oui, dis je._

_- Surprenant, prononça t il. L'hallucination tactile est la plus rare, et elle est généralement combinée à la visuelle. _

_- Peux t on me soigner ? finis je par dire, prenant peur petit à petit pour Bella._

_- Bien évidemment. Mais ce qui me trouble, est que, comme mon ancien patient, dans votre dossier médical n'apparaît nullement que vous êtes atteint de la maladie de Parkinson. _

_Il resta quelques instants silencieux, concentré._

_- Cet évènement, que vous avez vécu... vous a t il laissé dépressif quelques temps ?_

_- Hmm... non._

_Il se gratta la tempe, pertubé._

_- Bien, monsieur Cullen, ce que je peux vous proposer dans un premier temps, afin de me permettre de rechercher un facteur favorisant vos troubles psychiques, est de faire une prise de sang dans un premier temps, afin de nous permettre de constater une déshydratation ou un trouble ionique, ensuite nous effectuerons un scanner cérébral. Vous devrez aussi faire un examen clinique pour déceler une infection en cours, une analyse urinaire et une radiographie pulmonaire. Je vais vous prescrire un examen ophtalmologique pour les hallucinations visuelles. Après toute cette série d'examens, nous aviserons._

_- Je vous remercie, docteur Harold._

_Je me levais alors, suivi par le neurologue qui me tendit sa main. Avant de partir, je le questionnais encore, anxieux :_

_- Ca n'a rien à voir avec la folie, n'est ce pas ?_

_Il me renvoya un sourire rassurant :_

_- Je vous l'ai dit, cela n'a absolument rien à voir._

_- Merci, docteur Harold. Au revoir._

_- A bientôt, Mr Cullen._

_Fin du flash back._

D'un côté, j'étais donc plus rassuré, Bella n'était pas folle. De l'autre, je n'étais pas réellement avancé, car les examens ne me serviraient en aucun cas, étant donné que je n'étais pas celui qui était atteint de ces troubles. Mais comment parvenir à convaincre Bella de se rendre chez ce neurologue, ou un autre ?

C'était tout bonnement impossible, jamais elle n'accepterait. J'avais tenté de lui faire prendre conscience du problème en lui jetant à la face des gélules - qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec le traitement des hallucinations - mais sans grand résultat, hormis sa colère.

Pourquoi dès que j'entreprenais quelque chose je foirais forcément et ce, lamentablement ?

J'avais conscience de m'y prendre extrêmement mal, mais je marchais en permanence sur des oeufs avec Bella en ce moment. Je n'étais qu'un sombre crétin. Un type qui ratait tout ce qu'il faisait, parce que j'étais nul, un pauvre type, un moins que rien. Je ne méritais pas Bella.

_Eh ça oui, il est reparti pour s'auto flageller, cet abruti, soupire Eddy._

_La ferme._

_Change de disque ou tu vas finir par le rayer, celui là, tu sais ?_

_La ferme._

_C'est bien ce que je disais..._

Je reprends conscience de ce qui m'entoure, me dirigeant à mon tour vers ma Volvo. Un petit rire m'échappe en repensant à la pseudo scène de jalousie de Bella, hier soir. Avait elle vraiment cru que j'avais pu l'oublier dans les bras de ces filles ? Croyait elle vraiment que j'avais fini la nuit avec une de ces deux blondes aussi intelligentes que Willy, mon premier poisson rouge ? J'avais juste insinué, mais jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille se coucher, j'étais resté dans ma voiture, après avoir ramené Tanya et Lauren, complètement saoûles au passage. Allez savoir où elles avaient traînées avant que je ne les croise sur ma route et que l'idée, -brillante - de les ramener chez moi dans l'espoir que Bella les voie ne me traverse l'esprit.

_Arrêtes Cullen, elles sont bien foutues ! Sois pas hypocrite ! _

_Elles sont juste tombées dans la secte du bistouri, oui, pauvre crétin ! _

_Et alors ? Si toutes les filles pouvaient avoir de gros seins comme les leurs, ça me dérangerait pas moi ! _

_Pervers._

_Taré. Tu deviens schisophrène._

Irrité, je fais taire cette horrible petite voix et me concentre sur ma conduite, et finit par me garer avec soulagement sur le parking. Tanya fume tranquillement mais jette sa cigarette en me voyant :

- Edward, tu es là !

_Où veux tu que je sois, grognasse ? _

_Dans son lit, si tu veux mon avis._

_Urgh. Je vais dégobiller mon petit déjeuner._

Je me force à sourire. Ouais, y a encore du travail à faire de ce côté là.

_Dis toi que c'est Bella._

_Heureusement que ce n'est pas Bella, justement._

_Putain Cullen, fais pas chier et sors ton sourire qui brûle les strings, Bella est juste à quelques mètres de toi et elle te mate pauvre con !_

Du coin de l'oeil je la vois, et sortir le sourire "qui brûle les strings" ne m'est plus aussi difficile, d'un seul coup. Etrange, non ?

_T'es grave, mec. Je te jure, t'es un gros cas._

Tanya n'y voit que du feu, mais Bella aussi, et surtout Bella, et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire davantage quand elle nous foudroie du regard.

_Hin hin. Pas sensible au charme Cullen, hmm ?_

Bella détourne la tête, s'éloignant déjà et aussitôt je ne vois plus l'intérêt de m'adresser à Tanya, "Barbie connasse" selon les termes de Bella. Je devais retenir un fou rire à chaque fois que je croisais Tanya ou Lauren car inévitablement, leurs surnoms me revenaient en tête. Un horrible supplice, somme toute, car Bella n'était jamais trop loin de la vérité. Et avec ces pouffes pouffes girls, comme elle le disait si bien, c'était la pure vérité.

- Alors Edward, tu as passé une agréable nuit ? me sussure Tanya, en battant des cils avant d'accrocher son bras au mieux.

_Double urgh. Où sont les toilettes ?_

_T'es dur, Cullen..._

_Pas d'en bas, en tous cas._

Je sers vite fait une réponse à Tanya avant de me décoller d'elle sans qu'elle en prenne ombrage, me répétant en permanence "gentleman, Edward, gentleman" et file d'entre ses pattes poilues de tarentule avant qu'elle ne me prenne pour son dîner sexuel.

Tout d'un coup, sur mon chemin se trouve Jasper Hale. Je plisse les yeux, haineux.

_Fils de pute._

Nous nous croisons lentement, un air méfiant flottant sur son visage alors que je réprime un grondement rageur. A ma hauteur il s'arrête, me défiant du regard. J'en fais de même, parfaitement immobile à présent. Je crache mes mots, méprisant :

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Hale ?

Ce bâtard arrogant me décoche un sourire de loup :

- Sache que je vais bientôt me présenter à ta porte pour me faire connaître en tant que petit ami de ta soeur, Cullen.

Je vois rouge. Rouge sang. Avant de me jeter sur lui, le prenant à la gorge tout en le maintenant au mur. Je bouillonne littéralement, chacun muscle crie à la tuerie, chaque nerf me hurle de le tuer ici, contre ce putain de mur, mes poings me picotent, m'ordonnent de lui défoncer sa putain de face de connard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit méconnaissable. Je m'étrangle presque, sous la haine viscérale qui me consume :

- Dis un seul mot à Bella, touche un seul de ses cheveux, regarde la une seule seconde et je te démolis, je te fais péter toutes tes dents de façon à ce que tu sois obligé de prendre une paille pour t'alimenter, enfoiré ! Je t'interdis de l'approcher, tu entends ?!

Il respire difficilement, et je ressers un peu plus ma main sur sa gorge. Son teint devient plus pâle.

- J'espère que tu comprends bien ce que je dis, Hale... Ou je te jure que tu te traîneras aussi lamentablement que ton père, à croupir dans un putain de trou ! Qui sait, tu pourras peut être lui tenir compagnie, à cet enculé ?

Mes mots lui arrachent un cri de désespoir et de rage, et il se propulse sur moi en un instant. Je sens ses coups partir, alors qu'il hurle :

- NE PARLE PLUS JAMAIS COMME CA DE MON PERE, PUTAIN DE CONNARD ! TA MERE N'EST QU'UNE PUTAIN, ET C'EST TOUT CE QU'ELLE MERITAIT !

Je grogne sauvagement à mon tour, et lui envoie une droite, de toutes mes forces, je vois, entends vaguement que des gens, des élèves, des profs arrivent en catastrophe, alertés par tout ce vacarme, mais je m'en fous complètement, frappant Hale plus fort qu'auparavant :

- CONNARD, NE TRAITE PLUS JAMAIS MA MERE DE PUTAIN ! TON PERE N'EST QU'UN MINABLE, TOUT COMME TOI ! DES PUTAINS DE BÂTARDS DE MERDE, VOILA CE QUE VOUS ÊTES, TOUS LES DEUX !

- Mais que se passe t il ici, enfin ? VOUS, LA, IMMOBILISEZ MOI CES DEUX ENRAGES !

Des mains m'attrapent, je vocifère, tempête, tout comme l'autre, là, qui en encore en découdre également. Essoufflés tous deux, nous nous dévisageons avec un dégoût mortel, puis je finis par reprendre conscience de ce qui m'entoure : les étudiants nous dévisagent ahuris, quelques professeurs sont dépités et choqués aussi, le proviseur est colérique, mais le pire pour moi est la déception profonde que je lis dans les grands yeux chocolat.

Je murmure, tentant de m'approcher d'elle mais le surveillant baraqué comme un gorille me tient plus fermement :

- Bella...

Elle secoue la tête, s'en allant finalement. Une envie de meurtre sans précédent me reprend quand je croise les pupilles narquoises, glaciales de Hale.

- CONNARD !

Sans prévenir, nous nous jetons férocement l'un sur l'autre, ne prêtant plus attention à rien, ni aux hurlements stridents de la foule, ni aux cris angoissés et indignés des professeurs, ni à l'un d'entre eux qui se lance dans notre folle mêlée.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

**Point de vue extérieur.**

Agitée, Victoria fait les allers retours entre le jardin et la terrasse. Elle était encore renversée par la déclaration de Bella, à propos de son frère. Edward, un jeune homme qui, elle était bien obligée de l'avouer, était... divin. Avec ses yeux de chat d'un vert éclatant, fascinant, sa voix de velours, sa mâchoire ciselée, son nez droit, ses cheveux bronze... Un corps musclé et fin, pareil à celui d'un félin puissant, rapide, souple. Elle avait rarement vu un jeune homme aussi attirant, aussi attrayant. Aussi... tentateur.

Pour autant, elle n'en était pas amoureuse. Oh oui, elle avait ressenti un pur attrait sexuel en le voyant, mais sans que ça n'aille plus loin. Heureusement pour elle, sinon elle n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau _s'il_ l'avait appris.

Mais revenons en au problème. Que devait elle faire ? Normalement, elle aurait du le dire immédiatement à son amant. Alors pourquoi attendait elle ? Pourquoi ne faisait elle rien ?

_Tu en es incapable, _lui chuchota une petite voix. _Tu es en train de t'attacher à Isabella Cullen..._

Victoria se prit le visage entre ses mains. Non, non, non, elle ne devait pas, c'était impossible ! _Il _la tuerait, s'il l'apprenait ! Son dos frémit encore de douleur au souvenir du fouet qui a meurtrie sa peau. Elle savait qu'il était capable de bien pire. Pourquoi ne le quittait elle pas ?

- Parce que je l'aime, sanglota t elle toute seule.

Elle était seule, faible, et désespérement éprise d'un homme capable du meilleur... comme du pire. Le sentiment de le trahir était odieux, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle était incapable de lui dire qu'Edward Cullen était fou de sa soeur. D'ailleurs, en les observant, elle avait du mal à reconnaître des traits communs. Ils étaient si différents, l'un de l'autre. Bella n'avait rien de Carlisle ou Esmée Cullen.

Peut être les cheveux, chez Esmée. Mais rien de plus, hormis la douceur, la gentillesse. Sa bonté aussi. Et Bella, qu'éprouvait elle pour son propre frère ? Elle avait beau le nier, Victoria avait bien perçu la jalousie dans les prunelles flamboyantes de fureur, quand Edward était rentré avec ces deux filles, à moitiés finies par l'alcool.

En soupirant, Victoria sait que même si elle ne lui dit rien, à _lui_, elle doit continuer _son _jeu. _Sa _vengeance.

Elle reconnaît le bruit familier du moteur de sa Ducati, et il entre, ensanglanté, furibond. Elle porte une main à sa bouche, stupéfaite :

- Oh mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il renverse une chaise sur son passage, violent :

- C'est ce putain de Cullen !

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

**Point de vue Bella.**

Lasse, je m'asseois sans la moindre douceur sur mon siège, prête à affronter le cours d'anglais en ce début d'après midi. Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. 15 heures pile. Edward et Jasper ont étés retenus dans le bureau du proviseur durant plus d'une heure, et on pouvait entendre les hurlements du directeur à une bonne dizaine de mètres. Je manque de me frapper le front.

Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer dans la tête de mon frère pour s'en prendre à Jasper, lui qui ne lui a jamais rien fait ? Edward n'était qu'un imbécile, point à la ligne.

Il n'y avait rien à en tirer, apparemment. Et évidemment, les ragots allaient bon train, à présent, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire, les spéculations devenant de plus en plus énormes quant au pourquoi de cette bagarre incroyable. Et personne n'avait pu savoir quoi que ce soit. Tout ce que les étudiants avaient comme renseignements à se mettre sous la dent, était que le directeur était sorti furax de son bureau, le visage rougi de colère, et Edward ainsi que Jasper étaient exclus de cours durant quinze jours.

Ah oui, elle commençait bien, cette première semaine scolaire. C'est papa et maman qui allaient être ravis. Et après ils nous trouveront responsables et sérieux. J'en étais malade. Jessica c'est-moi-que-je-suis-la-plus-grosse-commère-de-to us-les-temps Stanley se précipite vers moi, et sans m'adresser le moindre salut, me lance :

- Tu es au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Oh mon dieu c'était... y a pas de mot pour...

Je la laisse déblatérer à son aise, rongeant mon frein. Jasper était parti avec une Audi très rapidement, et le rugissement de la Volvo m'indiquait nettement l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Edward. J'étais morte d'inquiétude, si cela se trouvait, ils allaient régler leurs comptes plus loin, et ce serait tragique.

Inspire, expire Bella. Tout va bien. Ne t'en fais pas pour Edward. Ni pour Jasper.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, naturellement. Mr Whyle, ou le nouveau Monsieur Nexpresso-What-Else-?- débarque dans la classe, regardant sans s'arrêter réellement sur chaque visage avant que son oeil acéré ne se pose sur moi et ne me quitte plus. Je constate une arcade sourcillière légèrement en sang, et quelques ecchymoses sur sa face.

S'était il lui aussi battu ? Je repense à l'altercation de mon frère contre Jasper. Ah oui, ce midi les bruits couraient comme quoi Mr Whyle se serait placé dans la bagarre et aurait reçu un coup de poing ou deux de la part d'un des protagonistes, dans le feu de l'action.

_Mayde, mayde, ici Houston, nous avons une météorite en vue ! Allô la base ici Houston, je répète, ça va péter !_

- Mademoiselle Cullen, claironne t il.

Pour un peu, je le verrais presque éclater d'un rire de psychopathe en se frottant les mains vicieusement. Il poursuit, presque euphorique :

- Votre frère a visiblement fait des siennes... Est ce moi ou bien vous autres, les Cullen, êtes indisciplinés de nature ?

Son visage prend une expression plus inquiétante :

- Allez vous me donner du fil à retordre, Miss Cullen ? Vais je devoir vous mater, tout comme votre abruti de frère ?

Je me hérisse, agressive et ne peux empêcher les mots de sortir de ma bouche, articulant froidement :

- Mon frère n'est pas un abruti, Mr Whyle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agit d'un élève que vous devez lui manquer de respect.

WHAT ? MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU VIENS DE NOUS SORTIR, IMBECILE ?! TU VEUX LE VOIR LE PROVISEUR TOI AUSSI ?!

Il murmure presque, menaçant :

- Ais je mal entendu, Cullen ? Est ce moi ou je suis victime d'hallucinations auditives ?

Je retiens mon souffle, baissant les yeux :

- J'ai dit... que je vous causerais pas d'ennuis, Monsieur.

- Oh... J'aurais mal compris alors... Avez vous recopié la page 138 en cinq cent fois, Cullen ?

- Oui Monsieur, dis je en gardant les yeux baissés.

- Donnez les moi immédiatement !

Je m'empresse de fouiller dans mon sac, trouvant les feuilles bien rangées. Plus nerveuse que jamais je les lui rends, et reste impressionnée par le silence quasi religieux des autres. Je ne perçois même pas les chuchotements de Jessica -élue-meilleure-commère-de-l'univers-.

Un exploit.

Whyle prend le temps de compter, et s'arrête très vite, glacial :

- Auriez vous le sens de l'humour, Cullen ? Il n'y a que cent trente copies de la page 138. Où sont les autres ?

Je reste figée. C'est impossible... Victoria avait fini mon travail. Ma voix n'est qu'un mince filet, et je suis certaine d'être plus blanche que jamais :

- C'est impossible, Monsieur Whyle... il y avait bien les cinq cent.

Il me regarde quelques secondes, et perd brusquement son sang froid :

- VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI ?! EST CE QUE VOUS AIMEZ VOUS PAYER MA TÊTE, CULLEN ?!

Il respire par saccades, et ses mains tremblent presque :

- Sortez immédiatement, Mlle Cullen, ou je jure ne plus répondre de moi. SORTEZ !

Je couine, prenant en un bond mes affaires et courant comme si ma vie en dépendait (ce qui est peut être le cas) vers la sortie, courant comme une dératée vers le parking, sans jamais trébucher.

Un miracle.

Je fais tomber plusieurs fois mes clés, sanglotant lamentablement, avant de réussir à déverouiller la portière, m'engouffrant sans prendre le temps d'attacher ma ceinture. Enfin je m'enfuis, roulant plus vite que nécessaire. Un mouvement sur ma droite me fait hurler de terreur, avant de me calmer aussitôt.

- Je t'ai fait si peur que ça ? me questionne Victoria, assise à mon côté.

- Un peu, oui !

La colère de Whyle me revient en tête et je grogne :

- Dis moi Victoria, si c'était pour m'enfoncer davantage avec le prof d'anglais, tu as bien réussi ton coup !

Elle fronce les sourcils :

- De quoi parles tu ?

Un type me klaxonne et j'en fais de même violemment.

- Ne fais pas l'innocente, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Hier soir, ou ce matin si tu préfères, quand je suis partie me coucher, tu as décidé de "m'aider" et de finir de recopier la page 138, et en fait, rien, que dalle ! Alors vraiment, je te remercie, maintenant le prof cherche à m'assassiner !

- Mais Bella... Je n'ai rien recopié du tout.

Je freine net, me reprenant un autre coup de klaxon. Paralysée, je n'y prête pas cas, me focalisant sur Victoria, très sérieuse :

- Tu... je... quoi ?

- Tu as bien compris. Je n'ai rien recopié du tout. A vrai dire, je pensais que tu avais fini, et je suis partie quand tu es allée te coucher.

Glacée. Je suis tout simplement glacée.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

**Fin du chapitre ! Sérieusement, les filles... Vous avez VRAIMENT cru qu'Edward serait capable de s'envoyer en l'air avec les pouffes pouffes girls et oublier son grand amour, celui pour qui il brûle depuis des années ? BAH Y A PAS QUE TANYA ET LAUREN QUI ONT OUBLIE DE S'ACHETER UN CERVEAU, MOI JE DIS !**

**XD *part quand même se cacher, c'est plus sûr, après ce qu'elle vient de dire***

**L'étau se resserre, certaines d'entres vous doivent avoir de sérieux doutes quant à l'identité de Frankeistein ! Mais je ne dirais rien, même si je vous ai mise sur la voie ! **

**Bon, on peut dire qu'à présent, Bella a officiellement perdue la boule ! (en fait on se demande toutes si elle a déjà eu cette boule en question XD) A moins que... Victoria ne mente ? Mais pourquoi le ferait elle, alors qu'elle s'attache à Bella ?**

**Ce n'est pas logique... *adore embrouiller son petit monde***

**Bon, quant au flash back sur la rencontre entre le doc' et Edward, c'est pas des conneries, j'ai fait une ou deux recherches histoire de me renseigner, pour que l'histoire reste crédible ! Mais normalement les hallucinations sont causées par les traitements anti parkinsoniens (mais ça je crois que je l'avais fait dire au doc', je deviens azeihmer moi aussi).**

**Tout le monde est bien rassuré de savoir que non, Edward n'a pas oublié Bella ? ;D Attendez, s'il l'avait vraiment fait... Domaine Interdit ne serait plus crédible, enfin !**

**A toi, lectrice en train de lire ces quelques lignes, et qui n'a encore jamais laissé de review, je te demande humblement de m'en laisser une, même une seule fois, car un petit mot, même court, m'apporte une joie immense et me donne encore plus envie de te donner la suite...**

**Isis du Clan Namur et sa bande de tordus de neurones vous salue ! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour Domaine Interdit ! **

**Je sais que j'ai été horriblement longue, mais pour des raisons que j'explique en bas du chapitre, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement... Avant de lire la suite, sachez que, pour les inscrites qui n'ont pas consulté leur "inbox" je vous ai laissé une réponse à chacune, ne pouvant répondre directement ici, par rapport à ce chapitre écrit sur le portable (ce que vous êtes en train de lire est écrit à la fin de ce nouveau chapitre et c'est affreusement long). Je m'excuse mille fois pour vous toutes non inscrites, JuliaEmmett, Milie, Harmony, Kyssou, Laurie, et Lotie, surtout que ce n'est pas mon genre de ne rien vous laisser et que j'ai horreur de faire ça... Mais là je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. Sachez que vos reviews, à toutes, m'ont extrêmement émue ! **

**Sans plus tarder (parce que ça devient plus qu'affreusement lent à écrire) voici la suite ! **

**Chapitre XVIII : Confusion. **

**Point de vue Bella. **

Les roues hurlent presque sur le gravier lorsque je freine sans le moindre ménagement. Je respire par à coups, regardant droit devant moi.

- Victoria. Je veux que tu sortes immédiatement et que tu ne reviennes plus jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce qu'il m'arrive.

Elle reste immobile, muette. Ma voix n'est qu'un son étouffé, et je me sens prête à craquer :

- Vas t'en. Tout de suite.

Je ferme les yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter sa présence. Quand je les rouvre elle a disparue. Bon sang, que se passait il ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ?

Étais je vraiment en train de devenir folle à lier ?

Je sors de la voiture comme un diable sort de sa boîte, me précipitant dans la maison avant de monter quatre à quatre les escaliers, sans prêter la moindre attention à Edward qui, intrigué par le raffut que je cause, me demande ce qu'il se passe.

Dans ma chambre, je fouille, balance, jette, recherche, vérifie, déchire, tout ce qui n'est pas ce satané mot disant comme quoi que Victoria a voulu m'aider.

La seule preuve qui me dirait que je n'étais pas en train de perdre la tête. La seule preuve matérielle me prouvant que je n'étais pas en train de délirer.

Un ricanement hystérique m'échappe. Mais Victoria était elle seulement réelle ? Mon cerveau n'imaginait il pas des trucs complètement faux ? Toutes ces conneries "d'Éclaireuse", de guide spirituel, et j'en passe, n'étais ce pas simplement mon cerveau à moitié siphoné qui les produisait ?

- Putain Bella mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Je me retourne vivement, vers un Edward interloqué, n'y comprenant rien.

- Ca se voit pas ? retorquais je sèchement. Je cherche le mot que Victoria m'a laissé, terminais je en marmonnant.

Meme s'il est dans mon dos à présent, je le devine en train de se pincer le nez.

- Bella, que t'ais je dit à propos de tout ça ?

Je ne prends même pas la peine de me retourner :

- Fous moi la paix avec tout ça, Edward ! Occupes toi de tes blondasses et tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes !

Je m'affole de plus en plus, cherchant désespérément la preuve que je n'étais pas en train de péter un câble, que je n'étais pas en train de me déconnecter de toute cette foutue réalité. Soudain, deux bras fermes m'immobilisent, m'empêchant tout mouvement. Je cesse de respirer. La voix tendre d'Edward parvient à mes oreilles :

- Calmes toi, s'il te plaît... Tout ira bien, je te le promets...

D'abord crispée, je me laisse enfin aller dans ses bras, pleurant doucement, en silence, me réfugiant toujours plus dans son étreinte réconfortante, apaisante. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, réclamant encore plus de lui, quémandant cette attention sécurisante, qui m'avait tant manquée.

Les lèvres d'Edward embrassent mes cheveux, mon front, mes yeux, mon nez, glissent sur mon nez. Je ferme les paupières sous son regard brûlant et inquiet à la fois, ne pouvant plus supporter cette intensité si dérangeante.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Point de vue extérieur. **

- COMMENT AS TU PU LA LAISSER ALORS QU'ELLE ÉTAIT EN TRAIN DE CRAQUER ?!

A moitié fou, il s'en arrache une poignée de cheveux, s'éloignant d'elle volontairement. Si cette putain de chienne tout juste bonne à baiser restait à côté de lui, il jurait de l'étrangler en bonne et due forme.

- Sais tu que le temps nous ait compté ? Sais tu que nous ne pouvons pas attendre indéfiniment et que tu dois la pousser davantage à la folie ? LE SAIS TU AU MOINS ?!

Victoria ne dit rien, son regard rivé au sol.

Lui continue de vociférer des insultes à son encontre, sur son incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit. Puis il se met à maudir une fois de plus les Cullen, leur arrogance, leur vanité des plus stupides. Dieu qu'il les hait ! Des êtres méprisables, hautains, dédaigneux...

Encore une fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui était arrivé à son père par leur faute. Il n'allait pouvoir compter que sur lui même.

Soit.

Victoria était débile au point d'être incapable d'agir ?

Lui allait accélérer les choses. Il en avait assez de jouer.

Le jeu était bientôt sur le point de s'achever. Mauvais, il quitte la pièce où son empotée d'amante tout juste bonne à être fourrée jusqu'à la garde est encore pétrifiée sur place. Mais avant, il avait besoin d'un nouveau plan. Victoria restait dans la course, mais lui allait finalement s'inviter.

Il enfourche sa Ducati, rageur.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Point de vue Bella. **

- ... Tu es au courant que c'est la raclée assurée qu'on va se prendre à cause de tes conneries, j'espère ?

Edward me lance un drôle de regard.

- Tu es au courant que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir déconné, j'espère ? Qui a mis un prof hors de lui ?

- Et qui a foutu une beigne à lesdit prof en question ainsi qu'un élève ? Qui se prend quinze jours d'exclusion ? C'est toi ou c'est moi, Edward ?

Il se lève, serrant et desserrant les poings à plusieurs reprises, les traits durcis par la fureur. Je reste stoïque, tentant de rester impassible.

- Ce putain de Hale a traité notre mère de pute, Bella ! Comment aurais tu réagi à ma place, hein ?!

Je ne peux nier que je me sens blessée à travers les insultes de Jasper. Je chuchote tristement :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris à vous deux ? Vous ne pouvez pas simplement vous ignorer ?

Il me regarde, effaré, avant de rentrer dans une fureur noire, frappant le mur de son poing :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête, Isabella ?! Je viens de te dire que maman s'est fait insulter de pute et toi tu me demandes pourquoi moi et cet enculé de Whitclock ne sommes pas les meilleurs amis du monde ?!

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de lui répondre, se détournant déjà de moi mais j'ai le temps de saisir un « faut vraiment que t'ailles te faire soigner ma pauvre ».

Je hurle, furibonde, manquant presque de m'étrangler de rage :

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire, Cullen !

Il continue de m'ignorer, se dirigeant vers l'escalier à grands pas, quand le téléphone retentit. Je decroche, lasse :

- Allô ?

- Passe moi ton frère, Isabella, m'ordonne papa d'une voix froide.

_Oh, tout baigne pour moi, papa, et toi, comment vas tu ? _

Je soupire bruyamment :

- Je vais le chercher.

Montant sans me presser cette fois ci, j'arrive devant la chambre d'Edward et entre sans frapper. Il me regarde, interrogateur, et c'est péniblement que je m'exerce à ignorer le noeud dans mon ventre.

- Papa veut te parler. Le téléphone, en bas.

Il raille, narquois :

- Tu payes pour chaque mot que tu sors ?

Et une fois de plus, il ne me laisse pas le temps de rétorquer. Agacée, je m'avance vers sa baie vitrée sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

A quoi jouait il bon sang ? Pourquoi tout ne pouvait être simple entre nous ? Pourquoi fallait il qu'il soit aussi moqueur, insupportable ?

Je contemple tristement une photo de nous deux. C'était en France, aux Saintes Maries de la Mer. Dans le Sud.

Sur la photo, nous étions souriants. Insouciants. J'observe avec mélancolie le vert éclatant de ses yeux, alors que sur une autre photo on nous voit rire, alors qu'il me porte dans ses bras pour me jeter à l'eau, en équilibre précaire.

Absorbée par les souvenirs, je ne perçois la présence d'Edward qu'au dernier moment. Il me presse contre son torse, embrassant doucement ma nuque.

Un frisson me parcoure et je tente de me dégager, prenant conscience de notre proximité, trop intime à mon goût désormais, mais il me serre plus fort.

- Ne t'éloigne pas de moi, chuchote t il. J'ai besoin de toi...

Je ferme les yeux alors que sa bouche inflige à ma peau de nouvelles caresses, légères, délicates.

Ma voix reste étouffée, je tremble légèrement.

- Arrêtes ça, Edward. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça. C'est malsain, interdit.

Contre toute attente, son étreinte devient plus ferme, m'emprisonnant presque. Je ne peux pas même bouger.

- Je refuse de te laisser partir. Tu es à moi, marmonne t il. Je ne supporterai pas que tu m'échappes.

Je tourne la tête dans sa direction, par dessus mon épaule.

- Lauren et Tanya ne te suffisent plus maintenant ?

Il grogne, ses mains descendant sur les miennes.

- Ne me parle pas de ces deux connes quand je peux enfin être libéré de leur présence.

Mal à l'aise et irritée à la fois, je lui balance, acide :

- C'est pourtant bien toi qui les as ramené à la maison l'autre soir. Tu m'expliques pourquoi ?

Il reste un long moment silencieux, puis rit doucement, toujours collé à moi. Je voudrais m'éloigner de lui, mais mon corps crie, hurle en signe de protestation à cette idée. Car oui, malgré la situation ambiguë dans laquelle Edward nous a plongés, je me sens... Apaisée, en ce moment.

A mon plus grand désarroi.

J'avais conscience que c'était mal, que tout m'échappait peu à peu. Je ne savais plus ce que je veux.

Ou plutôt si, je voulais le beurre, l'argent du beurre et la crémaillère avec. Je voulais mon frère, un retour à la norme, une relation fraternelle. Mais je savais que rien de tout cela ne serait possible.

Parce que je devenais folle de rage en le voyant avec des pouffes comme Tanya ou Lauren.

Parce que je savais au fond de moi même qu'il aurait pu demain nous présenter la parfaite petite amie, serviable, douce et éperdument amoureuse, je ne l'aurais pas plus toléré.

J'étais perdue, paniquée.

Étais je en train de succomber à Edward Cullen, mon propre frère, mon propre sang ?

Non. Définitivement non.

Mais je savais pertinemment que je n'avais désormais plus aucun contrôle sur la situation. Sur nous deux. A partir de quand les choses avaient elles évoluées entre lui et moi ?

Victoria détraquait elle mon cerveau et mon bon sens au point de me faire penser, ressentir n'importe quoi ?

Terrifiée, je m'échappe d'un bond des bras d'Edward, faisant la sourde oreille à ce qu'il me dit.

Tout dérapait.

Et je sentais que la chute ne faisait que commencer.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Point de vue Edward. **

Samedi.

Nous étions samedi.

Et nous attendions anxieusement le retour de nos parents. Bella , au fond, n'avais pas grand chose à craindre. Les bruits de couloirs m'avait appris qu'elle avait fait péter les plombs à un prof réputé pour être un véritable connard, mais en même temps, il ne lui fallait pas grand chose.

Moi, en revanche, ça allait être une autre paire de manches. Carlisle, qui n'avait jamais eu besoin d'élever la voix sur quiconque, m'avait littéralement hurlé dessus, me disant que je n'étais qu'un inconscient, incapable d'être responsable de quoi que ce soit, totalement immature.

J'aurais du m'inquiéter de tant de choses. Du courroux de mon père, de mon exclusion, d'une probable plainte portée par Whitclock , des pimbêches qui minaudaient connement autour de moi, de la déception de ma mère.

Peut-être que j'aurais du me soucier davantage de mes cours, de penser réellement à mes études, ou au fait que il s'était à peine écoulé une semaine depuis le départ des parents et que j'avais déjà trouvé le moyen de me faire remarquer.

Mais en fait, la vérité, c'était que je n'en avais strictement rien à foutre de tout ça. Je n'étais obnubilé que par une seule chose, une seule personne : Bella.

Tout le reste importait si peu.

Je pensais à Bella qui s'était l'espace de quelques secondes abandonnée dans mes bras, avant de fuir. Je pensais à elle qui me semblait si lointaine.

Comme en ce moment, en fait.

Je m'arrachait presque les cheveux à essayer de la comprendre. La veille elle était rentrée en panique, ne me répondant même pas, mettant un bazar monstre dans sa chambre avant de tout laisser en plan.

Je marchais sur des oeufs, ne sachant pas de quelle façon m'y prendre pour lui faire voir ce foutu neurologue. Ses hallucinations devenaient apparemment de plus en plus fréquentes et violentes, elle refusait d'en parler dès que j'y faisais allusion.

Ca me rendait malade. Elle me rendait malade.

Malade d'angoisse et d'amour, de jalousie et d'envie.

J'étais paniqué à l'idée que Carlisle et Esmée reviennent, non pas pour moi mais pour elle. Je n'arrivais pas à anticiper sur quoi que ce soit si elle faisait une de ces étranges crises alors qu'ils seraient là. J'avais peur pour elle, peur qu'on la prenne pour une délurée, peur que toute sa vie en soit affectée. Je ne supportais pas le fait qu'elle ne veuille pas de moi et de ma putain d'aide et de compréhension.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, je ne savais plus quoi dire. La moindre parole, le moindre mot l'eloignait toujours plus de moi. Elle se refermait sur elle. Et moi je me sentais comme un grand con inutile, tout juste foutu de constater les dégâts autour de moi.

Immobiles, silencieux, nous attendons le retour des parents.

Le ronronnement d'une Mercedes se fait entendre, les pneus mordent gentiment la route. Le silence devient plus pesant, des voix nous parviennent enfin, mais cela reste pourtant incompréhensible.

La poignée de la porte descend lentement, et le regard bleu acier de Carlisle croise le mien.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Point de vue Bella. **

Dire que le week end avait été agité serait... un euphémisme. Notre père avait passé son temps à crier sur Edward. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi mal pour lui, même si c'était la faute à cet idiot pour se retrouver dans une telle situation.

Je serre les dents. Jasper allait m'entendre, foi de Cullen. J'ignorais ce qu'il s'était exactement passé mais jamais Jasper n'aurait du insulter ma mère.

Ce lundi fut horrible.

Horrible, parce que Mr Whyle, à peine descendu de sa flamboyante Ducati, m'attaqua déjà en me demandant, sarcastique, si je ne m'étais pas foulé le poignet en réecrivant la page 138.

Horrible, parce que Jasper m'ignora royalement, et reparti à peine la matinée achevée sur la réplique exacte de la moto de Mr -c'est-moi-le-maître-du-monde- Whyle, sans m'adresser un seul regard, me fuyant presque alors que je voulais ces maudites explications.

Horrible, parce que Barbie Connasse et Barbie Pétasse décidèrent de m'assaillir de mille et une question les unes plus stupides que les autres sur mon frère et cette fameuse bagarre. Ces connes étaient persuadées que, je cite, "les deux trop sex symboles du moment" s'étaient battus pour elles. Allez savoir où elles trouvaient ces hypothèses.

Ce lundi fut tout simplement horrible, minable, lamentable, désespérant parce qu'Edward Cullen n'était pas là. Et rien que pour ressentir ça, j'avais une folle envie d'aller voir de plus près les rochers meurtriers des falaises de la Pusch.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Point de vue Edward. **

Les jours qui suivirent furent... pénibles. J'étais sur des chardons ardents, Esmée venait me voir en permanence, soucieuse pour moi, Carlisle me lançait des regards en coin pour s'assurer toutes les deux minutes que je n'allais pas refaire une crise, Bella parlait toute seule (enfin, plutôt à la mystérieuse Victoria que je trouvais bien silencieuse à mon goût). Le seul point positif, c'est que j'avais appris que j'étais reçu dans l'équipe de basket-ball de Forks High School.

Et encore, je trouvais ça... à peine intéressant. J'étais mort de peur pour Bella. Et si papa s'apercevait qu'elle était... différente ?

Je me dirige vers sa chambre, où elle est censé étudier. Au lieu de quoi, elle s'énerve en parlant... A un mur. Ou du moins, à ce qu'elle doit voir.

- ... Pour la énième fois, je ne leur dirais rien ! Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, est ce si difficile à comprendre ?!

Je me racle la gorge, signalant ma présence. Surprise, elle lance ensuite un regard... furieux ? à ce qu'i côté d'elle. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, fatigué.

- Ca ne peut pas continuer, Bella. Demain je te prends un rendez vous chez un neurologue.

Sa réaction est immédiate, et comme je m'y attendais elle siffle :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toutes ces conneries. Je vais bien.

- Bella, je sais que tu vas bien. Mais...

- La discussion est close, finit elle, glaciale.

Et sans demander son reste, elle s'enfuit hors de la chambre.

Encore une fois, j'ai échoué. Misérablement.

Au dîner, l'ambiance est plus joyeuse que les derniers jours. Esmée rit de bon coeur, Carlisle babille gaiement et Bella sourit tout le temps. Seul moi restait sombre. J'étais l'intrus. La pièce étrangère à ce joli tableau.

L'erreur.

_Ressortons les violons, mes amis ! Cullen nous fait un remake du Titanic !_

_Abruti. _

_C'est toi l'abruti, pauvre type, tu te morfonds dans ton putain de coin alors que tout va bien. Enfin, presque bien. _

Esmée se lève, allant chercher le saladier, et j'écoute d'une oreille distraite le bavardage de papa :

- Mon amour, tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé aujourd'hui !

- Alors dis moi ! rit elle, heureuse de retrouver sa famille.

- Anthony Masen, avec ses enfants ! Nous avons étés surpris autant l'un que l'autre et...

Mais sa phrase ne s'acheva jamais. Parce qu'au même moment, comme au ralenti, maman lâcha le saladier en verre, qui éclata en mille morceaux par terre, et englouti par la même occasion les derniers mots de Carlisle.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Bon, inutile de le nier, le début et le milieu de ce chapitre m'ont particulièrement pris la tête ! Parce que je savais déjà ce que je voulais pour la fin... Et que j'avais plus les autres chapitres en tête que celui là ! **

**Encore une fois désolée pour le temps d'attente, mais entre le travail et le smartphone qui fait des siennes, (impossible d'aller sur l'ordi ces derniers jours) ca a été la grosse galère... **

**Je m'excuse auprès de toutes les non inscrites une fois de plus pour ne pas pouvoir vous répondre, surtout que j'aime vraiment vous donner des réponses et discuter avec vous. Mais sachez que ces derniers mots mettent un temps fou à s'inscrire sur cette fichue page virtuelle... **

**J'ai été très amusée de vos supputations pour savoir qui se cache derrière Frankeistein. Vous êtes pour la plupart convaincues qu'il s'agit ****de Jasper... Mais vous semblez oublier un petit (énoooorme) détail... Bella voit Jasper partir avec une Audi après le grand bataillon Forks mais Victoria parle d'une Ducati qui arrive chez elle... C'pas bien d'accuser les autres à tort... Enfin, je dis ça je dis rien hein... Peut être que vous avez raison... Ou pas ! xD**

**Les paris sont ouverts, qui se cache derrière l'identité de Frankeistein ?! **

**A) Jasper le masochiste refoulé. **

**B) Mr Whyle, adorateur de Georges Clonney et de son délicieux Nexpresso (yerk, tellement écoeurant le café) **

**C) Carlisle, qui en fait a une maîtresse et veut se débarrasser de sa famille un par un. **

**Pour d'autres hypothèses aussi loufoques, n'hésitez pas à me le dire histoire que j'en meurs de rire ! ;p**


	21. Chapter 21

***depose en vitesse le nouveau chapitre sur la table et revient vers une lectrice, triomphante***

**Hum, hum... PARI TENU, JE RESTE GENIAAAAAAAAL ! **

**Bah oui, quand on me sert les bons mots, je me démène pour écrire encore plus vite le nouveau chapitre, seulement deux jours après avoir déposé le précédent. Je suis si géniale. **

**Voilà, JuliaEmmett, j'espère avoir réussi ce défi, et que cette suite te plaira ! J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi en l'écrivant, et mon objectif était de le terminer avant demain ! Et c'est dans la poche ! Tu peux donc construire un monument à ma gloire éternelle, preuve de mon genialissime talent ! XD**

**Bien, et avant d'entamer ce chapitre, réponse à vos reviews ! **

**Inscrites :**

**Cha-and-Shihanna : c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire pour toi ! (les autres aussi, d'ailleurs ^^) eh oui, encore des mystères, mais que veux tu, c'est mon côté genialissime qui me fait faire des trucs... Génialissimes... X) On a toutes eu un prof de maths aussi sadique que Whyle, je te rassure ! (courage si tu l'as encore !) Bella craque... Ou pas ! =D**

**Larosesurleau : Hey, tu te diriges peut-être vers la bonne direction... Mais je ne peux rien te dire, peut-être chauffes tu, mais peut-être geles tu ! **

**Mariee.M : Hmm, allez, un indice... t'es Viréeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! T'as tout faux ! Enfin... Peut-être pas tout compte fait ! Oh et puis... Pourquoi ne lirais tu pas la suite pour savoir si tu as raison...? XD **

**Sochic88 : Il me semble que tu avais laissé une review dans le précédent chapitre, si... En tous cas, je suis heureuse de te savoir toujours partisane pour Domaine Interdit ! (bah ouais, c'est mon second bébé, le premier étant Ecemenrazens !) Comme je suis généreuse (pour une fois) je te donne gracieusement un indice : il n'y a pas d'échange de bébé à la maternité... A toi de cogiter à présent ! ^^**

**Grazie : toujours au rendez-vous, ça me fait chaud au coeur ! **

**PatiewSnow : Snow ? Snow comme John Snow, le super sexy ténébreux dans Games of Throne ?! (à propos de ton pseudo, que j'adore !) Et une nouvelle defenseuse pour Domaine Interdit, yeaaaaaah ! Je ne peux pas te dire si tu t'avances ou non... Mais tu brûles pas mal ! J'aime quand les lectrices ont le cerveau mâché à force de se poser des questions ! (donc continue à avoir le cerveau mâché !) **

**Bella - lili - rosecullensister : Alors non, les Masen ne sont pas des proches de Bella... Et j'adore vous faire tourner chèvres, c'est fait exprès ! XD tu comprendras mieux certaines choses dans ce chapitre, je pense ! **

**Habswifes : contente que ça te plaise toujours ! =) **

**1christelle1 : MA PREFEREE ! Toi, toi, toi, encore toi, toujours toi, et finalement toi ! J'adore tes reviews, je les attend avec une telle impatience à chaque fois ! Soit, je serais officiellement la petite teigne ! Ca ne me dérange pas, et puis je le mérite tellement ! (vu que je suis tellement géniale !) oui, avec moi, niveau idées tordues on peut s'attendre à tout... Pour les suspects... Je ne te dirais rien ! MWAHAHAHA ! (cours pendant qu'il en est encore temps, FUIS !) **

**GunWiHarPoTwi : Je sais que je suis cinglée, mais ça c'est parce que je suis géniale, je passe mon temps à le dire, d'ailleurs ! Ravie que ma fiction te plaise, surtout que j'ai pas mal d'idées et que c'est tout de même compliqué de tout relier... Si tu retrouve le nom du manga qui ressemble à ma fiction dis le moi =) et encore bienvenue parmi les cinglée ! (mais la reine des dingues c'est moi alors pense même pas à me détrôner ! XD) **

**Nynii-Rob : Alors toi... Tu me cloues sur place. Madame... CHAPEAU BAS ! Mais... Je te dirais pas sur quel point tu as raison en revanche ! Bravo tout de même, je suis sifflée ! **

**Celine11 : T'en fais pas, c'est pas grave si tu mets pas tout le temps de review ! Comme je le dis : ne vous forcez jamais à en laisser, faut que ça vienne du coeur ! ^^ tu es mille fois pardonnée, va ! Ah, toi aussi tu craques complet pour Mr Nexpresso ? Faut dire... Il est tellement... Raaaah... Je sais, Bella elle va laisser quiller Edward et elle va rencontrer Clonney ! Mon dieu, qu'elle formidable idée ! PS : Cinglée et fière de l'être... =D**

**Jandi2012 : Eh bien en voici un autre, et un tout beau ! (enfin, je l'espère) tu penses que c'est Whyle ? Hé... Peut-être... (tu brûles, euh non tu refroidis, mais en fait si tu chauffes !) Nan, Masen n'est pas le père de Bella ! (mais que fais tu sur cette banquise, mon amie ?!) **

**Romeila : bon sang, tu m'impressionnes autant que Nynii-Rob ! Quel intuitif ! Mais je ne dirais pas non plus en quoi tu as raison... Niark ! **

**Non inscrites :**

**Vieille Bique : Moi non plus je veux plus jamais te revoir, tes chats m'insupportent, je les hais autant que toi, en plus tous les films que tu nous as fait regarder étaient pourris, j'ai failli m'endormir devant l'exorciste ! (Yallaaaaaaaah !) Heureusement que j'ai relevé le niveau avec Mama et Gatsby ! Et oui c'est moi qui ai écrit le chapitre précédent ! Pauvre fille ! Tu es l'epluchure de pomme de terre que je donne à mes poules Odile, Odette et Noiraude ! **

**Kyssou : Tu as peut-être raison... Ou pas ! =p**

**Laurie : Hé hé, excellente déduction, mais en même temps... J'ADORE vous embrouiller ! **

**Pati : Ce sont des fins de sadique auteur... Vu que je suis une sadique en puissance ! =] Voici la suite, j'espère vraiment que ça te plaira... *croise les doigts***

**JuliaEmmett : Alors, qui c'est la plus géniale... ? C'est bibi ! C'est moooooooi ! Bon, je dis ça mais je vais peut-être me recevoir des tomates à la fin de ce chapitre... Snif... **

**Vous l'avez voulu. Ce que Rome veut, César veut ! Ou ce que que César veut, Rome veut ! Ou... Ou peut importe, Domaine Interdit est là avec le chapitre XIX ! **

**Chapitre XIX : « Tu vois, le problème avec les souvenirs, c'est que c'est comme ton ex qui se révèle être un putain de pot de colle. Ca te lâche plus et ça te rend dingue. » **

**Point de vue Edward. **

_Comme au ralenti, maman lâcha le saladier en verre, qui éclata en mille morceaux par terre, et englouti par la même occasion les derniers mots de Carlisle. _

_**... **_

Le bruit assourdissant du saladier explosant autour de nous nous fit sursauter. Aussitôt, Carlisle se tint aux côtés d'Esmée :

- Tout va bien mon amour ?

- Oui, dit elle faiblement, ne cessant de cligner des yeux.

Ses mains tremblaient, et jamais ma mère ne me parut aussi près du gouffre. Comme si quelque chose, en l'espace d'une seconde, venait de l'aspirer dans une spirale infernale. Inquiet, j'observe la scène, cherchant une réponse autre que celle qu'elle venait de donner à Carlisle.

Esmée mentait très mal. Et jamais elle ne mentit plus mal qu'en ce moment même.

Perplexe, je tente de retenir chaque expression de son visage, devenu presque... neutre. Sans réelle émotion. Tandis que Bella l'aide à nettoyer les débris, Carlisle reprend tranquillement ce qu'il était en train de dire. Durant tout ce temps, je scrute les mains de ma mère, les seules qui trahissent son impassibilité.

- Tu te rends compte, Esmée ? Nous n'avons pas revu Anthony Masen depuis plus de dix huit ans...

Nouveaux furtifs tremblements de maman, qui se concentre plus intensément sur les bouts de verre éparpillés sur le sol.

Je tique, ne comprenant pas son attitude. Aurait elle peur de ce Masen ? Cet homme est il quelque chose qui la relie à un souvenir désagréable ?

Papa continue de s'extasier, ne remarquant en aucun cas le trouble de maman.

- C'est fou comme le monde est petit ! Son fils s'était rendu sur Forks pour voir un ami, et en jouant à je ne sais quoi, il s'est blessé, plusieurs points de suture, douze au total. Son père, qui venait visiter pour une probable acquisition sur Forks, a été prévenu aussitôt.

Il s'interrompt, comme ailleurs puis poursuit :

- J'ai cru à un fantôme, en le voyant. C'est son regard que j'ai d'abord reconnu, puis sa stature.

- C'est bien... murmure Esmée, se précipitant vers la poubelle pour jeter les morceaux.

- Je pense que nous allons pouvoir rajouter des couverts pour ce samedi, mon coeur ! Je l'ai invité à manger chez nous, avec le reste de sa tribu, rit il.

Maman se fige un court instant, si brièvement que cela passe inaperçu pour Bella et notre père. Mais quand elle se retourne pour nous faire face et nous sourire joyeusement, son regard croise le mien.

Et je vis.

Les pupilles vertes reflétaient en cet instant une peur profonde, une peur qui venait de se réveiller, et cette peur hurlait silencieusement, dévoilant une détresse sans nom.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Point de vue Bella. **

Mercredi.

Le mercredi est tellement banal. En fait, tout comme le lundi. Ou le mardi. Ou comme tous les autres jours de la semaine.

C'est étrange, la facilité de l'homme à s'enfoncer dans une routine qui le tue à petit feu, le broie de l'intérieur, le condamnant lentement mais sûrement.

C'en était fichtrement déconcertant.

Pourtant, aurais je pu dire que mes journées se ressemblaient en ce moment ? Pouvais-je dire que je vivais chaque jour comme celui de la veille ?

Aucune de mes heures n'étaient identiques. Ma vie était assez originale, depuis quelques temps. J'avais un frère soi disant amoureux de moi, mais qui s'amusait volontiers avec de stupides légumes parlants, une mère qui depuis hier ne cessait de s'agiter dans tous les sens alors qu'on ignorait pourquoi, un père qui n'était pas franchement là en ce moment, un ami qui était en froid avec moi sans la moindre raison, et cerise sur le gâteau, j'étais moi même gravement atteinte.

J'étais devenue la nouvelle Jeanne d'Arc des temps modernes, sauf que j'avais des visions, carrément. Je ne me contentais pas d'entendre des voix, moi.

La grande classe, on était un niveau au dessus.

Je soupire, imaginant déjà Edward se ramener ici, et agiter un téléphone sous mon nez avec, juste un peu partout dans chaque maudite pièce de cette maudite maison, jusqu'à ces maudits toilettes, de grandes et immenses affiches lumineuses - comme on ne pouvait en trouver qu'à Las Vegas - où serait écrit "APPELLE LE", "Pour consulter, tapez ces quelques numéros", "Neurologue sexy à votre service", "MAIS APPELLE LE BORDEL ! ", et j'en passe.

Alors pourquoi, ces semaines qui, définitivement, ne se ressemblaient pas, me donnaient la sensation que je m'enfermais dans une stupide et maudite routine infernale dont je n'aurais jamais pu m'en sortir ?

Un coup de coude me ramène à la réalité. Jessica - quelle-horreur-je-n'ai-plus-de-scoop-à-dévoiler-po ur-le-moment- Stanley ou Stevens, regarde avec insistance Mr Banner, qui lui même me fixe de son regard -elle-est-pour-qui-la-jolie-retenue-?.

Génial.

Comme si je n'en avais pas assez avec Whyle qui hier encore, se défoulait sur moi.

Quelle surprise, n'est ce pas ?

Agacée, je tente de paraître concentrée par ce que raconte Mr Banner, mais au fond, je m'en moque comme de ma première couche culotte.

Parce que Victoria a cessé ses apparitions depuis que je lui ai dit de virer de ma voiture, dimanche.

Parce que je me rend compte que je m'attachais à sa présence, et que je n'étais qu'une pauvre folle. Depuis quand on se liait d'amitié avec une hallucination ?

Pour moi, il était clair que Victoria n'était pas une "Éclaireuse" ou je ne sais quoi encore. La preuve, si elle existait réellement j'aurais retrouvé ce maudit bout de papier que j'avais vu un ou deux jours plus tôt, ce fameux après midi où j'aurais normalement du rendre ces satanées cinq cent copies de la page 138.

De qui se moquait t on ? Ce genre de punition existait elle ENCORE en terminale ?

Je m'égarais. Là n'était pas la question. La véritable question était : Victoria, illusion créée par mon cerveau devenu dingue, ou bien réalité fantastique ? Une hallucination pouvait elle avoir un tel libre arbitre, au point de posséder sa propre personnalité ? Au point de décider de quand elle venait ou repartait ?

Pourquoi une hallucination ignorerait jusqu'à ce que je le lui révèle que la relation que j'entretenais avec mon frère révélait presque de l'inceste ?

_Pourquoi presque, ma vieille ? T'es en plein dedans, je te signale. _

_Je n'y patauge pas totalement vu que je ne consens pas à un tel... truc. _

_Oh, je t'en prie chérie, arrêtes de nous la jouer biche effarouchée. Tu supportes à peine qu'Edward soit entouré de pintades tombées dans la peinture. T'es assez siphonnée pour imaginer papoter avec une "Éclaireuse" tu tomberas pas plus bas en craquant pour ton frère. _

_Tu es censé me soutenir, pétasse. Et non m'enfoncer un peu plus. _

_Je te fais voir les choses, mais visiblement en plus d'un neurologue c'est un ophtalmo avec qui tu vas devoir prendre rendez-vous, t'es tellement bigleuse que tu te mangerai le premier poteau en face de toi sans t'en rendre compte. _

J'éteins cette satanée et maudite conscience qui me tape sur le système et ne me sert strictement à rien, manquant de crier de soulagement quand le cours de Banner s'achève enfin.

Dans le couloir, mon regard erre une fois de plus sur l'événement de novembre, le tournoi de basket-ball contre Seattle.

Allais je faire quelque chose au final ou non ? Mon plan m'apparaissait tellement foireux, tellement nul, tellement... inutile. Initialement, pourquoi était il là, celui là ?

Pour le plan -Dégoûtons-Edward-, ou Faisons-fuir-Cullen ou... Oh, je sais plus tiens. Mais le plan qui devait le décourager de continuer à me séduire. Et pouvait on dire que sa lubie était toujours d'actualité ?

Pas vraiment.

_Contrariée ? _

_Soulagée, tu veux dire. _

_T'es tellement mignonne quand t'essayes de te convaincre toi même._

Donc, pour mon plan, qu'étais je censé faire ? Étais ce vraiment la peine que je me démène pour une idée aussi farfelue, qui n'avait pratiquement aucune chance d'aboutir ? Et au fond, même si c'était le cas, (en croyant très très fort que je parvienne à n'embrasser le sol qu'une ou deux fois maximum au cours du match) supposons que l'équipe de Seattle gagne, que devrais je faire à ce moment là ? Edward allait il réellement être blessé dans son orgueil parce que sa soeur l'avait battu dans son sport favori ?

Eut il été superficiel, la réponse aurait été oui. Mais Edward ne l'était pas.

_Conclusion : va dormir un peu et reviens nous quand tu seras moins débile, ma fille. Ou quand tu auras décidé d'arrêter de fumer la moquette de mauvaise qualité. Au choix. _

Exaspérée par mes questions existentielles sans réel intérêt, je me dirige vers le self, où Angela, Ben et les autres nous attendent. Soudain, je retiens mon souffle. A une dizaine de mètres de nous se tient Jasper Whitclock.

Je fais signe à mes camarades que je ne les rejoins pas immédiatement, et m'empresse de le voir. Il me sourit timidement et j'en reste déconcertée.

Whitclock serait il lunatique de nature ? Un moment froid et distant, pour ensuite être chaleureux ou un peu réservé ?

- Hey, Bella, dit il en baissant les yeux.

- Es tu fou de venir ici ? Tu es exclu tout comme mon frère, si le directeur ou un prof t'aperçoit tu risques plus que quinze jours d'exclusion !

Ses prunelles océan se font implorantes.

- Je devais te parler. Et comme je sais que je suis interdit de visite chez toi...

Je ne le laisse pas finir, et avant que tout le lycée ne soit au courant que Jasper est en train d'enfreindre le règlement, je le pousse vers la sortie, débouchant finalement sur le parking.

- Je t'écoute, prononçais je d'une voix dure, me rappellent le motif qui a poussé Edward a se battre contre lui.

Il avale difficilement sa salive, avant de s'expliquer d'une voix mal assurée, trébuchant presque sur les mots.

- Je ne... pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit, à propos de ta mère. Je... Je suis tellement désolé, Bella ! Je me sens vraiment minable et depuis vendredi je ne sais plus... quoi faire pour me racheter ! Si tu savais à quel point je...

Mon doigt se pose sur sa bouche, et il se tait, fermant simplement les yeux.

- Je te pardonne, Jasper. Même si ça m'a blessée pour ma mère, tu ne le pensais pas réellement. Ce n'était que des mots jetés en l'air.

Il prend ma main, la pressant doucement contre sa joue, murmurant lentement :

- Pardonne mon attitude de la veille. J'avais si honte... J'avais peur que tu me rejette.

Je ris, mais notre proximité m'apparaît désormais comme trop intime, surtout quand ses doigts effleurent tendrement mes cheveux.

- Peur, toi ?

Il rouvre les yeux, pour ne me laisser voir que la complicité, et quelque chose d'autre que je ne parviens pas à identifier, mais qui s'apparente à la douceur.

- Oui, peur. Depuis que je te connais, j'ai toujours peur. Peur pour toi, peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, peur de te perdre, tout simplement. Je tiens trop à toi, Bella. Si tu disparaissais, si tu me rejetais, je... j'ignore comment je pourrais m'en remettre.

Je reste interdite, comprenant à mon plus grand désarroi où ses paroles nous entraînent. Et pourtant, je suis incapable de l'arrêter, comme ensorcelée. Comme privée de mon livre arbitre, seulement capable d'assister à la scène, de rester là, tout près de lui.

Il respire lentement, se rapprochant un peu plus de moi, enfouissant davantage sa main dans ma chevelure.

- Je sais que l'on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, je sais que ton frère me tuerait s'il savait que j'étais avec toi en ce moment. Je sais que je ne suis pas forcément le gendre idéal, celui dont chaque mère rêve, mais s'il te plaît Bella... Laisse moi apprendre à te connaître, laisse moi aimer chaque jour un peu plus tes sourires, laisse moi adorer ton rire, laisse moi te découvrir... Laisse moi craindre ta colère, laisse moi effacer tes larmes. Laisse moi t'aimer, Bella...

Sonnée. Ahurie. Je le regarde, ne pouvant toujours y croire. Je commence même à observer les environs, cherchant l'homme qui tient la caméra et qui me dira dans un instant que c'était une plaisanterie. (N/A : au moins elle est lucide cette pauvre fille, elle se doute bien que Jasper ne voudrait en fait jamais d'elle.)

Mais non, Jasper me dévisage avec tout le sérieux qui puisse exister au monde, caressant désormais de son pouce ma bouche.

- Je te laisserai tout le temps nécessaire, Bella, mais sache qu'à mes yeux, il n'y a que toi. Tu m'as ébloui depuis notre première rencontre. Je te veux, Isabella Cullen, juste toi. Rien que toi.

Encore abasourdie, choquée par sa déclaration des plus inattendues, mon cerveau a à peine le temps d'enregistrer que son visage est à seulement quelques centimètres du mien que je sens déjà ses lèvres prendre possession des miennes, telle la caresse d'un papillon avant de devenir plus passionné.

Sa langue quémande la mienne, ses mains sont sur mes épaules, dans mon dos, sur mes hanches, dans mes cheveux.

Son odeur est enivrante, Jasper est partout à la fois, il me murmure des mots doux.

Alors pourquoi, alors qu'il me regarde avec cette douceur infinie, je ne vois que deux prunelles jade, étincelantes de fureur ?

Comment alors que je suis étreinte avec force par Jasper, je voudrais sentir d'autres bras autour de moi ?

Pourquoi alors que le parfum de mon ami m'environne, je désespère de ne pouvoir m'en défaire, et respirer l'odeur si enivrante d'un autre, de cet autre qui malgré toute ma répulsion sait si bien m'etourdir ?

Quand on est aimé, ne devrait on pas rire, sourire ? Répondre avec délice aux baisers de l'autre ?

Alors pourquoi je me sens brisée, malheureuse ? Je voudrais fuir, hurler que je ne lui appartient pas, qu'il n'est que mon ami, mais je reste muette, retenant mes larmes, répondant mollement aux caresses de Jasper.

Tout ça me va si mal. Comme si l'on cherchait à emboîter une pièce d'un puzzle totalement différent avec un autre. Comme si l'on écrivait à toute hâte une histoire décousue, dénuée de sens.

Je ferme les yeux, et là, dans le noir, je croise encore le regard d'un vert éclatant, brûlant de désir et de haine à mon encontre.

Je trouve enfin la force de repousser doucement Jasper et jamais le regarder ne m'a été aussi difficile :

- Jasper...

Il me resserre contre lui, parlant très vite :

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, Bella. Je sais aussi que c'est encore trop tôt. S'il te plaît, accorde moi une chance.

J'hoche faiblement la tête, ne pouvant lui refuser ça. Au loin, à une trentaine de mètres de nous, je reconnais la silhouette de Victoria.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Point de vue Cullen. **

- A quoi penses tu ? murmure Carlisle, tout contre l'oreille de sa femme.

Esmée semble comme hors d'atteinte... Si lointaine, et pourtant si proche de lui. Le regard dans le vague, elle est à des années lumières de Carlisle, de ses responsabilités.

De tout.

- A rien... soupire t elle.

Carlisle la serre plus fort entre ses bras, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'échappe.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? Dans un couple, nous sommes deux. Jamais seuls. Je suis là pour toi mon amour, rajoute t il en déposant un doux baiser sur son épaule dénudée.

Encore une fois, elle soupire tristement.

- Je vais bien...

Un silence pesant s'installe dans leur chambre. Immobiles, ils contemplent l'extérieur de leur immense fenêtre. Chacun est perdu dans ses pensées, et rien ne pourrait en cet instant rendre plus lourd l'atmosphère.

La rencontre de Carlisle avec son vieil ami d'enfance le rend mélancolique, et l'oblige malgré lui à remuer le passé.

Ce passé troublant, où un an après avoir perdu de vue Anthony Masen, la vie de Carlisle et Esmée a été bouleversée pour toujours. Carlisle se rappelle...

Le coup de téléphone. La course en voiture, pour _les _rejoindre. Le feu qui léchait les bâtiments, les arbres aux alentours, tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Les corps en flammes, qui s'acharnaient à courir, à rouler dans la poussière pour échapper à cet enfer abominable, à se maintenir debouts.

Le bruit strident des armes.

La mitraillette qui condamnait leurs amis, leurs proches. Les hurlements terrifiés, les pleurs, les lamentations des femmes.

Et cette promesse, faite à cet ami si cher.

Le meilleur ami d'Esmée.

Ce jour là, ils avaient tout perdu.

C'était la débâcle, les voluptes de fumée ne leur permettaient aucune vision, on s'échappait, on se battait, on résistait à l'aveuglette.

Tout n'avait été que sang, cadavres, chairs gisants au sol, cris torturés. Les enfants courants n'importe où. Les femmes violées, tuées à coups de crosse. Les hommes se battant avant d'être éventrés par les poignards.

Et les armes. Toujours les armes. Les armes meurtrières des ennemis.

Ce jour là, Carlisle et Esmée avaient perdus des amis, un clan, une famille.

Ce jour là, Carlisle n'avait pu, alors que le meilleur ami d'Esmée se mourrait sous ses yeux, que_ lui _promettre une seule chose.

Une promesse qu'il s'était acharné de tenir depuis plus de dix sept ans maintenant, en ne cessant de fuir avec Esmée, disparaissant d'un endroit dès qu'ils soupçonnaient qu'on les avait retrouvés.

Une course les laissant pantelants, harassés, où Esmée sursautait à chaque bruit suspect, où lui, Carlisle, portait la main sur son Magnum avant de relâcher sa prise.

Le problème du passé, c'était qu'il était comme un amant possessif mais délaissé : tôt ou tard, il revenait vers vous, pour ne plus vous lâcher.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Point de vue Bella. **

Je suis rentrée à la maison. Vidée de tout sentiment. A la fois exaltée et écoeurée par le baiser échangé avec Jasper.

Et le sentiment d'avoir trahi...

Mais trahi qui ? Trahi quoi ? Une personne, des principes ? Un nom, des règles ? Qu'avais je trahi, au juste ? De qui m'étais je moqué, réellement ? De moi même, d'un autre, ou encore de cet autre ?

Préférais je avoir des remords ou bien des regrets ? Pourquoi avais je autant apprécié que détesté ce... baiser ?

Mes lèvres sont comme marquées par un goût amer...

La culpabilité.

Avais je désiré ce qu'il s'était passé ? Comment les choses allaient elles évoluer désormais ? Et Edward...

Je tressaille, refusant la possibilité qu'il apprenne ce que nous avions fait. Mais de quoi avais je peur ? Il ne s'intéressait plus à moi, n'est-ce pas ?

La douleur se mêle à la honte. Je me sentais mal. Mais envers qui, encore une fois ? Pour moi, pour Jasper, pour..

Edward ?

- Ridicule, ronchonnais je toute seule.

Je me moquais bien de ce que pouvait ressentir Edward. Lui et ses sentiments romantiques pouvait bien aller voir le large, et très vite. Je me moquais de ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou penser.

Après tout, en quoi son avis m'importait ? Je n'avais pas besoin de sa bénédiction pour embrasser quelqu'un, non ? J'etais libre de faire ce que bon me plaisait, et il en était de même de son côté.

_Je te sens portée par tes convictions, Bella. Et si tu arrêtais enfin de te mentir en permanence, hmm ? _

_Je ne me mens pas. _

_Non. Juste un peu. _

Je ferme les paupières, les rouvrant avant de pousser un petit cri : Victoria est devant moi, furieuse.

Jamais elle ne m'avait encore autant intimidée.

- Mais enfin Bella, qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ?! Es tu folle ?!

_Bah ça c'est la meilleure, l'hallucination qui te demande si t'as pas perdu un ou deux boulons en cours de route ! _

_Toi tu reviendras quand je t'aurais dit de l'ouvrir. _

- Victoria... Attends, je peux tout t'expliquer...

Elle secoue la tête, s'emportant :

- Ne t'approche pas de Jasper, pour l'amour du ciel, Bella ! Ce type...

Elle frissonne, nerveuse :

- ... Je ne le sens pas, c'est tout. Il est... malsain pour toi.

J'en manque presque de rire :

- Jasper, malsain ? N'importe quoi ! Il ne m'a jamais fait le moindre mal !

Ses yeux se rétrécissent presque et elle me décoche un regard mauvais :

- Dis moi Bella, que sais tu au fond sur lui ? Rien qu'un nom de famille, un âge ? Et quoi d'autre ? Le vois tu souvent ?

- Non mais je...

- A ton avis, pourquoi ton frère le déteste autant que ça ? Par pure jalousie ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Edward t'a oubliée, ma petite. Ne parle pas à Jasper. Oublie le, Bella. Ce garçon... ne vaut rien.

Je m'apprête à répliquer mais elle me coupe l'herbe sous le pied, me jaugeant froidement :

- Je suis là pour te guider, Bella. Et tu ne vas pas dans la bonne direction, si tu le fréquentes. S'il faut que j'emploie des méthodes plus drastiques avec toi pour t'empêcher de le voir... alors je le ferais.

Elle disparaît sans un mot de plus, me laissant définitivement coite.

_Bien, alors disons rendez-vous chez un neurologue le plus tôt possible, suivi d'un psychiatre pour une future dépression. Ah, et l'acquisition de lunettes. Les bigleuses comme toi, on en fait pas tous les jours. _

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Mon dieu, encore un chapitre d'achevé... Bientôt le chapitre XX ! Ce matin, prenant que je réfléchissais intensivement à cette suite, j'ai percuté un horrible truc. Jasper... Je l'ai appelé Hale a plusieurs reprises.**

**Alors que c'est Whitclock... **

**... FUCK. **

**Tout simplement. Je suis une ratée. Meme pas foutue de me souvenir des noms de ces foutus personnages. Je n'ai rien de génial. Je suis foutue. Je crois que je vais aller m'enterrer dix pieds sous terre, sur une île déserte... Là où personne ne me retrouvera... **

**La honte commence déjà à ronger mes os... Adieu monde cruel... **

**Si j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un pour les reviews, faites moi signe avant que je ne prenne ce foutu billet pour m'enterrer très loin d'ici ! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Oui. Je sais. **

**J'ai mis plus de quatre jours à vous écrire ce nouveau chapitre, mais vu la longueur de celui ci et du fait que je l'ai écrit sur un smartphone (pour pas changer) et en prenant en compte que je n'avais VRAIMENT pas de temps pour moi... C'est carrément un exploit. Parce que vous comptez toutes pour moi et que je ne veux pas vous décevoir, j'ai vraiment tout fait pour que vous l'ayez au plus vite (à l'heure où vous lisez ces mots ma batterie m'annonce qu'elle va bientôt mourir.) Aussi, je vous la donne avec toute l'envie et la patience que j'ai, parce que si ce n'était pas pour chacune de vous je n'aurais pas continué cette fiction. **

**Je dois faire très vite, la batterie clignote donc normalement il ne me reste plus que cinq minutes avant que le portable ne s'éteigne. **

**Réponses aux inscrites :**

**Romeila : merci, merci ! Ton petit mot m'a consolée et je me sens à nouveau géniale ! Tu as de très bonnes hypothèses en tous cas, bravo ! **

**TheVeronicas81 : merci pour ta review qui m'a fait chaud au coeur ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira, elle m'a vraiment donné du mal sur le portable ! **

**Tia63 : Hey ! Non non, je me doutais bien que je n'allais pas me débarrasser de toi aussi facilement ! C'est que tu es sacrément résistante OO oh oui, punis moi, maîtresse XD (oui, à ce stade je suis une cause perdue...) permis tes théories tu en as deux qui sont justes ! (mais je vais pas te dire lesquelles, ce serait trop facile !) Oui, GLOIRE À MOI, QU'ON ME CONSTRUISE UN TEMPLE SUR LE CHAMP ! **

**1christelle1 : Non non, tu as parfaitement raison je vais aller me dessécher dans le premier désert à portée de main, je suis une ratée... Mis je ne pourrais pas attendre d'avoir fini d'écrire la fiction ! XD oui, moi aussi je n'ai pas été très satisfaite de la fin mais j'étais obligée de passer par ce passage pour arriver à ce que je voulais vraiment... Mille excuses ! Bah tu sais, Bella reste une quiche, et bon, au fond on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, Meyer a oublié de lui fournir un cerveau... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te donnera plus de satisfaction ! **

**Grazie : Régale toi avec ce nouveau chapitre ! =D**

**Larosesurleau : Crois moi Bella n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! **

**Sochic88 : Alors, pour ton second point, pas de prise d'otages, pas de secte ! Et j'adore vous embrouiller, où serait mon plaisir sinon ? Tu comprendras plus tard ! =) **

**Mariee.M : moi j'aime bien une ou deux fictions de Jasper et Bella, surtout celle du nom de Répulsion qui est tout bonnement géniale, mais après c'est vrai que le meilleur couple ça reste Edward Bella ! ;p**

**Jandi2012 : Non non, tu te trompes pas ! Bonne déduction, encore une fois ! ;D**

**GunWiHarPoTwi : Je ne connais pas ce manga... Ca ne me dit rien oo je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait des manges de style incestueux ! C'est bien ! Encore une intuitive, à ce que je vois tu verras bien dans ce chapitre si tu as raison... ;) et oui, Jasper ou non on ne fait pas ça à Edward. Non mais oh. **

**Habswifes : Merci ^^ J'espère que cette suite te donnera satisfaction ! **

**PatiewSnow : Eh ben, ça t'en fais des "r si"! =D tant mieux, j'aime que vous vous posiez des questions ! Tu vas très vite savoir si ce chapitre répond à tes questions... Du moins à la plupart ! PS : qui te dit que Jasper est un méchant dans cette histoire...? =p et pour Whyle... Je ne dis rien ! (muette comme une tombe, je suis !) **

**Cha-and-Shihanna : ça me fait plaisir de te savoir toujours parmi nous ! Voilà la suite, je croise les doigts pour que ça te plaise ! (et pour que ça t'amène de nouveaux indices !) **

**Non inscrites :**

**JuliaEmmett : Oh oui, vénère moi, adule moi, acclame moi ! *ça y est les chevilles ont de nouveau explosées !***

**Une fin sadique ? Roooooooooh... Tout de même pas ! Je sais que c'est pénible d'attendre, mais crois moi ça en vaut le coup avec cette suite ! (enfin j'espère o_o) **

**Laurie : Je pense qu'elle fera entre quarante et cinquante chapitres, mais ça dépend de leur longueur...**

**Kyssou : Pourquoi penses tu que ce soit Jasper ? Ca m'intéresse ^^**

**Vieille Bique : Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te laisse un commentaire alors que tu pourras pas le lire cette semaine ! Et c'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on regarde ce soporifique film d'exorciste à la noix ! Je te hais, tu es l'oeuf ratée de ma stupide poule Odette ! **

**Pati : Promis, je vais tâcher de faire plus attention ! =) mais quand même, je vais aller m'enterrer, je ressusciterai le temps d'écrire la suite ! **

**Enfin, enfin. Voici le chapitre XX... Je le dédie à trois revieweuses adorables qui sont là depuis le tout départ, Sochic88, Larosesurleau, et Kyssou ! Il est également dédié à trois nouvelles revieweuses, PatiewSnow, Pati et GunWiHarPoTwi ! **

**Chapitre XX : « Et pour ce plat, un peu plus d'amertume dans votre soupe Vérité Acide, monsieur ? » « Non merci, elle est amère à souhait... » **

**Point de vue Edward. **

- Edward, je t'en prie, rends toi utile au lieu de rester planté ainsi ! Vas t'occuper du linge, tu me seras plus... utile !

- Oui j'y...

Maman ne m'écoute déjà plus, se précipitant hors de la pièce, marmonnant qu'elle doit s'occuper de la vaisselle (déjà faite) ou encore du salon où elle doit passer l'aspirateur (pour la quatrième fois depuis ce matin).

Je grommelle dans ma barbe. Elle sera certainement dans cet état jusqu'à ce stupide dîner avec les Masen, je pense, à s'activer partout et nulle part. Je trie les vêtements sans vraiment y prêter attention, accaparé par l'attitude fébrile d'Esmée et la distance que Bella met entre nous depuis hier.

Non qu'elle n'en mettait pas auparavant. Mais je crois que le paroxysme a été atteint, maintenant. J'étais dans une pièce, elle la fuyait, je lui demandais quelque chose, elle ne me répondait que du bout des lèvres. Elle ne me regardait pas, fixant toujours un point à côté de moi.

Et son comportement me lassait. J'étais à bout, fatigué d'autant de distance, épuisé de ses silences. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui parler directement, elle se braquerait.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Je souffrais de son rejet. M'aurais t on écartelé, cela aurait été plus doux comme souffrance à mes yeux. Je préférais mille fois le fer brûlant, fouillant ma chair, les tortures horrifiantes du Moyen-Âge, la lave incandescente sur ma peau, tout, peu m'importait au fond, tout plutôt que ses silences, à elle, n'importe quoi plutôt que ses regards fuyants, plutôt que ses frissons de dégoût quand je l'effleurais.

J'aurais tout donné pour n'obtenir qu'un mot, qu'un sourire. J'aurais voulu hurler mon amour pour elle depuis la Tour Eiffel, la couvrir de baisers chaque nuit, la vénérer littéralement.

Je courais après elle comme un assoiffé marchait inlassablement vers une oasis imaginaire, je me mettais à genoux devant elle comme le plus fidèle des adorateurs de son dieu.

Mais je pouvais hurler, frapper, mordre, supplier, pleurer, gémir, je pouvais être tourmenté, torturé, supplicié, rien n'y faisait.

Le roi pouvait offrir des coffres entiers de pièces d'or, déposer aux pieds délicats de sa reine les fourrures les plus rares, les plus douces, faire rouler entre ses monts divins les perles de nacre les plus convoitées au monde, faire couler entre les mains blanches les plus merveilleux et splendides joyaux du royaume, elle, refusera toujours de lui donner son coeur.

Alors moi qui n'était qu'un pauvre hère, qu'un simple gueux, qu'aurais je bien pu lui offrir, qu'aurais je bien pu sacrifier pour elle, reine de mon coeur émietté, mis à mal, pour qu'elle se rende compte de l'étendue de mon amour pour elle ?

Dans un autre temps, j'aurais mis des temples, des régions, de brillants châteaux à feu et à sang pour la simple promesse d'un rire, d'un sourire tendre.

D'une légère caresse.

Cette passion qui me consummait allait me détruire. Je le sentais, je le savais, du plus profond de mon âme. J'étais jaloux du sol, car ses petits pieds adorables le foulaient. J'étais jaloux du livre, qu'elle caressait avec dévotion, avec la plus grande délicatesse.

Je sentais ma vie basculer jour après jour, heure après heure, sans rien pouvoir faire.

Simple spectateur de mon agonie.

Quand elle était près de moi, j'aurais voulu la toucher en permanence, l'aduler tel un fanatique, effleurer ses courbes délicieuses jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie, hurle de plaisir.

J'aurais voulu la marquer, la faire mienne, la posséder jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne pense, ne dorme, ne rêve, ne respire, ne boive que de moi.

Un grondement sourd monte de ma poitrine en l'imaginant avec un autre.

_Cet _autre.

Je me savais capable du pire s'il posait_ sa _main sur elle.

J'étais le seul et l'unique.

Et voir qu'elle me repoussait encore et toujours me rongeait, me bouffait complètement. Je n'en dormais presque plus la nuit, mes rêves étaient exotiques, violents, sauvages, sombres. J'en devenais insomniaque, me dirigeant avec la plus grande discrétion jusque devant sa porte, où je collais mon oreille contre le bois, dans le fol espoir d'entendre sa respiration, de la croire en train de gémir, de murmurer, de soupirer mon prénom.

Un claquement de talons m'extirpe brutalement de ma transe.

- Non mais tu te moques de moi, Edward ? Je te demande une chose, une seule, simple comme bonjour et tu es encore là avec ton tas ?! Mais... Mais tu as tout mélangé ! hurle Esmée.

Incrédule, je la dévisage tandis que sa voix s'élève toujours plus stridente.

- Sors d'ici, ou je vais exploser ! Je n'y crois pas, je lui demande une minuscule chose et lui... LUI !

Je me relève en toute hâte, courant pour échapper aux hurlements furieux de ma mère.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Point de vue Bella. **

Jeudi soir.

Depuis quelques temps, je déteste le jeudi soir. En fait, je déteste tout autant les autres soirs de la semaine. C'est le moment où je me retrouve confrontée à Edward durant le dîner.

Et son regard lourd de sous entendus, impliquant un énorme toi-moi-on-va-avoir-une-petite-discussion-et-n'ess ayes-même-pas-de-te-tirer-avant- ne me dit rien qui vaille.

_En même temps, tu l'as cherché ma vieille. Tu croyais sérieusement qu'il allait faire comme si de rien n'était ? _

_Depuis quand tu me prends autant la tête, toi ? _

Mal à l'aise, je me soustrais - pour la millième fois - à Edward et à ses pupilles devenues d'un vert à la fois sombre et étincelant.

Ma bouche est encore marquée à vif par le baiser de Jasper. Je repousse mon assiette, nauséeuse, l'appétit définitivement coupé pour ce soir. Maman fronce les sourcils, et grogne presque :

- Isabella Marie Cullen, tu ne sortiras pas de cette table sans avoir fini ton plat.

Prendre encore une bouchée de ce plat ? Hors de question.

_Bah vas y, dis tout de suite que c'est mauvais et qu'on change de restaurant dans la foulée ! _

- Maman, je n'ai vraiment plus faim. C'était très bon mais je cale.

_Hypocrite. T'as jamais aimé les betteraves. _

_Diplomatie, diplomatie. Maman est comme sur le point de sortir comme un diable de sa boîte. _

Esmée inspire un grand coup et je me ratatine sur moi même, me maudissant déjà pour ne pas avoir pris le risque de tout manger, même si plus tard j'aurais du en mourir.

Elle se redresse lentement, me toisant de toute sa hauteur. Papa et Edward semblent soudain très absorbés par leurs propres betteraves, même quand... il ne reste plus rien dans leur assiette.

- Alors c'est comme ça ? commence calmement ma mère.

Elle pose ses mains sur la table, défiante.

- On se décarcasse pour savoir ce qu'on peut préparer pour sa petite famille réunie, on cuisine des heures entières pour confectionner un repas, fait avec amour au passage, on... on se fait littéralement chier pour assaisonner, cuire, couper, et j'en passe ET POUR S'ENTENDRE DIRE QUE NOTRE CUISINE EST IMBOUFFABLE ?!

Maman finit en hurlant, hystérique, sous mes yeux ahuris, tandis qu'Edward pense avoir fait tomber quelque chose sous la table - et ne réapparaît plus du tout, visiblement il est parti pour la grande exploration - et papa tritouille nerveusement sa serviette, l'émiettant un peu plus à chaque fois.

J'ignore ce qui me semblait le plus choquant, pour ma part. Entendre maman hurler ou bien l'entendre jurer.

Les deux, peut-être ?

- Chérie, calme toi s'il te plaît... murmure faiblement papa.

Elle se tourne vers lui, colérique. Grossière erreur, papa.

_Au moins il n'est pas parti se cacher sous un meuble, LUI. _

- Que je me calme ? QUE JE ME CALME ?! Dis moi, Carlisle, si mes enfants sont capables de me balancer à la figure ce que je leur prépare, qu'est ce que ce sera pour samedi, HEIN ?

- Mais... mais Esmée ...

- TU Y AS PENSÉ, TOI ? NON, VU QUE C'EST BIBI QUI SE COLLE TOUJOURS AUX FOURNEAUX !

Carlisle se noie en excuses et autres timides défenses, alors que moi et Edward sortons le plus discrètement possible mais maman ne nous oublie pas, nous aboyant dessus :

- Et vous deux là, vous comptez sortir comme ça ? HORS DE QUESTION ! Vous allez débarrasser la table, faire la vaisselle !

De rage, elle jette son tablier et crie encore :

- Vous savez quoi ? J'envoie tout chier, je vais m'occuper de moi et pour le repas de samedi, VOUS VOUS DEMERDEZ ! Je ne veux rien savoir, je ne m'occupe de PLUS RIEN !

Elle sort de table à nouveau, jurant de plus belle, suivie de près par papa qui la supplie de se calmer, ce qui ne la fait que s'énerver un peu plus.

Edward et moi nous observons, soufflés, éberlués. Il s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Heu... on ferait mieux de s'exécuter au plus vite. Avant qu'elle revienne, si possible.

- Ouais, approuvais je.

Nous ignorons du mieux que nous pouvons les bruits de casse en provenance de la chambre des parents, nous affairant aussi vite que possible.

Je fais la vaisselle, essayant de faire le vide en moi. (N/A : à mon avis ça sera pas trop compliqué pour cette pauvre niaise)

Malheureusement et à mon plus grand damne, comme je l'avais deviné, Edward ne compte pas me laisser en paix.

- Alors Isabella... Et si nous en profitions nous aussi pour régler nos affaires ? dit il en essuyant une assiette.

Je lui tend un couteau un peu trop vivement, et il se décale légèrement.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, sifflais je.

- T'es vraiment bouchée comme fille, je te jure, grogne t il à son tour. Très bien, rajoute t il, visiblement excedé avant de déposer son tissu sur le comptoir, par quoi veux tu qu'on commence ? Tes hallucinations qui prennent de l'ampleur, ou bien la distance que tu t'évertues à mettre entre nous deux ?

Je lave rageusement une nouvelle assiette et l'asperge accidentellement au passage. Il claque la langue, désapprobateur.

- Tellement puérile, cingle t il.

- Je ne veux parler ni de ça et encore moins de_ ça_, grondais je tout bas.

Il se rapproche de moi, et j'esquisse un pas sur le côté automatiquement. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de faire un nouveau pas dans ma direction.

Je tente désespérément de calmer les battements de mon coeur paniqué, et de rester impassible. Hors de question qu'il se rende compte qu'il me fait peur au point de me faire faire un arrêt cardiaque.

_Sérieusement, Bella ? Lui, te faire peur ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves comme hypothèse pour expliquer tes demi crises cardiaques ? Putain il a raison, t'es vraiment bouchée comme nana ! _

Ses prunelles de chat s'accrochent aux miennes pour ne plus les quitter, et comme hypnotisée à mon plus grand désespoir, je tombe dans la profondeur incandescente de son regard, devenu envoûtant.

Je me haissais pour être aussi faible, pour qu'en l'espace de si peu de temps il me fasse cet effet, lui mon propre sang, lui mon propre frère.

J'étais tellement... dégoûtante... une fille si facile, qui cédait au premier sourire...

Ca en devenait pathétique. Si pathétique que la foule aurait pu en hurler de rire tant elle m'aurait trouvé désopilante.

Devant la vision de la mâchoire virile, saillante sans être exagérée non plus, les lèvres fines, parfaites, divines tentatrices, dévoreuses de baisers ardents, les mèches cuivrées et en bataille, je lutte de toutes mes forces pour garder la tête froide.

Depuis quand avais je besoin de me faire violence pour ne pas ressentir _l'interdit_ ?

Depuis quand tout devenait si étrange, beau et monstrueux à la fois, parfait et foutrement déséquilibré ?

Depuis quand la proximité d'Edward électrocutait chacun de mes nerfs, brûlait chaque partie de mon corps, mettait le feu à mon âme ?

Tout près de moi, à quelques centimètres de mon visage, son souffle chaud chatouille allègrement ma peau, caresse ma peau, effleure mes cheveux. Figée, je me laisse faire, mon corps n'étant qu'une immense contradiction avec mon esprit, l'un hurlant de le laisser s'approcher plus, l'autre criant à s'en exploser les poumons de m'éloigner au plus vite de cet homme trop néfaste pour mon propre bien.

Il s'abaisse légèrement, me faisant lâcher l'assiette que je tiens toujours entre mes doigts. Je tressaille en sentant l'eau m'éclabousser au passage, et me tétanise de plus belle quand ses mains se referment sur mes poignets, alors qu'il me force à faire un pas vers lui.

Je m'affole, tremblante de peur à l'idée qu'on nous surprenne, la maison me semblant étrangement calme en si peu de temps.

_Trop _calme.

- Edward, éloigne toi de moi... On pourrait nous... voir ensemble...

Même à moi, ma voix me paraît cassée. Il sourit dans mon cou, le mordillant doucement et je respire plus vite, fermant les yeux à m'en fendre les paupières, cherchant encore à lui échapper mais me sentant résister, Edward grogne avant de me plaquer dos à l'évier.

Je chuchote, terrifiée :

- Edward ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite !

Pour toute réponse, il se met à embrasser ma gorge, se pressant toujours plus contre moi. Ma respiration devient erratique et mon coeur manque un nouvel arrêt quand il se recule un tout petit peu, plantant ses yeux dans les miens :

- Jamais je n'arreterai. Tu es à moi, Bella, à moi seul. Alors non, jamais je ne cesserai.

Et sans crier gare, ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les miennes dans un élan possessif, affamé, sa langue force le passage de ma bouche, venant titiller la mienne, et quand je voudrais le repousser, mes bras remontent sur son torse, comme mûs par une volonté propre, avant de s'accrocher à ses épaules musclées, solides, quand je ne voudrais que le rejeter, ma langue danse sensuellement avec la sienne, quand mon esprit s'époumonne encore à me dire de l'envoyer à dix mètres de moi, mon corps l'assomme, et s'empresse d'attirer celui d'Edward encore plus près de moi.

Edward gémit contre ma bouche, attrapant durement mes hanches pour mieux les plaquer contre les siennes, remontant d'un doigt expert la ligne de mon dos, me faisant trembler de désir, tandis que je mordille, suce avidement sa lèvre inférieure, le faisant grogner de plus belle. Oubliée ma trahison, disparue ma honte, ne reste que l'envie brutale, sauvage, impensable de ses baisers, de ses caresses, de tout son être.

Une faim en moi s'éveille, prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur, mon sang bouillonne, mon corps rugit, en quémande toujours plus, mon âme supplie, et je me cramponne à Edward comme si ma vie en dépendait, oubliant toute raison, reniant tout ce qui n'est pas lui.

Toutes mes défenses sont tombées, je ne vois, ne sens, ne respire, n'entend plus que lui, plus qu'Edward, plus que cet être horriblement attirant.

Soudain, un mouvement derrière lui me fait bondir sur place et je le repousse violemment, le déséquilibrant presque. Je souffle de soulagement quand je m'aperçois que ce n'est que Victoria, et en oublie toute loi du silence, celle que je m'efforce de mettre en place quand Edward ou les parents sont avec moi.

- Pour l'amour du ciel Victoria, pourrais tu cesser de surgir comme ça ?

Et je regrette aussitôt mes mots, quand je croise le regard d'abord interloqué puis furieux d'Edward :

- Cette fois ci ça ne peut plus durer Bella, tu vas prendre rendez-vous avec ce putain de neurologue !

- Bonjour à toi aussi, me lance presque en même temps Victoria sur un ton mordant.

- Edward, laisse tomber, ce sera toujours non ! Oui, bonjour Victoria, quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Je vois que je dérange, je peux repasser plus tard...

Edward rugit, ses yeux faisant des allers retours entre le point que je fixe et moi même.

- Tu vois, tu continues ! Bella, il n'y a rien ! Tu vois et parle à quelque chose qui n'existe PAS !

Je serre les poings, en colère à mon tour, et ma voix monte d'un ton.

- Je ne suis PAS folle !

- Bon, je crois que je repasserai plus tard, déclare Victoria avant de disparaître.

Edward et moi nous dévisageons, chacun ne voulant en démordre, et il s'apprête à répliquer quand Esmée revient, toujours aussi en pétard :

- MAIS ON NE PEUT COMPTER SUR PERSONNE DANS CETTE PUTAIN DE BARAQUE ! ELLE VA SE FAIRE TOUTE SEULE LA VAISSELLE PEUT ÊTRE ?!

C'est un bond de trois mètres que nous faisons en l'entendant jurer et hurler de plus belle. Elle nous pousse sans ménagement :

- Allez, tirez vous de là tous les deux, vous me sortez tous par les yeux ! J'ai encore un fichu dîner à préparer pour samedi et...

Aucun de nous n'écoutons la suite, préférant fuir ce lieu où la colère de maman nous apparaît plus meurtrière qu'une radioactivité égale à un tsunami.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

Jessica-ma-vie-est-foutue-je-n'ai-plus-de-rumeurs- à-faire-circuler-pour-le-moment Stanley, ou Stevens, (je me trompe toujours sur son nom, bizarrement) agite une main parfaitement aux ongles parfaitement limés et parfaitement manucurés.

- Bella, Bella, chantonne t elle en levant les yeux au ciel, ce bal...

Elle se lève, prenant une pose qui se veut tragique, du moins je pense. Elle reprend gravement, me montrant son stupide feuillet bariolé de couleurs criardes (à croire qu'elle a participé elle même à la présentation de ce torchon) :

- Ce bal, c'est LE bal de ta vie, LE bal de notre vie (surtout de la sienne, oui) et crois moi, une occasion pareille, ça ne se présentera pas de sitôt !

Nous surprenant toutes et tous, elle monte sur notre table, agitant encore son bout de papier :

- Imagine un instant, Isabella Marie Cullen ! Les froufrous, la soie, la musique envoûtante, les parures les plus riches et inimaginables ! Dès lors que tu apparais, que tu fais ton apparition, c'est le silence le plus complet ! Tous ne voyent que toi, s'extasie t elle en s'agitant.

Pourquoi ais je l'impression qu'elle me raconte sa vision des choses sur l'apparition qu'elle fera lors de ce bal ?

Elle reprend, excitée, désignant un garçon qui passe au même moment près de nous :

- ET TOUT D'UN COUP, IL FAIT SON APPARITION !

Elle saute de la table, alors que l'autre garçon près de nous bafouille :

- Heu, moi ?

Elle secoue une main dédaigneuse :

- Mais non, pas toi, quelle question ! Depuis quand les moches incarnent le prince charmant ?

Il baisse la tête et disparaît en trébuchant sur ses pieds, pendant que deux ou trois demeurés ricanent.

Jessica s'exclame de nouveau :

- IL EST LÀ, TOUT PRÈS DE TOI !

Stupidement, je regarde autour de moi et elle me rabroue à mon tour, agacée :

- Mais non, il n'est pas là tout de suite, réfléchis un peu, enfin ! Il est là, dans cette immense pièce décorée avec goût, avec raffinement, où tout a été arrangé avec minutie et perfection et là, enfin, il te voit ! Toute sa vie il n'a attendu que toi, et quand son regard mystérieux plonge dans le tien, il SAIT que c'est toi ! Et il s'avance lentement vers toi...

Elle en fait de même, plongée entièrement dans son rêve (parce qu'il s'agit bien de son délire personnel), marchant vers Mike, qui la regarde d'un air amusé :

- Et là, là... Il te prend doucement la main, te faisant un tendre baiser main, et te dit sur un ton grave "Tu m'as fait attendre, noble dame..." AUTOUR DE TOI, PLUS RIEN N'EXISTE, hurle t elle en sautant sur une chaise, nous refaisant par la même occasion sursauter.

Désormais elle a capté l'attention du self entier, les filles étant perchées à ses lèvres, et les garçons demeurent surpris, amusés ou mêmes eux aussi... rêveurs.

C'est que mademoiselle -je-suis-la-plus-grosse-commère-de-tous-les-temps est une sacrée conteuse. Jessica vit littéralement son rêve, à des milliers de kilomètres de nous, du lycée, et de Forks.

Angela, que l'on entend que très rarement, se prend au jeu :

- Comment est il ? Est il beau, séduisant, grand, de taille moyenne ? De quelle couleur sont ses yeux ?

Jessica ferme les paupières, avant de les ouvrir en grand, surexcitée, comme si elle venait d'avoir une vision du futur :

- Il est BEAU, il est GRAND, c'est un brun ténébreux aux yeux noirs, toutes les filles le désire, le réclame, l'adule mais... Écoute bien, Isabella ! rajoute t elle, se prenant pour la prêtresse d'un oracle, en pointant un doigt "divin" sur moi. Cet homme qui est un véritable appel au viol, qui respire le sexe, qui est un putain de fantasme sur pattes, qui déchire, brûle, mouille les petites culottes, c'est LUI, celui que tu as attendu toute ta vie ! Et pourquoi le rencontres tu ? PARCE QUE TU VAS ALLER À CE BAL, LE BAL DE TA VIE, BELLA ! ET IL Y SERA !

Un surveillant, alerté par l'euphorie soudaine de Jessica je-plane-trop-grave-mec Stanley, arrive dans son dos et s'éclaircit la voix :

- Un problème, Mlle Stanley ?

Celle ci perd l'équilibre du haut de sa chaise, et atterrit par terre dans un bruit sourd. Elle balbutie sous nos rires :

- Euh non m'sieur, tout va bien.

Il se gratte la tête et s'éloigne en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemble à comme quoi, que notre génération part vraiment à la dérive et qu'on devrait faire des dépisteurs de drogues plus souvent dans ce bahut.

Jessica ne perd rien de sa superbe, et conclue :

- Bref, tout ça pour dire que tu ne peux PAS louper une occasion pareille. C'est la chance de ta vie pour rencontrer l'homme avec qui tu te marieras.

_Putain, je sais pas où elle achète son rail de coke mais je VAIS le savoir, bordel ! _

_Tarée. _

_Dingue schizophréne combinée à une folle qui a des hallucinations. _

Autour de nous, les conversations reprennent et Jessica abat sa dernière carte, toujours en s'adressant à moi vu que je suis la plus difficile à convaincre.

- Ecoute moi bien, ma grande, le tournoi qui oppose l'équipe des Blues Devils contre les Nameroys est prévu pour le 1 novembre, et après ce match qui est de la plus haute importance, il y a LE bal ! Nous sommes le 21 septembre, il ne nous reste plus qu'un mois et deux ou trois semaines pour trouver LA robe de nos rêves !

_Dis plutôt la robe de TES rêves... _

Je soupire, résignée. Vu son état d'esprit actuel, résister ne servirait strictement à rien.

- Où veux tu y aller et quand ?

Elle nous inonde encore et toujours de sa joie - mon-rêve-de-Barbie-Princesse-va-enfin-se-réaliser. 

- Vu que nous n'avons pas cours cet après-midi, on pourrait commencer nos recherches aujourd'hui ! Pourquoi pas sur Port Angeles ? lance t elle aux autres filles.

Toutes approuvent et condamnée inévitablement, j'acquiesce à mon tour, creusant ma propre tombe.

C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons plus tard, moi, Angela, Jessica, et deux autres filles du nom de Anna et Claire, dans une même voiture, Jessica pépiant à sa bonne habitude, Angela restant silencieuse... pour ne pas changer, tandis que Claire et Anna encouragent la diarrhée verbale de Jessica future-princesse-plus-sexy-que-Tanya-le-canniveau- oublié.

Quant à moi... je me perds dans mes pensées, songeant à Edward.

Je repense à ce baiser échangé, rempli de passion, mon esprit vole vers ses mains qui parcouraient amoureusement et avec un désir évident ma peau, je commence à mourir de chaud en songeant à sa langue qui taquinait la mienne, avant de s'aventurer dans mon cou.

Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'était passé par la tête pour agir ainsi ?

C'était mon frère, mince !

Je déraillais complètement. Et je devais absolument revenir dans le droit chemin. Ce que j'avais fait, ce que j'avais ressenti, ce que j'avais désiré...

Eh bien je devais tout oublier. Je devais m'interdire d'en avoir envie de nouveau.

Parce que oui, putain, j'en avais _encore _envie, c'était un putain de feu qui me dominait largement, qui me donnait envie de plus, me faisait perdre toute raison.

Edward m'avait rendu folle, et désormais j'avais atteint le point de non retour. Je le haissais autant que je le voulais, je le maudissais autant que je l'adorais.

Ce qu'il me faisait ressentir était horrible, interdit, tellement choquant, et pourtant...

Délicieux.

Exquis.

Divin.

_Interdit. _

Le panneau nous souhaitant la bienvenue à Port Angeles me ramène à la réalité, et quand nous sortons enfin de la voiture, je cligne des yeux quelques instants, ayant cru apercevoir une masse de cheveux flamboyants.

Mais non, rien.

J'étais vraiment en train de perdre les pédales, je m'imaginais voir des trucs qui n'existaient pas.

_Oh hé, c'est que maintenant que tu percutes ? _

C'est en traînant les pieds que je me rends avec les filles dans un premier magasin de vêtements, et je suis certaine que la vendeuse qui s'occupe de Jessica se demande si elle ne ferait pas mieux de me présenter ses plus sincères condoléances.

Au bout du troisième magasin, fatiguée d'essayer des robes qui ne me vont pas, usée par les rires hystériques de mes amies, je sors, les attendant patiemment dehors. Quelqu'un me bouscule au même instant et sur les nerfs, je me retourne, agressive :

- Pourriez pas faire attention espèce de... Démétri ? finis je, éberluée devant le garçon de plus d'un mètre quatre vingt, avec une tignasse d'un noir d'ébène et un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Bella Catastrophe ? me répond t il, heureux.

Je crie de joie, moi qui ne suis pourtant guère expansive et il m'attrape par la taille, me faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

- C'est toi, c'est toi ! m'exclamais je, joyeuse.

- C'est moi, c'est moi ! rit il avant de me déposer à terre.

Je souffle, estomaquée :

- Oh mon dieu !

Il croise les bras sur son torse, presque arrogant à présent :

- Je sais, mais tu peux m'appeler Démétri, l'humaine !

Je lui donne un coup de poing sur le bras :

- Crétin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je me promenais avec mon père.

- Mais enfin, ça fait depuis trois ans que je ne t'avais pas vu, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu étais en France la dernière fois !

Démétri et moi nous étions rencontrés trois ans plus tôt, alors que je vivais avec ma famille sur Toulouse, au cours d'une randonnée où je m'étais égarée.

Il m'avait gentiment ramené sur le bon chemin, et durant le temps que nous avions passés ensemble, nous avions longuement discutés. Avant de nous séparer nous avions échangés nos adresses postales ainsi que nos numéros de portable, essayant de nous voir autant que possible par la suite, toujours seuls.

Ensemble nous avions fait les quatre cent coups, et je lui devais une fière chandelle lorsqu'une fois je m'étais retrouvée dans un sale pétrin. Je le considérais comme mon confident, mon meilleur ami, nous avions un lien très fort.

Et puis, brutalement, il s'était volatilisé dans la nature.

Évanoui.

Son numéro avait été changé, et il avait déménagé avec son père. Je ne l'avais plus jamais revu et longtemps, je lui en avait voulu, ne comprenant pas.

Et puis avec le temps, j'avais fini par comprendre que le père de Démétri devait trimballer des casseroles derrière lui, car en associant des éléments ensembles il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

Démétri ne m'avait jamais donné son nom, du moins le véritable, car lorsque j'étais allée à son ancien appartement le vieux gardien m'avait dit qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de Wolfang habitant ici. De plus, je ne pouvais pas l'appeler tout le temps, je devais attendre que ce soit lui qui compose mon numéro, ou encore que ce soit lui qui décide de quand on pouvait se voir.

Jamais je n'avais croisé son père.

Une histoire étrange, donc, mais au fond, tout le monde avait ses secrets, non ?

Je ne lui laisse d'ailleurs pas le temps de me répondre et je murmure :

- Où étais tu durant tout ce temps, Dém'... ?

Il m'offre un pauvre sourire contrit, haussant timidement les épaules. Une fois de plus il ne peut rien me dire...

À la place, il me prend très fort dans ses bras. Heureuse de le retrouver, même si je ne saurais jamais ce qu'il s'est passé trois ans plus tôt, je réponds à son étreinte, des larmes dans la voix :

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Démétri.

Il me serre plus fort et sa réponse est aussi tremblante que la mienne :

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Bella. Tu ignores à quel point. J'ai souvent pensé à toi...

Perdus dans notre monde, nous ne nous apercevons pas immédiatement que quatre filles nous regardent, les yeux ronds. Puis Démétri me chuchote, presque effrayé :

- Bella, à mon signal on se met à courir très vite. Il y a quatre psychopathes de type féminin qui sont plantées devant nous.

J'éclate de rire, me décollant à regret de lui et me tourne vers Jessica et la bande qui nous regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des billes, et quand son regard tombe sur Démétri elle en ouvre grand sa bouche.

Je n'ai jamais su si mon ami faisait cet effet à cause de son physique - je devais le reconnaître - séduisant et charismatique ou bien si le trouble était dû à ses pupilles si étranges, l'une d'un gris acier et l'autre d'un noir semblable à l'encre de Chine.

Mais la première fois déstabilisait toujours, et il était difficile de soutenir son regard. Pour ma part, j'avais trouvé ça curieux les premiers temps, mais Démétri n'était pas le seul cas, je le savais aussi.

- Démétri, je te présente Jessica (la fille qui va gober les moucherons dans un moment) Claire et Anna, et voici Angela. (oui, celle qui se cache du mieux qu'elle peut derrière son petit sac) Les filles, voici Démétri, mon meilleur ami !

Trop gênées pour réellement discuter avec lui, Jessica me demande simplement si je compte repartir avec elles ou non, maintenant. Je me tourne vers Démétri, déchirée à l'idée de devoir partir, mais je sais très bien qu'il ne pourra pas me ramener.

Il me coupe l'herbe sous le pied et me surprend une fois de plus, murmurant pour que je sois la seule à entendre :

- Les règles ont changées, Bella, et te ramener... m'est autorisé. C'est bon, je m'en occupe, rajoute t il plus fort, histoire de se faire entendre.

J'ai toujours été impressionnée par la manière dont lui et moi étions connectés. Capables de se comprendre par un seul regard. Notre relation était celle d'un frère et d'une soeur.

Enfin, d'une véritable relation fraternelle, quoi. Sans toutes les complications que je connaissais avec Edward.

À peine les filles reparties, je me tourne vers lui :

- Je suppose que tu ne me diras pas pourquoi les règles ont changées par rapport à avant ?

- Je ne peux pas...

Inutile d'insister. Et puis j'étais bien trop ravie de le retrouver pour me disputer avec lui sur ce genre de chose. Par le passé, ça n'avait servi qu'à le braquer.

Soudain, il se raidit, regardant fixement derrière son épaule. Ne comprenant pas, je me retourne, pour tomber nez à nez sur un homme qui doit avoir tout au plus trente sept, tente huit ans, de grande taille, une mâchoire anguleuse, une bouche attirante pour beaucoup de femmes, des cheveux de jai assez longs, lisses, tombant sur le début d'épaules carrées, et ce regard... Le même que celui de Démétri.

Mêmes yeux. Même assurance, quoi que plus prononcée.

Il me contemple de la même façon, fronçant imperceptiblement un sourcil, et si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien Démétri, je n'aurais jamais retrouvé sur le visage de son père, car il s'agit bien de lui assurément, le même tic de lorsqu'il est en proie à une grande tension, celui de la lèvre inférieure qui se tire discrètement.

Je prends délibérément la parole.

- Bonjour. Je suppose que vous êtes... le père de Démétri ?

A côté de nous, ce dernier semble mal à l'aise.

_Très_ mal à l'aise.

- C'est exact, me répond il. En revanche, j'ignore qui tu es.

Je ne me laisse pas démonter par son regard plus qu'intimidant, dont il doit se servir allègrement à mon avis.

- Une amie de Démétri.

- Ma meilleure amie, corrige l'intéressé en question.

Je lui sourit chaleureusement, émue.

- Vous ne possédez pas de nom ? me demande son père comme si nous badinions du temps.

- Et vous ? répliquais je poliment.

Il réprime un sourire.

- Aro.

- Enchantée, monsieur. Je m'appelle Isabella, mais je préfère Bella.

Cette fois ci, il se crispe de façon plus prononcée et j'avoue ne pas saisir pourquoi.

Il semble hésiter sur les mots à prononcer, comme s'il redoutait quelque chose, ou bien ne l'avait jamais fait.

- Aro... Volturi.

J'adresse un sourire moqueur à Démétri :

- Je dois avouer qu'on est loin du Wolfang que tu m'avais indiqué comme nom de famille...

Mais lui aussi dévisage son père de la même façon que mes amies l'avait regardé.

Incompréhensible.

Le regard de son père le dissuade de demander quelque chose et je reprends la conversation comme si de rien n'était, mais agacée tout de même par tant de mystères.

- Bella Cullen, monsieur. J'habite sur Forks.

Cette fois ci, la lueur qui passe dans ses yeux m'oblige à me poser encore plus de questions. Qui est cet homme, dont chacune de mes questions le déstabilise autant ?

Pourquoi autant de méfiance ?

Sa voix est nettement plus rauque qu'auapavant :

- Et bien, Bella, je suppose que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir, puisque tu sembles bien connaître mon fils. Je... je vais vous laisser à présent. Démétri, tu as dix minutes.

Une fois Aro parti je lui dis, étonnée encore :

- Ton père est l'homme le plus bizarre que je connaisse.

- Rassures toi, force m'a été de constater la même chose aujourd'hui, marmonne t il comme pour lui même.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

Ce soir là, rentrée à la maison, c'est heureuse que je franchis le seuil. Ni mes problèmes avec Edward, Whyle, ou Victoria n'auraient pu m'affecter en ce moment.

J'avais retrouvé mon ami le plus cher, et j'étais dans une bulle de félicité.

- On peut savoir ce qui te rend aussi joviale ? me questionne un Edward soupçonneux.

Ce qui ne me fait sourire que davantage.

- Absolument rien, claironnais je avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, euphorique.

Surpris, il se tétanise avant de répondre à ma joie :

- Si ce "absolument rien" pouvait te rendre aussi aimable chaque jour, je voudrais bien savoir ce que c'est !

Je secoue la tête, repartant en chantonnant joyeusement, enfin juste avant que je ne rencontre un mur polaire plus polaire que le vent le plus polaire du pôle Nord.

Maman.

Je me tais en un clin d'oeil, rasant presque les murs pour lui laisser tout l'espace possible à sa disposition.

- Tiens, puisque tu as enfin décidé de te ramener au lieu de jouer les enfants, va étendre le linge, maugrée t elle.

J'hoche la tête et file en vitesse, ayant tout de même le temps de l'entendre grogner qu'elle ne sait toujours pas quoi préparer pour "ce putain de dîner à la con pour ce putain de Masen".

Rien que pour la rendre aussi exécrable et odieuse, je détestais cet homme. Maman ne jurait et ne nous parlait jamais comme ça. Elle était la douceur incarnée.

Mais ça, c'était avant que papa n'annonce qu'il avait revu son formidable ami d'enfance. Mon portable vibre dans ma poche et et je souris en voyant l'émetteur.

Démétri.

Je parcoure rapidement son message :

_"Tu es libre demain ? Il faut que je te vois c'est important. "_

Je tape aussitôt ma réponse :

_" Ca marche mais sois devant mon lycée avant 17 heures. "_

- C'est qui, ce type ?

Je fais un saut de trois mètres de haut, avant de me retourner et de fusiller Edward du regard. Il me le rend bien.

- Non mais de quoi je me mêle, Cullen ?

Il me pousse lentement vers le mur, avançant son visage jusqu'à effleurer mes lèvres, sans jamais les toucher :

- Je me mêle de ce qui me regarde. Je me mêle de mes affaires. Et tu es mes affaires, Isabella. Alors ?

Mon coeur s'emballe de nouveau et je me bat contre moi même.

Plus de ce genre de sentiments, Bella. Rappelle toi.

C'est _interdit. _

Malsain.

- Je ne suis pas à toi, Edward. Alors oublies ta stupide lubie une bonne fois pour toute.

Il me foudroie encore, s'apprêtant à répliquer mais maman, d'en bas, est plus rapide que lui :

- ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN, RAMENES TES FESSES EN BAS AVANT DE TE PRENDRE LA PIRE TALOCHE DE TA VIE ! LE LINGE VA PAS S'ETENDRE TOUT SEUL COMME UN GRAND !

Je repousse Edward :

- T'es content ? Je me fais encore engueuler à cause de toi !

Cette fin de soirée promet d'être longue.

La voix de maman rugit encore :

- EDWARD ! EN BAS AUSSI !

Très, très longue.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

Le lendemain, après les cours, c'est fébrilement que j'attends Démétri aux portes du lycée.

Je repense à la soirée désastreuse de hier soir. J'étais certaine que le dîner avait eu des allures d'enterrement. Le seul réconfort que j'aurais pu ressentir était que je n'avais pas vu Victoria, ce qui m'arrangeait, il fallait le dire. Jasper, depuis (je grimace en y repensant) son baiser, avait comme disparu de la circulation.

Ce qui me soulageait autant que le fait de ne plus avoir de "visions".

_Ah, tu reconnais enfin que tu bonne pour l'asile ! Il était temps ! _

_Je n'ai jamais reconnu ça. J'ai juste dit qu'il se pourrait bien que j'ai des hallucinations. C'est une possibilité. _

Un grand bonhomme surgit de je ne sais où et me fait voler dans les airs en un rien de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, me tenant à bout de bras. Je glapis, d'abord effrayée avant de rire aux éclats.

- Dém'! Relâche moi avant que je ne te vomisse dessus !

- Toujours aussi élégante, Cullen, persifle t il, narquois.

Il me repose néanmoins à terre et je fais mine de m'épousseter.

- Toujours, Démétri, toujours. C'est un art qui se cultive...

- Et quel art, ironise t il.

- Alors, de quoi voulais tu m'entretenir de si important pour ne pas vouloir en parler au téléphone et faire le voyage jusqu'ici ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- Port Angeles n'est pas si éloigné de Forks, tu sais.

- Démétri. Viens en aux faits.

Il hausse un sourcil, avant de s'intéresser à sa chevalière. Ah, monsieur est ennuyé.

- Et si je t'emmenais d'abord dans un petit café ? On pourrait discuter de ça autour d'une bonne pâtisserie !

- Ta gourmandise sera ta mort, marmottais je.

- Je t'ai entendu, rit il en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

Je prends place, bouclant ma ceinture.

- Je te préviens, tu me ramenes ici avant six heures. Ma mère est assez en pétard en ce moment, inutile que je la contrarie plus que nécessaire.

- Ca roule, ma p'tite dame !

Le trajet se fait dans un silence confortable, et nous arrivons dix minutes plus tard dans un petit bar restaurant du nom de Angel's War.

Une serveuse nous invite à nous asseoir au fond de la salle, évitant soigneusement le regard de Démétri, qui le remarque mais ne fait aucun commentaire.

Il m'avait un jour fait la remarque que j'étais l'une des rares à le regarder droit dans les yeux, alors que la plupart des gens préféraient fixer ce qui était à côté de lui quand il leur parlait.

Ce qui était "foutrement frustrant" selon les dires de mon ami.

Je commande un chocolat chaud et lui une tarte au citron avec une glace caramel citron speculos, avec un supplément de chantilly.

Quand je disais que Démétri trouverait la mort à cause de la nourriture.

Je bois une gorgée avant de le relancer.

- Alors ?

Il prend le temps de manger une bouchée de tarte au citron et mâche lentement. Le connaissant je sais très bien qu'il cherche soigneusement ses mots et que comme il n'y arrivera pas, il me deballera tout d'un coup.

Ce qui ne manque pas.

- Bon, tu sais que je vis sur Port Angeles. Mais le truc, c'est que cette année, je suis transféré à l'Interlake High School de Seattle.

Ce nom me dit curieusement quelque chose.

_Normal, abrutie, c'est là où tu voulais aller pour ton plan foireux et aussi débile que toi, tu sais, celui d'intégrer l'équipe des Nameroys. Ca te revient maintenant ? _

Il poursuit :

- Je n'ai pas encore intégré le lycée, mais je suis déjà sélectionné en tant que capitaine de l'équipe, au vu de mes performances passées et de mes victoires. Je ne peux pas commencer les cours avant le match qui nous oppose aux Blues Devils... pour raison personnelle.

Démétri adorait le basket ball depuis qu'il était petit. Dès qu'il pouvait il en jouait, m'avait il confié quelques années auparavant.

- Donc personne ne te connaît là bas.

Il mâchonne tranquillement.

- C'est exact. En revanche, je dois au moins me rendre aux entraînements dès jeudi prochain.

_Putain, ce mec respire le plan aussi foireux que toi, sérieux. Je le sens vraiment pas. _

Il souffle exagérément, crachant enfin le morceau.

- Je peux pas me rendre aux entraînements, malheureusement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire. Bella, j'ai besoin que tu y ailles à ma place aux entraînements.

J'en recrache presque une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat chaud, et couine :

- Hé ? Moi ?

Il m'observe avec tout le sérieux du monde.

- Oui, toi.

- Oh, je t'en prie Dém'! Ne sois pas ridicule, toi comme moi savons que je suis incapable de faire dix mètres sans me retamer la figure !

- Tu exageres un peu !

- Pas tant que ça, grimaçais je**. **

- Bella, j'ai besoin de toi sur ce coup ! Je te signale que tu me dois un service, ajoute t il.

- Génial, on est passé au chantage maintenant ! crachais je.

- Je ne te demanderai pas ça si je n'étais pas aussi désespéré !

- Ah, parce que tu fais appel à moi en dernier recours ? Ta roue de secours en quelque sorte ?

Il est sur le point de s'arracher ses cheveux.

- Mais j'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais tu ne te souviens pas qu'on nous prenait pour des jumeaux quand tu te déguisais en mec ?

- C'était il y a trois ans maintenant, Démétri ! Mon corps a un peu évolué au passage !

Il me décoche un regard appreciateur.

- C'est vrai. On dirait que t'as pris des nichons. Je peux tâter pour vérifier ?

- Tu vas surtout te tâter ma main dans ta tronche dans un moment, oui !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Démétri est ainsi, un grand gamin qui aime provoquer. Il reprend :

- Ecoute, j'ai juste besoin que tu ailles aux entraînements à ma place. Je te passe ce qu'il faut pour que tu puisses rentrer dans l'établissement, et bien relookée tu entreras dans l'équipe sans problème.

Je soupire. Démétri était un grand illuminé. Et lui n'avait même pas l'excuse d'être tombé sur la tête à mainte reprise.

- Supposons que jusque là tout baigne. Tu oublies plusieurs points essentiels : le premier, c'est que je sais le minimum sur le basket, mais rien à voir avec toi. Le second point, c'est que même en sachant jouer, je n'ai pas ton niveau, et tout le monde va s'en apercevoir en un rien de temps. De plus, je reste quand même une maladroite de première catégorie. Et enfin, comment vais je faire pour me rendre je ne sais combien de fois dans la semaine à Seattle ?

- J'ai déjà réfléchi à quelques difficultés. J'ai deux potes qui peuvent t'aider à t'entraîner, ils seront dans la combine. Ensuite, ton problème de coordination est simplement un manque d'assurance. Tu passes ton temps à voûter tes épaules et à regarder par terre, résultat tu ne peux que tomber. Ensuite, il y aurait trois séances dans la semaine, je peux m'arranger au téléphone avec le dirlo pour que ton emploi du temps soit gérable. Et j'assurerai le tournoi. Ce serait juste pour les entraînements, juré !

Et si je me noyais dans mon chocolat histoire d'en finir maintenant ?

- T'es complètement dingue, assénais je.

Il me prend la main, fou de joie, et extrêmement soulagé :

- Je savais que tu accepterais !

La marche funèbre retentit d'un seul coup à mes oreilles.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Point de vue Edward. **

Samedi.

Nous étions enfin samedi et à vrai dire, je me sentais sur le point d'exploser. Maman nous faisait courir de partout, Carlisle restait cloîtré dans son bureau histoire d'éviter de se faire enguirlander lui aussi, la maison devenait en quelques minutes soit un champs de bataille, soit la demeure du pire des maniaques.

Pourquoi diable Esmée se mettait elle dans des états pareils ? Ce n'était qu'un dîner, bon sang ! Elle nous avait fait lever à six heures du matin pour préparer le salon, la cuisine,_ jusqu'aux toilettes et la cave ! _

Et c'etait au moins la vingtième fois, bordel !

J'avais presque la sensation d'être aveuglé par la brillance des meubles, et si nous étions dans un Walt Disney, i aurait des putains d'étoiles de partout !

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, maman s'était mise en tête la veille que sa propre cuisine était vulgaire, et qu'il fallait faire appel au meilleur traiteur !

_Des putains de conneries, oui ! _

Je retourne à un tapis, que maman m'a expressément demandé (ou ordonné, au choix) de rendre plus blanc que blanc. Formidable, comme si j'avais que ça à faire.

Bella entre dans mon champ de vision, marmonnant « épaules droites, pas voûtées ma fille », son nouveau délire depuis hier, aussi. Décidément, l'humeur de maman rendait les habitants de cette maison plus barges que jamais.

Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres quand je repense à notre baiser. Avant de disparaître.

Bella c'était un putain de pas en avant, puis trois foutus pas en arrière, voir dix. Et il m'était toujours impossible de lui faire entendre raison, madaaaaaame était convaincue que non, elle n'avait pas d'hallucinations et que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Bienvenue chez les bizounours, étranger.

Elle repart presque en courant, au moment où maman se remet, pour la millième fois depuis ce début de semaine, à hurler.

_Putain, vivement que ce foutu dîner soit enfin terminé ou je me tirerai une balle dans la tête avant l'heure. _

Les heures s'écoulent lentement, trop lentement même. Maman est partie chercher des fleurs pour arranger un coin de la pièce, et elle a exigé que je compose un morceau de piano quand, je cite, « ce putain de Masen arrivera les faire chier ».

Visiblement elle ne le porte pas dans son coeur.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve à jouer quelques notes, mais je n'en ai vraiment pas l'envie. Soudain, l'atmosphère change dans la pièce, mon coeur bat plus vite, tout mon être se tend.

Bella n'a fait aucun bruit, mais je sais qu'elle est ici, qu'elle se tient juste à l'entrée de la pièce.

L'air que je compose devient alors plus saccadé et enflammé, les notes se font langoureuses, emplies de luxure et d'amour, de tendresse. Une fausse note vient gâcher l'ensemble quand les mains de Bella se posent sur mes épaules, et que sa tête vient se nicher dans mon cou.

Haletant, je ne finis que très difficilement le morceau, qui s'achève dans une sorte d'espoir teinté de douleur et d'envie.

Je reste un long moment tremblant, avant d'essayer de parler :

- Tu aimes l'effet que tu me fais, Bella ?

Ses dents mordillent gentiment ma peau, et je retiens un gémissement, crispant mes mains sur le banc. Cette fille me tuera, j'en faisais le serment.

Elle chuchote tristement tout contre mon oreille :

- Non, je n'aime pas te faire ressentir ça.

Je tourne légèrement la tête vers elle, de façon à ce que ma bouche soit à quelques millimètres de la sienne. Ses grands yeux chocolat s'assombrissent et j'en ressens une certaine suffisance :

- Dommage pour toi, parce que moi, j'adore l'effet que tu produis sur mon corps.

J'attrape d'un geste possessif ses hanches, et ma langue vient lécher délicatement son adorable petite bouche. Involontairement, elle entrouve ses lèvres, et je m'y engouffre, jouant, dansant, taquinant lascivement son petit bout de langue.

Elle tente de me repousser, mais son corps se presse plus contre moi. Je grogne quand ses doigts s'enfouissent dans ma tignasse cuivrée, et exige toujours plus d'elle.

Même l'Enfer ne serait pas aussi brûlant que ma peau, en ce moment. Mon souffle est erratique, je ne me prive pas pour caresser, mordre, embrasser, sucer la peau divine, fine et douce qui s'offre à mes mains, à ma bouche, à moi tout simplement.

Esmée nous fait sursauter, criant comme une poissonnière depuis la cuisine :

- JE NE T'ENTENDS PLUS JOUER, EDWARD !

Je jure, m'écartant à regret avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois et de me remettre au piano, la mort dans l'âme. Bella s'échappe de la pièce et je ressens le vide immédiatement.

Bella... Un pas en avant, dix pas en arrière.

Je ne savais pas ce que ça représentait pour elle, mais j'étais sûr et certain d'une chose : inéluctablement, elle tomberait entre mes mains.

Et alors, je ne la lâcherai plus.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

19 heures.

Esmée fait les cent pas dans le salon, changeant un vase rempli de tulipes toutes les dix secondes.

Carlisle tripote nerveusement sa montre, ne sachant quoi faire.

Bella se terre dans sa chambre.

Je regarde par la baie vitrée notre jardin.

19 heures et quart.

Esmée aboie après notre père parce qu'elle en a marre qu'il joue avec sa montre Cartier.

Celui ci commence à tourner les pages d'un journal sans vraiment le lire.

Bella se terre toujours dans sa chambre.

Je regarde toujours par la baie vitrée notre jardin, cette fois ci baigné par le crépuscule.

19 heures et demi.

Esmée est sur le point de nous faire une putain de crise d'apoplexie à la con.

Papa a presque détruit son putain de journal à la con à force de tourner précipitamment les pages.

Bella est encore dans sa putain de chambre à la con, très certainement enterrée sous ses couvertures.

Je serre les poings et contemple encore ce putain de jardin à la con en me demandant pourquoi il n'y a pas ces putains de nains à la con avec une putain de brouette à la con comme dans les putains de jardins à la con de nos voisins.

19 heures et cinquante connasses de minutes.

Esmée redéplace tous ses vases remplies de connes de tulipes.

Carlisle s'évente avec ce qu'il reste de son journal.

Bella est... dans sa connasse de chambre.

Je suis sur le point de hurler.

20 heures pétantes.

Cette pute de sonnette retentit enfin.

Esmée devient livide et se précipite dans sa putain de cuisine.

Carlisle cours presque jusqu'à la porte.

Je me tourne vers l'escalier et respire enfin.

Bella est descendue.

Masen fait enfin sa putain d'apparition.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

Jamais un dîner organisé par ma mère ne me parut plus foireux. Elle se contentait de servir l'entrée, le plat principal en silence, s'étranglant presque quand le dénommé Anthony Masen lui posait une question.

Bella, elle, discutait joyeusement avec le fils de Masen, Emmett, un gaillard qui aurait pu faire partie de l'équipe de rugby du Stade Toulousain, qu'elle avait rencontré à la fin des vacances.

Elle ne me dit pas dans quelles circonstances elle le rencontra, mais le frisson qui hérissa mon poil m'indiquait que Whitlock était dans l'affaire.

Allez savoir pourquoi j'avais cette intuition.

Peut être me trompais je aussi. Ce bâtard avait le don de me taper sur le système.

De Masen, Emmett n'avait que ses yeux.

Des yeux d'un étrange vert. Un vert flamboyant. Et quand je croisais les émeraudes de Masen, je ressentais une horrible gêne.

Comme si quelque chose était totalement décalé entre nous. Maman ne le regardait jamais directement, et pas une seule fois elle ne soutint mon regard.

Et je me sentais de plus en plus mal.

L'impression d'étouffer.

Seul mon père et Bella semblaient enfin à l'aise, avec Emmett.

J'avais deviné que Masen était tendu lui aussi. Sa façon de serrer les poings. Ou bien de passer furtivement une main à peine tremblante dans ses cheveux sombres mais où un soupçon de doré était présent.

Pas une seule fois il ne regarda réellement ma mère, se concentrant intensément sur Carlisle.

Je n'aimais pas ça. Et j'allais étouffer.

Ce n'est que vers la fin du repas que l'atmosphère se détendit imperceptiblement.

Soudain, les pupilles chocolat se braquèrent vers un coin du salon et il me fallut tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas frapper du poing la table.

Et au regard apeuré que me lança ensuite Bella, je sus que je m'étais pas trompé.

Victoria ou les hallucinations, le retour.

Carlisle profite du dessert pour demander :

- Et si nous ressortions l'album photo de notre adolescence ? Ca nous rappelera des souvenirs !

Quatre yeux me fixèrent la seconde suivante, avant de s'observer pour la première fois franchement.

Pourquoi fallait il que ce soir là, je sois plus observateur qu'en temps normal ?

Esmée bafouille qu'elle ne sait plus où est cet album, mais Carlisle insiste.

Pourquoi a t il fallu que je sois désigné par mon père pour aller le chercher, moi qui ignorait l'existence même de ce foutu bouquin souvenirs ?

Ma mère m'avait indiqué d'une faible voix le troisième tiroir dans une bibliothèque oubliée de la maison.

Pourquoi me suis je senti si mal en m'avançant dans cette putain de pièce ?

Et cette envie de vomir mes tripes, de plus en plus forte, devenant insoutenable.

Pourquoi ais je eu ce con de besoin de vérifier ce qu'il y avait dans ce truc qui me faisait trembler de tout mon être, comme un junki en manque ?

Je n'aurais jamais du ouvrir cet album photo.

Je n'aurais jamais du entrer dans ce putain d'endroit.

Je n'aurais jamais du me retrouver face à un moi légèrement différent, et qui couvait du regard ma mère.

Je n'aurais jamais du remarquer la façon dont elle le regardait elle aussi.

Parce que ce regard, c'était celui que j'avais pour Isabella Marie Cullen.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Ouf... Chapitre enfin terminé... ALLELUIA ! **

**Pourquoi ce chapitre est-il aussi long ? Parce que j'avais pour ce vingtième épisode cette fin en tête et que je refusais de couper cette suite en deux. **

**Je pense m'être réellement défoncée sur ce chapitre. Je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire ! **

**Ca mérite une bonne petite récompense, non ? **

**;D**

**Bon, je pense que tout le monde a compris qui était Masen par rapport à Edward... Mais les mystères restent encore nombreux ! **

**Pour encourager l'auteur à vous écrire la suite, laissez une review ! **

**Pour prendre la place de Bella et ne pas vous faire interrompre par Esmée lors de la séance de piano, laissez une autre review ! **

**Enfin, si vous ne voulez pas laissez de review, bah c'est pas grave, parce que vous aurez quand même la suite ! (mais je serais très très triste et déçue...) **

**A la prochaine ! **

**C'était de Namur, depuis son smartphone ! (et elle a vraiment galérée pour vous faire un chapitre aussi long sur portable !) **


	23. Chapter 23

**Alors... Pour ma défense, j'ai eu un gros souci. Donc avant de le crier dessus que j'ai mis plus de quatre ou cinq jours pour ce chapitre... Sachez que mon portable a rendu l'âme momentanément et que j'ai du le faire voir par un magasin d'urgence ! Le chapitre étant bien entamé dessus en plus, je ne me voyais pas refaire tout le chapitre à l'ordi... Ordinateur dont je n'ai eu aucun accès en plus. Depuis plus de deux mois, au bas mot. Donc... On ne hurle pas au scandale, mesdames, mesdemoiselles ! =D l'accusée plaide innocent, la séance est levée ! **

**IMPORTANT ! **

**Je répondrais dorénavant par mp à toutes les inscrites par commodité, vu que mon portable met trois heures pour revenir à la page d'accueil, une heure pour me montrer vos fantastiques reviews et deux heures de plus pour que je revienne sur mon application écriture. J'exagère à peine. Donc seules les réponses aux nons inscrites sont affichées ici pour ce chapitre et les prochains, et sitôt ce XXI ème chapitre posté je vais vous répondre, à vous toutes adorables revieweuses, par mp ! Je n'en oublierai aucune, juré ! **

**Réponses aux nons inscrites :**

**Harmony : Wouhooooou, ça c'est ce que j'appelle de la review ! J'en ai été extrêmement touchée, tu sais ! Alors oui, tu as raison de soupçonner Esmée d'avoir eu une relation... approndie... Avec Masen ! Pour ce chapitre, j'ai écrit un passage spécialement pour toi, tu devrais le trouver, vu qu'apparemment tu aimes le suspense... Mais je ne dirais rien de plus, sinon je te gacherai ton plaisir ! Merci encore pour ta review qui m'a donné le sourire ! Tu en sauras plus sur Démétri et son père plus tard ^^**

**Lizss : Hey, ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! Contente que tu ais aimé le XX ème chapitre, j'avoue que c'est mon préféré avec celui où Alice fait une brillante apparition avec la poêle... XD ah bah apparemment, Esmée n'a pas été très sage... Pas bien, pas bien... Mais qui te dit que Bella est la fille de Masen, même si Edward l'est... ? Ca y est, je t'ai reperdue ! ;p**

**Pati : Bah si, ça compte quand même ! C'est ta première review, même si tu es là depuis plusieurs semaines ! ;D je croise les doigts pour que cette suite soit à ton goût ! **

**Lola : J'ignore si celui ci est assez long à tes yeux mais j'espère que oui, sinon tu sais ce que l'on dit : mieux vaut la qualité que la quantité ! ^^**

**Kyssou : Attends, c'est pas encore fini ! =) **

**JuliaEmmett : Mais tu vas me faire exploser mes chevilles toi ! X) mon dieu, je vais défaillir sous tant de compliments ! Oui, je suis sadique, et j'en suis fière ! Le chapitre XX est mon préféré pour le moment, mais j'espère vraiment que celui ci te convaincra ^^ c'est ça le défi pour un auteur aussi : vous convaincre à chaque fois d'aimer encore plus ! **

**Je me répète mais dès ce chapitre posté, je répondrais à vos précédentes reviews par mp ! **

**Je tiens à dédier ce chapitre pour JuliaEmmett, Harmony et 1christelle1, vos reviews, d'une longueur impressionnante me font toujours autant rire, sourire, bondir de joie !**

**(Mais je les adore toutes, de la plus courte à la plus longue, chaque petit mot est une joie sans pareille qui ensoleille mes journées...) **

**Chapitre XXI : « c'est étrange, comme le désespoir fait perdre tout raisonnement à l'homme. » **

**Point de vue Edward. **

Je regarde fixement l'image.

Encore et toujours.

Inlassablement.

Qu'est-ce que j'espérais, en la contemplant aussi stupidement, durant un temps interminable ?

Que l'une des personnes qui m'était la plus chère allait être remplacée comme par magie par une autre ?

Ou bien qu'en fait, mon cerveau avait connement planté et s'était persuadé que c'était ma mère sur cette putain de photo, avec un quasi inconnu ?

Qu'est ce que je croyais faire en restant figé comme une statue, à observer et mémoriser chaque foutu détail de cette putain de photo, hein ?

Ce n'est qu'en commençant à suffoquer que je m'aperçois avoir bloqué ma respiration durant tout ce temps.

J'avale rapidement de l'air, éprouvant un soulagement artificiel.

Parce qu'à ce moment précis, je ne ressentais rien de plus, rien de moins qu'une douleur extrême. Passant par toutes les émotions.

Incrédulité.

Stupeur.

Effroi.

Colère.

Désarroi.

Chaque émotion se confondant avec l'autre, chaque sentiment prenant le pas sur le précédent.

J'étais proche de l'explosion. En moi, c'était un mélange désastreux et nocif qui se formait, me donnant envie de hurler pour me soustraire à l'horreur qui se moquait ouvertement de moi, qui me narguait, insolente, et pourtant figée par le temps, prise sur la seconde du moment.

La ressemblance entre moi et... cet homme était frappante.

La panique s'empare de moi.

Si j'amène ce truc maudit, Carlisle va être obligé de s'apercevoir de la vérité. Il ne pourrait pas ne pas le remarquer.

Fébrilement, je fouille chaque page, en retirant toutes les photos où je peux trouver Masen et constate, désespéré, que cela revient en fait à vider l'album de la moitié de ses photos.

Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux.

Je dirais que je ne l'avais pas trouvé, et le cacherai dans ma chambre avant de le brûler sitôt que tout le monde sera parti dieu sait où.

A cet instant là, seul le désir de protéger Carlisle m'importait. J'aurais le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et ce que je venais de découvrir plus tard.

J'enfourne la photo que je détiens encore entre mes doigts dans ma poche, ne prenant pas même la peine de fermer la porte de cette bibliothèque renfermant des secrets troublants.

Je me hâte, courant presque pour atteindre mon antre, la verrouillant avec force, tremblant de peur et de fureur mal contenue.

Où pourrais je bien enfouir ce damné album ?

Sous mon lit ? Non.

Sur une étagère ? Non plus.

Alors OÙ, putain ?!

Mon regard se pose sur un placard encastré dans un mur, tout en hauteur.

_Là. _

Je prends une chaise, montant dessus avant d'ouvrir le placard, soulagé, et d'y mettre cette monstrueuse chose. La poussière me fait un peu tousser, et je m'empresse d'en finir avec cette tâche.

_Bon, et maintenant, on fait quoi, Sherlock ? _

Je reviens précipitamment en bas en entendant mon père me demander ce que je fais, m'apprêtant à affronter la trahison de ma mère, l'ignorance totale de mon père et l'insolence, l'outrecuidance de Masen pour seulement avoir osé passer le pas de notre porte.

M'efforçant alors de prendre une respiration régulière, je me compose un visage impassible, et fait mon entrée.

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, annonçais je.

- Dommage, soupire Carlisle. J'aurais aimé vous montrer Anthony quand il était plus jeune, et nous aussi ! Sans me vanter, j'étais un play-boy, fanfaronne papa.

Maman se tortille légèrement, très mal à l'aise, tandis que Masen me dévisage franchement. Je lui renvoie un regard froid, presque meurtrier mais jamais il ne détourne la tête.

Bella est toujours en grande conversation avec Emmett et ils sont tous deux dans une petite bulle où rien ne peut les perturber, mais curieusement je n'en ressens aucune jalousie.

- Ce n'est pas grave, papa, dis je. Peut-être que monsieur Masen a des photos de vous trois ensemble, non ?

Maman manque de s'étrangler et Masen amorce un mouvement pour lui tapoter le dos, mais mon expression lui intime de s'arrêter avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

D'une voix doucereuse mais pourtant froide, je continue :

- N'est ce pas, monsieur Masen ? Vous devez bien avoir quelques souvenirs, non...? Un passé, ça doit rester choyé et précieusement gardé... Pas vrai papa ?

Il me sourit tendrement.

- Bien sûr fiston, bien sûr.

Maman devient pâle, et Masen m'adresse un regard de reproche mais je n'en ai cure. Bella s'est arrêtée de discuter avec Emmett, se rendant compte que quelque chose ne va pas.

Il me connaît si bien, ce bel amour...

Je m'approche de maman, et embrasse délicatement ses cheveux. Ses yeux me supplient de cesser, sa main gauche tremble un peu. Je lui souris, moqueur, avant de prendre cette main, mettant bien en valeur son annulaire, où sa bague de mariage étincelle de mille feux.

Ce bijou, je l'effleure doucement de mes lèvres, plantant mes prunelles haineuses dans les siennes paniquées, horrifiées.

Torturées.

Je ferme les paupières, avant de me redresser et de prendre ma coupe de champagne, la levant fièrement avant de m'adresser à la petite assemblée, tenant de l'autre main celle de ma mère.

L'ambiance est étrange, tendue, comme si tout était figé, que seuls moi, Masen et ma mère étions présents.

Comme si tout le reste était éclipsé, resté dans un coin sombre d'une pièce oubliée de tous. Mais ce n'est qu'une impression.

Car tous sont pendus à mes lèvres, attendant avec nervosité, tendresse, effroi, perplexité, patience mes prochains mots.

Je presse plus fort la main d'Esmée, jusqu'à lui en faire mal.

Consciemment.

Comme pour lui montrer tout le mal qu'elle me fait en ce moment, comme pour lui montrer mon coeur broyé, émietté, chamboulé par sa faute, à elle et à Masen.

J'adresse un regard narquois à Masen, me moquant autant de lui que de moi, que d'elle, celle qui se prétend être ma mère. Il me regarde sans la moindre émotion, mais cette attitude, je la reconnais, car elle est mienne aussi.

C'est l'expression de la tension, de la peur dans toute son impassibilité.

Qui croyait il leurrer ainsi ? Lui, moi, elle, nous tous ? J'étais son sang, j'étais lui, et jamais il n'aurait pu me tromper sur cette façade aussi grossière.

Je contemple les petites bulles dorées de champagne avec détachement :

- Voyez vous, monsieur Masen, j'ai la chance d'avoir une famille aussi soudée, aussi aimante.

Une pause. Puis :

- Mon père est un être exceptionnel, capable de grandes choses. Son coeur n'est que bonté, sa gentillesse sans égale. Sa confiance...

J'appuyais ici lourdement sur le mot, pressant plus fort que jamais la main d'Esmée, tout en le regardant férocement. Il reste de marbre, semblant attendre patiemment :

- ... Sa confiance est sans limite également. J'aime mon père et l'admire profondément. Pour sa capacité à aider les autres et à aimer les siens.

Je lâche enfin les doigts menus et fins, me dirigeant lentement vers ma soeur, posant une main sur son épaule. Les pupilles chocolat m'interrogent, me demandant à quel jeu je jouais donc ainsi.

- Et j'ai une soeur, monsieur Masen. Une soeur adorable. Enquiquineuse à souhait aussi, pouffais je. Aussi généreuse que mon père. Et belle. Très belle.

Celle ci pique un fard.

Enfin, je m'avance vers Esmée. Toutes ses couleurs ont disparues. Et ses lèvres remuent faiblement "Arrêtes..."

Mais en guise de réponse, un sourire tendre, et si faux que la bile me monte à l'estomac, étire les coins de ma bouche.

Masen me scrute attentivement mais j'ai l'immense satisfaction de noter une ombre passer sur son visage.

_Putain d'enfoiré. Tu me dégoûtes, toi et ma mère, Masen. _

D'un doigt, je caresse la joue d'Esmée, pendant que ma main gauche se glisse sur ses omoplates nues en un geste tendre. Je me retiens littéralement de la dépecer sur place.

Comment avait elle pu faire ça à mon père ? Comment avaient ils pu trahir ainsi sa confiance, lui qui était si bon ? Comment avaient ils pu délibérément se moquer de lui de cette infâme manière ? Comment pouvait elle le regarder, me regarder, alors qu'elle s'était payé nos têtes ?

Jamais mes prunelles enragées ne se détachent de ce connard merdique.

- Et enfin... j'ai une mère formidable. Elle est le pilier de notre famille. Elle est notre bonheur. Notre équilibre. Elle est la femme de l'homme dont je suis heureux d'être le fils.

A ce moment précis, ses poings se durcirent imperceptiblement, mais suffisamment à mes yeux pour que j'en éprouve une joie sauvage.

- Elle est la mère attentionnée dont nous avons besoin. J'aimerais, un jour, trouver une femme qui soit l'égale de ma mère. Aimante. Passionnée. Cultivée. Intelligente. Sensible.

Je m'arrête un instant, avant d'enfoncer cette fois ci mes ongles dans son dos et de laisser le mot fatal s'échapper de mes lèvres :

- ... Fidèle.

Je délaisse son dos pour son menton, le prenant doucement avant de lui sourire d'un air aimable. Je n'éprouve aucun remord, aucune pitié de voir les larmes affluer et couler sur ses joues.

Sens comme j'ai mal, maman. Ressens enfin cette putain de culpabilité qui devrait te ronger depuis toutes ces années. Souffre autant que je me sens souffrir. Hurle à la mort pour l'erreur impardonnable que tu as engendré. Agonise pour avoir trompé un homme si amoureux de toi, si débordant de confiance. Si loyal.

- Tu pleures, maman ? Mais tu ne devrais pas... Je suis si fier de toi, maman. Tu es notre trésor, tu sais. Sèche ces larmes, petite maman de mon coeur.

Ses pleurs redoublent pourtant, et elle s'échappe d'un bond, quittant la table avant de s'enfuir loin de nous. Je me tourne vers les autres, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres :

- Maman est très émotive. Elle s'émeut pour trois fois rien et déteste qu'on la voye pleurer.

- C'est vrai, approuve papa, toutefois assez inquiet. Veuillez m'excuser, je vais aller voir si elle a besoin de moi.

Ne reste que moi, Bella, Emmett, et ce putain de Masen. Plus personne ne moufte, ici. Emmett est accaparé par les motifs de son assiette, Bella fixe de nouveau un point qu'elle seule peut voir.

Masen et moi nous fusillons mutuellement, prêts à nous jeter l'un sur l'autre. Une sourde tension s'empare de nous deux, chacun déterminé à ne rien céder à l'autre.

L'horloge égrène son temps, rendant l'air encore plus lourd. Comme un été prêt à être pris sous la tourmente violente d'un orage.

Une seconde.

Deux secondes.

Trois secondes.

Quatre secondes.

Je m'installe plus confortablement et rompt le silence.

- Et vous, Masen, avez vous une femme aussi merveilleuse que ma mère ?

Emmett manque de s'étrangler avec son verre d'eau, et Bella relève la tête vers moi, un air indéchiffrable sur son visage.

L'autre reste affreusement neutre et me répond d'une voix dénuée d'émotion :

- J'en ai une, en effet.

Je pose mes coudes sur la table, me rapprochant un peu de lui :

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amené avec vous, alors ? Ma mère et elle auraient pu s'entendre, je pense !

Un sourire crispé dessine lentement ses lèvres.

- Elle ne pouvait pas.

- Quel dommage ! Mais ce n'est que partie remise... n'est ce pas ? Car je suppose que nous aurons le plaisir de vous revoir, ce que... nos parents espèrent vivement !

Il tressaille légèrement et je hausse un sourcil, défiant.

_Trouves toi une excuse pour ne plus jamais refoutre tes putains de pieds boueux dans notre vie, connard. _

C'est à son tour de me provoquer.

- Je suppose que oui.. étant donné que nous allons aménager ici.

Mon poing est à deux doigts de se retrouver dans sa putain de face.

- Vous installer à Forks ? Êtes vous sérieux ?

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et continue sur un ton presque rageur :

- Eh bien je suppose que vous devez avoir... une sacrée bonne raison de vouloir habiter ici.

Mon regard coule vers la porte qu'Esmée a empruntée pour filer avant de revenir à lui. Une lueur étrange passe dans ses yeux et alors qu'il devrait fermer sa grande gueule que je ne supporte plus, il réplique, insolent :

- Oh, mais j'ai une excellente raison pour vouloir venir vivre ici.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, et je m'apprête à bondir sur lui quand Esmée et Carlisle reviennent.

Tremblant de fureur, je renverse mon verre en me levant et sans un dernier mot pour personne, part à grands pas alors qu'on me rappelle.

Je fais rugir le moteur de la Volvo avant de partir dans un crissement de pneus.

J'allais le détruire.

Masen créverait avant d'avoir seulement pu toucher un seul des cheveux de ma mère.

C'était une promesse.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Point de vue Bella. **

- Quelle soirée, persifle Victoria.

Je lui lance un oreiller à la figure, maussade, qu'elle esquive sans mal.

Je maugrée :

- Si tu pouvais éviter de revenir dessus, ça m'arrangerai.

Dire que la soirée avait été lamentable était un euphémisme. Mais de Masen, Emmett, papa ou ma mère, au fond je m'en moquais bien.

Ce qui me rendait folle d'inquiétude et me prenait aux tripes était le fait qu'Edward ne répondait à aucun de mes messages ou appels.

Sa fuite précipitée m'avait laissé pantoise, et je me faisais violence pour ne pas mettre la maison entière sens dessus dessous afin de calmer mes angoisses.

Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Pourquoi ce silence ? Pourquoi Esmée et Carlisle ne faisaient rien pour savoir où il pouvait bien être ?

Son absence soudaine me faisait mourir à petit feu, et si dans l'heure qui suivait Edward n'était pas rentré j'allais devenir folle à lier.

_Tu veux dire, plus folle que maintenant ? _

Je me ronge les ongles, roulée en boule sur son lit, où son odeur envoûtante est présente. Je voyais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis qu'il était revenu chercher cet album, mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion d'en parler avec lui.

Qu'aurais je pu dire de cette rencontre qui m'avait semblé des plus bizarres avec cet Anthony Masen ?

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait frappé chez lui ?

Le jade intense de ses prunelles. Je pouvais presque voir Edward à travers les yeux de Masen. Chez Emmett, cette couleur était présente aussi, mais je la trouvais moins intense.

Un malaise me reprend. Le même que celui qui m'avait frappée quand Edward et Anthony Masen s'étaient retrouvés seuls en face à face. J'avais eu la sensation d'étouffer, et j'aurais juré qu'Edward allait tuer l'ami de mes parents.

C'était tellement... étrange.

Et son discours... Son attitude, ses gestes...

Tout chez lui m'avait fait froid dans le dos à cet instant. Comme si à travers ce qu'il racontait il faisait passer un sous entendu terrible.

- Stupide Bella, me sermonnais je.

J'étais en train de me monter la tête pour trois fois rien, en vérité. Victoria soupire à côté de moi.

- Quoi encore ? demandais je, irritée.

- Quand comptes tu le dire à tes parents ? rétorqua t elle, agacée elle aussi.

Ma réponse fuse tel un boulet de canon.

- Jamais. Tu sais quoi ? Tu es en train de me prendre la tête, et je vais faire ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le départ. Je vais aller le chercher.

Elle est devant moi en un clin d'oeil, menaçante.

- Non. Il reviendra de lui même mais ne lui coure pas après.

- Victoria, arretes de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non.

Je me libére de son emprise quand soudain, je me sens projetée à terre. Ahurie, je dévisage les yeux écarquillés Victoria. Elle s'approche à pas comptés, m'empoignant par les cheveux et je gémis de douleur, la peur au ventre.

Elle siffle tout près de mon oreille :

- C'est vrai que je ne peux pas être vue de ton entourage, ni les toucher. Mais crois moi, si tu ne m'obéis pas à la lettre tu vas connaître un enfer. J'ai essayé d'être gentille avec toi mais ça n'a servi à rien, tu n'écoutes pas. Désormais je vais être plus sévère.

Elle me repousse brutalement et ma tête vient cogner contre le mur. Sonnée, paralysée par la peur, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

- Vic... Victoria.. Arrêtes ça... Tu... Tu ne le veux pas...

Un sourire tordu éclaire sa face et elle susurre, sadique :

- Bien sûr que je le veux, pauvre idiote. Alors un conseil si tu veux t'éviter bien des ennuis : ne t'approche pas de Whitlock, et si tu ne peux pas dire la vérité à tes parents, éloignes toi de Cullen.

Elle soupire devant mon air terrorisé et caresse mes cheveux :

- Je fais ça pour toi, ma chérie. Tu sais bien que je ne veux que ton bien...

Elle se relève gracieusement, et avant de disparaître comme toujours, reprend d'une voix sinistre :

- Je te laisse trois jours. Pas un de plus, pas un de moins. Est ce bien clair ?

J'hoche faiblement la tête, avant de m'effondrer par terre.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

Les heures passent lentement. Chaque minute qui s'écoule est un nouveau poignard pour mon coeur.

Victoria était folle.

Si seulement elle pouvait n'être qu'une vision. Alors je n'aurai pas à la craindre. Mais une vision ne pouvait menacer ou frapper quelqu'un. N'est ce pas ?

Et si mon cerveau était vraiment dérangé ? Et si je croyais vraiment à quelque chose qui n'était pas réel ? Et si... toute cette histoire ne pouvait m'amener qu'à ma propre destruction ?

Je deglutis, terrifiée. Je me sentais pathétique pour être incapable de réfléchir correctement, pathétique pour être infoutue de me défendre de moi même, pour n'être tout juste bonne qu'à subir.

J'étais tout simplement... pathétique.

Un bruit de porte claquée me fait relever la tête. Edward se tient devant moi, l'air hagard, perdu.

- Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

Sans un mot je me précipite entre ses bras, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, respirant profondément son odeur musquée, enivrante, animale. Il se fige avant de me serrer plus contre lui, me tenant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Je relève le menton, et son souffle chaud caresse ma bouche. Affolée par cette proximité, hypnotisée par ses prunelles émeraude assombries par l'obscurité et le désir, je m'empare sans la moindre douceur de ses lèvres, réclamant avec force les caresses de sa langue.

Statufié, il met quelques instants avant de répondre sauvagement à mon baiser.

Qu'aurais je pu dire pour ma défense à ce moment là ? Pourquoi avais je fait ça, moi qui passais mon temps à le repousser ou bien à refouler mes sentiments ?

Je n'en savais strictement rien, et je m'en foutais royalement. Je voulais juste oublier quelques instants la réalité qui m'engloutissait peu à peu, inéluctablement. Je voulais reprendre le peu de contrôle que j'avais sur ma vie.

Edward était une partie de ma vie.

Et je le contrôlait. Il était mien. Il m'appartenait.

Ses mains sont partout sur mon corps, et affamée de liberté, d'envie, désespérée, angoissée à l'idée des prochains jours, je lui réponds fiévreusement, passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux, avant de le plaquer contre le mur et de mordre sa peau.

Il gémit, mélange de douleur et de plaisir, avant de me retourner contre la paroi, complètement fou. Sa bouche picore ma gorge, mes épaules, ses mains pétrissent mes hanches.

Je respire par saccade, plus brûlante que jamais. Sa voix, rendue rauque par le désir, murmure tout contre mon oreille :

- Tu es à moi, Bella. A moi seul. Jure le...

Mais je suis incapable de lui jurer quoi que ce soit alors qu'il se presse plus contre moi, me faisant sentir l'effet que je lui fais. Je ferme les yeux, mes mains partant sur ses fesses avant de se poser dessus. Il grogne encore, avant de se décoller de moi.

Furieuse, une sourde plainte m'échappe, à laquelle sa langue divine me nargue en jouant avec la naissance de ma poitrine. Un nouveau gémissement m'échappe, je l'oblige à se rapprocher de moi, quémandant plus de contact et il ricane, s'éloignant quand même avant de dire tout bas :

- À qui es tu, Isabella ?

- À toi, murmurais je, folle de frustration.

Ses doigts descendent sur ma bouche, rejoignent ma clavicule, puis la ligne de mon cou, avant de descendre entre le creux de mes seins. Je ne bouge plus, attendant fébrilement.

Où était passée la Bella qui ne voulait pas même être effleurée ? Où étaient passés tous ses principes ? Tous ses beaux raisonnements ?

- Je n'ai pas entendu, Isabella. À qui appartiens tu ?

- À toi, dis je avec plus de conviction. Je t'appartiens. Je suis uniquement à toi, continuais je. Rien qu'à toi, grognais je en le poussant en arrière.

Déséquilibré, il tombe sur le lit juste derrière nous, et je l'embrasse de nouveau férocement, arrachant presque les boutons de sa chemise.

Il nous retourne d'un seul mouvement, attrapant mon index avant de le sucer doucement sous mon regard fiévreux.

- T'ais je... t'ais je déjà dit que... Tu étais horriblement sexy avec ta chemise noire...?

Il lâche mon doigt torturé, avant de récolter un autre de mes baisers, ne me laissant pas le temps de souffler.

Je m'en sens brusquement délivrée.

Etouffe moi de toi, fais moi trembler pour toi, rends moi dingue. Prends tout de moi et ne me laisse rien, ne me laisse à personne, domine moi, aime moi, fais de moi tout ce que tu veux, pourvu que tu me gardes auprès de toi. Enlace moi, serre moi plus fort contre toi, toujours plus fort, ne me laisse respirer que l'air que tu expires et ne me lâche jamais, au grand jamais.

Il mordille mon oreille doucement, la pointe de sa langue venant taquiner avec paresse chaque parcelle de peau trouvée.

- C'est bon à savoir... j'ignorais vous faire un tel effet, Mlle Cullen...

Je manque de défaillir en sentant sa virilité complètement dure contre mon jean. Ses hanches viennent frotter durement contre moi, m'infligeant une horrible et exquise torture.

Haletant, il me demande tout bas :

- Tu te rends compte dans quel état tu me mets, Bella ?

Il appuie plus fort contre mon centre bouillant comme de la lave en fusion, et je retiens un autre gémissement :

- C'est de ta faute si je suis dur comme du bois, Bella. J'ai tout le temps envie de toi. Je pense en permanence à ça, à t'aimer comme un taré... à t'embrasser...

Ses mains passent sous mon haut et je rejette la tête sur le côté, respirant plus fort que jamais.

- A te toucher...

Ses doigts arrachent presque mon soutien gorge, touchant à peine ma poitrine avant de la caresser lentement sous mon grognement, puis plus durement. Je me mords la lèvre violemment, mais geins cette fois ci, dans l'incapacité totale de me retenir.

- H... Han... E... Edward...

Dans la pénombre je le vois esquisser un sourire malicieux. Il pince doucement la pointe de mon sein droit, et je me sens devenir... humide.

Il s'approche de mon oreille, et souffle ces quelques mots :

- Oui, Bella...? Qu'est-ce que tu as...?

Les mots sortent difficilement de ma bouche mais je m'y efforce ou je prendrais le risque de devenir plus cinglée que jamais.

- P... Plus... J'ai besoin... de plus... Haaan...!

Au même instant sa langue est repartie sur mes monts et s'attaque à ma peau, léchant avidement mes tétons, mordillant avec gourmandise, lapant frénétiquement tandis qu'une de ses mains s'activent autour de mon autre sein.

Je me cambre sous le plaisir, ne sait plus où donner de la tête, cherchant à reprendre ses lèvres qui me font perdre toute raison.

Je l'attrape durement par le menton, attaquant sans répit sa langue, me collant plus à lui, à son corps musclé. Mes mains n'en perdent pas une miette, glissent sur ses épaules, caressant son torse ferme, lisse, avant de descendrent sur ses reins et de s'emparer encore de ses fesses moulées à la perfection.

Edward gémit à son tour, prolongeant notre baiser jusqu'à m'en faire exploser les poumons pour manque d'air.

- Putain, Bella... C'est trop bon...

Soudain, une porte claque au loin et paralysés, nous ne bougeons plus, incapables du moindre mouvement. Les pas s'approchent de sa chambre, et horrifiés à l'idée qu'on nous trouve, nous nous regardons, paniqués, mais sans savoir que faire.

L'attente me paraît interminable, le temps semble comme s'être ralenti, quand les pas mesurés ralentissent complètement et s'arrêtent devant notre porte.

Nos coeurs battent sur un rythme effréné et pour ma part, mes perceptions ont comme augmentées en un instant.

J'entends le souffle d'un de nos parents, comme si elle ou il était déjà dans la pièce.

Un effroi sans égal parcoure mon être tétanisé et j'étreins Edward plus fort. La poignée s'abaisse à une vitesse démesurément lente et je ferme les yeux, redoutant le pire.

Entrelacés, à moitiés nus, nous attendons résignés et apeurés la sentence mais tout d'un coup, la poignée s'immobilise.

Un soupir bruyant se fait entendre de l'autre côté, et il ou elle repart.

Encore effrayés, ni moi ni Edward ne bougeons, de peur de nous faire entendre, bloquant du mieux que nous le pouvons notre respiration.

Quand dix minutes se sont enfin écoulées, nous poussons tous deux un soupir de soulagement. Edward dépose une multitude de petits baisers sur ma bouche, dans mon cou et sur mes seins, avant d'en prendre un entre ses dents.

- E... Edward... Sois raisonnable... S'il... S'il te plaît...

Il se relève à demi, souffle tout contre ma bouche :

- Raisonnable ? Mais je suis déjà raisonnable...

Sa langue s'engouffre entre mes lèvres, caressant, cherchant, harcelant la mienne.

Tout mon être s'embrase de plus belle, quand je l'entend murmurer :

- Tu es brûlante, Bella...

Je mords sa lèvre inférieure, avant d'entourer sa taille de mes jambes.

- C'est toi qui me rends comme ça, Edward... Regarde ce que tu me fais faire...

Un bruit sourd retentit dans la maison et la peur m'attire à elle encore une fois, me rendant momentanément mes esprits.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire, bon sang ?

Edward souffle d'exasperation, et se laisse tomber à côté de moi, se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Il va vraiment falloir que je t'emmène très loin d'ici, marmonne t il.

Je n'aurais jamais du ressentir cette excitation, à nous imaginer seuls, quelque part hors d'ici. Je n'aurais jamais du sentir mon coeur s'emballer si vite quand la bouche d'Edward s'empara goulûment de la mienne une fois de plus. Je n'aurais jamais du ressentir un tel plaisir, une telle envie pour ce jeune homme qui n'était autre que mon frère.

Et jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais du ressentir une telle dépendance quand il me chuchota encore que j'étais à lui seul et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir me posséder.

Car en fermant les yeux, je revis le regard furieux et implacable de Victoria.

Trois jours avant la fin imminente de notre relation empreinte d'une passion si violente, si bancale et éblouissante.

Trois jours avant la fin de l'interdit.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Point de vue extérieur.**

Épuisée, Victoria s'appuie au mur.

Agresser Bella lui avait demandé des efforts considérables et elle doutait pouvoir continuer ou son coeur lâcherait.

Secrètement, elle espérait même que la machine infernale ne fonctionnerait plus et qu'enfin, son amant laisserait tomber pour de bon ce maudit projet.

La rage s'empare d'elle, lui faisant oublier momentanément son épuisement. Bella n'avait pas le droit de s'approcher de _lui. Il_ était à elle, Victoria, et à personne d'autre.

Elle ferait tout pour que Bella s'en éloigne, et repousserait ses limites.

Oui, elle risquait d'y laisser sa vie, mais qu'importait, après tout. _Il_ méritait bien tout ce pourquoi elle acceptait de faire ça.

_Lui _qui était l'égal d'un dieu, _lui_ qui était la force animale,_ lui _dont elle ne pourrait jamais se passer.

Son amant entre dans le laboratoire et l'embrasse doucement, avant de lui demander ce qu'elle a fait.

Laconiquement, elle lui raconte les événements de la soirée, omettant pourtant la relation entre Bella et son frère.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'apprenne. A quoi bon ? Même si elle faisait du mal à cette jeune fille, elle refusait d'en faire plus que nécessaire.

Seulement juste assez pour que cette peronnelle soit remise à sa place. L'éloigner de son frère l'affaiblirait, lui ferait ce mal de chien, qu'elle, Victoria, ressentait quand Bella était avec _lui_.

Il sourit, satisfait quand elle lui dit l'avoir attaquée sans raison, lui faisant extrêmement peur, et la récompense d'un autre baiser.

- Je suis très fier de toi, ma chérie. Elle finira par craquer et quand elle nous verra ensemble...

Il se frotte les mains, enchanté.

- ... Elle craquera définitivement et ce sera sa fin. Ils seront obligés de la faire interner, ajoute il dans un éclat de rire hystérique. Ce sera la honte, le déshonneur pour ces Cullen !

Perdu dans son monde, il se dit néanmoins qu'il doit revenir dans le jeu. Victoria suivait bien ses ordres, mais la machine lui prenait trop d'énergie. A ce rythme là elle ne tiendrait pas jusqu'au bal qui aura lieu en novembre.

Et elle devait absolument rester en vie jusqu'à cette date.

La folie de Isabella Cullen n'en serait que plus amusante, devant toute la populace de Forks.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Point de vue Bella. **

En ce dimanche pluvieux, je regarde la pluie s'abattre dehors. Dans le salon, Edward discute avec papa. Notre mère... impossible de savoir où elle se trouve. Elle est partie tôt ce matin, et n'est pas revenue depuis.

Papa n'est pas vraiment inquiet, ou s'il l'est, il est fin comédien alors. Moi... je me morfonds dans mon coin, déprimée depuis le moment où j'ai du quitter l'étreinte chaude d'Edward.

Rougissant en me perdant avec délice dans les souvenirs de cette nuit des plus déroutantes, ma température monte d'un cran quand je revois la langue d'Edward laper un sein frémissant, une main aux longs doigts pétrir ma hanche.

Mes lèvres brûlent, comme un fulgurant rappel de ses baisers, marqués au fer.

Étais je repentante ? Non.

Il me semblait bien loin, ce temps pourtant encore si proche où je jurais de ne jamais le laisser s'approcher de moi.

Disparue, l'époque où sa présence me faisait horreur. Envolées, ces heures où je le haissais pour me voir autrement que sa soeur.

Mais j'avais des regrets.

Regret de voir un autre jour m'échapper alors que la menace de Victoria planait au dessus de moi.

Regret de devoir m'éloigner de lui après ces heures merveilleuses, passées à vibrer entre ses bras.

Regret de savoir que je ne pourrais plus me consumer tout contre lui.

Regret de ne plus pouvoir me sentir femme, aimée, désirée et respectée avec lui.

Mais... regrettais je cette nuit, qui m'avait bouleversée, transcendée ?

Assurément non.

Étions nous allés vite, trop même ?

Peut-être. Mais je m'en moquais éperdument. Car jamais je n'avais éprouvé de près ou de loin ce qu'il m'avait fait ressentir.

En bas, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. J'entends mon père ouvrir, et suis étonnée quand il me héle. Intriguée je descends assez vite, et découvre papa avec un Edward méfiant, en compagnie... de Démétri.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps d'en placer une et ouvre grand les bras :

- Tadaaaam ! Adam Meyer, pour vous servir, gente dame !

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ? Plaisantait il ? Soudain, je comprends qu'il s'agit de sa nouvelle identité. Serieux, Adam Meyer ? Il n'avait pas mieux à proposer ?

J'hausse un sourcil et il m'offre un petit sourire désolé, répondant silencieusement à ma question.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là... Adam ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Bella, ironise t il.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Papa, Edward, je vous présente un ami de longue date, Adam.

En m'avançant vers lui je note quelque chose de différent. Mais pourquoi diable avoir mis des lentilles de couleur ?

_Toi, mon coco, il faudra un jour m'expliquer pourquoi tu changes d'identité comme de chemise. _

Edward nous observe, toujours aussi suspicieux, pendant que papa souhaite la bienvenue à Démétri... Adam, et s'en va donner un coup de fil.

- C'est curieux, Bella ne nous a jamais parlé de toi.

Démétri... Adam, reste impassible et lui sourit :

- Je suppose que Bella n'a pas vu l'intérêt de me présenter alors que j'étais rarement là, quand elle habitait en France.

Edward se détend légèrement.

- Tu habitais là bas ?

- Et un peu partout ailleurs, aussi. Nous nous sommes revus il y a peu par un joyeux hasard !

- Aha, marmonne Edward en me décochant son regard je-sais-pas-ce-que-vous-cachez-tous-les-deux-mais- je-vais-le-savoir-et-alors-ça-va-chier.

Démétri... argh, Adam, se balance sur ses pieds.

- Tu viens, Bella ? Faut que je te parle de tu sais quoi... tu te souviens ?

Pour la discrétion, on repassera, Dém'.

_J'espère pour lui qu'il n'est pas du FBI parce qu'il risque de se faire virer d'ici sous peu. _

Edward, à ma grande surprise, ne pipe mot, grommellant simplement que mes fesses ont intérêt à être de retour avant deux heures.

Je ris et l'embrasse sur la joue, lui chuchotant à l'oreille que mes fesses seront plus que ravies de le retrouver.

Moi, provoquante ?

Jamais.

Il manque de grogner et me regarde partir, tel un enfant qui voit sa friandise s'éloigner trop vite de lui.

- Et c'est parti ! s'exclame Démétri dans la voiture, tout content.

Il démarre comme un fou furieux et je le raille :

- Adam Meyer, hein ? Et sérieux, c'est quoi ces lentilles de couleur à deux balles ?

- Écrase, gamine.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

Passé Port Angeles, Démétri se gare en douceur, devant un stade de foot. Deux gars imposants jouent tranquillement, et je suis certaine que si Jessica était là elle serait en train de baver des filets de salive.

_Yerk. T'avais pas mieux en réserve ? _

_Hmm, moi qui bave des filets de salive devant le torse sexy à mort d'Edward ? _

_Dépravée. Dire qu'il y a encore quelques semaines, t'allais péter à cent mètres de lui dans la direction opposée. _

Démétri m'observe de sous ses cils, moqueur :

- Allô la Terre, ici Volturi ! A quoi penses tu pour avoir ce sourire de niaise ?

Je bafouille et me maudis pour sentir mes joues rougir.

- J'ai pas de sourire niais accroché sur ma face.

Il ricane.

- Tu parles, t'as un sourire trop con qui illumine tout ton visage, du style "fille qui vient de prendre son pied avec un putain de canon"!

- DEMETRI !

Il sort précipitamment de la voiture en rigolant comme un fou mais quand il aperçoit les deux géants, il reprend son sérieux.

- Bella, maintenant c'est Adam. T'oublies pas, hein ? A.D.A.M. tu saisis ?

Je le frappe à la tête.

- Ca va, toi Tarzan moi Jane, moi y en avoir compris.

- Ca y en être bon, alors.

Je lui lance un regard noir, mais il se contente de ricaner de plus belle, plus amusé qu'autre chose. Les deux garçons se ramènent vers nous, le saluant :

- Salut Adam ! Alors, c'est toi la crevette dont il nous a parlé ? demande ensuite le plus grand, un brun aux yeux bleus.

Je m'étrangle.

- Crevette ? Tu es suicidaire pour me traiter de crevette, l'ami ?

- Entre tarés et suicidaires, on peut bien se comprendre, réplique le second avec un clin d'oeil à la prime.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et Démétri appelle-moi-Adam-pour-te-servir-bébé nous ramène au sujet principal.

- Bon, les présentations d'abord. Je vous présente mon amie la crevette, Bella. Bella, le premier suicidaire s'appelle Embry et le second Benjamin. Il y a une tenue pour toi dans le coffre, Bella. Change toi en vitesse.

Ce qui était appréciable avec Démétri, c'est qu'il vous disait toujours ce que vous deviez faire sans vous expliquer le pourquoi.

En ronchonnant je me change de tenue, vérifiant de temps en temps que personne ne me regarde et revient vers eux. Démétri juge enfin bon de me donner quelques explications.

- Bien, ton premier entraînement est jeudi. D'ici cette date il faut que tu sois en minimum entraînée.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de gronder.

- Ca ne marchera jamais, D... Adam, me corrigeais je en vitesse. Non mais sérieusement, tu m'as vu ? Ton plan est foireux, personne n'y croit une seule minute ! Je ne suis ni endurante ni bonne en sport !

C'est vrai, à part dans un scénario stupide et désespéré, ce genre de plan ne pouvait exister.

- Je te demande pas de me faire ta Tony Parker, Bella, mais juste d'assurer les entraînements jusqu'au match qui nous oppose aux Blues Devils !

Je réprime un cri rageur, quand Embry prend la parole :

- Au lieu de vous crêper le chignon comme deux gonzesses, vous voudriez pas commencer à remuer votre cul, les mecs ?

Je marmonne un vague « Mouais ».

Bien mal m'en a pris.

Parce que la séance de torture, (car il s'agit bien de cela) a débutée, d'abord en douceur, puis de plus en plus intensive, jusqu'à me laisser sur le carreau. Entre abdos, course de fond, étirements, pompes, et j'en passe, je traîne la langue, prête à rendre mon dernier soupir.

Dommage pour moi de ne pas avoir pris la peine de faire mon testament avant de venir ici.

Embry et Benjamin ne lâchent rien, et quand vient la deuxième heure de sport, avec le basket où Démétri et les deux zouaves tentent de me faire rentrer les règles dans la matière grise, ils sont à deux doigts de se flinguer avant de me faire la peau.

Démétri me crie dessus quand je me ramasse la figure, parce que soi disant mes épaules sont encore voûtées, Embry me réprime sévèrement pour une faute comme quoi je ne fois JAMAIS taper un ballon de basket avec le pied, et Benjamin me tanne le cuir, exigeant que j'anticipe plus et que je sois plus agressive.

Bref, une séance de torture. Dégoulinante de sueur à la fin de ces deux heures, je me dis que vraiment, Démétri devra m'être éternellement redevable.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Alors, je sais, on n'apprend pas réellement grand chose dans ce chapitre mais je vous promet de nouvelles révélations dans le prochain ! **

**Réponses à quelques questions que vous vous posez :**

**- Non, je ne connais pas secret sweetheart, c'est bien la première fois que j'en entends parler. Si ma fiction ressemble de près ou de loin à ce manga, ce n'est qu'un pur hasard. Je suis bien trop géniale pour faire un méprisable et minable copié collé. ;D**

**- Non, je ne fais pas dans les teasers. Vous allez avoir une petite suite sans être franchement avancés et je préfère moi, vous donner tout d'un coup. **

**Suite à la review de mlca66, (je te remercie d'ailleurs pour ton avis, qui m'a été précieux au niveau de tes questions ^^) nous allons refaire une petite remise à niveau, histoire que vous ne nous perdiez pas en cours de route, vu les événements que j'accumule dans l'histoire ! **

**A) Edward est le fils présumé de Masen et d'Esmée, alors que celle ci était avec Carlisle à l'époque. Rappelons le, Edward et Bella sont vraisemblablement nés en même temps... Bella est elle alors elle aussi la fille de Masen ou bie il anguille sous roche ?! **

**B) Ne confondons pas Jasper, Whyle et Frankeistein. Jasper est un lycéen mystérieux, Whyle un professeur sadique, et Frankeistein... reste Frankeistein. Aucun lien de famille ne lie Jasper à Whyle. Et encore moins à Frankeistein. **

**C) Esmée ne pouvait pas décemment refuser de voir Masen alors qu'elle et Carlisle ne l'avaient pas revu depuis dix huit ans. En fait, même un peu avant la grossesse d'Esmée. Donc logiquement, ça aurait paru extrêmement bizarre qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour ne pas le voir. **

**D) L'album photo. Parlons en de celui là. Pourquoi, se demandait mlca66, s'il était si gênant, a t il été gardé ? Parce qu'au fond, Esmée ne voulait pas le jeter. Secrètement, elle allait contempler les photos de Masen. Carlisle ne regarde jamais ce genre de souvenirs, sauf cas exceptionnel. Comme au dîner, par exemple. **

**D) Le plan de Démétri ne paraît pas crédible. J'avoue m'être demandé si j'allais le mettre mais au final, je le fais car je pense qu'il y a matière à en rire et à s'en amuser, de plus des événements biens particuliers et qui marqueront un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire seront liés à ce plan. **

**N'oubliez pas, désormais je vous répondrais par mp, pour toutes les inscrites ! **

**PS : je me tâte pour savoir si je fais oui ou non des chapitres plus longs ou comme d'habitude, assez courts. Si vous les voulez plus longs, je mettrais entre quatre et cinq jours avant de poster une suite, si vous les voulez entre deux et trois jours, ils seront assez courts, comme les premiers. **

**Sinon, pour ma petite surprise "lémoniaque"... Qu'en avez vous pensé ? (c'est mon tout premier, hey ! Je ne sais pas si c'est bien écrit... J'ai un doute...) **

**Faites vos choix si vous laissez une review, ou je ne serais guère avancée ! **

**Le clan Namur, pour vous, encore vous et toujours vous ! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Me revoilà... en traînant tristement des pieds... J'ai écrit un chapitre aussi creux que peut l'être un Newton frappé par un ballon de basket, j'ai passé cinq minables jours à me prendre la tête sur la première scène de ce début de chapitre, savoir qui j'allais faire parler en premier, bref... J'ai raturé, gommé, hurlé, écrit, effacé, et tout ça pour en arriver à un résultat aussi minable, aussi pitoyable. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le poste, tiens. **

**Sans doute parce que je suis une pauvre fille, pire que Bella même. **

**Réponses aux non inscrites :**

**Vieille Bique : ah bah là tu pourras dire que c'est le plus horrible des chapitres... Tu peux même te servir de tous les légumes, ils sont préparés pour que tu puisses avec les autres lectrices me les balancer à la figure... Je suis une pauvre fille, biquette... Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive... Serieux, ne le lis pas, ce chapitre, il en vaut vraiment pas le coup... **

**Harmony : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a émue ! Au départ, je voulais te remercier chaudement en te dédiant ce chapitre, mais vu son contenu écoeurant et soporifique (je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je l'ai posté, j'y réfléchis encore) j'y ai renoncé. C'aurait été t'insulter, alors que tu mérites tellement mieux ! Je me sens désolée pour tout le monde par rapport à cette suite (qui te laissera un goût amer, crois moi...) et surtout par rapport à toi, parce que tu comptes énormément pour moi en tant que lectrice genialissime. Je te demande humblement pardon... Et oui, le mini lemon avec l'interruption parentale t'était bien dédié, je l'avais placé spécialement pour toi, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de l'écrire... En fait, il est là grâce à toi ! Comme je le répéterai plus bas, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu veux arrêter de lire ce torchon après cette lecture. Ce serait tellement... normal. Avec toute mon affection, Isis. Merci mille fois pour ta review (relue une vingtaine de fois) qui m'a donné un immense sourire. **

**Pati : Argh... Si tu as aimé le dernier chapitre, celui ci tu vas le détester... Il est... Eurk... J'ai pas de mots pour le décrire. **

**JuliaEmmett : C'était censé être un happy/bad end en fait... Mais vu ce chapitre (je ne me répéterai jamais assez) je crois que y aura même pas de fin... Meme moi je ne l'aime pas, alors si l'auteur en vient à l'excecrer, qu'est ce que ça peut être pour vous toutes... Ta review m'a cependant fait très plaisir, et je suis déjà heureuse que la fiction ait pu retenir aussi longtemps ton attention ! **

**Kyssou : Ton avis est noté, merci de me l'avoir donné ! **

**Bon et bien... Puisqu'on ne peut plus reculer, voici le détestable chapitre XXII... qui n'est dédié à personne, en raison de sa nullité. **

_**Chapitre XXII : « Je n'ai jamais eu peur des ombres. Mon malheur, c'est d'avoir oublié que la peur était une de ces ombres que je regardais avec détachement. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une ombre parmi tant d'autres. » **_

**Point de vue Edward. **

Le vent fouette mon visage, glacial et réconfortant à la fois. Je ferme les yeux, me concentrant sur le bruit du ressac, la violence des vagues qui viennent s'écraser, se fracasser contre les rochers coupants, tordus.

Des rochers aussi tordus que ma vie pouvait l'être en ce moment.

Quelques grains de sable giflent ma joue, et je me recroqueville sur moi même, cherchant un bien être qui ne viendra pas. Inlassablement, les vagues continuent de s'abattre, prenant de l'élan, avant de percuter de plein fouet la roche, puis de se retirer et de recommencer de la même façon.

Le fracas incessant du ressac trouve un écho en moi. Pareil à lui, je m'élevais, prenant de la hauteur, avant d'être subitement entraîné malgré moi contre une issue qui me serait fatale, douloureuse. J'étais l'écume qui se brisait contre quelque chose de plus brutal et inébranlable, et qui s'acharnait à y revenir, quitte à se briser un peu plus, pourvu que ce contre quoi elle se battait aurait pu en être fragilisé.

Le vent m'apporte un parfum connu, celui vers qui je me précipitais, enfant, lorsque j'étais en proie à un grand chagrin. Une main douce et hésitante se pose sur mon épaule, mais me donne envie de me tasser davantage sur moi même.

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure étouffé et je retiens un sanglot :

- Vas t'en. Je ne veux pas te voir...

Pourtant, la petite main presse plus fort mon épaule. Je me dégage de cette emprise, blessé et torturé, coléreux et apeuré.

- Ne me touche pas... Vas t'en. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Elle ne fait rien de tout cela, et je la devine s'asseoir. Longtemps, nous ne disons rien, nous contentant de rester immobiles face à l'océan tourmenté, agité.

Aussi agité que peuvent l'être mes pensées, aussi tremblant de fureur que peut l'être mon être mis à mal.

- Comment savais tu que je serais là ? finis je par demander, plus dans une vaine tentative de chasser mon désespoir qu'autre chose.

Elle parle doucement, comme si elle essayait de ne pas rompre le fil ténu, usé qui nous relie encore.

- Enfant, tu venais toujours ici quand tu avais besoin de t'isoler... Tu restais des heures entières à contempler l'horizon, immobile. C'était le vieux Billy qui te ramenait chez nous à chaque fois. Tu t'endormais inévitablement sur le rivage, un petit coquillage serré dans ta main, finit elle en souriant d'un air nostalgique.

Je tourne légèrement la tête vers elle, amer.

- Pourquoi ?

Esmée joue avec une poignée de sable, nerveuse.

- C'était il y a si longtemps, Edward. Je... Tu sais, il n'y a pas un seul jour qui ne passe sans que je ne regrette d'avoir trahi l'amour que me porte ton père.

Je ris tristement.

- Pas à moi, maman. J'ai vu comment tu le regardais, hier. Ou plutôt, la façon dont vous évitiez de vous observer. J'ai vu le regard que tu lui portais, sur les photos.

Les mots semblent s'échapper de sa bouche, comme si elle était incapable de s'en empêcher.

- Où as tu caché l'album ?

La rage me transperce, fulgurante, tel un éclair foudroyant. C'est avec un dégoût profond que je lui réponds :

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire, peut-être ?

Je l'empoigne par le bras, hargneux et elle tressaute. Je siffle, furieux, la tristesse me consumant toujours plus, devenant une bile acide dans mon estomac.

- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu revois Masen. Je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'il t'approche. Tu vas faire comme j'ai fait avec ces putains de photos. Tu vas le brûler. Tu vas brûler, éliminer tous les souvenirs que tu as de lui. Tu te souviens, maman ? On est une famille, toi, moi, Bella, et papa.

Elle me regarde, effarée de mon comportement, interdite. Je reprends, glacial :

- Alors dis moi, maman. Dans cette ravissante équation, où vois tu ce chien galeux ? Où, maman ? Moi je ne le vois nulle part, continuais je, agressif. Il n'a rien à faire dans nos vies. Alors maintenant tu vas tirer un trait définitif sur lui, et lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu ici. Est ce bien compris ?

Elle hoche la tête, pleurant silencieusement, et je me sens mal de lui infliger ça. Mais dans mon esprit, elle ne peut pas se détourner de Carlisle. Dans mon esprit, elle ne peut pas en aimer un autre.

C'était tout simplement impossible.

Impensable.

La mère , la femme que je connaissais n'aurait jamais pu nous faire ça.

Ce que je lui demandais, c'était pour nous, pour la sauvegarde de notre famille. Car si je ne le faisais pas, si je n'exigeais pas d'elle cet effort qui pour elle était inhumain, Masen dévasterait notre famille.

Il détruirait tout sur son passage, et ne laisserait derrière lui que des âmes ravagées.

Je pleure moi aussi, pour elle, pour mon père, pour nous, pour moi. Je la tiens tout contre moi, partageant sa peine et reprends d'une voix faible :

- Alors fais le. Pour nous, pour Carlisle. Oublie le, petite maman. Ne le laisse pas nous faire du mal.

Mais j'aurais du comprendre que la gangrène s'était propagée dans notre famille depuis le tout début.

J'aurais du savoir que rien n'aurait pu stopper la machine infernale qu'était le passé, lorsque celui ci décidait de renverser votre monde.

J'aurais du savoir et comprendre tant de choses.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Point de vue Bella. **

- Dis donc, Bella, tu n'aurais pas oublié de mettre du déodorant par hasard ? me demande Démétri en fronçant le nez.

Pour un peu je manquerai de le décapiter sur place.

- Dis donc, Démétri, c'est pas toi l'enfoiré qui a décidé que JE ferais les entraînements de basket à TA place, par hasard ?

Benjamin éclate de rire tandis que Démétri-non-moi-en-fait-c'est-Adam-, hausse un sourcil. Embry claque de la langue, réprobateur :

- Arrêtes de t'agiter, crevette ! Comment veux tu que j'arrive à m'occuper de ta tignasse sinon ?

Je pousse un soupir exaspéré. Non content de me faire faire deux heures intensives de sport, Démétri se sentait obligé de me faire un nouveau look.

_Oh, parce que tu crois que son plan foireux va marcher si on ne passe pas par là peut-être ? _

Le sort, le destin, appelons le n'importe comment, devait s'acharner contre moi pour me faire subir ça.

Curieux, non ?

Au moment où je laissais tomber mon plan (foireux) d'intégrer l'équipe des Nameroys, comme par hasard, Démétri (et ses idées foireuses) me le demandait, la bouche en coeur. Et moi, comme la bonne idiote que j'étais, j'acceptais.

J'étais certaine que si un tel scénario (foireux) pouvait exister et sortir sous forme de film, ce serait le plus mauvais (très très mauvais) film de l'année. Et le scénariste aurait été enterré trente pieds sous terre.

- Bella, tu es avec nous ou pas ? ronchonne Embry, toujours penché sur mes cheveux.

- Mouais, marmonnais je.

Benjamin farfouille dans un sac, en ressortant d'un air victorieux une sorte de vêtement fait de bandes serrées entre elles.

Très serrées, constatais je quand je fus forcée d'enfiler l'habit en question.

- Tu te sens comment dedans ? me demande Démétri.

- Tu veux dire, hormis le fait que je sois sur le point de m'étouffer ?

Il fait le geste de chasser une mouche, avant de me passer des lentilles de couleur. Je retiens un nouveau soupir. Visiblement, ma plainte ne sera pas prise en compte. C'est donc en maugréant que je les mets. Quand je me retourne vers eux, les trois restent stupéfaits.

Embry réagit le premier.

- Bon sang, mec ! On dirait ton clone !

- En plus petit, moins musclé et moins beau, fanfaronne Démétri, remis de sa surprise.

- Surtout faites comme si j'étais invisible, râlais je.

Benjamin sourit, satisfait.

- Bon, hormis la voix qu'il reste à travailler, je dois admettre que le résultat est plutôt pas mal.

- Pas mal ? C'est une plaisanterie, une litote, oui ! se réecrie Embry. C'est son clone, je te dis !

Bien, quand ils seront décidés à arrêter de s'extasier, ils me feront signe. Mais je serais peut-être morte pour manque d'air d'ici là. Quand je pense que j'allais devoir courir avec ce truc monstrueux qui me coupait la respiration pour cacher ma poitrine.

- Hey les gars, c'est bon je peux enlever tout ce bazar ?

Démétri s'exclame :

- Ca va pas non ? Maintenant on est reparti pour une heure de sport, il faut qu'on s'assure que rien ne bouge, ni la perruque, ni les bandes !

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine (devenue invisible aux yeux du monde) et dévisage méchamment l'impudent qui a osé me dire d'aller m'épuiser une heure de plus. Démétri ne cille pas un seul instant, souriant d'un air suffisant :

- Crevette, tu ne peux pas me faire le coup du regard dérangeant. Pas à moi.

Les deux autres ricanent et je les descends d'un simple coup d'oeil. Ils grimacent mais Embry reste euphorique tout de même, béat :

- J'arrive pas à le croire. Un vrai clone !

On ne le saura jamais assez.

_T'en fais pas, c'est l'heure de la pépéte pour papy Embry qui radote. _

Je tente d'incendier Démétri une nouvelle fois, mais l'effet tombe à l'eau quand une de mes lentilles se prend une poussière. Je me retrouve alors à hurler, entre hystérie et douleur, jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à enlever l'horrible lentille responsable de ma souffrance.

Tout cela devant trois garçons devenus perplexes. Je frotte mon oeil rougi par l'irritation, grognant encore une fois contre le monde entier, avant de me retourner vers Démétri, décidée à être entendue:

- Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, mon petit ! Je viens, par pure gentillesse ou par pure niaiserie de ma part me coltiner deux heures de sport un dimanche, je suis crevée, j'ai faim, j'ai soif, j'ai mal aux jambes et aux abdos, donc on fait dix minutes grand maximum et je rentre chez moi ! Pigé ?

Ma question ne s'adressait qu'à Démétri mais apparemment surpris sous mon ton enragé et autoritaire, les trois acquiescent en déglutissant péniblement.

_C'est qui le boss maintenant ? C'est bibi ! _

Cullen : 1- Volturi : 0.

Je me détourne, satisfaite, quand Démétri passe à côté de moi et me dit, sadique :

- Dix minutes ? Parfait pour faire du sprint, avant de te manger quelques ballons.

Ouch.

Volturi : 100 - Cullen : à la ramasse.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

La fin du week-end s'était passée dans une atmosphère tendue, troublante. Edward et moi nous étions à peine parlés depuis que Démétri m'avait ramenée, ne nous croisant que très rarement.

Un comble.

Devais je m'en sentir désespérée ? Frustrée ? Angoissée ?

_Pathétique. Je crois que cette fois ci tu as atteint le fond. _

Oui, je me sentais désespérée par cette distance qui s'instaurait entre nous, comme les prémices de cette fin inéluctable. J'avais envie de pleurer, de crier, mais de me soulager de ce chagrin immense, de cette douleur opprimante, qui me comprimait le coeur, qui faisait saigner mon âme.

Oui, je me sentais frustrée par cet éloignement, après les gestes à la fois impatients et tendres qu'Edward avait eu pour moi, après ses baisers brûlants, dont je devenais - déjà - insatiable, après toutes ses caresses tremblantes, hésitantes, fougueuses.

Oui, j'étais angoissée en voyant un autre soir tomber, me rapprochant de la fin de ce bonheur réprouvé, choquant, malsain.

Interdit.

J'avais déjà le mal d'amour, j'avais déjà le mal d'Edward, j'étais déjà en plein naufrage. Je ressentais son absence momentanée comme un supplice, et intérieurement, je criais grâce pour que cesse cette odieuse déchirure, cette déchirure qui me rongeait jusqu'aux os, qui m'empêchait de penser correctement, qui m'interdisait de voir, de sentir, d'entendre autre chose qui ne soit pas Edward.

Je reniais tout ce qui n'était pas lui, son foutu sourire en coin, son regard amoureux, qui me clouait au mur. Je méprisais tout ce qui ne le représentait pas, tout ce qui ne se rapportait pas à lui, encore lui et toujours lui.

Et je me haissais, je le haissais pour qu'il ait une telle emprise sur moi, qu'il fasse de moi tout ce qu'il voulait. Je me haissais pour être incapable d'en aimer, d'en désirer un autre.

Pour la énième fois, la même question tourne dans mon esprit : quand tout avait changé entre nous ?

Quand Edward avait bien pu balayer d'un revers de la main tout ce que je connaissais, tout ce que je prônais comme valeurs ?

Quand m'avait il éblouie, quand m'avait il aveuglée ?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entends pas la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Soudain, une odeur de sucre et de cannelle titille mes narines, puis des cheveux en bataille chatouillent ma joue alors qu'un nez fin, droit, s'enfouit dans mon cou.

Des bras s'emparent presque de façon possessive de ma taille, et je souris, apaisée. Je ne ressens plus cette mélancolie, ce chant confus entre douleur et manque dans ma poitrine.

- Je croyais que maman t'avait interdit l'accès à la cuisine, dis je, moqueuse, en rapport avec les odeurs sucrées qui embaument maintenant ma chambre.

Edward mordille ma gorge, ronronnant presque.

- C'est pour ça que je suis ici... j'avais très faim, et impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit de... satisfaisant, en bas, murmura t il.

Je manque de gémir en sentant la pointe de sa langue effleurer ma mâchoire.

- Edward... Nous... Nous ne sommes pas seuls...

Ses mains remontent vers ma poitrine, lentement, pendant que sa langue s'attarde désormais près de mon oreille.

- Et alors...? Je ne vois pas où est le problème, moi...

Je soupire, me laissant aller tout contre lui. De toute évidence, je suis incapable de résister à Edward quand il se tient aussi près de moi. Il embrasse délicatement mes épaules, et dit tout bas :

- Il faut qu'on parle, Bella. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que cela représente pour toi.

Je me crispe. Évidemment, il voulait comprendre. Je l'aurais voulu aussi, à sa place. Seulement, qu'aurais je bien pu lui dire ?

"Désolée, mais je suis obligée de m'éloigner de toi à cause de Victoria, tu sais, la fille de mes visions ? Elle est devenue folle et menace de me faire du mal si j'entretenais une relation avec toi. ", par exemple ?

Non, de toute évidence. Je me retrouvais dans une impasse. Mentir ou bien lui dire la vérité, et de ce fait entendre cette fois ci parler d'un asile.

Étais je prête à prendre le risque ?

Ses mains broient mes hanches et son murmure est une véritable supplique :

- Bella, réponds moi, je t'en supplie. Ca me rend dingue de tout imaginer et de n'avoir aucune réponse.

Ses doigts effleurent mes cheveux, comme une caresse hésitante, timide. Je ferme les yeux, refusant de croiser les émeraudes tourmentées.

Ne me complique pas la tâche, Edward. Je t'en conjure.

En rouvrant les yeux, par la baie vitrée, mon regard tombe sur Victoria en bas de chez nous, me jaugeant avec froideur.

Je suis loin d'elle, et pourtant c'est comme si elle se tenait à côté de moi, quand je l'entends souffler tel un grondement menaçant « Mens lui, Isabella.»

Comme un automate, je me détache de lui, lui tournant le dos. Tout mon être hurle, proteste contre ce que je vais faire.

Pourquoi étais je incapable de me dresser contre Victoria ? Pourquoi étais je si faible face à elle, au point de la laisser mener ma vie ? Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à la considérer comme une vision, et donc à aller consulter un spécialiste pour me soigner ?

Pourquoi en arrivais je à détruire ce lien si fort, si merveilleux, qui m'écrasait de bonheur et était tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour me sentir à ma place ?

Comment en arrivais je à me détruire, à _nous_ détruire ?

Les mots sortent difficilement de ma bouche, ma gorge me semble écorchée, irritée et nouée quand je parle d'une voix blanche.

- Il n'y a rien entre nous. Oui je te désire, mais je ne ressens rien d'autre.

Comme brûlées, ses mains me lâchent subitement, et je voudrais pleurer pour ressentir déjà ce vide immense, cette peine sans nom.

Pardonne moi, mon amour, pour être si faible, pour ne pas savoir combattre l'inconnu.

Pardonne moi, mon ange de la nuit, pour ne pas être en mesure d'affronter mes maux.

Je sens son corps se figer, je le devine déjà en proie à une tension extrême, sa respiration s'accélère et soudainement il me lâche, s'éloignant de moi à grands pas.

Sans un mot. Sans un geste de plus. Le silence est plus poignant et effrayant que des cris.

Je m'effondre par terre, prise de sanglots violents.

Je t'aime tant.

Mais je ne pourrais jamais te l'avouer.

« Bonne fille... » susurre au loin une voix mielleuse.

Je n'ai jamais eu peur des ombres. Mon malheur, c'est d'avoir oublié que la peur était une de ces ombres que je regardais avec détachement. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une ombre parmi tant d'autres. Mais de toutes, c'était la plus immense.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

Si quelqu'un se mettait en tête, dans ce lycée, à faire un film d'horreur avec quelques étudiants, aucun doute que je serais choisie d'office dans le casting des monstres, en tant que zombie ou vampire.

Personnellement, je pencherai plutôt pour un zombie. C'était nettement moins glamour qu'un fanatique d'hémoglobine.

Dans la catégorie "teint à faire pâlir d'envie un mort" je remporterai là encore la première palme.

Et enfin, pour le concours "Emmerdeuse de fontaine à larmes" je râflerai la victoire.

Jessica me sort de mes pensées des plus philosophiques, alors que j'étais en train de me dire que c'était une chance que Edward ne soit pas encore revenu en cours. Je n'aurais jamais pu supporter d'être à la fois aussi proche et éloignée de lui.

- ... Et alors, tu vois, je le vois s'approcher de moi ! Je me dis "oh mon dieu, faites qu'il me regarde, faites qu'il me parle" et je suis tombée dans son regard siiiiiiii expressif, si... Je te jure, Bella, un regard qui te fait flamber ton dernier string tout juste acheté !

- Hmm, mouais, marmonnais je.

De toute manière, discuter avec elle n'était pas bien compliqué, simple comme bonjour il suffisait d'hocher la tête de temps à autre, mettre un ou deux "Hum, mouais, ah ?" et elle s'enfonçait toute seule dans un long monologue.

C'était Jessica, quoi.

Je n'avais pas pour habitude de me moquer ainsi de mes camarades mais elle me tapait sur les nerfs, pour le moment. En temps normal je n'aurais même pas eu ce genre de pensée à son égard.

Je tente encore une fois d'écouter son monologue ô combien passionnant.

- ... Je te jure, ce regard Bella !

Bien, visiblement elle en est encore à baver pour les yeux d'un adolescent certainement aussi creux de la cervelle qu'elle même. Elle me prend par le bras, couinant presque d'euphorie :

- Il s'est approché de moi, Bella, et oh mon dieu, il dégageait cette odeur si caractéristique du mâle dans toute sa splendeur... J'ai failli m'évanouir en la sentant...

_C'est tout aussi intéressant à savoir, Jessica est une folle des mecs suant le porc à trente mètres. _

- Et là, mon dieu, quand il a pris sa canette... Son bras a frôlé le mien, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! J'en ai encore des frissons ! se réecrie t elle.

Affligeant.

Elle soupire fortement, se tordant les mains et de dire :

- J'aimerais tellement qu'il m'invite au bal... Oh mon dieu, Bella ! Il est juste devant nous !

Mécaniquement j'observe les lieux autour de moi avant de rester interdite. Mais le seul type à être devant nous (en fait à une vingtaine de mètres) est le blond aux yeux bleus, avec un visage aux traits encore enfantins. C'est donc lui qui la met dans des états pareils ?

Il passe près de nous, nous offrant un sourire qui se veut très certainement séduisant, et balance nonchalamment :

- Salut les poupées...

_Eurk. Je comprends mieux pourquoi cette hystérique a manqué de s'évanouir. Serieux, c'est quoi cette odeur d'oeuf transpirant à moitié pourri ? _

_... Tu as déjà vu un oeuf transpirer, toi ? _

_Bella, ne fais pas ton hypocrite. Ca sent l'oeuf transpirant à moitié pourri. _

Bon. Soit, je devais l'admettre, Mike Newton sentait l'oeuf transpirant à moitié pourri. Jessica glousse bêtement, m'entraînant plus loin :

- Il m'a dit bonjour, j'arrive pas à le croire !

_Pauvre fille. _

Et c'est ainsi que je l'écoutais bavasser sur Mike Newton et son sourire "terriiiiiiiiible, oh mon dieu" durant toute l'heure qui suivit, à la pause déjeuner.

Quand plus tard, sortie des cours, et ayant réussi à semer Jessica (un exploit dans ce lycée plus petit qu'un jardin de lilliputiens) je retrouve sans surprise Démétri sur le parking. En revanche, j'en reste coite quand je le découvre en compagnie de Jasper, les deux se toisant d'un air méfiant.

Je souris malgré moi en le voyant :

- Jasper ? A moins d'être pris d'une envie subite pour les heures de colle, que fais tu ici ?

Il se détend imperceptiblement et m'embrasse sur la joue :

- J'avais envie de te voir, ma belle.

- C'est ton copain ? me demande irrité, Démétri.

Confuse, je bégaie :

- Non, c'est...

Jasper ne me laisse pas finir, me prenant par la taille :

- Pas encore, mais je ne désespère pas...

Démétri manque de s'étrangler, mais le rugissement furieux d'Edward l'empêche de parler à son tour. Bon sang, mais que faisait il ici alors qu'il n'était pas censé être revenu avant la semaine prochaine ?! Tout le monde avait donc décidé de se donner rendez vous sur ce parking en particulier ?

_Réfléchis juste deux minutes, andouille ! Hier soir il a dit aux parents que ses entraînements débutaient ce lundi, de trois heures à cinq heures et que c'était les seuls moments où il était admis au lycée ! _

- Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit, Whitlock ?! NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MA SOEUR !

Le regard d'un vert désormais sombre se promène sur moi et Jasper, qui me tient toujours près de lui et j'essaye de me libérer, prête à m'expliquer avec Edward.

Sa mâchoire se contracte et son expression, devenue extrêmement dure m'empêche de m'exprimer.

Jasper rit doucement :

- Edward, nous pourrions être plus aimables entre nous, tu ne crois pas ? Surtout que je vais être amené à te rencontrer plus souvent quand ta soeur deviendra officiellement ma petite amie...

Edward recule d'un pas, meurtri, et Démétri secoue la tête, incrédule. Furieuse contre Jasper, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui prend, je le repousse :

- Mais je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'étais ta petite amie !

Il me regarde tristement :

- Alors... ce baiser ne signifiait rien pour toi ?

J'ouvre la bouche, plus stupéfaite que jamais, ne trouve rien à dire, ne percevant plus rien autour de moi, hormis Edward qui reste figé, me fixant avec stupeur et effarement, avec douleur et incompréhension.

- Tu as... quoi ?

Tout le monde ici peut entendre la fêlure dans sa voix. Je le supplie silencieusement, comme si à travers mes yeux je pouvais lui dire que ce n'était pas ce que j'avais souhaité, qu'il n'y avait que lui qui comptait et que jamais je ne pourrais embrasser un autre que lui.

- Tu as très bien entendu, claironne Jasper. Nous nous sommes embrassés.

Qu'on me laisse parler, qu'on me laisse faire entendre ma voix, qu'on me laisse expliquer comment cela s'est passé.

Mais rien ne sort d'entre mes lèvres, encore une fois.

Edward est au bord du gouffre, plongé dans son propre cauchemar :

- Est ce vrai, Isabella ?

Une traîtresse de larme m'échappe, répondant à sa question.

Et tout d'un coup, les choses se déroulent à une vitesse hallucinante. Edward hurle après Jasper, se jetant sur lui, Démétri s'élance vers moi pour me rattraper avant que je ne tombe et m'écarte du combat.

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, je reste paralysée sur place. Je ressens la colère, la souffrance d'Edward, je la vis comme si elle était mienne, je la sens s'emparer de moi, faire rugir mon sang, elle me domine littéralement.

Et il cogne plus violemment que la fois précédente le visage de Jasper.

Ses poings martèlent chaque partie du corps de son ennemi, tout son être désire ardemment la mort de l'adversaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de celui ci qu'un petit paquet de chairs et de sang écarlate.

Et je suis là, simple spectatrice. Et il cogne, encore et encore, répondant aux coups que lui oppose Jasper.

Les deux corps se percutent, s'opposent, se défont, roulent à terre, les mains se cherchent pour mieux déchirer tout ce qu'elles peuvent, les pieds glissent, dansent, dérapent, anticipant toujours la trajectoire des autres, chacun cherche à intimider l'autre, par un geste, une posture, un grondement, un regard haineux.

L'amertume, la colère sourde d'Edward s'exprime à travers toute l'énergie qu'il emploie pour blesser Jasper, et je reste fascinée, perplexe, en découvrant la même expression faciale chez ce dernier.

Et ils cognent.

Comme sortie d'une transe, je murmure à mon ami :

- Démétri, il faut faire quelque chose, on ne peut pas les laisser s'entretuer.

_Ah, c'est maintenant que tu réagis ? _

- Tu ne veux pas attendre un peu ? J'aime bien voir ce Jasper se faire démolir la gueule !

- Démétri !

- Non, moi c'est Adam, marmonne t il avant de se jeter dans la mêlée.

Je croyais ne plus pouvoir être surprise par Démétri. Mais il me démontre le contraire, esquivant les attaques enragées des deux autres avec souplesse, empoignant brutalement un avant bras avant de rejeter par terre Edward avec une force insoupçonnée, se retournant rapidement, d'un bond de félin vers Jasper et de le plaquer au sol, le maîtrisant sans problème.

Je me permets une plaisanterie, soulagée qu'Edward ne tente pas une nouvelle agression :

- Adam, tu m'avais caché tes pouvoirs de ninja !

Il rit, tout en resserrant sa prise sur Jasper qui cherche à lui échapper :

- Que veux tu, j'ai toujours été un fan des tortues ninja ! Bon, je peux te lâcher toi ou tu vas encore nous causer des problèmes ? rajoute t il, maussade, à Jasper.

- Je ferais rien, ça va !

A peine libéré, il se redresse sur ses pieds, observant avec malveillance Edward. Le mépris, la rage sourde qu'il existait entre eux deux ne cessait de m'intriguer.

J'ose à peine regarder mon frère, mais quand je trouve le courage de le faire, je plonge, pétrifiée, dans un océan de tristesse, de solitude. Je voudrais lui expliquer que ce n'est pas ce qu'il peut croire, que je lui appartiens à lui et lui seul, que chaque fibre de mon corps est pour lui.

Mais les gens autour de moi me l'interdisent. Parce que nous étions frères et soeurs, je ne pouvais rien lui dire maintenant qui nous trahirait.

Et au fond de moi, je savais qu'après ce maintenant, ce serait trop tard.

Edward s'avance vers moi, et caresse avec une douceur sans égale ma joue, mais qui me tue un peu plus.

S'il te plaît, ne me touche pas ainsi. Pas après la façon dont je t'ai menti hier soir.

Je t'en supplie, ne me regarde pas avec cet amour blessé mais toujours empli d'espoir, pas après la façon dont je t'ai repoussé hier soir.

Ses lèvres caressent furtivement mon front, et quand il se tourne vers Jasper, il est redevenu l'animal sauvage, menaçant.

- Je t'ai déjà prévenu par le passé, Whitlock. La prochaine fois, je te jure qu'il n'y aura personne entre toi et moi lorsque je te tuerai. Isabella ne sera jamais à toi. Tu m'entends ? Jamais.

Alors qu'Edward se détourne et frappe amicalement l'épaule de Démétri, et que celui ci bavarde joyeusement, je note une lueur étrange passer dans les prunelles océan de Jasper.

Pour une raison que j'ignore, j'en ressens un frisson de peur.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Point de vue extérieur. **

Victoria marche calmement vers le salon, cherchant à se donner une contenance qu'elle ne possède pas. En réalité elle est angoissée, elle ignore pourquoi il l'a faite quérir.

Quelque chose en elle tente de se persuader que tout ira bien, qu'elle n'a rien à craindre. Mais son coeur bat plus vite que jamais, quand elle l'aperçoit assis dans son immense fauteuil en cuir, occupant son temps à lancer et rattraper une pomme, l'attendant patiemment.

Le calme de son amant lui avait toujours fait plus peur que ses violentes crises de folie. C'était là qu'il devenait le plus dangereux. Et jamais encore il n'était arrivé avant elle quand il la demandait.

Les choses allaient mal. Très mal.

Il tourne la tête vers elle, souriant aimablement :

- Victoria. Mon tendre amour. Viens un peu plus auprès de moi...

Les larmes menacent de venir. Elle a fait quelque chose de mal. D'extrêmement mal. Et elle allait le payer très cher.

Son corps a peine remis de ses blessures frémit de peur à cette perspective.

Mon dieu, qu'avait elle fait ?

Il caresse lentement ses cheveux, l'observant avec une tendresse calculée :

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours été très fier de toi. Tu as fait un excellent travail jusqu'à présent. Chaque mot, chaque fait et geste, tu me l'a répété, avec la plus grande exactitude. Tu as été une brave fille...

Il s'arrête, tournant autour de Victoria. Avec satisfaction, il note ses mains fines, qui tremblent légèrement. Elle avait raison de le craindre...

- J'ai toujours su que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi, mon coeur...depuis le début, tu me soutiens dans mon projet.

Il inspire brièvement, et à une vitesse fulgurante, sans prévenir, attrape sa mâchoire entre ses doigts, avant de la pousser contre la table basse en bois. Elle crie, paniquée, mais ses propres hurlements dominent l'ensemble.

- ALORS PEUX TU ME DIRE POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT DE CE QUI ÉTAIT LIÉ ENTRE LES CULLEN ?! VAS TU ME LE DIRE, SALE PUTAIN ?!

Victoria se traîne aux pieds de son maître, de son unique amour, geignant faiblement, sanglotant à chaudes larmes :

- Je... Je... Je ne le... le savais pas mon amour... Je... je te le jure !

Il la repousse d'un coup de pied dédaigneux, lui crachant au visage, avant de hurler encore.

- MENTEUSE ! TU N'ES QU'UNE PUTAIN DE CHIENNE EN CHALEUR QUI A L'AUDACE DE ME MENTIR ! A MOI ! MOI QUI T'AI TOUT DONNÉ, MOI QUI T'AI TOUT OFFERT, MOI QUI AI DAIGNÉ BAISER TON CUL JUSQU'À CE QUE TU EN CRIES COMME LA SALOPE QUE TU ES !

Il allait la tuer, l'écorcher vive, lui prodiguer les plus détectables tortures chinoises et moyenâgeuses, la battre jusqu'à ce que ses murs soient recouverts de son sang de putain. Elle s'accroche encore à son bas de pantalon, gémissant des pardons plaintifs, promettant qu'à l'avenir elle sera une bonne fille, une excellente bonne fille, oh oui, elle lui jure que plus jamais elle ne le décevra.

Il ricane, sinistre, l'attrapant à la gorge jusqu'à l'étouffer. Il serre fort, très fort, et quand il la voit devenir pâle, il la relâche au loin, la frappant au visage, lui donnant des coups de pied pour la punir, grondant sauvagement :

- Tu es une vilaine fille, Victoria, et je me dois de te corriger ! J'ai été extrêmement déçu, aujourd'hui...

Elle tente de retenir ses cris, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'hésitera pas à la frapper plus violemment, et se replie sur elle même, demandant encore pitié. Il lui broie le poignet, lui arrachant des poignées de cheveux en lui faisant redresser la tête, un sourire tordu aux lèvres :

- Non, tu sais ce que je vais faire ? Je vais te ramener là où tu étais avant... Tu te souviens, Victoria ?

Le sang de son amante se glace et elle hurle, terrifiée :

- NON, PITIÉ ! JE TE JURE, JE FERAIS TOUT CE QUE TU VOUDRAS ! NE ME RENVOIE PAS LÀ BAS, PITIÉ !

- ALORS OBEIS AUX ORDRES ET FERME LA, CONNASSE ! EST CE BIEN COMPRIS ?

Elle ferme les yeux, hochant frénétiquement la tête, et a le souffle coupé quand il lui donne un nouveau coup de pied, avant de s'emparer de sa chevelure et de la traîner sur le sol, l'entraînant vers la cave, ricanant encore en entendant Victoria pleurer sous la souffrance.

- Maintenant, je vais m'assurer que tu ne me désobéiras plus jamais !

Elle ouvre de grands yeux, cherchant dans la pénombre ce qui peut bien l'attendre, mais quand elle perçoit le cliquetis familier et lointain à la fois, elle hurle plus fort, horrifiée :

- PITIÉ, PITIÉ ! JASPER !

Le cri de Victoria s'achève et renaît comme le plus angoissant chant de mort.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**... Que pourrais je bien dire ? Hormis le fait que c'est le chapitre qui m'a désespérée et dégoûtée de moi même... que je le trouve nul... décevant... Et que les tomates se trouvent sur votre droite, les betteraves étant à gauche et les endives au milieu... je pense à déprimer dans un coin durant un certain temps... En plus, suite à une review me disant comme quoi qu'elle se lassait de ma fiction, je me sens nulle, je me dis que ce j'ai écrit pour ce chapitre est plus que minable et que c'est vraiment le plus inintéressant des chapitres jamais écrit... **

**Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, à part que... je suis une ratée ? Par exemple ? Enfin, je comprendrais si vous voulez laissez tomber cette fiction... **

**Cependant, avant d'aller me pendre et de brûler mon smartphone, je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire "La courtisane" de lily3135, qui est tout simplement géniale, un pur bijou de lecture ! **

**D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'elle ne lira pas cette histoire au final, je crois qu'elle serait déçue... **

**C'est triste, un auteur qui pense que son histoire est aussi stupide et sans intérêt que lui même. Au moins, vous aurez enfin su qui était Frankeistein... **

**Bon, je pars préparer le bûcher. C'est même pas dit qu'il veuille de moi, d'ailleurs. **

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne pour les réponses, faites moi signe si c'est le cas... **

**Le clan Namur. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! **

**Après une semaine d'absence, me revoilà avec la première partie de ce nouveau chapitre. Oui oui, une première partie étant donné LA LONGUEUR de celui ci ! A la base, je voulais le faire en un seul morceau. Mais en ce jeudi 13 juin 2013, j'y ai renoncé, car je ne l'aurais posté que lundi ou mardi prochain, je pense. **

**Alors, sans plus vous faire attendre, je réponds aux reviews (formidables) des nons inscrites et à la fin de ce (genialissime, grandiose, sublime) chapitre, je vous retrouve ! **

**Réponses aux non inscrites :**

**JuliaEmmett : Mais nooon, je vais pas abandonner le navire ! Faut pas faire attention à ce que je raconte quand je déprime sévère, ma fille ! ;D Allez, régale toi bien avec cette première partie, tu en as pour un moment ! **

**Guest numéro 1 : Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours ! En effet, Jasper n'aurait pas du saisir ce qui unissait Edward à Bella.. Mais tu verras bien ce qu'il en pense ! =D**

**Joys : Hey, c'est pas la première fois que tu me laisses une review, toi ! Je te reconnais ! (enfin, ton pseudo surtout XD) Pour sûr que je continue, t'en fais pas ! UNE DE NAMUR NE RENONCE JAMAIS ! **

**Kyssou : Et ouais, ma grande ! Un grand bravo, tu ne t'es pas laissé avoir par Whyle ! **

**Pati : Vraiment, tu trouves que ce chapitre n'est pas horrible ? DANS MES BRAS, TOI ! XP hé oui, le choc pour certaines de découvrir que c'était Jasper et non Whyle... J'ai réussi à vous embrouiller, MWAHAHAHA ! **

**Butterfly :Merci pour ta review, et je tiens à te dire que je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu n'adhère pas, mais savoir que mon écriture te plaît est encourageant pour moi ! Je ne pense pas écrire d'autres fictions sur Twilight, en revanche j'écris mon propre univers, du nom de "Ecemenrazens"! **

**Vieille Bique : Prépares l'or, les diamants, les robes de reines, sale mégère acariatre ! Tu vas me détester, ce chapitre est si long que tu seras morte (du moins, je l'espère et m'en remets à dieu ! XD) à la fin ! CREVE, VIEILLE PEAU ! Tu es la sueur sous mes aisselles ! **

**Laurie : Ah, ça c'est la question que tout le monde se pose... Et dans ce chapitre, la réponse tu trouveras ! Je te remercie pour ta review, et je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire t'accroche toujours autant ! =) PS : peut-être que Démétri est le véritable frère de Bella... Mais peut-être pas ! **

**Harmony : Épouses moi, je t'en supplie Harmony ! Je ne vis que par toi et tes reviews, je t'aime et je les aime, tu me redonne le sourire et la confiance dont j'ai besoin pour me donner à fond ! Je te ferais les meilleurs cookies au monde (enfin, les meilleurs cookies au monde brûlés) je te décrocherai la lune ! *rires* comment te dire ? Tu es mon rayon de soleil, mon astre, chacune de tes reviews me fait bondir de joie ! Sache que j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, mais il n'arrivera que d'ici quelques chapitres ! Mais promis, tu l'auras. Je lis avec toujours autant de plaisir tes commentaires, j'aime savoir ce que tu penses de l'histoire et encore une fois, je te remercie de prendre autant de temps pour m'écrire de si longs messages... **

**Je n'ai oublié personne ? Place à la première partie du chapitre XXIII, alors ! **

_**Chapitre XXIII, première partie : « En vérité, l'ivrogne est le sage incompris de notre société. C'est juste qu'il est trop bourré pour se rappeler ensuite de ce qu'il a bien pu dire de sage. » **_

**États-Unis, Forks. **

**Octobre. **

**Point de vue extérieur. **

Jasper aspire une longue bouffée, la savourant avec délectation. Assis dans un canapé en cuir luxueux, il se perd dans des souvenirs brumeux.

Six ans auparavant, Esmée Cullen et son père, Mathieu Whitlock avaient eu un obscur démêlé.

Jasper resserre son emprise autour de son whisky, avant de boire une grande gorgée.

De ce terrible drame, son père en avait payé le prix.

Un prix élevé, et qui le condamnait pour les années à venir à admirer les murs grisâtres du pénitencier du Texas.

Jasper se souvient, les premières années qui ont suivies après l'arrestation de son paternelle. Lui avait été placé dans les familles d'accueil, mais il était trop sauvage et violent, chaque famille n'était qu'un échec de plus. Et il avait réussi à s'émanciper, finalement. Grâce à son père.

Son très cher père, qu'il adorait plus que tout, à qui il avait fait le serment de le venger, par n'importe quel moyen. Mathieu Whitlock lui avait révélé une cachette dans la maison, où il avait soigneusement gardé l'héritage de son propre père, ainsi que de son oncle, qui n'avait aucun enfant. Plus de cinq millions de dollars, en tout et pour tout.

Mathieu Whitlock avait dit que l'argent provenait de placements, d'actions effectuées à la Bourse, mais aussi de magouilles et autres. Il lui avait murmuré de faire bon usage de ces fabuleuses économies.

Et c'est ce que Jasper avait fait. Il s'était investi à part entière dans les recherches scientifiques, se rendant aux conférences des plus illustres chercheurs, s'acharnant des nuits entières sur ses propres expériences.

L'idée de son diabolique projet, de sa formidable idée lui avait été inspirée par son père, qui par le passé avait tenté de rendre folle une jeune femme en lui faisant croire qu'elle avait des visions.

En vérité, il s'agissait de sa fiancée de l'époque, Emmanuelle Landry. C'était des années de cela, et cette femme possédait un héritage pour le moins alléchant. Or, Mathieu Whitlock se trouva une attirance pour celle qui deviendra plus tard la mère de Jasper, Hélène de La Rosière, une noble, d'origine française.

Séduit par Hélène, mais tout aussi, si ce n'est plus, alléché par l'héritage de Emmanuelle Landry, Mathieu Whitlock fut frappé d'une idée formidable, digne des plus grands génies incompris. Il fit alors part de son plan à sa maîtresse.

Dès le lendemain, Hélène fut installée dans la maison des jeunes fiancées, et Emmanuelle fit sa connaissance. Mais très vite, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir la voir. Elle avait constaté avec terreur que Mathieu en était incapable.

En toute confiance, elle lui confia alors cette étrange rencontre. Mathieu lui conseilla alors de rester à se reposer les premiers temps, mais de surtout, n'en parler à personne. Mais les hallucinations de la jeune femme continuèrent, devenant de plus en plus violentes, allant jusqu'à l'agression verbale et physique. Éprouvée, dépressive, insomniaque, Emmanuelle mit finalement fin à ses jours un soir de décembre, retrouvée dans une mare de sang, un vieux revolver à terre et une balle logée à l'arrière du crâne.

Le médecin légiste attesta qu'Emmanuelle Landry ne fut pas tuée sur le coup, l'arme antique ayant ripée, mais une heure plus tard.

Un an après, Mathieu Whitlock épousa Hélène de La Rosière.

Le harcèlement de la regrettée fiancée n'avait pas duré plus de trois mois.

Reprenant une petite gorgée de son breuvage, le fils de Mathieu Whitlock coule un regard vers sa rouquine, préparant le dîner. Boitillant un tantinet, elle s'active du mieux qu'elle peut à mettre la table.

Jasper grince des dents, de nouveau furieux.

Si cette petite idiote ne lui avait pas désobéi, il aurait pu utiliser d'une meilleure façon la relation dégoûtante, dépravante entre les deux jeunes Cullen.

Il s'était au départ simplement interrogé sur le frère Cullen, le trouvant excessivement protecteur envers sa soeur. Mais plus le temps passait, plus il trouvait le comportement de Cullen malsain, étrange.

Jasper avait toujours été un bon lecteur de l'âme. Il parvenait avec assez d'aisance à deviner ce que les gens pouvaient ressentir. Il se trompait rarement.

Et là, sur le parking du lycée, il avait compris ce qui unissait les deux adolescents. Il avait vu la lueur enragée, possessive s'allumer dans les yeux de Cullen.

Il avait ressenti la douleur, la haine meurtrière dans chacun des coups que celui ci lui avait infligé.

Il avait remarqué, choqué pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, la main tremblante d'Isabella, son regard implorant, suppliant son frère de lui pardonner.

Il avait ressenti le tourbillon d'émotions qui la malmenait alors que si elle avait pu, elle se serait jetée aux pieds de Cullen pour lui arracher un pardon miséricordieux.

Honte.

Agonie.

Tourment.

Désespoir.

Supplice.

Un véritable capharnaüm de sentiments.

Ce n'était que là, à cet instant précis, lorsque Cullen avait caressé avec une extrême douceur la joue de sa soeur, que Jasper avait saisi toute l'ampleur de leur relation.

Il n'était pas homme à s'émouvoir de quelque chose aussi facilement. Mais là, c'était au dessus de ses moyens, l'envie de vomir devenait intolérable. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire réellement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Il se sentait écoeuré au delà du possible.

Ricanant, Jasper claque des doigts et aussi vite que ses fraîches blessures le lui permettent, Victoria accourt pour lui remplir son verre de whisky. Jasper se retient de lui aboyer dessus quand elle lui met deux doigts de whisky au lieu d'un. Inutile de l'effrayer plus alors qu'il avait encore besoin d'elle.

Elle le regarde avec dévotion, mais trop agacé par les deux doigts de whisky en trop, il lui ordonne sèchement :

- Baisse les yeux immédiatement. Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me regarder, Victoria. Et retournes en cuisine, ta place est là bas.

Elle couine un pauvre oui désolé, se retenant de se morfondre en excuses. Elle sait pertinemment qu'il a horreur de ça.

Las, Jasper retourne à son liquide ambré.

Et maintenant, qu'allait il bien faire de cette information qui autrefois lui aurait été nettement plus importante ?

Les yeux dans le vague, n'observant rien de vraiment précis, un sourire vicieux s'accroche à ses lèvres.

Pour ne plus le quitter.

Génial. Il était tout simplement génial.

Ne l'avait il pas déjà dit ?

Il chantonne, extrêmement content de lui même :

- Amour, dis moi, qui est le plus génial ?

Sa maîtresse revient vers lui, et d'un geste il lui ordonne de se mettre à genoux, avant de l'embrasser voracement, toujours aussi euphorique.

Victoria lui répond, avec cette même dévotion effrayante :

- C'est vous, Maître. Vous êtes le plus merveilleux, le plus fantastique d'entre tous. Si vous le vouliez, le monde pourrait vous appartenir.

Ravi, il la récompense d'un autre baiser brutal, avant de glousser follement :

- Pourquoi voudrais je régner sur un monde rempli de cloportes, Victoria ?

- Pour mieux les écraser ensuite, Maître, s'extasie t elle, plus à cause des baisers reçus qu'autre chose.

Jasper repart dans un rire tordu, et juste avant d'exiger de Victoria qu'elle cuisine avec sa bouche à présent, il se dit, amusé, que son amante n'aurait pu trouvé mieux comme réponse.

Il avait déjà le monde, _son _monde, entre ses mains, et Victoria était l'un de ces parasites qu'il écraserait tôt ou tard sous son talon.

L'amour avait ses limites, et il avait été très déçu d'elle.

Victoria ne faisait donc que payer ses erreurs.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Point de vue Edward. **

Détruit.

J'étais tout simplement détruit. Ravagé comme jamais encore je ne l'avais été.

Si voir Bella avec Whitlock avait semblé me tuer lentement, savoir qu'elle avait embrassé ce putain de bâtard était le coup de grâce.

Alors... Tout ce que je croyais n'était donc que mensonge sur mensonge ? Tout ce que à quoi je m'étais accroché n'était donc qu'une fade illusion ?

Tous ces mots trop violents, tous ces mots trop doux, tous ces mots emplis d'une passion dévastatrice n'étaient qu'un vaste jeu de théâtre ?

Les larmes trouvent leur chemin, brouillent ma vision, brûlent ma peau, mais ni mes mains encore ensanglantées, ni mon corps mis à rude épreuve la veille, ne peuvent me faire autant de mal que la blessure béante de mon coeur.

J'étais devenu en l'espace de quelques minutes un accidenté de la vie, un de ces types à qui on fauche les jambes et qui ne peuvent plus se relever, et marcher.

Mon coeur saignait, une indicible souffrance me faisait plier les genoux, me clouait au sol et m'ôtait toute envie de vivre. J'avais froid. Si froid.

Deux mots me vinrent à l'esprit.

Hémorragie interne.

Voilà ce que j'étais en train de faire. Une putain d'hémorragie interne. La vie me fuyait inexorablement, et je savais déjà que ce combat était perdu d'avance.

De toute façon, avais je encore envie de me battre ?

Contre qui, contre quoi ?

J'etais perdu dans un brouillard sans fin, mais qu'en avais je à faire, quand sitôt que j'ouvrais les yeux, je revoyais encore et toujours l'image abominable de B... _d'elle_, avec cet autre, celui qui me l'avait ravie ?

J'avais eu l'audace de me croire plus fort que lui. J'avais eu l'insolence de me penser au dessus de lui.

J'avais eu tort.

Terriblement tort.

Mon coeur lacéré hurle sa peine, déverse son immense chagrin.

Toutes ces heures passées à _ses_ côtés, toutes ces minutes entières de bonheur n'avaient étés qu'une peinture éphémère.

De chatoyantes et chaudes couleurs, celles ci avaient étés recouvertes d'une tâche noirâtre, boueuse, déformant les formes épurées, harmonieuses du tableau.

Une déchirure insoutenable pour l'oeil le traversait à présent, détruisant tout le merveilleux travail accompli.

Voilà ce qu'était mon âme, un tableau aux contours tordus, qui criait à la face du visiteur une lamentation sans fin, aux tons froids, désagréables. Et le personnage principal n'était plus qu'un visage déformé par le sentiment de trahison, la tristesse lui creusait les joues, il n'était qu'un squelette difforme.

J'étais ce tableau là.

Je ferme les yeux, baignant de tout mon long dans mon sang, m'y noyant avec cette douleur qui rongeait mes os, qui rongeait ma peau, qui rongeait mon âme.

Je suffoque, et le noir envahit ma vision.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Point de vue Bella. **

Démétri m'envoie le ballon et je m'efforce de le rattraper.

Peine perdue, je me loupe lamentablement. Mauvais, il crache :

- Quarante abdos, Cullen, et plus vite que ça !

J'encaisse difficilement, mais m'exécute tout de même.

_Bon toutou, _ricane la conscience.

_Ta gueule. _

J'expire fortement, et Démétri répète pour la énième fois :

- Au basket, trois règles fondamentales, Cullen. Lesquelles ?

Je grogne, hargneuse.

- Pas de contact physique.

Dixième abdo, premier gémissement de douleur de ma part.

- Pas plus de deux pas avec le ballon sans dribbler.

Je geins encore sous l'effort, déjà épuisée, mais sous les pupilles sévères, je me dépêche de donner la troisième règle essentielle.

- Interdiction de dribbler une fois le dribble arrêté.

- Repos, lâche mon bourreau, satisfait.

- Aaaaargh... Je vais mourir...

- T'auras le droit de pourrir en enfer à la fin du mois, mais pas avant, grognasse de service.

Je ne relève pas, trop éreintée pour. Ce serait de l'énergie gaspillée pour rien, surtout avec cet enfoiré qui me sert de meilleur ami.

- Reprise de jeu, Cullen ! Sers toi de ce qui te sert de jambes et ramène ton cul de crevette sur le terrain !

Une chose était certaine. Si j'avais du être engagée comme tueuse à gages, je me serais fait une joie toute personnelle de tuer Démétri.

Bougonnant, je reprends la balle, dribblant régulièrement, jaugeant mon adversaire. Je m'arrête un court instant, reprenant mon dribble avant de jurer. Démétri éclate de rire.

- Dix abdos supplémentaires pour avoir oublier qu'il ne faut jamais reprendre un dribble une fois qu'on l'a arrêté, crevette !

- Un jour je connaîtrais ton point faible et ce jour là, Dém', tu pourras faire tes prières, sifflais je, furieuse, avant de m'asseoir et d'entamer la nouvelle série.

Plus tard, harassée, buvant goulûment à la bouteille, je trouve encore le courage de répondre aux nouvelles questions de Démétri :

- Comment parvient on à améliorer la détente verticale, Cullen ?

- En développant la souplesse et la puissance des muscles extenseurs de la jambe, soupirais je. Fessiers, quadriceps et mollets.

- Cite moi une faute personnelle maintenant.

Je marmonne :

- Essayer de prendre possession du ballon ou d'empêcher un tir au panier. Si la faute est commise sur un joueur en train de shooter, l'arbitre donne deux lancers-francs à l'attaquant. Sinon, la balle est remise en jeu derrière la ligne.

Il maugrée :

- Et c'est exactement ce que tu fais en permanence, Bella ! Tu essayes toujours de me coller pour m'empêcher de tirer !

Je proteste :

- C'est de la pure et simple défense !

- Non, c'est une faute personnelle ! Dix pompes, Cullen !

Je m'écrie, indignée :

- Mais pourquoi ?!

- Pour te faire rentrer dans le pois chiche qui te sert de cerveau les règles ! T'en veux un peu plus ou tu vas baisser ton ventre à terre maintenant ?!

- Connard !

- CULLEN !

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

La nuit est tombée quand je rentre enfin à la maison. De toute façon, j'avais prévenu les parents que j'étais avec Démétri (enfin Adam) et que je ne rentrerai qu'après le dîner.

Nous avions mangé un sandwich avant de reprendre les séances et si demain, il m'attendait à la sortie des cours pour m'obliger à faire un satané jogging, je jurais de lui faire bouffer mes lentilles de couleur, la perruque et les bandes qui compressaient en permanence ma poitrine.

Cet abruti s'était mis en tête de me les faire porter autant que possible, afin que je m'y habitue le plus rapidement.

Je rentre silencieusement dans le salon, montant à pas de loup les escaliers, et ne ralentis que lorsque je me trouve devant la porte d'Edward.

Mon coeur se serre dans ma poitrine.

Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis l'horrible altercation, et n'avait pu m'expliquer. Et impossible de le joindre, je basculais directement sur sa messagerie.

Je reste immobile un long moment, hésitant à entrer. Ma main s'avance tout doucement vers la poignée, et en fermant les yeux il me semble pouvoir entendre sa respiration, de l'autre côté de la porte, comme s'il savait que j'étais là.

J'avais tout détruit, et j'avais fui lâchement. Si j'étais rentrée aussi tard, c'était pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard et revoir la terrible déception qui l'avait habité lundi.

Ma main s'abat sur la poignée, mais la porte refuse de s'ouvrir.

Verrouillée.

Je me laisse tomber par terre, m'appuyant contre la cloison, adressant une prière muette à n'importe qui, moi qui ne croit pourtant en rien ni personne, pourvu qu'Edward me laisse rentrer.

Une larme roule sur ma joue, avant d'éclater au sol, et je murmure faiblement, articulant à peine les mots « Ouvres moi... Je t'en supplie, ouvres moi... ouvres moi... ».

Je reste ainsi toute la nuit, engourdie, courbaturée, frissonnant de froid et d'un mal être sourd. Pourtant, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, je sens deux bras me soulever de terre et me ramener dans ma chambre, et une voix basse chantonne doucement, m'emportant définitivement dans les limbes du sommeil.

Je m'accroche encore au vieux pull de papa quand il me dépose sur le lit, me recouvrant d'une couverture.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

Un mercredi, cela peut paraître tellement ordinaire.

Banal et commun.

C'est un mercredi qui ressemble à un autre mercredi pour chacun. Ou bien à un mardi. Qu'importe, un autre jour d'études fastidieux et ennuyeux à souhait.

Mais ce mercredi là me donnait envie de hurler à m'en exploser les poumons.

Car c'était le jour qui marquait le début de ma fin. C'était le jour où le délai de Victoria prenait fin, et où j'étais supposé m'éloigner définitivement d'Edward.

Jamais encore je n'avais autant désiré consulter un spécialiste pour mon problème. Mais je savais, au fond de moi même, qu'il serait incapable de résoudre quoi que ce soit. Une illusion, une vision aurait été incapable de m'attaquer.

Et Victoria, elle, le pouvait. Attablée avec les autres, je jette de furtifs coups d'oeil autour de moi, mais ne l'aperçoit pas. Et au lieu d'en ressentir un certain soulagement, j'en étais d'autant plus nerveuse, angoissée.

Quand allait elle apparaître dans mon champ de vision ? Quand allait elle recommencer à provoquer chez moi une pure panique ?

J'écoute à peine Angela et Jessica s'extasier sur leurs robes pour le bal, et me concentre plutôt sur la table de l'équipe des Blues Devils. L'absence d'Edward à leur table provoque en moi un noeud qui me soulève l'estomac, et me donne envie de rendre mon déjeuner immédiatement.

Il n'avait pas été présent ce matin au petit déjeuner. Sa porte était restée fermée, et aucun son n'indiquait s'il était là.

Le foyer me semblait atrocement vide, sans lui.

Autour de moi, les couleurs disparaissaient progressivement, devenant de plus en plus grises. Les gens m'apparaissaient plus troubles, les contours de leurs visages se flouant. Les sons devenaient insupportables à mes oreilles, et la seconde suivante je n'entendais plus rien, plongeant dans un monde sans lumière, sans vie.

C'était mon monde, devenu un champ de bataille silencieux.

Morne.

C'était mon monde détruit en à peine quelques heures. Mon Eden disparu.

Soudain, on me reconnecte de force à la réalité. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et électrocutée, je tombe sur deux prunelles perçantes.

Victoria.

Tel un automate, je me lève et quitte la table sans un mot, sous le regard interloqué et surpris de mes camarades, ne répondant à aucune de leurs questions.

Nous nous éloignons du lycée, nous enfonçant dans les bois, quand enfin, elle s'arrête, glaciale.

Dévorée par une haine dont j'ignore tout.

Je ne dis rien, fatiguée, attendant sans vraiment grand intérêt ce qu'elle a à me dire.

Elle tourne autour de moi, et quand elle éleve enfin la voix, je distingue le mépris, le dégoût, l'amertume.

- J'ai longuement réfléchi à la meilleure façon de te remettre sur le droit chemin. Je vois bien que tu n'oublieras pas ton frère aussi aisément. Aussi, j'ai pensé que... ce Jasper pourrait t'aider.

Sa bouche s'étire brièvement en une ligne mince, dure, et elle ferme un court instant les yeux, la voix hachée. Trop abasourdie, interdite, pour répondre quoi que ce soit, je me contente de la dévisager avec un effarement sans fin.

Qu'était elle en train d'insinuer ?

Elle inspire profondément, son visage reflétant l'espace de quelques secondes une douleur violente. Quand elle rouvre les yeux, je ne discerne plus qu'une froideur infinie.

- Je veux que tu sois autant de temps que possible avec lui.

Ma réponse fuse, sèche.

- Non. Pas après la scène de l'autre jour. Pas après qu'il ait blessé Edward. C'est hors de question.

- Tu vas faire ce que je te dis, Isabella ! crache t elle, furibonde.

Elle s'approche de moi, m'obligeant à reculer pour maintenir une distance entre nous deux, et je pense déjà à fuir, me détournant totalement d'elle avant de partir en courant, trébuchant de temps à autre.

Je l'entends ricaner, et glapis en la voyant bondir de branche en branche, d'arbre en arbre, se plantant devant moi à une vitesse ahurissante.

Sans crier gare, elle me repousse violemment à terre, avant de rugir, me frappant une première fois au visage :

- TU VAS M'OBEIR, ISABELLA ! SI JE T'ORDONNE DE LUI PARLER, TU LE FAIS ! SI JE T'ORDONNE DE L'EMBRASSER, TU T'EXECUTE AUSSI ! ET SI JE VEUX QU'IL TE BAISE, TU LE FERAS !

Je hurle, cherche à lui échapper, me débattant comme une folle. Son regard est devenu celui d'une bête enragée, ses mains étranglent mon cou, je me sens faiblir, alors qu'elle serre plus fort, toujours plus fort.

J'entends à peine ses vociférations, mes forces m'abandonnent.

Un voile noir recouvre mes yeux, quand soudain la pression se relâche. Une voix affolée me parvient, de très loin, et ce n'est qu'après que mes pleurs hystériques se soient taris que je m'aperçois de la présence de Jasper.

Alors, j'oublie tout, la scène odieuse de lundi, son comportement incompréhensible, son attitude étrange, tout. Je m'abandonne dans ses bras, y trouvant un réconfort sans nom, pendant qu'il tapote maladroitement mon dos, me murmurant des mots qui se veulent rassurants.

- Comment savais tu que je serais là ? murmurais je de façon presque inaudible.

- Je t'ai suivie, soupire t il. Je pense savoir ce qui te tourmente. Mais... Il faut que tu me le confirme, Bella. Je sais que je peux te paraître étrange, compliqué à suivre, mais je serais toujours là pour toi, pour t'aider. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Ne me vois pas comme ton ennemi, mais comme un ami fidèle. S'il te plaît...

Je reste silencieuse un long moment, et ce n'est que bien plus tard que face à l'océan réconfortant de ses pupilles, je craque et sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi je le fais, je lui dévoile tout de mes "visions", ne lui omettant que ma relation conflictuelle et tourmentée avec Edward.

Jasper ne me traite pas de folle, ne cherche pas non plus à savoir si j'ai reçu un coup sur la tête. Au contraire, il m'avoue alors une triste et sombre histoire de famille, une tante qui aurait été soumis au même harcèlement paranormal que moi même.

Il me serre plus fort dans ses bras :

- Si je te dévoile tout ça, c'est parce que je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme elle, termine t il dans un chuchotis effrayé.

Je déglutis péniblement.

- Comment... comment a t elle finit, Jasper ?

Ses yeux sont comme recouverts d'un voile opaque.

- Elle est morte, Bella. Cette chose... a finit par l'assassiner.

Mon sang se glace dans ma poitrine, et je découvre enfin le sort qui m'est réservé, sans comprendre pourquoi. Jasper poursuit, sinistre :

- Ce sont des sortes de démons, qui cherchent en permanence à aspirer de nouvelles âmes avant de s'emparer du corps de la victime. Ils achètent la confiance de celle ci, et de fil en aiguille la tourmente, l'agresse. Cela peut durer des mois.

Je m'étrangle presque.

- Comment peut on les combattre ?

Il plonge dans mon regard, assenant gravement, telle une sentence :

- Il te faudra la tuer.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

Ce soir là, j'invitais Démétri à venir dîner à la maison.

Je voulais tout envoyer au diable pour ce soir, Victoria, mes angoisses, l'épée de Damoclés au dessus de ma tête, mon mal être lié à l'absence d'Edward, tout.

Esmée et Carlisle étaient partis en coup de vent ce matin, très tôt, ne laissant qu'une simple note. Apparemment, une affaire qui les appelait tout deux d'urgence à Los Angeles.

J'avais souri en lisant les mots écrits à la va vite de maman, listant de quoi nous nourrir durant plus de deux semaines, alors qu'ils seraient de retour vendredi.

Pourquoi me serais je inquiétée ?

Avant notre départ pour la France, nous avions déjà eu à faire face aux désagréments de leurs carrières respectives.

_Avec la nounou en moins aujourd'hui, tout de même. On progresse, tu ne trouves pas ? _

Légèrement nerveux et cherchant visiblement quelque chose dans son sac, Démétri marmonne des trucs incompréhensibles avant de pousser un cri de triomphe quand il met la main sur ses lentilles de couleur.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te sens obligé de mettre ça alors que tu vas chez moi ?

- Les règles, marmotte t il.

- Un jour, je te frapperai avec tes foutues règles à deux balles qui me tape sur le système, Dém'. Mes parents ne sont pas là, me sentais je obligée de rajouter.

Il range aussitôt ses accessoires, presque soulagé. Irritée par autant de mystère, je lui demande sèchement :

- Sérieusement, ça a une telle importance de mettre ou non des satanées lentilles de couleur en fonction de si oui ou non il y a du monde chez moi ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas, murmure t il tout bas, plus pour lui même que pour moi, en fait.

- Aha, grommellais je en composant le numéro d'Edward.

Pour tomber aussi sec sur sa messagerie.

Bon sang, où était passé cet abruti ?

Je tente de le rappeler une seconde puis une troisième fois, sans succès. Abattue, je me contente de lui laisser un message écrit lui demandant de me dire où il se trouve.

Évidemment, aucune réponse ne me parvient.

- Bella, tu veux bien laisser ton portable de côté ? me questionne mon ami, visiblement crispé et extrêmement concentré sur la route devant lui.

Je note qu'il s'accroche fermement à sa ceinture de sécurité aussi.

Roulant des yeux face à son insinuation, je laisse, à regret, mon téléphone de côté, et saute presque de la voiture arrivée devant notre villa. Mes yeux scannent les alentours, mais pas de frère en vue.

- Relax, Bella, soupire Démétri. Edward doit être à un entraînement. Le match est prévu d'ici quatre petites semaines, tu sais.

- Comment sais tu que...

- Tu te demandais où étais ton frère ? finit il, amusé. Facile, rajoute t il en haussant les épaules. Quand tu penses à lui, tu as la fameuse ride au niveau du front des petites soeurs inquiétes pour leur imbécile de grand frère insouciant.

Je ris, attendrie. Edward n'avait jamais été un imbécile de grand frère insouciant. En revanche, Démétri remplissait parfaitement ce rôle.

Nous bavardons joyeusement, nous chamaillant pour préparer des pâtes à la carbonara, Démétri n'étant pas d'accord avec moi sur le comment préparer des pâtes "génialissimes". Il avait en permanence ce mot à la bouche, et se trouvait d'ailleurs tout aussi "génial" alors qu'il se bâffrait allègrement sur le canapé tout en hurlant comme un fou furieux après des joueurs de basket (ça vous étonne ? Moi non, Démétri était rentré dans la phase "bourrage de crâne pour Isabella Marie Cullen, future Tony Parker.) tout en m'apostrophant pour me dire" vise son jeu de jambes, fillette ! " ou encore "surtout, ne fais JAMAIS ce qu'il vient de faire ou sinon c'est mort pour toi !".

La soirée était donc assez bien mouvementée, et paradoxalement, apaisante pour moi. Pas de démon en vue. Comme si cette soirée pouvait être une pause, un instant de pure normalité.

Soudain, on sonne à la porte. Je bondis comme un diable sort de sa boîte, fonçant déjà vers l'entrée. Démétri me crie de loin si j'ai le feu au cul à cause des piments qu'il m'a servi en apéritif (et auxquels je n'ai pas touché) mais j'en oublie de lui donner ma réponse en voyant qui se tient devant moi.

Anthony Masen.

Frappée par la foudre, totalement décontenancée, je ne lui propose même pas de rentrer à l'intérieur alors que a pluie s'est remise à tomber.

Bizarrement, je me surprends à penser que c'est une chance qu'Edward ne soit pas là, finalement.

Anthony Masen piétine un peu, mal à l'aise. Je sors de ma stupeur, articulant péniblement :

- Monsieur Masen ? Heu... eh bien... Rentrez donc, ne restez pas dehors sous ce temps.

Il m'emboîte le pas, et alors que je me sens plus mal que jamais sous le regard d'un vert intense, qui m'en rappelle cruellement un autre, je m'entends lui demander ce qu'il souhaite.

Il cherche ses mots, aussi perturbé que moi et j'ai la nette sensation qu'il n'est pourtant pas homme à se laisser troubler ainsi.

- Eh bien... Esmée m'avait dit de passer aujourd'hui, dès que j'étais disponible...

J'arque un sourcil, de plus en plus étonnée.

- Un problème, Bella ? me demande Démétri, arrivant dans mon dos.

- Non, c'est monsieur Masen qui pensait trouver ma mère ici, répondis je.

Adam ou le retour du déguisement, pensais je en remarquant les lentilles de couleur.

Je repris à l'attention de l'ami de mes parents :

- Je suis désolée, mais ils ont du partir d'urgence tôt ce matin. Ils ne seront de retour que d'ici vendredi. Souhaitez vous boire ou manger quelque chose avant de repartir ? lui demandais je par politesse.

- Peut être que Masen souhaiterez plutôt repartir, vu qu'il n'a pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait ici, gronde une voix que je pourrais reconnaître entre mille.

Stupéfaite, j'en oublie le reste du monde.

Edward.

Mon coeur se met à battre plus fort, frénétiquement, je me sens revivre, je me sens comme tirée hors de l'eau, avalant de grandes goulées d'air. Je bondis dans ses bras, me sentant sur le point de pleurer de joie de le retrouver.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi ridicule et heureuse à la fois. Je savais pertinemment que ma réaction était excessive mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Il répond brièvement à mon étreinte, avant de se concentrer sur Masen, son visage devenant plus hostile que jamais.

Démétri parle de retourner à son match de basket, mais je sais qu'il se sent de trop parmi nous. Ne reste que moi dans les bras d'Edward, et Masen qui dévisage mon frère, désormais aussi fermé que ce dernier.

Le silence s'installe entre nous, mais très vite Edward le brise, glacial :

- Je croyais que les choses étaient claires, Masen. Votre place n'est pas ici, et personne, je dis bien personne, ne vous attend ici. Me suis je bien fait comprendre, Masen ?

Je regarde Edward, allant de surprise en surprise. Si j'avais soupçonné lors du dîner des retrouvailles qu'il n'aimait pas Anthony Masen, j'en avais désormais la preuve incontestable. Je n'ose rien dire, de peur d'aggraver les choses, me contentant de prendre sa main dans la mienne, craignant qu'il ne m'échappe.

Edward me sourit faiblement, ses yeux demeurant tristes pourtant.

Je voudrais effacer cette détresse déchirante d'un baiser, d'une caresse amoureuse, d'un mot contenant tout mon amour pour lui, mais tout m'en empêche.

Démétri et le père d'Emmett, mais aussi mon silence pour ne lui avoir rien dit du baiser, ma pleutrerie pour l'avoir fui alors que je savais parfaitement que j'aurais du le retrouver tout de suite après l'affrontement qui l'avait opposé à Jasper.

J'accumulais sans cesse les erreurs. Je n'avais pas assez insisté quand il avait mystérieusement disparu mardi et toute cette journée. Tout ce que j'avais trouvé de mieux à faire avait été de passer ma culpabilité et ma honte cuisante dans les entraînements avec Démétri.

Anthony Masen reste impassible quand il répond à mon frère.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas à toi de me dire si je suis le bienvenu ou non ici. Ton père m'a dit que je pouvais revenir quand l'envie m'en prenait.

Edward se tend, et le ton monte d'un cran :

- Vous ais je dit que vous étiez autorisé à me tutoyer, Masen ? Peut être que mon père vous a autorisé à venir ici, mais je crains que ma mère ne soit pas du même avis. Ici, vous n'êtes pas le maître de ces lieux. En l'absence de mes parents, JE dirige ce foyer. Et je vous ordonne de quitter immédiatement ces lieux, Masen, termine Edward, venimeux.

J'étais éberluée par la colère mal contenue dans les propos d'Edward, m'obligeant à me poser plus de questions.

Pourquoi cette animosité envers cet homme que nous connaissions si peu ? Quels étaient les sous entendus dérangeants qui se cachaient sous ses paroles et qui me troublait tant ?

Anthony Masen le scrute longuement, quand il se détourne enfin de nous et commence à partir. Juste avant de franchir le seuil, il s'arrête et jette une oeillade à Edward :

- Je reviendrais. Ce n'est pas fini, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire.

Edward frémit et je sens le dégoût, le venin suinter de chaque mot balancé à la figure de l'autre.

- Si, Masen, c'en est fini. Vous avez suffisamment abusé de ma patience et je ne veux plus jamais voir votre face d'arriviste chez moi. Repartez d'où vous venez, vous, vos marmots, et votre bonne femme, s'emporte t il. D'ailleurs, elle doit certainement vous attendre, non ? poursuit il, narquois à présent. Vous vous souvenez de _votre femme_, j'espère ? Vous ne l'oubliez pas en venant ici, n'est ce pas ?

Le visage de Masen se crispe en une grimace furtive, et il se raidit.

- Tu vas trop loin, maintenant.

Edward part dans un fou rire hystérique, me prenant à parti.

- Tu entends ça, Bella ? Je vais trop loin !

Nous le contemplons, muets, alors qu'il repart dans son rire, avant de s'arrêter net et de crier, hors de lui :

- C'est moi qui vais trop loin, Masen ? EST CE QUE TU NE TE FOUTRAIS PAS DE MA GUEULE, PAR HASARD ?! C'est moi ou c'est toi qui rôde autour de notre maison comme un putain de clébard en rut, PAR HASARD ?! HEIN ?!

Je retiens un cri effrayé, serrant plus fort que jamais son bras. Masen tempête à son tour, tremblant de colère :

- NE ME PARLES PAS COMME ÇA, EDWARD ! JE SUIS...

- ... TU N'ES RIEN, MASEN ! ABSOLUMENT RIEN ET TU RESTERAS TOUJOURS CE RIEN MINABLE ! DISPARAIS DE NOS VIES !

- Heu... j'ai fait du café. Quelqu'un en veut ? Ou du thé ? Ce serait peut être mieux, non ? Il paraît que la reine Élisabeth II en prend quand elle a ses ragnanas.

Trois têtes pivotent, ahuries, vers un Démétri protégé d'un tablier rose bonbon, où est marqué "C'est cette couleur éblouissante ou mon corps sexy que tu mates de façon aussi insistante ?".

Plus personne ne parle, et Démétri hausse un sourcil, moqueur :

- Alors, Bella ? On salive devant la marchandise ou le joli tablier ?

Mes lèvres frémissent et il m'est impossible de ne pas rire. Comptez toujours sur Démétri pour faire diversion. Mais cela n'aura duré qu'un instant.

Passé la surprise, Edward n'a visiblement pas oublié l'ami de mes parents, et reporte de nouveau son attention sur lui :

- Bien, Masen. Vous connaissez la sortie, et je ne vous proposerai pas de vous raccompagner. Passez le bonjour de ma part à votre femme, raille t il.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvient, et je respire enfin quand j'entends la voiture de cet homme pour le moins déconcertant, énigmatique quitter notre chemin de maison.

Edward souffle d'exasperation, se pinçant l'arête du nez. Et se retrouve nez à nez avec moi. Mon coeur tressaute, je lève une main timide vers son visage mais il se recule, ses traits devenant sévères.

- Laisse moi, Isabella.

J'hoche faiblement la tête, disant un faible au revoir à Démétri qui nous observe, intrigué.

Je savais que je méritais amplement son rejet. Je l'avais trahi, déçu, blessé, repoussé. Alors qu'il refuse de me laisser l'approcher dorénavant était normal.

Tellement normal.

Et en même temps, si insupportable.

Je n'étais qu'une stupide fille. Je passais mon temps à me lamenter. Je n'avais pourtant que les conséquences de mes actes.

Je m'enroule dans ma couverture, combattant l'envie folle de le rejoindre, quitte à me traîner misérablement à ses pieds et d'obtenir son pardon.

De tout évidence, à quoi bon ?

L'ombre horrifiante de Victoria planait toujours autour de moi.

Invisible et pourtant bien réelle, elle n'attendait qu'un faux pas de ma part pour ressurgir et m'entraîner de plus belle dans les noirceurs sanguinaires de son monde démoniaque.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Point de vue Cullen. **

Carlisle attrape avec une douceur infinie les poignets d'Esmée, les embrassant avec une adoration sans pareille.

Sous le poids de la trahison ressurgie, Esmée se retient de sangloter, se répétant inlassablement que Masen n'est qu'une ombre de son passé, et que jamais il ne pourra reprendre la place qu'il occupait jadis.

Elle avait brisé tant de promesses.

Mais celle juré à son fils, elle en faisait le serment, elle la tiendrait.

Anthony devait rester son plus précieux souvenir, et rien d'autre. Un souvenir ne pouvait reprendre vie, non ? Il ne pouvait vous dominer à nouveau, n'est ce pas ? Il n'aurait pu balayer en un souffle tout ce que vous aviez bâti ?

Carlisle l'embrasse tendrement, et elle se jette littéralement dans ce baiser, épouvantée à l'idée de perdre ce nouveau combat contre un passé impitoyable et brûlant, sombre et puissant, empli de luxure et d'une passion sauvage.

Carlisle interrompt doucement leur baiser, prenant son visage entre ses mains :

- Esmée... mon amour, mon ange. Il faut que nous parlions.

Elle se fige, tendue à l'extrême. De quoi voulait il parler ? Avait il finalement remarqué la troublante ressemblance entre son ancien amant et leur fils ? Savait il...?

Il se lève, regardant par la fenêtre de leur hôtel, à Los Angeles. Très souvent, s'ils se retrouvaient alors qu'ils travaillaient, c'était parce que l'un rejoignait l'autre dès qu'il le pouvait.

- De quoi veux tu parler ? parvient elle à dire, la gorge nouée.

- De Bella, soupire fortement son époux.

L'esprit d'Esmée vole à travers le temps, où dix sept ans plus tôt, leur vie a basculée à jamais.

- Esmée, je sais que tu t'inquiètes en permanence pour elle. Mais Isabella grandit, et tôt ou tard elle voudra quitter la maison et s'épanouir ailleurs.

Les mains de sa femme se resserrent convulsivement sur le dossier d'une chaise et c'est d'une voix chevrotante qu'elle lui répond :

- Alors tout ce pourquoi nous nous sommes battus durant tant d'années n'a servi à rien ? Nous nous sommes escrimés tout ce temps afin de la préserver en vie, et toi, tu parles de la laisser s'envoler dans la nature, comme ça ?

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de reprendre la parole, acide :

- _Les _as tu oubliés, Carlisle ? As tu oublié la promesse que nous leur avons promis de tenir ?

- Bien sûr que non, proteste, horrifié son mari. Je n'ai rien oublié, crois moi, rajoute t il, chagriné. Ni les cris... ni les larmes... ni le sang.

Il finit péniblement sa phrase, ravalant un sanglot étouffé. Ils avaient tant perdu, cette nuit là.

Esmée l'observe douloureusement.

- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, Carlisle. Nous avons tout sacrifié pour nous occuper de Bella. Pour qu'elle atteigne ses dix ans, puis ses presque dix huit ans.

Carlisle tape du poing sur la table, plus décidé.

- Elle grandit, Esmée. Elle DOIT avoir une vie normale. Tôt ou tard, elle devra partir. Et elle devra connaître la vérité.

La respiration d'Esmée devient plus courte.

- JAMAIS, Carlisle ! Tu m'entends ?! JAMAIS !

- Ce n'est pas notre fille, Esmée ! Elle doit savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dix sept ans auparavant ! Elle doit connaître la vérité sur ses origines !

- Elle n'a jamais rien demandé à savoir !

- Parce que nous l'avons maintenu dans une illusion permanente ! Son père m'a supplié de la sauver. Pas de la maintenir dans le mensonge. Elle est en âge pour comprendre. Tu dois l'admettre.

Esmée pleure doucement.

Ils avaient réussi à trouver un certain équilibre. Et ils s'apprêtaient à le détruire.

Au plus profond d'elle même, Esmée le savait.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Point de vue Bella. **

Je me réveille en pleine nuit, en nage.

Sautant de mon lit, je vais pour me passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et les bras à la salle de bains, quand, piquée par la curiosité en voyant la lumière provenir d'en bas, j'opte pour aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant les murmures des deux garçons encore éveillés que je renonce à me montrer, préférant me concentrer sur ce qu'ils se disent.

Adossée au mur qui me sépare d'eux, je tends l'oreille. Le bruit de verres que l'on remplit me parvient, entrecoupé par leurs paroles.

- ... Te fous pas de ma gueule, Cullen, marmonne Démétri.

Au son de sa voix, je peux dire qu'il est déjà bien entamé, le salaud. Edward lui répond, et il ne m'a pas l'air mieux que lui.

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que... euh... Ca peut bien te faire, hein ? Ressers moi pendant que tu y es, tu vas pas te faire la bibine tout... euh... tout seul non plus...

Ils ricanent bêtement. Je retiens un grognement, levant les yeux au ciel. Deux ivrognes sur pattes dans le salon.

Merveilleux.

Un verre est posé brutalement sur la table basse, suivi de près par un tintement cristallin et un juron.

- Putain mec... T'as renversé le whisky... C'est... c'est crevette qui va pas être contente...

- C'pas... C'pas graaaaave... je... toi et moi on... nettoiera ?

La phrase d'Edward sonne comme une interrogation. Je sais très bien QUI nettoiera, demain.

Démétri grogne vaguement.

- Alors comme ça... Masen, hein ?

Nouveau silence. Un silence bien trop long à mon goût. Puis mon frère baragouine :

- De quoi Masen ? Tu veux dire... ce putain de euh... trou du cul ?

Démétri se marre, de plus en plus éméché. Je me mets à prier fervement pour ne pas retrouver du vomi sur le tapis demain.

- Ouais... celui là, de trou du cul... putain, jamais vu un fils de pute pareil... Dire que c'est ton père...

- J'arrive pas à croire que je partage ne serait ce qu'un fucking putain de chromosome avec cet enculé, se lamente Edward.

Je manque de m'écrouler par terre. Je reste statufiée, respirant à peine. Les mots d'Edward et de Démétri passent en boucle dans ma tête, alors qu'ils continuent tous deux de délirer.

Non... c'était tout simplement impensable.

Edward et lui étaient bien trop ivres pour réfléchir correctement. Ils divaguaient, et racontaient n'importe quoi.

Pourtant, le souvenir de la malveillance d'Edward à l'égard de Masen, la distance et son attitude si glaçante lors du dîner de samedi ressurgit en moi.

La nervosité de maman, ses colères pareilles à celles d'une junki en manque de sa drogue me reviennent de plein fouet.

Les cris d'Edward, son discours. La dispute de ce soir.

Dans ma tête, tout se mettait en place, se coordonnant, chaque morceau du puzzle si tordu trouvant sa place.

Je me sentais vide. Absente. Et en même temps bel et là. Mais je ne pouvais y croire. Alors... nous serions les enfants d'Anthony Masen ?

Peut être pas.

Pourquoi Edward paraissait il si sûr de lui, en affirmant être son fils ? Pourquoi était il au courant, quand moi je ne l'étais pas ?

Comment pouvait il savoir que Masen était... notre père alors que nous l'avions vu pour la première fois samedi ?

S'étaient ils tous les deux rencontrés avant cela ?

Je ne le croyais pas.

Avant le dîner, Edward était simplement indifférent à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ce n'avait été que bien plus tard qu'il s'était montré agressif, tendu.

Perdue dans mes pensées, j'ai du mal à raccrocher à leur conversation bouleversante.

- Bella... elle ne sait rien, pas vrai ? grommelle Démétri.

- Pas plus que Carlisle, répond d'une voix pâteuse Edward. Ils ignorent tous les deux la vérité.

- Comment as tu deviné ?

- Et toi ? réplique laconiquement Edward.

- Ca saute aux yeux, mec. Vous avez les mêmes putains de traits. Ton père doit être sacrément bigleux pour avoir rien remarqué.

- Ou fou amoureux, marmonne Edward. Je l'ai découvert quand ma mère est allé me faire chercher cette saloperie d'album photo, ajoute t il. Pour "se rappeler du bon vieux temps" qu'il disait, mon vieux... Je t'en foutrais du bon vieux temps, moi... Des conneries, ouais !

- Bella finira par le deviner elle aussi, tu sais...

- Le plus tard sera le mieux, alors. Allez, à notre santé vieux frère, conclut Edward. A toi, à moi, et à l'enculé qui veut se taper ma mère encore une fois et foutre le bordel dans notre famille !

- Santé ! braille Démétri, avant d'entonner une chanson paillarde de marin.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Point de vue Edward. **

J'entrouvre les paupières avant de les refermer, étourdi par la lumière aveuglante. Un mal de crâne lancinant me donne envie de m'enfouir plus profondément sous...

Sous quoi, d'ailleurs ?

_Allez Edward. Tu peux te lever. Je sais que tu en ais capable. Tu peux le faire. _

J'émets ce qui ressemblerait de loin à un grognement, mais qui se rapproche plus du râle d'un mourant qui ferait ses dernières volontés, en fait.

Je tâte la matière sur laquelle je le trouve.

Visiblement, un canapé.

Un ronflement me parvient de plus bas. Rassemblant mes forces, je relève la tête et me force à ouvrir les yeux, avant de gémir sous la douleur qui m'assaille.

_Putain, mais qu'est ce que tu t'es mis dans la gueule pour être dans un tel état, Cullen ? _

_Urgh... Me... souviens pas... _

Nouveau ronflement inconnu.

M'avançant (ou m'affalant un peu plus de tout mon long, à vous de voir) sur le divan, je finis par remarquer un mec avec une tignasse corbeau, tenant d'une main une bouteille de je ne sais quel alcool, et vautré à même le tapis désormais taché par un autre je ne sais quoi.

_Bordel, c'est qui celui là ? Tu le connais ? _

_Euh... Hmpht... je... crois pas. _

Merde, il avait pas atterri comme ça chez moi, ce type. Pourquoi c'était toujours dans les moments urgents qu'on ne se rappelait plus de rien ?

_... T'as l'impression de vivre un moment grandiose, important ou vital pour dire que ta situation urge, là ? _

_Euh... _

_Retournes t'étouffer sous ton oreiller, abruti. _

Je faisais quoi, maintenant ? Je le réveillais ou je le laissais dormir ? Le mal de tête me reprend, plus fort, et je décide de laisser tomber l'affaire.

Au diable ce mec, et qu'il reste cloué par terre à baver sur la moquette. Pour ce que j'en avais à foutre.

_T'es charmant au réveil, Cullen. _

Poussant un nouveau son plaintif, je tangue en essayant de me relever sur le canapé, et finis par me déséquilibrer, me cassant la gueule sur le mec louche.

Aucune réaction de sa part, si ce n'est l'arrêt de ses ronflements gonflants.

_Alors comme ça on aime se frotter aux mecs, Cullen ? _

_Tu cherches à me faire vomir ou quoi là ? _

_Alors POURQUOI t'es encore collé à lui, ducon ?! Lève tes fesses et regarde DEJA l'heure qu'il est, trou du cul endimanché ! _

Dix minutes plus tard, après maintes tentatives pour m'extirper d'entre les bras de Machin qui marmonne quelque chose du style « T'es une grosse cochonne, ma Gertrude » je pose un regard vide autour de moi, apercevant un monticule de bouteilles vides sur la table basse, le comptoir est jonché de verres à moitié remplis (ou vides), le bois précieux de la table à manger est ruiné par les différents alcools qui s'y sont déversés.

_Cullen, ta soeur a fait la fiesta du siècle hier soir ? _

_J'sais pas. M'souviens pas. _

Les ronflements reprennent de plus belle, et je me domine pour ne pas fracasser le crâne de Truc avec une bouteille de whisky (vide).

- Elle est réveillée, la descendance du plus extraaaaaaordinaire des pères ? raille une voix éméchée.

Je me retourne un peu trop vite, et frotte mes yeux en découvrant Bella, assise à même le sol, derrière le comptoir.

En train de boire à même le goulot une bouteille de rosé.

- Bella ? dis je stupidement.

- À ta santé, vieille branche ! C'est pas du douze ans d'âge, mais c'est pas d'la merde non plus !

Ca devait être effectivement une fête qu'elle avait organisé, et elle ne s'en était toujours pas remise. Je tente de lui prendre le liquide des mains, mais elle gueule littéralement de plus belle :

- Touche pas, Cullen ! Tout c'qui est à mé est à mé et tout c'qui est à toué est à mé aussi !

Mon regard glisse sur le contenu du rosé. Elle avait bien descendu la bouteille, la garce. Elle ricane :

- Enfin... Je dis Cullen... Mais c'est plutôt Ma... Masen, que j'devrais dire, pas vrai ?

Je bafouille, les idées nettement plus claires et comprenant peu à peu ce qu'il se passe :

- De quoi tu parles, Bella ?

Elle essaye de se lever, mais retombe sur ses fesses. Le rosé a moins de chance, et se brise en mille morceaux.

_Faudra vraiment penser à tout nettoyer avant que les parents ne reviennent, l'ami. _

Ses yeux me fusillent.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Cullen ! Je t'ai entendu parler de Masen, comme quoi c'est notre père, alors je te le dis, répète t elle en s'appuyant au comptoir pour se redresser, ne te fous pas de ma poire !

Me sentant plus stupide que jamais, je ne trouve rien à répliquer. De toute façon, qu'aurais je pu dire ? Au même titre que moi, elle avait le droit de savoir. Meme si j'aurais préféré qu'elle reste dans l'ignorance encore quelques temps.

Je bredouille, penaud :

- Hem... Tu nous as entendu alors ?

Ses grandes pupilles chocolat restent dans le brouillard.

- Ouais, chuchote t elle.

Je la vois chercher un nouvel alcool, et l'emmène plus loin. Ailleurs que là où se trouve la tentation perverse d'oublier le temps d'une heure ou deux.

Je la serre contre moi, m'enivrant de son odeur sucrée mais sans trop.

Avant de me souvenir que ses lèvres ont appartenons à un autre, l'espace de quelques secondes.

Mais c'était des secondes en trop.

Jamais elle n'aurait du me faire ça, nous faire ça.

J'étais entièrement à elle, je ne voyais que par elle.

Bordel, si demain elle me demandait de me jeter du haut d'un immeuble, je le ferais. Si elle me demandait de lui rapporter tout l'or des Conquistadors, je le ferais aussi. Elle aurait pu me demander n'importe quoi, je l'aurais fait, rien que pour apercevoir son sourire.

J'aurais voulu lui murmurer mon amour des heures, des jours, des nuits entières. J'aurais voulu la posséder comme elle me possédait. J'aurais voulu tant de choses, pour nous.

Et au lieu de tout cela, elle me repoussait, elle me rejetait après m'avoir accueilli dans l'étreinte grisante de ses bras, après avoir mis le feu à mon âme, à ma vie, à mon corps, après s'être donné à moi, après m'avoir fait vibrer de plaisir et de bonheur.

Elle m'avait juré entre deux gémissement de plaisir n'être qu'à moi.

Aurais je du lui pardonner son parjure ?

Quand on aimait comme j'aimais, devait on oublier si vite le erreurs de l'autre ?

J'aurais aimé le croire. Mais j'étais un homme possessif, jaloux, amoureux au delà de l'inimaginable.

Et surtout, j'étais un animal blessé à mort, devenu craintif.

J'avais peur de son prochain rejet, et alors que je voyais qu'elle avait tenté de m'approcher encore et encore depuis cette terrible fin d'après-midi, c'était à mon tour de la repousser.

C'était à mon tour d'avoir peur de me laisser une nouvelle fois aimé avant d'être brutalement mutilé.

Alors je m'écarte d'elle sans un mot, vivement, et nous allons nous asseoir dehors, où je lui explique longuement ce que je sais sur Masen.

C'était tout ce que j'avais à lui offrir.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**Point de vue Bella. (N/A : Je sais, elle vous avait manquée ;D) **

L'heure fatidique a sonnée.

Mes mains sont recouvertes d'une fine pellicule de sueur, j'ai des crampes à l'estomac, et une violente envie de m'enfuir en hurlant comme une perdue qui aurait vu Satan se servant de sa main droite.

_Espèce de dépravée. Ca s'arrange vraiment pas ton cas, Bella. _

_Non. Surtout depuis qu'Edward passe son temps à m'ignorer. _

_La faute à qui, grognasse ? Commence pas à pleurnicher dans les jupes de ta mère, pauvre fille. Fallait pas embrasser Jasper. _

_Je n'ai PAS embrassé Jasper, merde ! _

_T'avais pas l'air franchement offusquée quand il a décidé de vérifier si tes amygdales fonctionnaient bien, en tous cas ! J'en arrive à te détester, tu sais ? _

_Donc JE me déteste, c'est ça ? _

_Non. JE te déteste. Toi et moi, on a rien en commun. J'aurais JAMAIS pu me laisser faire, MOI. _

_Schizophréne de conscience merdique. _

Je consulte l'heure, pour la énième fois.

15h45.

Étant donné que nous nous sommes réveillés extrêmement tard, après ma toute dernière discussion avec Edward sur Anthony Masen (je la considérais comme toute dernière, puisqu'il s'était presque enfui par la suite et n'était pas réapparu) j'avais appelé le lycée pour les prévenir que j'étais malade et qu'Edward avait du veillé sur moi, nos parents étant absents.

Mensonge que j'avais évidemment répété à lesdits parents en question, mais qui n'était pas tout à fait faux après tout, en y réfléchissant. Mes toilettes avaient étés durant deux bonnes heures mes meilleurs amis du monde.

Qu'aurais je pu dire sur le lien qui nous unissait à Masen ?

Beaucoup de choses. Mais pour le moment, je préférais ne pas y songer et me concentrer sur l'arrivée imminente d'Embry et Benjamin.

Et où était passé Démétri, dans ce charmant tableau ?

Reparti d'urgence alors qu'il n'en avait pas tout à fait terminé avec sa cuite en voyant l'heure, déblatérant sur son père et une histoire bizarre de clés à molette à nettoyer vigoureusement avec Guenièvre et Gertrude.

Bref, c'était un ivrogne à moitié mort et courant plus à quatre pattes qu'autre chose qui était sorti comme un fou furieux de la maison.

La voiture d'Embry déboule en trombe dans l'allée, et il en sort presque essoufflé.

- Désolée je suis en retard ! Mais... Tu n'es pas prête ?

- Et ta perruque ? Et tes lentilles ? surenchérit Benjamin.

- Grouille toi, Crevette ! me sermonne Embry.

Je t'en ficherai de la crevette, moi. Je me dépêche d'obéir, et les rejoint ensuite à toute vitesse. Nous repartons aussi vite qu'ils sont arrivés, Benjamin prenant le soin tout particulier durant le trajet de me faire répéter les fautes à ne pas commettre, les règles et encore et toujours les règles, avant de me passer chaque fiche détaillée sur les joueurs que je vais devoir gérer.

Je déglutis en mémorisant celle d'un dénommé Félix. Une armoire de presque deux mètres de haut, très bon attaquant, mais un garçon impulsif aussi.

Ca ne marchera jamais. C'était mission impossible. Quand ils allaient voir à quoi ressembler leur capitaine, et ce que celui ci donnait sur le terrain...

Je ferme les yeux, nauséeuse. Le plan de Démétri était tout SAUF crédible. Je ne tiendrais même pas deux entraînements dans leur équipe, malgré toute la bonne volonté d'Embry et Benjamin**. **

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

C'est flanquée de deux gaillards plus grands et bien plus athlétiques que je pénétre avec un effroi atteignant des pics culminants le gymnase où m'attendent de pied ferme sept garçons aussi bien taillés qu'Embry et Benjamin.

Je reconnais sans problème Félix, l'armoire ambulante et assez patibulaire.

_Woh. Et c'est__ ça __que tu es censé mener à la baguette ? Démétri nous envoie vraiment au suicide, si tu veux mon avis. _

_Je commence à me demander s'il m'apprécie vraiment, figure toi. _

Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'équipe. Avec nous trois ils étaient dix, mais je ne devrais en choisir que cinq. Heureusement pour moi, de ce côté là Démétri avait déjà soigné les choses.

Il savait déjà qui il voulait, et quel numéro chacun porterait alors qu'il n'avait vu que des fiches et quelques vidéos d'eux, à ce qu'il m'avait dit.

Félix serait le numéro 5, "le pivot". Il était le plus grand et musclé d'entre nous.

Jared porterait le numéro 2, dit "l'arrière", capable de shooter en pénétrant dans la raquette ou de l'extérieur de cette dernière. Il devait donc avoir des qualités de dribble et de vitesse excellentes.

Embry quant à lui, possédait le numéro 3, "l'ailier". Il devait avoir la rapidité pour shooter à 3 points mais aussi venir aider fréquemment d'une position de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur de la raquette et vice versa.

Benjamin était le numéro 4, "l'ailier fort". C'est l'ailier "fort". Il formait avec "le pivot" le secteur intérieur de la raquette. Son rôle était donc similaire, vu que son gabarit restait tout de même imposant pour récupérer les raquette.

Et moi ?

J'etais censé être le numéro 1, "le meneur de jeu", le chef d'orchestre de l'équipe.

Vous riez ? Attendez la suite alors.

Selon Internet, le meneur de jeu avait de très bonnes capacités de dribble, il remontait la balle en attaque et annonçait les tactiques. En plus de bonnes capacités de dribble, il doit avoir une excellente vision du jeu pour pouvoir distribuer le ballon à ses coéquipiers.

Vous voyez la bonne plaisanterie qui m'attendait ? Ce n'est pas fini.

Il devait également être habile et résister à la pression pour prendre des shoots dans les moments importants de la partie.

En ayant lu ça juste avant de partir, j'étais repartie dire bonjour aux WC, à qui j'avais manqué. Peut-être que le plus simple aurait été de dire la vérité, non ?

Mais peut-être que j'aurais déçue une personne de plus, alors qu'elle comptait sur moi ?

Alors non, je ne pouvais rien dire. Félix me décoche un sourire arrogant :

- Visez moi ce qu'ils nous envoient, les gars ! Une crevette comme capitaine de l'équipe !

Il allait pourtant falloir régler un point très important. Avais je l'air d'une crevette, entre mon teint pâle et ma taille de fille ?

Apparemment oui.

Et là, que devais je lui répondre ? Il attendait une réponse, voir si j'avais du répondant, ou bien si j'allais m'écraser et partir pleurer dans les vestiaires comme... une fille.

Qu'aurais fait Démétri à ma place, bon sang ?!

Je plante un regard intimidant (du moins, qui cherche à l'être) dans celui pas le moins impressionné de Félix.

_Eh ouais, chérie. Les yeux dérangeants, ça ne marche qu'avec l'original. _

- Félix Campbell. C'est d'avoir joué bien trop longtemps dans l'équipe des juniors qui te rebute autant des poids plumes, par hasard ?

_Bien envoyé, Cullen ! Ça c'est ma fille ! _

Du coin de l'oeil je vois Embry se prendre la tête entre les mains pendant que Benjamin secoue la tête.

C'était si horrible que ça comme réplique ?

Du haut de son presque deux mètres, Félix Campbell s'avance un peu plus vers moi et se baisse pour me dire de façon à ce que moi seul reçoive le message :

- Ecoute moi bien, moustique. Des capitaines et joueurs comme toi, j'en ai déjà vu passer des tas. Et tu sais ce que je fais des nains de jardin arrogants pour deux sous ? Je les écrase sous mon pied, je les broie d'une main. Je sais pas d'où tu sors, moustique, mais tu as déjà deux semaines d'entraînements à ton actif de perdues. Un capitaine ne doit jamais manquer une séance.

Il se redresse, balayant d'un geste le gymnase, me désignant les autres membres de l'équipe qui me dévisagent avec dédain ou moquerie.

J'avais dit pouvoir tenir au moins deux entraînements ? Rectification, pas même celui là. Félix continue, élevant un peu la voix afin de se faire entendre :

- Avais vous vu ce qu'ils nous ont amené ? Un gringalet, un petit maigrichon prétentieux comme capitaine. Dis moi, dit il en s'adressant à moi, t'as payé combien pour t'éviter les sélections ? Ta copine t'a menacé de te larguer si tu n'intégrais pas l'équipe ? Je parie que tu ne sais même pas faire la différence entre un tir en extension et un tir en suspension.

Effectivement, je pourrais ne pas connaître la nuance qu'il y a entre ces deux manières de marquer, mais vu que Démétri m'a harcelée presque vingt quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, je la connais.

Je rétorque d'un ton las, déjà fatiguée de cette joute verbale :

- C'est un contrôle que tu veux me faire passer, Campbell ? Pourquoi ne pas m'installer à une table avec un questionnaire, un style pendant que je te regarderai t'échauffer avec tes petits camarades ? Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Si je n'arrive que maintenant, c'est mon problème, pas le tien. Fin de la discussion, Campbell.

D'où me venait cette subite assurance ? Depuis quand semblais je aussi décidée ?

J'hausse la voix à l'adresse des autres :

- Bien, maintenant que papa et maman se sont rabibochés, est-ce qu'on peut commencer les échauffement ?

- Il faut attendre le Coach, dit un type.

- Le Coach ?

Félix m'observe de sous ces cils, condescendant.

- Évidemment, quand on arrive bien après les autres, on ne peut pas savoir qui est le Coach.

- Le Coach est la légende de ce lycée et de quelques universités comme Harvard, prononce un garçon typé espagnol.

- On dit qu'il a quitté sans raison Harvard alors qu'il y faisait un excellent travail, rajoute Jared. Darmouth l'aurait alors demandé,ais il a décliné.

- C'est aussi un grand buveur de Becherovka, critique un certain Samuel.

- Un ivrogne peut-être, mais un génie pour entraîner les meilleurs. Il paraîtrait que les plus grands joueurs de basket ball ont fait appel à lui.

Étonnée, j'en oublie presque de forcer ma voix à être plus masculine quand je leur demande pourquoi cet homme vraisemblablement si brillant a fini ici.

- Aucune idée, me répond Félix, m'observant bizarrement. Tout ce qu'on sait de lui, car ce sont les autres anciens qui nous l'on dit, c'est que c'est un homme colérique, un vrai soulârd comme pas deux, se contredisant en permanence mais un entraîneur excellent. On le surnomme carrément "l'homme qui murmure à l'oreille des joueurs" !

- ALORS LES GONZESSES, ON N'EST TOUJOURS PAS EN TRAIN DE SE REMUER LES NIBARDS SUR CE TERRAIN ?! hurle une voix âgée.

Nous nous retournons tous d'un seul homme vers celui qui nous apostrophe.

Félix murmure :

- Le Coach.

J'ouvre de grands yeux en découvrant le personnage tout droit sorti d'un endroit lointain, très très lointain.

Un crâne luisant, où quelques mèches blanches se dressent encore fièrement, deux petits yeux d'un gris acier nous détaillant sans vergogne, une bouche ravitaillée de temps à autre par la fameux alcool très fort de Becherovka, une bedaine plus imposante qu'un grand tonneau de vin de Bordeaux, et une canne pour supporter l'ensemble, voilà donc à quoi ressemblait le Coach.

Il prend une autre goulée du liquide, nous observant tour à tour. De notre côté, on pourrait entendre une mouche voler.

- C'est qui ici, le capitaine de cette équipe de lopettes ? éructe t il, un air vicieux flottant sur sa face rougie.

Bon sang, et c'était_ ça _qui avait été demandé par Darmouth ?

Je peinais à y croire.

Je m'avance d'un pas, hésitante.

- C'est moi, monsieur.

Il crache à même le sol, avant de s'exclamer :

- Dis moi, Meyer, si c'est toi le chef de cette bande de petites folles, pourquoi elles sont pas encore à cracher leur sang avec un putain de ballon entre les mains ?

Je le sentais mal. Horriblement mal.

- On vous attendait, monsieur.

Il se reprend une lampée de Becherovka, claquant la langue, satisfait, avant de s'égosiller la seconde suivante :

- Et est ce que ta mère m'attendait à ta naissance, pour débuter son accouchement ?! Est ce que vous tous, petits merdeux qui venez à peine d'enlever votre couche culotte, vous m'avez attendu pour sauter la première salope qui vous ai passé sous le nez ?! Si la réponse est non, je répète ma question : pourquoi m'avoir attendu pour commencer à remuer votre graisse ?

Nous sommes pétrifiés sur place. Même Félix ne bronche pas, restant parfaitement immobile. Je n'allais jamais pouvoir rester ici avec un tel entraîneur.

D'où sortait ce dingue, bon sang ?

- Pas de réponse ? ALORS BOUGEZ VOTRE CUL, MES PETITES PÉTASSES !

Les anciens avaient raison. Cet homme était l'ivrogne le plus remarquable d'entre tous.

**... OoOoOoOoO ... **

**A long chapitre, long commentaire ! **

**Mais quel chapitre de fou, mes amis ! Ca ne fait pourtant que commencer ! **

**Mon dieu, je n'aurais JAMAIS voulu d'un coach aussi... aussi... y a t il un mot pour le décrire, en fait ? **

**On en apprend de ces choses ! Bon, Bella est toujours aussi débile, à faire confiance aux mauvaises personnes, mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était un scoop ! **

**Enfin, on sait que Bella n'est pas la fille des Cullen ! Mais alors... de qui...? **

*** Auteur qui voit déjà les lectrices dirent "Mais c'est la fille d'Aro !" ***

**Tout le monde semble persuadé que Démétri est le frère de cette pauvre fille de Bella. En fait, comme à peu près tout le monde était sûr et certain que Whyle était le méchant de l'histoire... **

**D'ailleurs, je vous ai roulé dans la farine, pour la plupart ! **

**Ce qui prouve bien que je suis un génie genialissime, jusqu'au bout j'ai réussi à semer le doute dans votre esprit ! MWAHAHAHA, je suis si BRILLANTE, si GENIAAAAAAAAL ! **

**Ah, alors NON, on ne hurle pas, on ne crie pas après l'auteur pour avoir mis autant de temps à poster, je sais qu'une semaine de ma part c'est énorme, mais durant deux soirées je n'ai rien écrit, occupée que j'étais à choisir la corde avec laquelle j'allais me pendre, mais ensuite, dès que je le pouvais j'écrivais sans relâche, jusqu'à des heures indues ! **

**Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez aimé ? Vous avez détesté ? Parce que même si vous n'avez pas aimé, c'est comme mes betteraves, y aura encore du rab pour tout le monde ! **

**Je me remets dès ce soir à l'écriture de la seconde partie de ce 23 chapitre ! ****Je tenais également à vous remercier toutes pour vos chaleureuses reviews, qui m'ont donné envie de me surpasser plus que jamais ! Cette première partie vous était dédiée, à chacune e vous pour vous dire mille fois merci de m'avoir encouragée ! **

**Je veux voir les mains se lever ! Combien avez vous étés à croire que j'avais fait mourir Edward, quand il dit "baigner dans son sang", hmmm ? J'adoooore vous faire stresser pour rien... C'est ... Jouissif ! ;D Je vois plein de Bella numéro 2 autour de moi, rien que pour ça ! **

**Pour aider Victoria à tuer la niaise de service, tapez 1 ! **

**Pour mettre trois claques dans la tête de Bella qui croit tout ce qu'on lui dit, tapez 2 ! **

**Et enfin, pour m'acclamer, m'aduler, m'adorer, tout ce que vous voulez en fait, tapez 3 ! **

**Mlle c'est-moi-le-maître-du-monde !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Et hop, encore un chapitre rien que pour vous toutes ! **

**Je suis tellement généreuse. **

**(Là, c'est le moment où vous êtes censées m'acclamer bien fort !)**

**Allez, place aux réponses aux revieweuses (génialissimes) que vous êtes ! **

**Réponses aux non inscrites :**

**Paty : Va savoir, j'ai toujours des idées tordues, c'est du grand moi quoi ! Non, Bella n'est pas la fille d'Aro, et oui ses parents sont bien morts ! (je sais, je suis trop méchante, si je pouvais je ferais crever tout le monde...)Naaaaaaan, jamais j'arrêterai cette fiction, je vous adore toutes bien trop pour ça ! La dépression me passe vite généralement ;D Tu comprendras dans le chapitre 24 le fonctionnement des apparitions de Victoria, promis ! (mais non t'es pas débile, c'est quoi cette idée !) La fin ? C'est un bad/happy end, comme je le disais à JuliaEmmett... mais je ne peux t'en dire plus ! Ce serait trop facile sinon ! x)**

**JuliaEmmett : Pardon, mille fois pardon, dix mille fois pardon ! JAMAIS plus je ne te referai une telle peur, c'est promis ! Je voulais poster ce nouveau chapitre ce dimanche après midi par rapport à toi mais finalement je n'y suis pas arrivée, il est postée ce lundi, à 2:21 du matin... *yeux qui piquent* Naaaaaaaaan, Bella n'est pas la fille de Renée et Charlie, vu que Carlisle dit qu'il a promis à son père avant que celui ci ne meure de la sauver... Cherche encore ! ;D NAAAAAAN, le père de Jasper n'a pas tué les parents de Bella XD tu vas looooooooooooooin ! ^^ Tu as eu bien raison de me laisser une review, j'aurais été encore plus déprimée sinon ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira... J'angoisse...**

**Kyssou : Et tu as bien raison ! x°) Très bon choix !**

**Laurie : Mais noooon, promis elles enfleront pas ! Je te le jure ! XD T'en fais pas, elle va se défendre mais pas encore ! En attendant que Bella apprenne à se défendre, Jasper le fait pour elle ! ;p**

**Vieille Bique : Je te déteste, tu as même pas fini de lire la première partie sous prétexte que c'était TROP LONG ! CREVE, vieille peau de banane pourrie ! T'avais que ça à faire en plus ce week end, et prétend pas que t'avais des révisions, parce que regarder secret pourri et games of throne c'est pas des révisions pour moi ! Je veux plus JAMAIS te parler de toute ma vie, c'est fini entre toi et moi (faudrait déjà que ça ait commencé en fait, je sais que t'en rêves mais figure toi que moi non !) Tu es la puce qui rend fou mon rat ! (et moi par la même occasion !)**

**Bien, je n'ai oublié personne ? Sinon, les réclamations, faut les faire en bas ! ;p**

_**Je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à 1christelle1, devenue maman depuis hier d'une petite fille ! (prions pour elle, le paradis vient de l'éjecter et elle se retrouve maintenant en enfer ! Je compte sur vous pour la soutenir dans les moments les plus durs ! XD) 1christelle1, encore félicitations pour ton merveilleux courage, survivre à la nourriture des hôpitaux demande beaucoup de force ! ;)**_

_**Chapitre XXIII, deuxième partie : "Ton portable dans la voiture d'un étranger, jamais tu ne laisseras."**_

**Point de vue extérieur.**

Suspendue au dessus du vide par les poignets, ses orteils effleurant à peine le sol, Victoria réprime un premier cri quand la matraque en bois s'abat dans son dos nu une première fois. Tous ses muscles la tiraillent, ses jampes supportent de plus en plus difficilement le poids des chaînes attachées à ses chevilles pour mieux l'alourdir.

Elle avait mal, horriblement mal. Mais elle avait fauté, et elle savait pertinemment que Jasper ne laisserait passer une telle erreur de sa part. Un second coup de matraque vient la frapper fort.

Très fort.

Cette fois ci, le hurlement de douleur lui échappe malgré elle. Jasper menace, terrible :

- La ferme, Victoria ! Tu ne fais que payer les conséquences de tes actes ! QUE T'AVAIS JE DIT ?!

Les larmes se déversent sur ses joues puis sur ses épaules nues alors que ses jambes reçoivent chacune à leur tour le bâton de fer chauffé longuement par le feu, et qu'elle s'agite plus violemment, se tordant sous la souffrance telle une couleuvre, poussant un nouveau cri, puis un second, pareil à celui d'un animal blessé à mort.

Elle ne parle plus, non.

Sa bouche ne laisse sortir que des bruits incohérents, des lamentations, ses yeux embués ne sont que supplications, son être se crispe et se contorsionne de plus belle. Devant la pointe du fer brûlant qui se lève une nouvelle fois pour mieux frapper, Victoria parvient à balbutier quelques mots :

- Tu m'avais dit de ne pas la tuer maintenant, amour ! Tu m'avais ordonné de ne pas la blesser...

Poussant un soupir agacé, Jasper se décide enfin à détacher ses poignets, la laissant retomber totalement dénudée sur le sol dur et froid. Mais sa colère revient à la charge, et il la frappe de nouveau sauvagement, de ses poings contractés :

- A CAUSE DE TOI ET DE TES EMPORTEMENTS, TOUS MES PLANS SE RETROUVENT CONTRARIES ! IMBECILE ! TE VOILA INCAPABLE DE LA HARCELER A PRESENT !

Il s'arrête un court instant, les yeux brillants d'une folie effrayante puis reprend :

- JE DOIS CHANGER TOUTE LA LIGNE QUE J'AVAIS ERIGEE PAR TA FAUTE ! PUTAIN DE SALE CHIENNE ! TU ENTENDS CE QUE JE TE RACONTE AU MOINS ?! TU LE COMPRENDS ?!

Et sans un regard pour elle, sans lui laisser le temps de respirer, il tourne les talons. Avant de refermer la porte de la cave glaciale, il lui lance, mauvais :

- Je reviendrai te libérer dans trois jours, et j'espère qu'à l'avenir, tu seras plus obéissante, Victoria. Saches que je serais plus sévère avec toi s'il s'avérait que tu me décevais encore une fois, et que tu ne t'en sortiras pas à si bon compte. Je t'avais interdit de toucher Isabella, tu ne devais que l'effrayer dans la forêt. Si tu déroges une fois de plus à mes règles, je te le ferais subir très cher.

La porte de la cave claque bruyamment, et Victoria sanglote, malheureuse, espèrant simplement que la douleur cuisante s'apaisera assez vite. Elle se recroqueville sur elle même, réellement terrifiée pour la première fois. Ses paupières se ferment doucement, l'emportant peu à peu dans un sommeil alors que des larmes continuent de courir sur sa peau.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

**Point de vue Bella. (N/A : Qui, ENCORE elle ? ... Bah oui XD ) **

- MEYER ! REMUE TON CUL DE PINTADE !

J'accélère désespérément l'allure, me concentrant intensément pour coordonner mes jambes et mes mains dans un même but, faire une passe à un de mes joueurs. C'est alors que se produit le drame : je me rétame lamentablement la face par terre, perdant le peu de dignité qu'il me restait et le respect presque inexistant de mes co équipiers.

_Qu'est-ce que j'avais prédit, hein ? Je le savais que tu ferais pas trois mètres après avoir passé les portes du gymnase sans te ramasser en beauté ! PAUVRE FILLE !_

Le Coach hurle après moi pendant que Benjamin m'aide à me relever, m'adressant un regard désolé.

- QUAND T'APPRENDRAS A MARCHER AVANT DE COURIR, REVIENS ME VOIR ESPECE DE LOPETTE ! CINQUANTE POMPES POUR VOUS TOUTES LES MINETTES, ET REMERCIEZ CHALEUREUSEMENT LA GONZESSE QUI VOUS SERT DE MENEUR DE JEU !

Il se ressert avidemment une rasade de Becherovka, et je ne manque pas de me prendre des coups d'épaules au passage de la part des autres ainsi que diverses insultes. Je serre les dents, réfrénant l'envie de courir pleurer aux toilettes .

_De toute façon, tu tomberas pas plus bas maintenant._

- ALLEZ LES DONZELLES ! JE VEUX VOIR VOS NICHONS SE TREMOUSSER DEVANT MOI JUSQU'A CE QUE J'EN BANDE PENDANT QUE VOUS CRACHEZ VOTRE SUEUR !

Mais COMMENT ce type avait il fait pour être demandé par Darmouth et Harvard, COMMENT avait il fait pour ne se pas se faire encore virer avec un tel comportement ?! Cela relevait de l'imaginaire ! Un ivrogne gueulard comme pas deux, gras comme un cochon et passant son temps à nous insulter, ça ne pouvait exister que dans les livres, pas ailleurs bon sang !

Il s'approche de moi, ou se traîne plutôt avec sa canne, avant d'appuyer son pied dans mon dos.

_MAIS VAS Y JE T'EN PRIE ET MON DOS C'EST UN PAILLASSON POUR TES PIEDS, CONNARD !_

Il me crie littéralement dessus (pour ne pas changer depuis le début de la séance, en fait) comme si j'étais aussi sourde que lui.

_Sale vieux porc dégueulasse et mal baisé._

- ON EST A LA TRAÎNE, MEYER ?! DIX POMPES DE PLUS POUR TOI, MA COCHONNE !

_PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN !_

J'allais mourir, c'était certain. Je n'en étais quà ma quinzième pompe, considérant cela comme un exploit déjà, et ce malade m'en rajoutait encore. J'allais définitivement cracher mon sang sur le sol, comme ce gros plein de soupe de Becherovka aimait à le dire. Les autres gars, morts de fatigue et transpirants, m'observent d'un air consterné quand je renonce à la dix septième.

Le Coach me jauge, goguenard :

- Elle est fatiguée, la princesse ?

_Elle va te faire avaler ta bibine par ton énorme derrière, la princesse, salopard !_

Il hausse les épaules.

- Bien, vu que votre petite tafiole a décrété qu'elle en avait terminée avec les exercices, REPRISE DE JEU POUR VOUS, MES POUFFES !

Résignée, humiliée et colérique, je m'apprête à rejoindre les autres quand le Coach me retient :

- Pas toi, Meyer. Tu vas me faire une autre série d'exercices. Tu vois le sceau et la serpillière avec le balai, là bas ? me dit il en désignant au fond du gymnase les ustensiles. BAH TU VAS ALLER NETTOYER LE PLANCHER, ET AVEC UN PEU DE CHANCE TES MUSCLES SE SERONT DEVELOPPES D'ICI LA !

_PUTAIN D'IVROGNE !_

Qu'auriez vous dit à ma place, honnêtement ?

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

**Point de vue Edward. (N/A : UN REVENANT !)**

Essouflés par notre première mi temps, nous écoutons avec attention notre entraîneur, qui fait rebondir tranquillement le ballon :

- Qu'est ce que le basket, Edward c?

- Une histoire de solidarité, tout d'abord, répondis je, sans vraiment savoir où il voulait en venir.

Il sourit simplement, calme.

- C'est exact. Le basket, mes petits gars, c'est d'abord la solidarité. L'entraide, rajoute t il, balançant le ballon à Emeric Morgan. C'est la possibilité de trouver un équilibre en tant qu'homme, poursuit il.

Il se tourne vers Andrew Petterson, haussant un sourcil en attendant son avis :

- Une forme d'apprentissage et d'éducation intéressante ou on apprend les règles de la vie, monsieur, hasarde t il.

- Respecter les uns et les autres, les forces et les faiblesses de nos camarades, dit à son tour Mike Newton.

Comment ce crétin avait il réussi à intégrer notre équipe, je l'ignorai encore. C'était pour moi un grand mystère et je devais souvent ronger mon frein pour ne pas lui aboyer dessus toutes les cinq minutes. Mais y pouvais je réellement quelque chose si Newton avait une tête à se manger des claques ?

Le coach Evans hoche la tête, satisfait.

- C'est pour toutes ces raisons que vous pouvez battre l'équipe des Nameroys, les gars. Ne les sous estimez pas, ne vous sur estimez pas. Seuls, vous ne pourrez jamais réussir. Ensemble, vous formerez l'unité qui fera de vous des battants. Des gagnants !

Il claque dans ses mains :

- Allez, les gars ! Montre moi ce que vous avez dans le ventre !

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

La maison est plongée dans la pénombre quand je rentre. Mon coeur se serre malgré moi.

Où es tu, Bella ? Es tu avec _lui_, encore une fois ?

Je ne pouvais y croire. Pas après tous ces jours passés à me courir après. Elle ne pouvait renoncer aussi vite, n'est ce pas ? Même si je me sentais toujours aussi meurtri, même si je ressentais le besoin qu'elle me laisse seul, même si je ne voulais plus la voir pour le moment, je ressentais l'envie contradictoire et furieuse de la toucher, de sentir son souffle chaud caresser ma peau, de m'emparer avec brutalité de sa bouche, de crier à la face du monde qu'elle était mienne, qu'elle n'était qu'à moi.

_Mais non, mais non Eddy. Fais la mariner, ça lui fera les pieds. Puis change de disque pendant qu'on y est. Je crois que tu passes ton temps à me rabâcher les oreilles avec cette chanson._

_La ferme ! _

Je monte me doucher, collant de sueur, et soupire d'aise sous le jet d'eau.

Tout doucement, mes pensées dérivent vers Bella.

Je l'imagine me rejoindre pour mon plus grand plaisir sous la douche, me dévoilant sans la moindre pudeur son corps aux courbes délicieuses. Je frissonne, touchant presque du doigt ses seins dressés orgueilleusement, me mordant la lèvre en voyant très clairement ses grands yeux devenir sombres de désir, alors que sa langue viendrait effleurer mon torse avant de remonter dans mon cou.

Je grogne, brusquement excité, et ne peut plus ignorer mon érection. Je recule contre le mur de la douche, ma main descendant sur mon sexe, avant de le prendre lentement. J'halète, rêvant que ce soit Bella qui me touche ainsi, qui m'offre cette caresse osée, qui fasse des va et viens le long de ma verge tendue pour elle.

Je gémis de plus belle, me prenant plus vigoureusement. Je pourrais sentir ses petits seins pressés contre moi, alors que je prendrais à pleines mains ses fesses, me délectant de leur fermeté... sa langue viendrait taquiner paresseusement la mienne, pendant que sa main accélérerait ses mouvements, et à bout, je la plaquerai contre la vitre, dévorant ses lèvres, m'attaquant voracement à un téton réclamant toute mon attention, léchant et suçant chaque parcelle de peau. Mes doigts se promèneraient sur ses hanches, dans le creux de ses reins, avant de rôder sur son ventre, puis vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Ma respiration se fait plus courte, mon sexe durci palpite entre ma main, je me sais au bord de la jouissance.

Et là... quand elle m'aura supplié, quand ses gémissements se mêleront à des jurons de frustration, quand elle frottera lascivement son bassin au mien, alors je plongerai un doigt en elle, lentement, doucement, avant de la pénétrer d'un second, la prenant toujours plus fort, toujours plus rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle mon prénom de bonheur et d'un plaisir obscène.

Je gronde sourdement, jouissant violemment, murmurant son prénom avec douleur et envie.

Aurais je du avoir honte d'avoir eu de telles pensées envers elle ?

Je ne le croyais pas. Dans ce cas, jamais je n'aurais du l'embrasser, jamais je n'aurais du lui déclarer mon amour interdit, et jamais je n'aurais du rester maintenant là, à la guetter fiévreusement depuis ma grande baie vitrée.

Je souris faiblement. J'avais beau chercher à la fuir, je lui revenais toujours.

Le fou que j'étais.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

_Demi tour, Cullen, y a le gang des Barbies à une dizaine de mètres de toi ! _

Trop tard pour me faire la malle, apparemment.

- Edwaaaaaaard ! Mon chooooooooooooooooou !

Je fais mine de ne pas avoir entendu, regardant intensément une affiche collée au mur sans vraiment en saisir son contenu avant de de me décider à parler avec - horreur et désespoir - Mike Newton.

Tout plutôt que de me retrouver en face de Tanya et Lauren qui ne me lâchent plus depuis qu'elles m'ont vu hier, durant l'entraînement, torse nu.

_En même temps, qu'est ce que tu foutais torse nu ? T'espèrais quoi, que Bella allait venir se rincer l'oeil peut-être ?_

_J'avais chaud, abruti._

_Et mon cul, c'est du poulet peut-être ?_

- Edwaaaaaaaaard ! Woooooouhooooou !

_Dégagez, bordel ! Non, vous ne me voyez pas, je ne suis pas là, je n'existe pas ! _

A mon grand malheur, Tanya me voit pourtant très bien, me fourrant presque son décolleté sous le nez alors que Lauren la pousse du coude pour mieux s'approcher de moi.

_Navrant._

Tanya tortille une mèche de cheveux, cherchant s'en doute à être sensuelle mais pour ma part c'est un rire moqueur que je dois contenir. Sa voix horriblement haut perchée martyrise mes oreilles :

- Oooooh, Edward ! Cette performance (tiens, elle connaît ce mot ? Tanya est surprenante, aujourd'hui) que tu nous as offerte, oui ! C'était siiiiiiiiiiiiii... siiiiiiiiiiii...

- Ouais, carrémeeeeeeeent, enchaîne Lauren, regrettant visiblement de ne pas pouvoir entortiller de la même manière que Tanya ses cheveux.

Encore un peu et je vais me frapper la tête contre un poteau.

Je relève les yeux et aussitôt, tout bavardage futile m'échappe. Bella se tient à une vingtaine de mètres de moi. Vingt ridicules mètres nous séparent et je ne peux les combler. Ce n'était pas à moi de les faire. Elle s'était clairement joué de moi avec ce bâtard de Whitlock. Elle voulait me récupérer ?

Qu'elle vienne alors.

_Putain Cullen, regarde où sont passés tes bijoux de famille, sérieux, t'as le discours d'une pimbêche capricieuse ! Et quand t'auras fini de dire qu'un coup tu la veux et la seconde suivante que tu ne supportes plus de l'apercevoir, tu me feras signe, gros blaireau ! _

Je marmonne un vague "mouais" à quelque chose que me raconte Tanya avant d'abréger cette stupide conversation - encore que c'était un bien grand mot pour désigner ses piailleries agaçantes et vides de sens -, me dirigeant vers mon prochain cours, prenant bien garde à frôler Bella sans jamais la regarder. Je l'entends m'adresser un murmure plaintif, mais fais la sourde oreille, hâtant même mon pas.

_Je crois que ça va être à moi de vérifier si tes testicules sont toujours bien en place ou si Tanya te les as volées dans ton sommeil._

Vers seize heures, je quitte enfin le lycée et trouve Adam sur le parking. Surpris de le trouver là, je le hèle :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, vieux frère ?

Il ne me répond pas, son regard restant rivé sur un point imaginaire, loin de nous, sa mâchoire se contractant durement. Quand il se retourne enfin vers moi il me faut toute ma volonté pour ne pas flancher devant ses iris emplis de fureur :

- Rien, balance t il sèchement.

Il me plante sur place, se dirigeant à grands pas vers sa voiture, jurant en espagnol puis en français, allant même à claquer sans ménagement sa portière et de démarrer en trombe.

_Il a ses règles ou quoi ?_

Ce type était le gars le plus déconcertant que j'avais rencontré mais si hier matin j'avais eu un mal fou à me remettre des évènements, j'avais considéré, une fois ma mémoire ramenée à la vie, qu'Adam était le genre d'homme sur qui je pouvais me fier les yeux fermés. Sa perspicacité m'avait renversé, il fallait l'avouer. Je tresssaille en sentant mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, le sortant presque précipitamment en priant presque pour que ce soit Bella.

_Tu vois ? C'est ça ce que je veux te dire ! Tu l'ignores d'un côté mais ensuite tu te jettes sur la moindre chose qui se rapporte à elle ! C'est tellement... tellement... pathétique ! _

Je me retiens d'exécuter une danse de la joie en voyant que c'est elle et fronce les sourcils devant son message :

_**"Rejoins moi à Port Angeles, devant la boutique "Foulards au Vent" vers 16h30..."**_

J'hésite un court instant, faisant quelques pas avant de m'arrêter, repartant dans l'autre sens. Que me voulait elle ? Parler ? Se faire pardonner ? Irais je ?

_Cullen, c'est décidé, je T'ORDONNE de laisser pousser tes cheveux et d'en faire d'adorables petites couettes._

Secouant la tête, je m'élance vers ma Volvo, oubliant Tanya, l'entraînement qui a lieu tout à l'heure, le comportement pour le moins curieux d'Adam, filant avec joie et anxiété, impatience et nervosité vers Port Angeles. Arrivé là bas avec dix minutes d'avance, j'attends avec fébrilité dans la voiture devant le petit magasin, mon coeur battant à tout rompre.

Je pense même à me frapper - contre la vitre cette fois ci - quand je m'observe dans le rétroviseur, vérifiant si mes cheveux sont en place, ou qu'un bout de quelque chose ne soit pas coincé entre mes dents.

Je sais. Pathétique.

_Et dire que tu te foutais de la gueule des Barbies Pouffes Pouffes, tout à l'heure..._

Mais quand Bella sort enfin, une rage sans précédente s'empare de moi et le peu de raison qu'il me reste m'intime de laisser mes fesses clouées au cuir du siège. Parce qu'à ses côtés se tient Whitlock qui lui sourit d'un air plus con que le dernier des cons, et je manque de l'écharper avant de le faire asseoir sur la chaise de Judas quand il attache autour du cou de Bella un foulard rouge et noir.

Surprise mais stupidement contente qu'il lui offre un débile morceau de tissu à cinq dollars, elle lui sourit en retour et je frappe avec rudesse ma console, à deux doigts d'hurler sous la haine qui me ravage.

Comment osait elle me narguer ainsi ? Comment pouvait elle me faire une telle chose, à moi qui me serait mis à genoux devant elle ? Putain, c'était du pur foutage de gueule ou je ne m'y connaissais pas !

Et lui, là, ce connard, à lui sourire toujours aussi connement de la voir porter un putain de foulard horrible...

La tête me tourne, je m'aperçois que mes mains tremblent. Sans un regard de plus pour eux, je repars, me sentant tout proche du point de non retour.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

**Point de vue Bella. **

Jasper était venu me chercher a la sortie de mes cours vers quinze heures, à mon grand étonnement. Je m'étais retrouvée face à un Démétri furieux que je puisse l'abandonner au profit d'un "misérable cafard tout juste bon à se retrouver écrabouillé" quand nous avions encore à nous entraîner.

Benjamin et Embry lui avaient évidemment parlé de cette première séance avec le Coach, et il avait voulu reprendre les choses en main. Mais Jasper avait été plus rapide que lui, et j'étais obligée d'avouer qu'entre une série d'exercices exténuants ou de nouvelles explications sur le comment tuer une folle démoniaque, j'avais préféré suivre Jasper. Je lui avait simplement demandé de m'emmener sur Port Angeles.

Ce matin j'étais partie avec une idée en tête : nos parents ne reviendraient que très tard dans la nuit suite à un imprévu, et je voulais m'expliquer avec Edward. J'avais pris sur l'argent laissé pour nous durant les absences parentales, voulant avoir un large choix pour le dîner surprise de ce soir.

Je consultais régulièrement ma montre, mon portable étant resté dans la voiture de Jasper qui m'attendait patiemment. Je sortis enfin, mes emplettes terminées, et mon ami m'emmena empressé dans un nouvel endroit que je ne connaissais pas, "Foulards au Vent". Il m'avait fait essayé une multitude de choses, mais à vrai dire, mon esprit était surtout travaillé par l'idée alléchante de retrouver Edward après son entraînement, alors que je l'attendrais sur le canapé patiemment.

_Mouais, et POURQUOI le canapé, hmm ?_

_Tu as quelque chose à redire contre ce choix peut-être ?_

_Je te demande simplement POURQUOI l'attendre sur le canapé quand tu pourrais t'asseoir à table._

_Sur la table, ça marche aussi ?_

_Dévergondée..._

A mille lieux de Jasper, je ne fis donc pas attention quand il accrocha autour de mon cou un foulard qu'il m'avait acheté, souriant niaisement en m'imaginant dire à Edward que le dîner n'attendait plus que lui. Bon sang, j'étais vraiment une perverse.

Où étais passée la Bella sage et raisonnable, sacrebleu ?

Plus tard avec Jasper, nous abordâmes des points essentiels pour l'élimination de la dingue maléfique : il s'avérait qu'un démon n'était vulnérable qu'une seule nuit par an, le premier novembre à minuit, et exactement au douxième coup. Le timing devait dont être parfait. Pour la tuer, il fallait une arme spécifique, et qu'il avait en sa possession. Néanmoins, je trouvais suspect le fait qu'elle ne se présente plus à moi, ce à quoi Jasper m'avait dit :

- Méfie toi, Bella, ce n'est qu'une façade. Sois toujours sur tes gardes, elle attaquera au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins.

Je n'étais rentrée que vers dix huit heures, me précipitant pour préparer mon dîner de retrouvailles. Courant de la cuisine au salon, je file vers la stéréo pour y mettre une musique douce, me demandant vaguement si je dois allumer quelques bougies ou non, avant de retourner à la découpe de mon poulet. J'avais décidé d'un poulet en marinade, trempant dans une sauce de gingembre, d'herbes de Provence (conservées précieusement de notre passage en France) de poivre et d'autres épices. Avec ça j'avais prévu un crumble en dessert. L'entrée se composait d'une salade de tomates et de gésiers.

J'étais fière de moi, mais j'ignorai si tout ceci suffirait.

_Bien sûr que non, pauvre débile, tu crois qu'avec une salade et un bout de viande, il va te pardonner Cullen ? Arrêtes de te croire chez les bizounours, je te jure ça devient exaspérant ! _

Dix neuf heures arrive, puis vingt heure. Je marche inlassablement du salon à la cuisine pour la trois centième fois, avant de revenir disposer de façon différente la table à manger.

Vingt et une heure.

Je m'impatiente, irritée, me retenant de l'appeler. Mais que pouvait il bien faire, enfin ? Pourquoi n'était il pas encore rentré ? Les entraînements ne duraient pas aussi longtemps, que je sache !

La porte s'ouvre et se referme sèchement, et il me faut toute ma volonté pour ne pas courir à sa rencontre et le plaquer contre le premier mur avant de l'embrasser follement. Je l'avais blessé, je devais me faire pardonner et m'expliquer. Lui dire que cela s'était passé bien avant qu'un "nous" ne commence à exister. Je l'entend souffler fortement, se débarrassant abruptement de son manteau.

Je ne bouge plus, attendant avec incertitude son arrivée. Il stoppe à la vue de la table aménagée. D'une voix tremblante, j'articule difficilement, contenant péniblement mes émotions :

- J'ai préparé le dîner...

Fatigué, il m'observe en silence, puis son regard se pose sur le couvert dressé.

- C'est bien, murmure t il doucement.

Comme paralysée, je guette le moindre signe m'indiquant que quelque chose lui déplaît. Il s'approche de la table, restant un long moment immobile. Et brusquement il tire sur la nappe avec force, faisant tout valser à terre.

Muette de stupéfaction, j'écarquille les yeux de peur et de déception. Il ne crie pas, sa voix restant totalement mesurée, mais si... dépourvue d'émotion :

- C'était une très jolie table, que tu avais dressée là, ma Bella.

Il s'éloigne sans un mot de plus. Mes poings se ferment et s'ouvrent convulsivement. Je me retiens d'éclater en sanglots dans le salon.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

Le week end s'est écoulé péniblement. Depuis cette soirée désastreuse, Edward ne me parlait plus, et je ne cherchais pas non plus à discuter avec lui. Nous ne donnions le change que devant nos parents, et encore. Cela ressemblait plus à " Passe moi le sel, merci" qu'autre chose.

Démétri était revenu me chercher dès le samedi matin, et ce n'était que le soir que j'étais rentrée, morte d'épuisement, me goinfrant de tout et de n'importe quoi, pourvu que je mange quelque chose de consistant. Dimanche fût pire, en réalité. Edward et lui s'entendaient à merveille, mais même en la présence de celui ci, Edward refusait de m'adresser la parole, se contentant simplement de me jeter un coup d'oeil meurtrier.

Démétri avait tenté de s'en mêler, en bonne concierge qu'il pouvait être, mais je lui avais rétorqué, amère, de ne rien en faire. Ce qui me rendait folle dans cette histoire, c'était de ne pas savoir pourquoi Edward s'était emporté ainsi ce vendredi soir. J'étais persuadée qu'il y avait plus que ce maudit baiser dans l'affaire. Evidemment, il n'allait rien me dire.

Evidemment.

Ce lundi là, Jasper m'attend, appuyé nonchalemment au mur. Dois je préciser que je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à aller dialoguer avec lui quand Edward, en le voyant, devint plus sombre qu'auparavant ?

- Hey, Bella ! s'écrie Jasper, heureux.

Je le salue faiblement, sentant le regard de mon frère sur nous deux. Je me retourne vers lui, brusquement décidée à le rejoindre et tant pis s'il m'envoie au diable, quand Jasper me retient par la manche, intrigué :

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Je me retiens de ne pas tirer sur ma manche pour la lui reprendre .

- Je dois voir mon frère.

- Ca m'étonnerait, dit il amusé, il m'a l'air sacrément occupé pour le moment.

Tout semble alors comme se passer au ralenti.

Edward retient d'une main la taille de Tanya et l'embrasse sans la moindre douceur. J'ouvre la bouche, dévastée devant ce spectacle, le sol semble s'ouvrir sous mes pieds alors que le gloussement écoeurant de Tanya me parvient.

- Bella ? Tout va bien ? s'enquiert Jasper, inquiet pour moi.

Je m'accroche à la main qu'il me tend, sentant mes jambes trembler sous mon poids devenu d'un seul coup lourd, trop lourd. Mes pupilles restent figées d'effroi devant le nouveau couple s'affichant clairement, tandis que celles d'Edward restent obstinément rivées sur le visage de cette... cette...

Je voudrais le rejoindre, la bousculer elle, cette dinde farcie de mille produits chimiques qui lui servent à ressembler à quelque chose, je voudrais le secouer lui comme un vulgaire prunier et lui dire qu'il ne peut pas me faire ça.

Mais je ne fais rien. Je reste tétanisée devant eux, et quand je baisse la tête, je ne peux que constater le trou flagrant et immense dans ma poitrine.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

- Meyer, dans mon bureau, m'ordonne Becherovka.

A défaut de connaître son nom, je l'appelais ainsi. Enfin, jamais devant lui en tous cas. Je le regarde s'installer dans son fauteuil, me souciant à peine qu'en plein match d'entraînement il m'arrête subitement pour parler.

Il ronchonne une fois de plus en s'apercevant, désolé, que sa meilleure amie soit vide. Puis se concentre sur moi :

- Meyer, depuis qu'on se côtoit maintenant, et cela fait quelques admirables petites semaines à présent, je me suis toujours demandé comment tu étais devenu capitaine de cette équipe de larbins. Ils ne sont pas terribles, mais toi tu l'es encore moins.

Il s'arrête avant de reprendre à mon grand regret, ma patience arrivant déjà à bout.

- C'est ce que je ne comprends pas. J'ai vu ton dossier, et il ne m'avait pas l'air tout à fait merdique. Mais quand je t'ai vu jouer, je t'ai trouvé nul. Extrêmement nul. De la vraie merde !

Son poing vient heurter la table mais je tressaille à peine, comme déconnectée. Je pense à Edward. A sa putain de pouffe.

- MEYER !

- Heu, ouais ? répondis je stupidement.

Il m'attrape par le col, son haleine empestant l'alcool. Bon, là je commence à avoir peur.

- Mais tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus chez toi ? C'est de voir que tu deviens plus que merdique ! Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas faire pire, mais en fait si, tu y arrives très bien ! Question nullité tu es très fort ! J'en viens même à me demander comment tu ne t'ai pas encore fait casser la gueule par tes petites folles !

Il me lâche soudainement, et je retombe sur mes fesses, à terre. Il s'énerve un peu plus :

- Non mais regarde toi, franchement ! Tu tiens à peine sur ce qui te sert de jambes, ton jeu est complètement bidon, tu n'anticipes JAMAIS, bref, tu es bien mieux avec ta serpillière et ton balai entre les mains ! Alors tu sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Je rétorque mollement, déprimée en songeant une fois de plus à Edward et sa distance quotidienne :

- Faire un peu de ménage, pour pas changer depuis deux séances consécutives ?

- EXACTEMENT ! DEHORS MAINTENANT !

J'hausse les épaules, désormais habituée à ses coups de gueule, traînant comme à ma bonne habitude des pieds, quand le juron suivit du trophée qui vient s'abattre contre la cloison, à à peine cinq centimètres de moi me fait enfin réagir. Je me retourne, explosant à la manière d'une dynamite :

- NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADE ?!

Je me dirige vers lui, bouillonnante :

- C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLEME, A LA FIN, HEIN ?! VOUS PASSEZ VOTRE TEMPS A NOUS HURLER DESSUS OU A BOIRE COMME UN TROU, VOUS N'ÊTES JAMAIS CONTENT DE CE QUE LES GARS PEUVENT FAIRE, JAMAIS !

Je continue, vidant ce que j'ai sur le coeur, extériorisant ma haine et mon chagrin par tout et n'imprte quoi. J'étais fatiguée, j'en avais assez d'être ballotée par tout le monde.

- Vous croyez que j'ai que ça à faire, me faire traiter comme un chien et redemander à me prendre un coup de pied dans le cul de votre part, peut-être ? Vous croyez que je suis là parce que j'en avais envie, peut-être ? VOUS CROYEZ QUE VOIR VOTRE TÊTE CHAQUE PUTAIN DE SOIR QUI PASSE M'AMUSE, PEUT ÊTRE ?! Alors non, je n'ai pas que ça à foutre, Becherovka ! Maintenant, je me tire, parce que j'en ai ras ma claque de vous, d'eux tous, et de toute cette merde ! La serpillière, vous pouvez vous la mettre où je pense !

Sans attendre (prenant brutalement conscience de ce que je viens de dire) je sors et claque violemment la porte, me retrouvant face à neuf gars hallucinés. Je leur décoche un regard noir, furieuse :

- Elles ont un problèmes, mes pintades ?! RETOURNEZ COURIR APRES VOTRE BALLON, BORDEL !

- MEYER ! hurle de nouveau le Coach.

- ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE, BECHEROVKA ! ENTRAÎNEZ DONC VOS FILLES, COMME VOUS LE DÎTES SI BIEN, ET FOUTEZ MOI LA PAIX !

- MEYER, SUR LE TERRAIN IMMEDIATEMENT !

Hargneuse, je me retourne d'un seul homme, et rattrape aisément le ballon qu'il tentait de m'envoyer dans la face. Je le lui renvoie sous les yeux toujours aussi ronds de l'équipe, et pars de nouveau, jurant à tout bout de champs.

Le ballon qu'on m'envoie dans le dos m'arrête net et prête à me jeter sur celui qui a fait ça, je me retiens face au Coach. Nous nous défions longuement du regard, aucun de nous n'étant prêts à céder.

Ce vieux soulârd me décontenançait par ses méthodes si peu orthodoxes, ses gueulantes vulgaires et son comportement si atypique. Existait il un autre homme que lui dans son genre ?

Aucune idée.

- Allez Meyer, je veux voir ton cul gracieux s'activer.

Juste avant de repartir dans son bureau, il me souffle assez bas pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre :

- Dis toi juste que la balle que tu as entre les mains est la tête de celui à qui tu veux faire la peau, Meyer.

Eberluée, je coule un regard vers sa porte. Becherovka était un génie d'ivrogne, le doute n'était plus permis.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

**Il est deux heures du matin, en ce dimanche 16 juin 2013, je ne voulais pas arrêter cette deuxième partie ici, mais je n'ai pas le choix, on dirait... Comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois, alors rendez vous très prochainement pour la troisième partie de ce XXIII ème chapitre ! **

**Je sais, Bella monopolise la scène et ça vous agace, mais je vous assure que je n'y peux pas réellement grand chose, cette partie de l'histoire se déroule ainsi... Je sais, on adore toutes (ou presque) Edward (enfin là on aimerait le tuer pour embrasser le caniveau oublié) et vous êtes terriblement tristes qu'il ne soit pas trop présent, mais consolez vous, il va revenir un peu plus, c'est une promesse ! **

**Argh, ça m'énerve, je voulais vraiment clore ce chapitre, et je me retrouve avec une troisième partie sinon ça fait trop long... Si la première partie a été écrite sur smartphone, celle ci a été faite sur ordinateur, et quel soulagement ! **

**Quelqu'un a t il compris ce qu'il s'est passé quand soit disant Bella demande à Edward de la rejoindre à la boutique des foulards...? J'ai quand même laissé un gros indice ! *ton indigné***

**Décidément, le Coach Becherovka me fait délirer. J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas cette histoire de basket trop lourde, comme je le disais je ne sais plus quand déjà, elle est reliée à deux évènements importants, (ainsi qu'un troisième mais moins "grave")et ils se produiront presque simultanément dans la troisième et dernière partie qui arrive d'ici quelques jours ! **

**Au fait, vous souvenez vous que j'avais dit que lors de la première bagarre entre Jasper et Edward, Jasper repartait avec une audi ? Et que Victoria entendait une Ducati revenir ? Et que Whyle avait lui aussi une Ducati ?**

**Réponse à cette question (existentielle, je sais XD) : Jasper repart bien avec une Audi, mais en chemin il l'échange contre sa Ducati, qui était en fait chez un garagiste. Et il repart avec sa bonne vieille moto ! * se félicite encore pour avoir si bien embrouillée les lectrices***

**On apprend pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais ça va venir, promis ! Un peu de patience, que diable ! ;D Bon, Jasper n'a pas vraiment changé ces habitudes en ce qui concerne Victoria, mais ça non plus ce n'est pas un scoop ! **

**Remercions chaleureusement tia63 pour sa bonne idée de faire tomber Bella en début de chapitre ! (c'est normal de vous faire plaisir et d'écrire quelques unes de vos idées sadiques ! Et puis bon, QUI n'aime pas voir Bella se ramasser la figure devant tout le monde, franchement ?!)**

**Je sais pas pourquoi mais en relisant ce chapitre pour débusquer mes fautes d'innatention, je ne le trouve pas si bien que ça... Il manque quelque chose... (non non, je ne refais pas de déprime mais je le trouve fade, maintenant...)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Je suis remontée. Vraiment remontée.**

**Je me sens formidablement en colère, à l'heure où je tape ces notes. (Lundi 17 Juin 2013 - oui, c'est en train de devenir une habitude de noter la date)**

**MAIS VRAIMENT EN PETARD !**

**Et je vais vous le dire, pourquoi !**

**Parce qu'il y a de misérables vers de terre tout juste bons à être bouffés par ma stupide poule Odette qui minent le moral d'auteurs excellentissimes comme SBRocket, qui les rétament à terre et leur donne envie de tout arrêter ! J'ai découvert, il y a de cela peu de temps, une fiction incroyable et qui sortait de l'ordinaire, du nom de "Hooligans". Cette histoire, écrite d'une main admirable, au style limpide, clair, et tout bonnement scotchant, a été supprimée par l'auteur elle même (SBRocket) qui, à ce que j'en ai compris, aurait reçu des commentaires très désagréables (je crois qu'elle a été accusée de plagiat ou quelque chose dans ce genre). **

**Je trouve cela tout bonnement HONTEUX, SCANDALISANT, que des malotrus, des langues de vipère acérées puissent décourager une personne qui elle, peut passer des heures à construire des dialogues agréables, à réfléchir à une suite intriguante, drôle et émouvante, qui donne tout ce qu'elle a ! J'ignore qui sont ces personnes qui ont largement piétinées sur le travail si brillant de cette auteur superbe, mais si je les tenais je... RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !**

**Parce que ces personnes n'ont pas le moindre scrupule à mépriser le labeur des autres, parce qu'elles nous punissent (et avec l'auteur bien évidemment, car c'est pour elle le plus terrible) NOUS DEVONS REAGIR ! Nous DEVONS lutter contre ces parasites infects à qui l'on n'a ABSOLUMENT RIEN demandé ! S'ils ne sont pas contents, qu'ils dégagent et n'importunent pas les auteurs ! C'est si facile de critiquer derrière un écran, de se cacher ! C'est tellement lâche... **

**Bien, et après mon coup de gueule (où je risque de ruminer toute cette foutue sainte journée) réponse aux reviews ! **

**Inscrite : **

**Sochic88 : Désolée mais pour cette fois ci je n'ai pas pu faire autrement pour te répondre, le mp refuse obstinément de s'envoyer... Ah bah oui, Victoria n'est pas très fûte fûte, ou bien trop amoureuse... Tu comprendras d'ici un ou deux chapitres ce que veut Démétri, promis, et je t'autorise à frapper Edward pour son très très mauvaus goût ! ;D**

**Non inscrites : **

**Nina : Je pense qu'il va regretter, en effet... quel abruti, quand même...XD**

**Pati : Eh ouaaaaais, Jasper c'est le big boss ! J'ai un compte fb mais en fait... je n'y vais jamais x) Il ne me sert à rien ! (et non, tes questions ne sont pas débiles, rooooh !) Je ne peux pas encore te dire ce qu'est réellement Victoria, mais tu le sauras ! (ou pas ! ;p ) Oui, Becherovka est à mourir de rire, je suis trop fière de ce personnage ! ^^**

**Kyssou : Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! :D ( Quel enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir !)**

**Laurie : Bah oui, quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre x°) Ah mais si il lui demande maintenant, à la Bella, moi j'ai une partie de l'histoire qui flanche... il va lui poser la question dans le prochain chapitre ! OUIIIIIIII, TU DETIENS LA BONNE REPONSE POUR DEMETRI ! Je suis si fière de toi, viens là que tata Namur te fasse un gros poutou ! XD**

**Sak : Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas très bien saisi moi non plus pourquoi cette fille se réveille maintenant mais bon... les fous, ça existe, alors bon...! Mais merci pour ton soutien, ça fait plaisir ! **

**Milton63 : Hmm... toi, je te connais, tu m'as déjà laissé quelques reviews ! T'en fais pas, je reste sur mon chemin et pour te le prouver, voici la suite ! Ton commentaire me fait chaud au coeur, je me sens émue que Domaine Interdit t'accroche autant ! ^^**

**Roxyfioul : Non non non, je ne retire pas ma fiction, t'en fais pas va ! Alors si tu as aimé... Voici la troisième partie du chapitre 23 ! C'est évident qu'elle n'a pas lu plus loin que le résumé et le prologue, cette nana... voir le premier chapitre ! Tss...**

**Coca : Merci pour ton soutien, et t'en fais, je n'écoute que moi ! **

**Harmony : Mon dieu ! Ne m'écris pas de si belles choses, je vais finir par être ruinée avant l'heure à dépenser autant dans les mouchoirs ! ;D Je me doutais bien que tu devais être sacrément occupée, ne t'en fais pas, mais j'avoue, j'avoue... Tes commentaires, lus, relus, re re lus, re re re re re re re re lus ont toujours cette saveur exquise, délicieuse pour mon esprit. C'est décidé, je vais ordonner qu'un palais et un temple soit construit en ton honneur ! Rien ne sera trop beau pour toi ! Je creuserai la terre jusqu'après ma mort pour couvrir ton corps d'or et de lumières ! (On se la joue à la Brel, et pas qu'un peu, je sais XD) Et oui, on va de rebondissements en rebondissements, que veux tu, c'est ça qui est génial avec moi ! ;) J'espère de tout mon coeur que le chapitre 26 t'a plu (enfin, la deuxième partie en vérité) et que cette troisième et dernière partie du chapitre 23 te séduira tout autant... J'angoisse assez, j'ai peur de te décevoir avec celui là, qu'il ne soit pas assez construit, pas assez développé... Je me met une énorme pression à chaque fois pour que tu trouves ton bonheur, à vrai dire ! Ps : la bague est sur mon bureau, elle n'attend plus que toi, et les cookies ont encore crâmés ! x)**

**...OoOoOoOoO...**

_**J'ai répondu à tout le monde ? Alors place à la suite ! Troisième et dernière partie, dédiée à JuliaEmmett, qui a eu très peur que j'abandonne... et qui est une lectrice généreuse !**_

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

_**Chapitre XXIII, troisième partie : A minuit, Cendrillon n'est pas la seule à vouloir sauver sa peau.**_

**Point de vue Bella.**

Je dribble comme une folle furieuse, déversant toute ma hargne dans mon jeu, rêvant que la balle que je frappe avec une brutalité exceptionnelle soit la tête décapitée de cette grognasse immonde de Barbie Salope-Connasse-Pouffiasse-Décérébrée, me transformant en un boulet de canon impossible à arrêter.

Enfin, _presque _impossible à arrêter.

Comme pour me rappeler que je suis à la base une fille maladroite et handicapée de naissance, je dérape sur le sol lisse et m'écrase _encore _face contre le sol, mon menton venant joyeusement manger la surface dure et je réussis même l'exploit d'entraîner Félix dans ma chute.

Ô joie, ô bonheur.

Le Coach me regarde sans sourciller, se contentant de boire (pour ne pas changer ses bonnes vieilles habitudes) Benjamin m'adresse un regard de pitié, Jared récupère le ballon en me lançant un coup d'oeil furibond (dix dollars que lui aussi se demande ce que je fabrique ici) Embry contemple les portes du gymnase, subitement fasciné par la poussière soulevée à cause du balai du concierge, et Félix Campbell s'emporte tout haut, après s'être relevé :

- Cette fois ci, y en a marre ! Marre de nous trimballer un boulet comme toi, marre de devoir supporter un abruti incapable de tenir une putain de balle cinq secondes entre ses doigts ! On n'y arrivera jamais avec un minable comme toi, Meyer !

Il s'approche de moi, exaspéré.

Pour ma part, je me résigne, ça devait bien arriver tôt ou tard. J'avais intégré l'équipe deux semaines et demi auparavant, et c'était déjà un miracle inespéré que je sois restée aussi longtemps. Je me demandais d'ailleurs toujours comment, entre mon jeu lamentable, les braillements de Becherovka et la mauvaise humeur des joueurs sitôt que je me trouvais dans les parages...

- Alors maintenant, tu dégages Meyer, j'en ai plus que ma claque de te voir, et je pense que c'est le cas pour tous ! Tout le monde ici a eu la patience et la sympathie de de supporter, mais maintenant on n'en peut plus de toi ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Je déprime littéralement à l'idée de te voir à chaque entraînement, je ne peux plus t'encaisser ! Sans toi, on a plus de chance de gagner contre les Blues Devils qu'avec ta poisse handicapante !

Je baisse les épaules sans rien dire. Je n'avais rien pour me défendre, Benjamin le savait, Embry le savait, tous le savaient ici. Je le savais. Je me détourne d'eux, sans un regard pour quiconque.

- MEYER ! gueule (parce qu'il s'agit bien de cela) le Coach.

Je soupire, sans me retourner pour autant.

- Ouais ?

- Ma bouteille est sur le point de me lâcher, alors si tu veux pas que je te pourrisse ta future carrière de balayeur, va au premier Walmart du coin ! CAMPBELL, accompagnes ta petite amie, je voudrais pas qu'elle se fasse violer en chemin !

Félix tente de protester mais se ravise sous la nouvelle gueulante de Becherovka, plus en rogne que jamais. Il me pousse presque en passant devant moi après avoir reçu les quelques dollars du vieux croûlant, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui grogner dessus :

- Connard !

Il me fait face lentement, et de son presque deux mètres, je le trouve bigrement effrayant, dans ce petit couloir sombre et étroit que nous traversons.

- T'as dit quelque chose, la crevette ?

_Sérieux Bella, ferme juste ta grande bouche cinq minutes et montre toi intelligente pour une fois dans ta triste vie._

- Rien, je bafouille.

- Ouais, ça vaut mieux je crois, gronde t il, toujours aussi mauvais.

Nous arrivons devant une épicerie au lieu du Walmart, et je laisse le soin à Félix de choisir l'alcool en question. Durant ce temps j'observe les lieux, de plus en plus ennuyée pour Démétri. Il allait me tuer, c'était certain. Un homme entre et je n'y prête pas réellement attention, mais très vite il revient dans mon champs de vision, absorbant toute ma concentration.

Du coin de l'oeil je le détaille, me sentant de plus en plus perturbée. Cet homme était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal mais pour une raison que j'ignorais, je me sentais extêmement nerveuse. Mes muscles se tendent dans un seul but, fuir ou attaquer, qu'importe, mais agir et je sens une brusque montée d'adrénaline m'envahir, comme si mon corps m'échappait et savait mieux que moi ce qu'il y avait à faire. A l'instant même où Félix revient et où je me jette sur mon ex co équipier, le poussant avec brusquerie contre une étagère, l'homme sort un revolver, hurlant quelque chose qui ne parvient pas à mes oreilles.

Tout se passe trop vite autour de nous, je me sens agir sans réellement prendre le temps de réfléchir, mon corps dicte ma façon de faire, comprenant plus vite que mon esprit ce qui se passe à seulement quelques mètres de moi. Les bouteilles, les aliments, les boîtes de conserves tombent à côté de nous, les cris stridents et paniqués des autres clients retentissent de partout et de nulle part, et l'homme tire une première fois sur le caissier encore ahuri et figé dans sa stupeur la plus totale.

Mûe par un instinct, analysant froidement la situation, je me relève très vite, et d'un geste adroit, précis, attrape une boîte de petits pois avant de la lancer en direction de l'arme du voleur.

_Touché._

Le pistolet s'échappe de la poigne de l'autre, virevolte dans les airs avant de toucher terre. L'agresseur se tourne vers moi, mais je m'échappe déjà du rayon central, attrapant la main de Félix au passage, toujours sonné et paralysé, lui hurlant de se relever immédiatement.

Comment avais je réussi à ne pas paniquer et à garder mon sang froid, je l'ignorais encore.

Un coup de feu retentit une seconde fois, pourtant différent. Autour de nous, les pleurs fusent encore mais le calme revient lentement. Je sors du rayon des pâtes et trouve devant l'entrée principale, rigide et imperturbable... Alice Brandon.

Le lutin à la poële, impassible, observant le braqueur étendu à ses pieds, baignant dans une flaque de sang.

Derrière moi, Félix n'en mène pas large. Moi même, je savais que j'aurais du être choquée. Je savais que j'aurais du me sentir mal, être revulsée par l'odeur de rouille qui arrivait à mes narines. La seule gêne que je ressentais, était de trouver cela presque... _normal_.

Honnêtement, ma perception des choses me semblait bigrement malsaine et tordue.

- Alice ? murmurais je, davantage étonnée qu'effrayée.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi, froide :

- On se connaît ?

Je m'apprête à lui dire qui je suis quand je me souviens in extremis que pour le moment je suis sous l'identité d'Adam Meyer et qu'elle ne peut pas me reconnaître. Je bredouille :

- Heu, non en fait. Je vous ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Le cri étranglé d'une cliente la rappelle à l'ordre, tandis qu'une autre personne appelle d'urgence une ambulance pour le caissier touché griévement. Je profite de l'affolement général pour fuir avec Félix, pâle comme un linge. Dehors, longtemps après que nous nous soyons éloignés de ce lieu bouleversant, je l'entends murmurer plusieurs fois : " Tu m'as sauvé la vie... ".

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

De ce qu'il s'était passé à l'épicerie, j'avais demandé à Félix de ne rien en dire. A personne. Inutile d'alarmer qui que ce soit, d'autant plus que le père de Démétri aurait été appelé et alors, déguisement habile ou non, il aurait bien vu que je n'étais pas son fils.

Nous étions revenus bredouilles, et Becherovka s'était sacrément énervé. Même un boeuf n'aurait pu meugler autant que , nous nous étions retrouvés à faire cinquante pompes chacun avant de pouvoir rentrer chez soi.

Claquée, c'est avec soulagement que je passe la porte d'entrée, étourdie par les évènements. Que faisait Alice avec une arme dans cette épicerie, je l'ignorais encore, et jamais je n'aurais songé à la retrouver dans ces circonstances.

Qui était elle réellement ? Elle avait tué cet homme sans aucun état d'âme, concentrée seulement sur la manière la plus rapide de l'abattre. Je n'y connaissais pourtant rien en armes, mais je devinais, par la posture qu'elle avait adoptée même après l'avoir achevé, qu'Alice n'était pas que le curieux elfe malicieux à la poële.

Non, à ce moment là, son visage n'avait reflétée qu'un visage dénué d'émotions, totalement neutre.

Quant à Félix Campbell, ce géant si menaçant était devenu en l'espace de quelques minutes un type totalement dévoué à ma cause, et prêt à tout pour me faire progresser. Virée officieusement une demi heure avant de l'équipe des Nameroys, je l'intégrais de plus belle, et sous les yeux grands comme des soucoupes des autres gars qui ne comprenaient pas le revirement soudain de Campbell.

Il y avait de quoi, tout de même.

_Bon sang, on a failli y passer et toi tout ce qui t'inquiète c'est de savoir ce que les autres pensent de toi ! C'est officiel, tu me désespères ! _

Pour ma part, ce qui me désespère quand je passe dans le salon pour me servir une grande rasade d'eau fraîche, c'est de trouver Edward en compagnie de Tanya, assis tous les deux confortablement sur le canapé à regarder la télé.

Je bloque net, prête à faire un meurtre à mon tour.

Non. Alors là, je ne pouvais dire qu'un PUTAIN DE NON ! Il était tout bonnement HORS DE QUESTION que cette sale pouffe mangeuse de laitues SOIT SOUS MON TOIT !

_Techniquement, ce n'est pas ton toit._

_Oh toi, ta gueule hein ! _

Edward ne relève même pas la tête mais Tanya s'exclame :

- Oh Bellaaaaaaaa, tu es là ma chérie ! Il faut que je te raconte un truc FAN-TAS-TI-QUE !

_Garde tes trucs FAN-TAS-TI-QUES pour toi, pétasse de bon marché ! _

Je grince des dents quand je lui réponds :

- Hmm, plus tard, là je vais passer à la douche...

_... le seul endroit où je pourrais ignorer tes gloussements de grosse dinde, en fait._

On sonne à la porte. A deux doigts de prendre la première poële qui passerait entre mes mains pour l'éclater sur la face refaite de Barbie Connasse-Pétasse-Pouffiasse-Dégénérée, je me dirige vers celle ci, et reste défaite en voyant... Anthony Masen.

Encore.

Gênée, je sors en silence, lui enjoignant de me suivre à ma voiture. Il me suit sans un mot, et une fois à l'intérieur, je démarre et commence à parler :

- Anthony, vous ne pouvez pas venir ici à tout bout de champs. Edward devient un véritable cinglé quand il vous voit, et croyez moi, tout ce qu'il veut c'est vous faire la peau.

Il rit tristement.

- Crois tu que je ne sois pas en âge de me défendre, Isabella ?

J'hésite un moment, avant de le corriger :

- Bella. Mon entourage m'appelle ainsi.

Je ralentis, me garant sur le bas côté. Une partie de moi est restée là bas, dans ce salon avec mon frère et l'autre blondasse attardée. Je resserre ma prise sur le volant, refusant d'imaginer plus. Je savais très bien ce que faisait Edward. Il me faisait payer chèrement le baiser de Jasper et cet autre chose dont j'ignorais tout, en se servant de Tanya.

Même si je souffrais de cette situation, je n'en étais pas pour autant aveuglée. Seulement, à chaque fois que j'avais tenté de dialoguer avec lui, ça s'était mal terminé.

_Très_ mal terminé, en fait.

Anthony Masen me ramène à la réalité :

- Me considères tu comme une personne de ton entourage, Bella ?

Ses yeux d'un vert de feuille de vigne s'accrochent aux miens, insistants. Lentement, ma main s'avance vers la sienne, avant de la prendre doucement. Le contact est étrange, timide et cherche à être assuré à la fois, mais maladroit tout de même. Il n'ose rien faire, m'observant de plus en plus surpris.

- Je suppose que le fait que vous soyez mon... père... fait de vous quelqu'un de mon entourage, Anthony.

Doucement, il répond à ma poigne. Je relâche enfin notre contact, restant mal à l'aise.

Rejetant la tête sur mon dossier, je dis faiblement :

- Racontez moi. Je veux chercher à comprendre. Je veux savoir...

Vingt longues et interminables minutes s'écoulent, et Anthony Masen parle enfin, remontant à dix huit ans plus tôt.

Il me raconte sa rencontre avec Carlisle, alors que celui ci était malmené par un groupe de jeune voyous.

A l'époque, Anthony faisait de la boxe, et mettre K.O trois ou quatre gringalets ne lui avait pas posé de réels problèmes. De là, Carlisle l'invita à boire un verre avec lui pour le remercier, où ils parlèrent longuement. Ils se revirent quelques jours plus tard, quand après un match de boxe l'ayant blessé à l'arcade sourcillière, Anthony du se rendre à l'hôpital. Carlisle était stagiaire à l'époque, il s'occupa de lui et en riant, Anthony lui fit jurer d'être, quand il serait diplômé, son médecin attitré.

Les deux compères, dès lors, lièrent une amitié très forte. Anthony l'invita chez lui avec sa petite amie. Et il rencontra Esmée.

- Je n'ai jamais réellement su à l'époque si ce que j'éprouvais pour elle était un pur attrait passionnel ou bien amoureux, m'avoue Anthony. Mais elle me faisait vivre, je me sentais mieux lorsqu'elle était là. Caroline n'avait pas le même effet sur moi. Ta mère m'apaisait par sa simple présence. Longtemps, j'ai lutté contre mes sentiments dévastateurs à son encontre. Pour Caroline, pour Carlisle, pour notre amitié.

- Mais il y a un "mais", n'est ce pas ? demandais je.

Il opine doucement.

- Il y a un "mais", en effet.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient invités chez Anthony, Carlisle fut retenu jusqu'à très tard. Caroline, quant à elle, avait du partir d'urgence voir sa soeur qui venait de se disputer avec son mari et se trouvait en pleurs.

- Il ne restait plus qu'elle et moi, dit il à voix basse, le regard lointain. J'avais bu. Trop bu. Et j'ai fini par lui avouer, à moitié ivre mort et de désespoir, mon attirance puissante pour elle. Esmée a voulu partir, balbutiant que je ne savais plus ce que je disais. Je l'ai embrassé de force.

J'ai un vague sourire en me disant que décidément, c'est de famille d'embrasser une femme contre son grè.

- Cette nuit là a été le point de non retour pour nous deux. Le lendemain, je la fuyais subtilement, je repoussais les invitations de Carlisle, je m'enfermais dans ma bulle, torturé entre mon besoin d'elle et mon amitié pour ton père. Caroline ne comprenait pas ce qui m'arrivait. Et un soir, alors que j'étais en train de cogner contre mon vieux sac de sable, elle est arrivée. Seule. Nous sommes restés ensemble toute la nuit et étions décidés à avouer la vérité aux autres. Mais ce jour n'a jamais eu lieu.

Il s'arrête un court instant, les traits tiraillés par une vieille souffrance :

- Parce que le lendemain, Caroline est arrivée vers moi, épanouie. Elle me disait que j'allais être papa. J'ai tenté de la faire changer d'avis, lui disant qu'à nos âges c'était de la pure folie. Elle n'a rien voulu savoir, s'acharnant à dire que nous allions être heureux, que c'était notre bébé. Elle était enceinte de trois mois, et ne s'en était rendue compte que deux jours avant. Qu'aurais je du faire ? L'abandonner malgré tout et la laisser se débrouiller ? Je n'ai jamais réussi à prendre cette décision. Elle le voulait, et j'avais un honneur à respecter. J'étais obligé d'assumer. Je suis resté, prisonnier d'elle et de cet enfant dont je ne voulais pas. Voir son ventre s'arrondir de plus en plus me rendait malade. Je n'ai rien osé dire à Esmée, mais Caroline, tout à son euphorie de future maman, le lui a dit à table.

Sa respiration devient hâchée, et quand il parle, je sens des trémollos dans sa voix .

- Jamais je ne pourrais oublier le regard d'Esmée a ce moment là. C'est une image qui restera gravée en moi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Dans mes cauchemars, cette vision me hante toujours...

Nouveau silence. Puis :

- Quelques semaines après l'aveu de Caroline, je recevais une carte d'invitation au mariage de Carlisle. Il se mariait avec Esmée. Je ne suis jamais allé à leur mariage. La vue d'un autre, même de mon meilleur ami avec celle que j'aurais voulu pour femme m'était insupportable. J'aimais ta mère comme un fou.

- Et tu l'aimes toujours, soufflais je tout bas, attristée par son histoire.

Il ne dit rien, mais ses yeux brillants de larmes avouent son silence.

- Je ne les ai plus jamais revus après avoir reçu cette lettre. Ils ont mystérieusement disparus.

A mon tour, je reste muette. La vérité pouvait être à la fois si simple et compliquée à la fois, si terrible et écrasante. Pouvais je lui demander de ne pas briser mon père, et de rester éloigné de nous ? Pouvais je le supplier de nous oublier, ma mère et nous ?

J'aurais aimé être assez forte et égoiste pour le lui dire. Mais je m'en savais incapable, car je souffrais de la même folie que lui. Et je savais qu'il n'y avait ni rémission, ni guérison pour cette maladie incurable. Elle était comme une gangrène qui s'infectait et vous dominait peu à peu, elle était ce mal impossible à soigner, qui vous rendait fiévreux et vous faisait délirer.

Nous étions atteints tous les deux, et nous nous savions condamnés d'avance.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

**Octobre, à deux semaines du match opposant les Nameroys aux Blues Devils.**

**Point de vue Edward.**

Irrité devant le paysage détestable qui s'affiche devant moi, je me détourne de mon poste d'observatoire. Voir Emmett jouer au basket avec Bella me mettait hors de moi. Mais que ce putain de Masen se rajoute au tableau, c'était la goutte d'eau en trop.

Mon poing vient frapper contre le mur. Je secoue ma main endolorie, jurant contre lui qui malgré mes menaces, revenait se présenter à notre domicile. Et comment Bella, qui connaissait elle aussi la vérité à présent, osait elle lui parler poliment, voir même avec gentillesse ? Comment pouvait elle faire ça à notre père ? Se payer ma tête ne lui suffisait donc plus, il fallait en plus qu'elle se moque de Carlisle ?

Une sonnerie m'extirpe de mes pensées, et j'envoie le téléphone échouer plus loin en voyant qui tente de me joindre. Tanya, évidemment. Qu'est ce qui m'avais pris, le jour où j'avais perdu la tête devant tout le lycée, alors que Whitclok se pavanait au bras de ma soeur ? A quoi avais je bien pu penser en embrassant la greluche la plus populaire du lycée, dîtes moi ?

Et comment arrivais je à m'enfoncer de plus en plus profond au fur et à mesure que le temps passait ? Pourquoi étais je incapable de me comporter autrement que comme un connard quand Bella était dans mon sillage ? Pourquoi n'arrivais je pas à lui demander une explication pour ce message qui avait failli me faire perdre toute raison ?

J'aurais pu, non, j'aurais _dû _lui demander de s'expliquer, parler avec elle, crever l'abcès. Mais à chaque fois je n'y parvenais pas, préférant la blesser un peu plus, comme elle l'avait fait avec moi. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement, tout m'échappait.

En jurant, je descends les escaliers, et débarque dans le jardin, où Masen, Emmett et Bella se sont rassemblés. Masen aborde un air indéchiffrable en constatant ma présence, Emmett en reste pantois et Bella en lâche son ballon.

_Plus discrets qu'eux, tu meurs, l'ami._

D'une main, je prend le ballon qui s'est échappée des doigts de Bella, dribblant aussi froidement que nous l'apprend Evans. D'un seul coup, je démarre, esquivant sans peine Bella, avant de me concentrer sur Emmett, courant, feintant rapidement. Il aurait pu être un pivot, le genre de type immense et baraqué, mais moins mobile qu'un autre joueur. Masen était un enfoiré "d'arrière", et je détestais sa rapidité presque égale à la mienne. Cherchant toujours à me reprendre la balle, me tannant en permanence, le jeu entre nous devenait comme un moment de silence où pourtant, nous hurlions et réclamions ce qui semblait être notre dû, la même femme, amante contre mère, amour passé contre un équilibre familliale.

C'était la même lutte dans laquelle nous nous opposions à chaque confrontation, le terrain était devenu en l'espace de quelques minutes l'endroit où nous pouvions nous affronter en y jetant toutes nos forces, toute notre rancune, toute notre colère sourde.

Nous nous battions à notre façon, nous approchant dangereusement tout en restant si éloignés, frappant le sol de nos pieds de la même manière que vous voudrions que nos poings frappent le corps de l'autre, ne nous quittant jamais des yeux, comme si un seul instant d'innatention aurait pu permettre à l'un de nous deux d'avoir le dessus.

Mes muscles se bandent, tout mon corps se tend alors que je me rue vers le panier, smashant avec perte et fracas.

Le ballon atterrit lourdement à ses pieds. Je respire lentement, plantant mon regard dans le sien, grave :

- Je finis toujours par gagner, Masen. Toujours. N'en doutez jamais.

La lueur féroce qui s'allume dans ses prunelles me répond à son tour.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

**Premier novembre. Jour du match opposant l'Interlake High School de Seattle contre le Forks High School.**

**Point de vue Bella.**

A mon plus grand et immense soulagement, les entraînements étaient enfin finis. J'avais encore du mal à y croire, m'attendant presque à ce qu'un type grisé par le bon vin lui aussi sorte d'un fourret et me hurle dessus quelque chose dans le genre "MEYER, RETOURNES MOUILLER TA PETITE CULOTTE SUR CE FOUTU TERRAIN !".

Bah quoi ? On ne pouvait pas savoir, si ?

Plus JAMAIS je ne referai une telle chose. Ma plus grande frayeur avait été quand, trempée de sueur à faire fuir par mon odeur un sanglier, j'avais décidé de me rendre aux douches des femmes, ne pouvant plus attendre une seule minute. Mon malheur avait été de croiser des folles furieuses hystériques qui avaient tenté de me violer, et j'avais du fuir aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. De par le fait que Félix était devenu mon meilleur ami, pareil au génie d'Aladdin, j'étais devenu populaire et ce n'était ni les poms poms girls qui manquaient, ni le fan numéro 1 qui me faisait signer à chaque fin de séance un autographe, alors qu'il me parlait de ma brillante et sublime performance lors de mon match contre les Higgins Shorts par exemple, deux ans auparavant, à San Francisco.

C'était intéressant dans le sens où grâce à ce fan numéro 1, j'en apprenais plus sur les déménagements de Démétri. Parce que Caius Collart était LE fan numéro 1 de Démétri (enfin Adam), il connaissait tout de ses techniques, et s'émerveillait de le rencontrer enfin, après autant d'années passées à l'admirer derrière son écran.

Alors, après en avoir parlé avec la véritable "idole" qui avait explosée des chevilles et de la tête sitôt cette stupéfiante et "génialissime" découverte, il m'avait fait travailler plus dur que jamais, prétextant "qu'on ne pouvait se permettre de se faire repérer par un fan aussi assidu".

Bref, je n'étais vraiment pas fâchée d'en avoir fini avec toutes ces conneries et je pouvais enfin enlever tout cet horrible attirail. Mon principal souci maintenant était de coincer Edward dans un endroit à l'abri des regards (en fait, surtout à l'abri de cet immonde parasite qui portait un nom tout aussi immonde qu'elle, par conséquent Tanya) et de me faire entendre une bonne fois pour toute. Même Victoria passait au second plan, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire criser Jasper alors qu'il me répétait à tout bout de champ que je devais la poignarder sitôt qu'elle serait devant moi.

Pitoyable, non ? Même ma mort éventuelle me passait au dessus de la tête.

C'est Emmett qui me sort de mes songeries, profitant de l'absence momentanée d'Edward. Il avait eu la délicatesse de passer en sachant que personne ne serait présent à la maison pour le moment.

- C'est de la part de papa, me dit il gentiment en me donnant un grand emballage cartonné.

Il était passé quelques jours après qu'Anthony soit venu et nous avions longuement discutés. L'idée d'être frères et soeurs nous était étrange mais nous étions prêts à mieux nous connaître. Fronçant les sourcils, je l'ouvre et en reste bouche bée. Emmett me la referme, narquois :

- Tu as l'air plus bête quand tu l'ouvres, Crevette.

Je lui balance le carton à la figure, agacée d'entendre ce nouveau surnom en permanence :

- Et toi tu n'as même pas besoin de l'ouvrir pour le paraître !

Il éclate de rire, m'ébouriffant les cheveux. Je grogne, avant de contempler la robe rouge carmin, à la coupe moyennâgeuse et audacieuse, où les épaules sont dévoilées, ainsi qu'un décolleté assez profond mais sans être vulgaire. Le dos n'est caché lui aussi qu'en partie, révélant peu et suffisamment à la fois.

- Elle est magnifique, vraiment, remerciais je.

Il hausse les épaules.

- Papa aime à dire que tu es unique en ton genre, et il voulait vraiment t'offrir quelque chose pour le bal. J'ai eu beau lui expliquer de mille façons que non, tu n'irais jamais au bal, il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête.

- J'en connais un autre dans le même genre, soupirais je, mélancolique. Dis moi Emmett, demandais je en espèrant changer de sujet, la première fois que je t'ai vu tu avais les yeux noisettes, pas verts.

- Oh, ça ? J'étais avec une fille qui me l'avait demandé. Je l'ai fait, voilà tout.

Je me mords la lèvre, en proie à un dilemne.

- Et... depuis combien de temps connais tu Jasper ?

Haussement de sourcil.

- Jasper ? Depuis l'été dernier. Pourquoi ?

Je réponds par une autre question.

- Que sais tu de lui ?

- Pas grand chose, à vrai dire. C'est un type qui ne parle jamais de lui. En fait, je ne sais même pas où il habite ! Il arrive n'importe quand et repart sans un mot. Je sais juste que son père a eu des problèmes par le passé et qu'il n'aime pas en parler, quant à sa mère, silence radio.

Je ne demande rien de plus, contemplant mon présent à travers le miroir.

Plus tard, mes parents étaient rentrés, et nous roulions vers Seattle pendant qu'Edward était parti avec le reste de son équipe là bas, le match s'y déroulant ainsi que le bal. Jessica était surexcitée, jacassant sans cesse sur CELUI qui allait avoir l'honneur et la chance (c'était son point de vue, évidemment) de la rencontrer. Moi, je me morfondais dans mon siège, songeant avec amertume à mon bonheur volé sans que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit pour le défendre.

Ma situation était pareille au filet d'eau rare qui coulait d'entre mes mains, j'avais beau tout faire pour le garder précieusement, il finissait toujours par s'échapper sous mes yeux impuissants. Nous arrivons enfin devant l'Interlake High School, et je descends difficilement, cherchant à ne pas marcher sur les longs pans de ma tenue, pendant que mes parents et Jessica filent devant.

Je cherche Démétri des yeux, mais tombe sur un Benjamin crispé :

- Où est Adam ? demandais je, intriguée de ne pas le trouver parmi eux.

- C'est la question que je me pose aussi, me répond t il en mâchonnant un de ses ongles.

Félix arrive au même instant, furax :

- Bordel, mais qu'est ce qu'il fout Meyer ? Il devrait être là depuis une demi heure !

Il constate ma présence et je me tends, espèrant qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas. Hésitant, il me dit :

- Je t'ai pas déjà vu quelque part toi ?

- Certainement pas, répliquais je avant de filer comme si j'avais le feu aux fesses.

Les deux garçons repartent, j'en profite pour appeler Démétri mais tombe sur sa messagerie :

- Qu'est ce que tu fabriques, triple idiot ? Tes joueurs t'attendent !

Je raccroche, inquiète, avant de me diriger à mon tour vers l'établissement. Peut être s'était il noyé dans les toilettes ? Je bouscule quelqu'un sur mon passage et relève la tête :

- Pardon je ne voulais...

Ma phrase meurt sur mes lèvres quand je croise le visage douloureusement beau d'Edward. Comment avais je pu ne pas m'apercevoir de sa beauté à en couper le souffle, auparavant ? Nous étions proches, trop proches, et pourtant pas assez à mon goût. J'en voulais plus, je voulais l'embrasser au point de meurtrir ses lèvres, le regarder durant des heures quitte à en devenir aveugle, le toucher des journées, des nuits entières et peu m'importait si ma peau brûlait ensuite de nos contacts.

Sa voix est rauque quand il me répond :

- Tu es divine...

Ses doigts s'avancent lentement vers ma joue. Le monde autour de nous n'existe plus, nous ne sommes que deux, il n'y a que lui, et autour de moi tout est silencieux, calme, l'agitation a disparue. J'aimais à croire que ce moment était notre moment, et qu'à cet instant précis il était prêt à me pardonner toutes mes fautes, ignorées ou non.

- Edwaaaaaaaaaard, Tanyny et moi te cherchions partout ! minaude une voix criarde.

Le charme est rompu, le sortilège levé, et les sons me percutent de plein fouet, comme une vaisselle en porcelaine délicate se brisant à mes pieds. Le mur autour d' Edward se reforme, ses barrières s'érigent de plus belle, toujours plus hautes et impénétrables.

Vaincue encore une fois, je lutte contre les larmes qui tentent de m'échapper en le voyant partir sans un dernier mot pour moi avec Lauren et Tanya.

Je pense à rester là, dans ce couloir désormais silencieux, alors que les autres s'avancent vers les gradins pour le premier match de la saison, qu'Embry et ses co équipiers cherchent sûrement le meneur de jeu. Sans doute Becherovka doit être en train de hurler à s'en exploser les poumons. Ici, personne ne me dira quoi faire. Je ferme les yeux, me laissant aller contre le casier auquel je m'adosse.

Ici, je pouvais dire être bien. Du moins le prétendre.

Néanmoins, des exclamations viennent me déranger. Je rouvre les yeux et Embry ainsi que Benjamin m'attrapent chacun par un bras, ne me laissant pas le temps de protester.

- Ecoute, Adam n'est toujours pas là, et la tension monte chez les gars. On a besoin de toi jusqu'à la dernière minute avant le début du match, déblatère à toute vitesse Embry.

- Mais je n'ai rien pris avec moi aujourd'hui !

- C'est pas grave, on a la tenue de secours ! rétorque Benjamin, aussi pressé que son ami.

Je freine des quatre fers de mon côté :

- Non, non et non ! On avait dit pour les entraînements, pas pour un VRAI match !

- Mais tu ne joueras pas, c'est juste pour éviter que les gars se cassent la gueule entre eux !

- Adam m'avait dit aussi que ce ne serait que pour les entraînements et regardez ce que vous voulez me faire faire maintenant ! C'est grotesque ! Non, je refuse !

Je gigote encore mais à deux, ils ont largement le dessus. Scandalisée, je suis.

- Je m'en fous, il faudra me déshabiller et me rhabiller de force si vous comptez me faire mettre tout votre bordel !

- Bonne idée, on se rincera l'oeil au passage, persiffle Benjamin.

J'abdique enfin, enlevant en vitesse ma robe dans les vestiaires, puis enfilant la tenue "d'urgence" avant de me présenter aux joueurs. Evidemment, Becherovka me hurle dessus :

- ALORS MEYER, ON S'EPILE LES JAMBES PENDANT QUE TON HAREM S'ECHAUFFE ?!

Cette fois ci c'était juré, si par malheur mon chemin croisait celui de Démétri, je l'embrocherai par le cul au dessus d'un feu de bois avant de lui ouvrir le ventre et de sortir ses tripes, puis j'attacherai celles ci aux roues d'une carriole tirée par des chevaux.

_Eurk. T'es pas bien ma pauvre fille._

_Tu as raison. C'est encore trop doux comme supplice. Faut que je trouve mieux._

Félix m'observe en se grattant la tête, l'air de se dire "je suis sûr de t'avoir vu quelque part, mais où, je ne me souviens pas." Les autres soupirent de soulagement, et moi je prie fervement, prête à me mettre à genoux et à implorer le ciel, les Gaulois, Zeus, Bill Gates, n'importe qui disposé à me sauver de ce scénario aussi improbable que celui d'une armée de Cro Magnons pouvant assiéger New York.

Benjamin en a finit avec son troisième ongle, Embry en est lui à son sixième.

Le ding strident d'un gong retentit à nos tympans, suivi d'une voix enthousiaste :

- Messieurs, Mesdames, c'est avec un grand plaisir que nous vous annonçons le début du match opposant les Blues Devils de Forks High School contre les Nameroys, de l'Interlake High School !

Une première acclamation s'élève des gradins, mais moi je suis sur le point de m'effondrer. Embry n'est guère mieux, murmurant sans cesse qu'Adam va arriver d'un instant à l'autre et que tout rentrera dans l'ordre. J'observe avec désespoir les mascottes et les poms poms girls rentrer sur le terrain, me tordant les mains en remarquant Edward à seulement une dizaines de mètres de nous.

C'était un cauchemar, n'est ce pas ? J'allais me réveiller, et m'apercevoir que nous étions encore le matin, non ?

- Que les deux équipes gagnent le terrain, à présent ! reprend la voix du commentateur, criant plus que de raison.

Embry regarde obstinément l'entrée du gymnase, s'imaginant sans doute que Démétri apparaîtra comme par enchantement ainsi.

Mais Démétri n'est jamais venu.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

**Point de vue extérieur.**

De la voiture de Jasper, Victoria entend les clameurs assourdissantes provenir de l'immense gymnase de l'Interlake High School. Elle tente de rester la plus immobile possible, mais les coups subis arrivent encore à se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Elle avait franchi la ligne invisible. Elle ne pouvait plus, ne voulait plus rester dans le jeu pervers de Jasper. Elle était à bout, et sentait que ses nerfs allaient la lâcher tôt ou tard. Les portes sont verrouillées, elle ne peut s'échapper. Jasper, quant à lui, était en train d'assister au match. Désormais, être éloignée de lui ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, elle en était apaisée.

Quand s'était elle réveillée de ce cauchemar dans lequel elle avait plongé avec plaisir au départ ? Quant avait elle ouvert les yeux sur cette démence qui prenait possession d'elle au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait ?

Etait ce la fois après s'être fait battre au fer chaud, alors qu'elle se tordait dans les airs ? Ou bien quand Jasper avait plongé sa tête sous l'eau glacée, ne lui permettant de respirer que quelques courtes secondes avant de suffoquer de nouveau ? Ou encore la fois où à l'aide d'une pince aux branches crochus, il avait malmené ses seins avant de les mordre sans la moindre douceur ?

Elle ne savait plus. Du moins, elle avait connaissance d'une chose : elle ne pouvait plus vivre ce quotidien. Mais se jouer de Jasper, le prendre de vitesse était impossible, il fallait agir sur le vif. Un plan commençait à se fommenter dans son esprit, mais elle devait être sûre et certaine d'elle. La jeune femme n'ignorait pas que si elle échouait, les répercussions seraient désastreuses et pourraient conduire à sa fin.

Son attention se reporte sur les hurlements de la foule. Cette fois ci, le match avait débuté.

Victoria réprime un frisson, son compte à rebours personnel vient de démarrer.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

**Point de vue Edward.**

- Capitaine Cullen, capitaine Meyer, serrez vous la main.

Je m'avance vers le jeune garçon aux yeux déstabilisants, et le devine aussi tendu que moi.

- Tu es... un frère d'Adam Meyer ?

Il tressaille un tantinet, jetant un vague coup d'oeil à la dérobée autour de lui et me réponds en bafouillant :

- O... ouais, c'est ça. Son petit frère.

- J'ignorais... qu'il en avait un. Je le connais et il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi.

Il commence à passer une main dans sa chevelure avant de se raviser, stressé. Bon sang, ce gamin était une pile électrique, une dynamite prête à exploser entre des mains maladroites.

- On ne s'entend pas super bien, lui et moi marmonne t il.

L'arbitre se place au mileu du terrain, en forme d'entre deux.

Je fais face au petit frère d'Adam Meyer, m'étonnant encore de leur ressemblance si frappante. Mal à l'aise tous deux, nous défaisons notre poignée de main, attendant que l'arbitre lance le ballon en l'air. La peau si pâle de ce garçon m'en rappelle une autre, que je chasse aussitôt de mon esprit.

Pas maintenant.

Le ballon s'élève enfin dans les airs, et nous nous élançons tous deux vers lui. Je frappe fort, l'envoyant à Emeric Morgan, mon arrière. Agile et rapide, il remonte vers l'extérieur de la raquette adverse, mais le pivot et l'ailier fort de Meyer l'attendent de pied ferme, réussissant à lui reprendre la main. C'est désormais le frère d'Adam qui revient vers nous, me surprenant en rentrant directement au coeur de notre défense, dribblant férocement. Je le rattrape, lui imposant un nouveau secteur où jouer, le conduisant à l'éloigner du but.

Tout au long de ce premier quart temps, je cherche à comprendre son jeu, n'y parvenant pas cependant. C'était maladroit, hâtif, il prenait les mauvaises décisions, s'obstinait à foncer encore dans notre défense, puis était obligé de se démarquer pour s'en sortir ou pivoter. Mais le faisait il exprès ou était ce une ruse pour mieux nous tromper ensuite ?

Ses joueurs ne protestaient pas contre son jeu et ses maladresses, obéissant sans plus se poser de questions. Soudain, une première faute est commise par Meyer, sifflée aussitôt par l'arbitre, nous octroyant deux lancers francs. Un premier tir est réussi malgré la défense des autres, et les cris hystériques de la foule m'envahissent, je m'y perds allégrement avant de me renfrogner quand nous perdons la balle, récupérée par l'immense armoire du nom de Campell.

Meyer se fait accompagner par un ailier et son arrière, reprenant du terrain.

Grondant, je cours à toute vitesse pour reprendre la main, et il tente une feinte en cherchant à croiser son dribble, se faisant siffler encore par l'arbitre. C'était risqué de sa part, il n'était pas censé ignorer que l'homme en gris verrait sa tentative comme un "marcher* " !

Un autre lancer franc nous est accordé. Je pestifère quand Petterson rate son tir.

Nouveau sifflet de l'arbitre, le manager de l'équipe des Nameroys demande un temps mort d'une minute. Je scrute Meyer, me sentant troublé une nouvelle fois en l'observant se diriger. Sa silhouette me semblait si familière...

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

**Point de vue Bella.**

Si j'avais cru par le passé avoir déjà atteint les limites absolues du désespoir, je m'étais lourdement trompée. Ce premier quart temps était une véritable boucherie, j'étais la bouteille jetée à la mer ballotée dans tous les sens. Aucun doute, soit je finirai avant la fin du match étranglée par un des co équipiers soit frappée par la bouteille si précieuse de Becherovka.

Celui ci s'adresse d'ailleurs à moi, se retenant d'arracher le peu de cheveux qui lui reste sur son crâne dégarni.

- Meyer, je sais pas ce que tu es en train de nous faire mais t'as intérêt à te décoincer le tampon coincé entre tes fesses et plus vite que ça ! Jared, je suis persuadé que ma grand mère aura plus vite fait de se masturber que toi d'aller tirer à ce putain de panier ! Campbell, je veux que tes bras de gorille servent pour une fois à quelque chose ! Et vous deux, dit il en désignant Embry et Benjamin, je veux que vous m'occupiez cet enfoiré de Cullen ! Fixez le autre part qu'au cul moulant de votre petite folle de capitaine !

Il souffle, énervé.

- Vous n'êtes pas là pour faire le concours du meilleur tricot, mes dindes ! Alors enculez moi tout ce bazar, et défoncez vous ! Je veux de l'anticipation, de l'action, arrêtez de faire connerie sur connerie bordel ! MEYER !

- Ouais ? m'étranglais je, reculant d'un pas.

- Les feintes, les cross overs, t'oublies ! Tu te fais pénaliser, et ça les excite à ces salopes de te siffler ! Alors tu joues franc jeu maintenant ma grande !

L'arbitre siffle au même moment, nous obligeant à reprendre la partie. Jouer contre Edward était la pire chose qui aurait pu m'arriver, il était constamment derrière moi, la pression que j'accumulais n'arrangeait pas les choses, et je n'avais vraiment aucune tactique pour nous sortir de cette lamentable situation. Je ne voyais que l'échec qui me narguait au fur et à mesure que les minutes filaient. Le deuxième temps mort fut signalé, Becherovka me hurla dessus de plus belle et mes gars étaient de plus en plus dépités.

J'adresse un triste regard à Embry et Benjamin, leur demandant pardon silencieusement. A l'approche imminente de la mi temps, la sueur perle de mon front, je suis fatiguée de tout cet affolement autour de nous, des attaques incessantes des Blues Devils, d'être aussi proche de mon frère et en même temps si loin.

Soudain, alors que j'effectue une passe à Jared je sens ma perruque bouger un soupçon.

_Non, non, non, ce n'est VRAIMENT pas le moment là !_

Prise de panique, je ralentis l'allure, me faisant crier dessus au loin par le Coach, je vois l'incompréhension dans les yeux des autres, Edward qui revient de la raquette alors que nous sommes dans leur zone, et le ballon qui s'élève une fois de plus.

Par un stupide réflexe, je me sens bondir pour rattraper la boule orange, Edward m'imitant à son tour. Nous entrons violemment en contact avant d'être rejetés brutalement en arrière chacun de notre côté.

Je percute sans la moindre douceur le parquet, soufflant sous le choc, ma tête et mon dos n'étant nullement épargnés. Sonnée, je me relève à moitié, rencontrant les yeux choqués, ahuris d'Edward, mais aussi des autres.

J'aperçois Benjamin se frapper le front, Felix me dévisager avec stupeur. Tous sont immobilisés par une surprise inconnue. Grimaçant, je masse mon cuir chevelu et me rends compte que mes cheveux sont devenus d'un seul coup beaucoup trop longs pour un garçon.

_Vraiment _trop longs.

- Bella ?

Edward s'étoufferait presque avec ce simple mot.

Autour de nous les écrans géants retransmettent les images, passant des visages défaits, stupéfaits au mien, à la fois mortifié et ennuyé, puis au choc du manager des Blues Devils à la foule. Quant à Becherovka... eh bien, je suppose qu'il reste égal à lui même, décidé à finir sa liqueur.

Toujours les fesses à terre, je passe une main dans mes cheveux, nerveuse. Le visage d'Edward n'exprime plus que colère et confusion :

- Mais... MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ?!

- Heu... je voulais assister à ton match de plus près ?

Il se pince l'arrête du nez :

- Dois je répéter ma question ?

- Mais alors... tu n'es pas Adam ? me demande bêtement Félix, toujours aussi décontenancé.

Les deux arbitres s'approchent de moi, le premier s'écriant, scandalisé :

- Ce que vous avez fait est inadmissible, VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN DROIT pour participer à ce match !

- J'exige que la partie soit annulée pour supercherie et dissimulation d'identité ! glapit le second.

Edward hurle de nouveau, furieux :

- MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS ICI A LA FIN ?!

- SI TU ME LAISSAIS PARLER JE POURRAIS PEUT ÊTRE TE LE DIRE, CULLEN !

Tous attendent, irrités. Les deux entraîneurs sont là, les caméras sont fixées sur nous. Je soupire, lasse :

- Parce que Adam Meyer est mon meilleur ami, je me retrouve ici malgré moi. A la base, je ne devait assurer que les entraînements, et jamais je n'aurais du me retrouver en train de jouer à sa place aujourd'hui. Comme il n'était encore jamais venu à l'Interlake High School et qu'avec cet apparat je lui ressemblais assez bien, j'étais apte à l'aider. C'était vraiment important pour lui.

Je me tourne vers mes co équipiers, assommés.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir menti durant tout ce temps. J'ai trahi la confiance que vous aviez placée en moi, et je ne pourrais jamais assez vous demander pardon. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'Adam ne soit pas présent aujourd'hui, mais c'est lui qui aurait du jouer normalement.

Navrée, je regarde Félix :

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de jouer ce match, tu sais.

- Alors pourquoi es tu venue ? m'interroge t il, éberlué.

- Parce que nous l'y avons obligés, avoue Embry.

Tout le monde se tourne vers eux, allant de surprise en surprise.

- Toi ? questionne Jared, halluciné.

- Nous, rectifie Benjamin, honteux. Depuis le départ nous étions dans la combine, rajoute t il.

- Je suis désolée, répétais je.

Le ton de l'arbitre en touche est sec :

- Mademoiselle, je vous prierai de quitter le terrain immédiatement à présent. Je crois que vous en avez assez fait. Par la même occasion, donnez moi votre nom je vous prie !

- Isabella Cullen, dis je, de plus en plus dépitée.

- Cullen ? Cullen comme...

- C'est ma soeur, cingle Edward.

Un grand silence s'abat autour de nous cependant que le public ne perd rien de ce théâtre affligeant et digne d'un film de mauvaise qualité au travers des écrans fixés.

- Votre soeur ? s'époumone l'un des juges.

- Elle est au lycée de Forks avec nous ! dit Mike Newton.

Merci, vraiment. Comme s'ils avaient besoin de savoir ça en plus.

- Vraiment ? murmure Jared.

- ET ALORS, QU'EST CE QUE CA PEUT VOUS FOUTRE ? tempête notre entraîneur.

Tout le monde sursaute sous sa grosse voix d'ivrogne. L'arbitre en touche bafouille, rouge de colère :

- Ce que ça peut me faire ? Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte, mon pauvre homme ! Abus de confiance, tricherie et supercherie, fraudes à l'infini ! Il va s'en dire que le véritable Meyer sera convoqué pour répondre de ses actes, étant le principal intriguant dans cette histoire déplorable ! En attendant, cette jeune fille doit quitter ce terrain dans la seconde qui suit ! finit il en s'égosillant.

Sous les yeux médusés de l'assistance, le Coach le nargue en reprenant une lampée d'alccol, puis de ricaner au nez de l'autre :

- Que cette pintade farcie quitte le jeu ? RIEN A FOUTRE, ELLE RESTE ! Jusqu'à nouvel ordre elle fait partie de cette équipe, que ça vous plaise ou non ! ET PERSONNE NE SERA EN DROIT DE LA VIRER ! Compris ?

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! s'insurge le second homme.

- AH OUAIS ? braille Becherovka.

- Mais... mais en plus c'est une fille ! s'indigne le premier arbitre.

- ET ALORS ?! rugit le Coach. QU'EST CE QUE CA PEUT ME FOUTRE A MOI QUE CE SOIT UNE GONZESSE, HEIN ?! J'AI QUE CA DANS MON EQUIPE, ALORS UNE DE PLUS OU UNE DE MOINS CA NE CHANGERA RIEN DU TOUT !

Il se tourne ensuite vers moi, goguenard :

- MEYER, REPRISE DE JEU POUR TOI, ALORS BOUGE TES NICHONS SI TU VEUX PAS TE PRENDRE MON COUP DE PIED AU CUL ! PAREIL POUR VOUS MES MIGNONNES ! crache t il aux autres garçons.

J'entends les arbitres protester et vociférer encore, mais peine perdue pour eux. Ce que Becherovka voulait, Becherovka aurait.

Je contemple tour à tour mes camarades :

- Ecoutez moi tous maintenant.

Fixant mon regard dans celui de Felix, je poursuis :

- Je sais que je n'ai rien d'une joueuse professionnelle. Vous n'ignorez pas que je suis une sportive assez médiocre... Mais...

M'arrêtant un bref instant, je respire longuement :

- ... Mais si vous me laissez une chance, si on se laisse une chance pour rester solidaires dans la diffilcuté, alors on pourra y arriver ! Les Blues Devils vont profiter de votre trouble pour vous écraser, alors que si l'on reste regroupés on peut encore renverser la vapeur ! J'ai besoin de vous. Parce que seule, je n'arriverai jamais à trouver la force de leur prouver que je ne suis pas un handicap pour vous. Je sais que j'ai trahi votre confiance, mais je l'ai fait par amitié pour Adam. Et si c'était à refaire, malgré les colères du Coach, malgré votre exaspération, malgré toute la douleur physique et mentale que j'ai pu ressentir à m'entraîner avec vous, je le referai. On est une équipe, les gars, ce n'est pas du tous contre un qu'on doit faire ! Sans moi, vous êtes quatre et occupez à me détester, mais avec moi nous sommes une équipe soudée et liée ! Et c'est pareil pour chacun d'entre nous. Sans Embry, nous serons déstabilisés, sans toi Félix, nous n'y arriverons pas, sans toi Jared, le match est perdu d'avance... Sans toi Benjamin, nous échouerons.

Ils me regardent tous gravement. Jared est le premier à me rejoindre et les observe, amusé :

- Crevette a raison, les gars. Sur qui passerons nous nos nerfs si elle n'est pas là ?

Nous éclatons de rire, à l'exception de Félix qui grimace. Il lève les mains, respirant fort :

- Ca va, j'ai compris. Après tout, Becherovka a raison, une donzelle de plus ou de moins dans cette équipe de folles dingues ne changera rien, raille t il ensuite.

- ALORS QUI VA LEUR EXPLOSER LA FACE, LES GARS ?! crie Jared.

Braillement général :

- C'EST NOUS !

- QUI C'EST ICI, LES BOSS GENIALISSIMES ?!

- C'EST NOUS !

Le Coach interrompt cet instant d'amitié viril, à vrai dire fort émouvant :

- SEANCE MAQUILLAGE TERMINEE MES POULES ! JE VEUX VOIR VOS STRINGS SORTIR DE VOS MINI JUPES !

Il se baisse vers nous et nous l'écoutons avec attention.

- Ecoutez moi bien, les Minis Couettes : Meyer, Cullen ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi à présent. Jusque là il te suivait mollement mais à présent il va te tanner le cuir et ne te lâchera plus un seul instant. Tu es sa soeur, et il est prêt à te tuer sur place à mon avis. De plus, il ne voudra pas qu'on pense qu'il t'avantage, il a donc une énorme pression sur ses épaules. Par conséquent tu ne pourras pas avoir la balle. Je veux que vous vous serviez tous de ce désavantage comme d'une force, mes lascards ! C'est toi, Jared, qui va prendre le rôle de meneur dorénavant. Meyer, tu serviras de leurre, je veux que tu éloignes Cullen de tes petites copines, démerdes toi mais tu arrives à cet objectif. Embry, dès que Meyer a réussi à dégager la zone tu vas me shooter à 3 points ou je te jure que même ta mère n'aura pas autant gueuler à ta naissance que toi quand tu vas faire connaissance avec mon pied dans ton derrière d'écrevisse ! Félix, Benjamin, je ne veux plus que ces bâtards s'approchent de ce fils de pute de panier ! C'est clair ?!

Nous hurlons, remontés à bloc.

- OUI COACH !

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

**Point de vue extérieur.**

Démétri jure tout bas, la fille des Elfes Noirs l'a retenu bien trop longtemps. Il entend les cris excités de la foule au delà même du bâtiment, et sait qu'il est arrivé trop tard. Bella doit déjà être à l'intérieur. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau si elle le croisait en cours de route. Il court à toute allure, ne cherchant même pas à se changer, et rentre dans le gymnase, tout en bas des gradins, son regard papillonnant de partout afin d'apercevoir son équipe.

- Putain ! jure t il.

Car sur le terrain, Bella a effectivement pris sa place et la supercherie a été découverte. Il entend les commentateurs, enthousiasmés par la tournure du match :

- _Eh bien mon cher Thierry, c'est une partie de basket ball à laquelle on a rarement la chance d'assister ! _

_- En effet Henry, je suis encore tout aussi surpris que vous ! Embry Call remonte le ballon avec Jared, tandis que la soeur Cullen, jouant contre son propre frère qui est lui même capitaine de de l'équipe adverse l'entraîne dans une autre zone ! _

_- Quel acharnement, Thierry ! Le frère Cullen est devenu véritablement enragé, il ne cesse de poursuivre la jeune Isabella !_

_- Une tactique, peut être ? _

Une clameur assourdissante retentit aux oreilles de Démétri. Jared Qembro vient de marquer un panier à trois points.

_- MAIS QUELLE MERVEILLEUSE DEMONSTRATION, HENRY ! L'EQUIPE DES NAMEROYS REPREND LA MAIN ET DOMINE LE JEU !_

Les écrans montre le visage sombre d'Edward Cullen, on siffle un temps mort d'une minute pour les Blues Devils. Démétri en profite pour s'approcher de son équipe, mais une main d'ours l'attrape à l'épaule :

- MEYER !

Il sursaute, se retournant vers un type gras comme un cochon et soufflant très fort, avec une bouteille à la main.

- Ouais ?

- C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU RAPPLIQUES, CHERIE ?!

Merde. Apparemment c'était son manager. L'autre ne le laisse pas s'expliquer :

- Je me fous de tes raisons pour ne pas être venue, que ce soit pour la pouffiasse que tu t'es faite sur ta banquette arrière ou bien la tombe de ton ancêtre à astiquer d'urgence, maintenant tu poses ton cul sur ce foutu banc et tu te fais petit !

Il gueule à nouveau, à l'attention des autres qui se sont rapprochés d'eux :

- MEYER !

Par réflexe, Démétri répond.

- Coach, je suis juste là, pas la peine de hurler !

- JE TE CAUSE PAS A TOI, BOUFFON DE ROI !

Bon sang, et c'était _ça _son entraîneur ? Intérieurement, Démétri se félicite d'avoir laissé sa place à Bella l'histoire d'un mois. Justement, la voici qui s'approche. Elle s'étrangle presque en le voyant :

- C'EST MAINTENANT QUE T'ARRIVES, CRETIN ?!

Fichtre, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour lui crier dessus ?

- Heu... je peux tout expliquer...

- LA FERME, MEYER ! J'AI DES INSTRUCTIONS A DONNER ! beugle Becherovka. Bon, mes poulettes, vous avez étés moins merdiques sur ce coup, c'est mieux ! Cullen, l'andouille qui sert de coach à ton frère a certainement compris notre stratégie. Alors maintenant, on passe au plan B ! Vous tous, bande de mollusques, vous faîtes comme lors de notre précédente tactique. Le frère Cullen ne fera plus aussi attention à sa frangine, m'est avis qu'il se prend l'engueulade comme il faut pour son mauvais jeu en ce moment. Vous passez votre temps à attaquer, et au moment où ils sont tous sur vous, la balle passe à Meyer et tu fonces marquer autant de fois que tu peux !

- Alors je joue ? demande Démétri.

- Certainement pas, crache Becherovka. Je parlais de ta petite amie que t'a foutu dans la merde, abruti !

Le sifflet annonce la fin du dernier temps mort au même instant. Les commentateurs s'écrient de plus belle :

_- On dirait que les choses sérieuses vont réellement débuter, Thierry ! _

_- N'est ce pas le véritable Meyer à côté du manager des Nameroys, en bas ?_

Les caméras s'affolent, zooment sur le visage de l'adolescent contrarié et inquiet à la fois, avant de se reporter sur le père d'Adam Meyer qui vient de le rejoindre. Dans les gradins, deux personnes retiennent leur souffle, interdites.

Dix sept ans auparavant, ils croyaient ce visage mort. Dix sept ans plus tard, le fantôme d'Aro Volturi ressurgit dans leur vie. Blême, Esmée murmure "c'est impossible... c'est impossible..." pendant que Carlisle serre très fort sa main.

Ne se doutant nullement du trouble causé par les images diffuses, les commentateurs sportifs s'intéressent de nouveau vivement au match. La nouvelle tactique de Becherovka marche, le frère Cullen et ses co équipiers ne s'intéressent plus franchement à Isabella. L'équipe des Nameroys perd la balle, puis reprend l'avantage quand Newton, de l'équipe adverse, bouscule Jared.

Le panier accordé est manqué, tout s'accélère, on crie, donne des ordres à la va vite, le panier des Blues Devils est à portée de main pour Embry, quand soudain, il effectue une passe par en dessous et l'envoie à la fille Cullen. Tous se retournent dans un seul mouvement, Edward Cullen se rue vers elle, mais celle ci renvoie le ballon à Embry, déboussolant son frère.

- _Mais que fait Isabella ? Elle s'éloigne de la raquette ! _

_- En effet, elle va même à son opposé, Henry ! _

De nouveau, les écrans se concentrent sur elle, on la voit enlever quelque chose sous l'ordre vindicatif de son manager.

Stupéfaction générale. On découvre que sous ses chaussettes qui montaient bien haut étaient attachés des poids. Le jeu devient serré, il ne reste plus que trente secondes avant la fin de la partie, et malgré les offensives des Nameroys, l'équipe d'Edward Cullen mène la barque d'un point.

A cet instant, Benjamin, de plus en plus débordé et dans une action désespérée, lance la balle orange loin, très loin. Bella la reprend, fonçant désormais à une vitesse surprenante vers la défense, son frère et les autres se collent à elle mais restent distancés.

Il ne reste plus que vingt secondes.

Alors, à quelques mètres du panier adverse, Isabella Cullen offre une détente verticale spectaculaire, enoyant de toutes ses forces le ballon dans le panier.

_- Quel magnifique dunk, Thierry ! _

_- Oui, splendide pour une jeune fille ! _

Dix secondes.

Les lumières s'éteignent au même instant, seul le chronomètre géant et rouge vif, plaqué au mur répand une faiblarde luminosité.

Cinq secondes.

Les lumières se rallument, tous les regards sont fixés, angoissés sur la balle qui roule lentement autout de l'arceau du panier. Chaque joueur est immobile, tétanisé, attendant vainement qu'elle tombe dans le panier ou bien à côté.

Trois secondes.

Deux secondes.

Les caméras font un gros plan sur les yeux écarquillés d'Isabella Cullen, et plus loin de l'expression mauvaise de son frère, puis sur celle du coach des Nameroys qui reste en suspense avec sa bouteille à moitié dévissée.

Une seconde.

Le ballon tombe lentement dans le panier.

La victoire, arrachée de justesse par les Nameroys, est criée par tout l'Interlake High School, les poms poms girls s'agitent, se trémoussent, les lycéens chantent, rient, le nom de Meyer sonne comme un hymne dans leurs bouches. Les Nameroys se précipitent sur la jeune fille, la font sauter dans les airs, l'embrasse sur les deux joues.

Gianna Denali a suivit tout ce match avec la plus grande attention, dévorant des yeux le joueur Edward Cullen. Jamais un homme ne lui apparut à ce moment là plus viril et séduisant, avec ses cheveux cuivrés indomptables, ses yeux d'un vert ensorcelant, ses muscles finement dessinés, même lorsqu'il goûtait l'amertume de la défaite.

Il semblait être l'intouchable, le divin, le puissant, l'essence même de la virilité et du sombre érotisme. L'inaccessible.

En le détaillant sans vergogne, Gianna Denali se jura qu'elle aurait Edward Cullen, et par tous les moyens s'il le fallait.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

**Point de vue Bella.**

J'avais hurlé, tempêté sur Démétri. Je m'étais disputée une fois de plus avec Edward. Démétri s'était mis à genoux, implorant humblement mon pardon et devant l'absurdité de la situation, je n'avais pu que rire avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Becherovka avait failli l'assommer avec sa bouteille, mais bon, c'était Becherovka. Félix était hystérique, répétant en permanence et bien fort qu'ils avaient gagnés avec une fille pour meneur de jeu. Ce à quoi le Coach répondait qu'il ferait mieux de se la fermer s'il ne voulait pas que lui, Becherovka, s'occupe personnellement de tresser ses cheveux.

A présent, douchée et rhabillée pour le bal, j'attendais nerveusement l'arrivée d'Edward. Moi qui m'était moquée de Jessica à propos de CELUI qui bouleverserait mon monde, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, Jessica Stanley avait raison.

_Il _était là, à seulement quelques mètres de moi.

Assez grand, des cheveux négligemment coiffés, un regard à couper le souffle et dont on ne pouvait se détacher, et l'allure pareille à celle d'un félin redoutable, Edward Cullen était devant moi. Mais à l'instant où je m'avance vers lui, une femme à la chevelure de feu l'aborde, terriblement séductrice.

Je respire faiblement, le sol s'ouvrant sous mes yeux alors que je constate qu'il lui parle, à elle qui lui était encore invisible il n'y avait de cela qu'un mois.

Victoria.

Jasper, ressurgit de je ne sais où, fait glisser quelque chose dans la poche discrète de ma robe, me tendant un verre avant de chuchoter contre mon oreille :

- Il est presque minuit, Bella. Je sais que tu la vois. C'est ton heure, maintenant... il faut que tu la tue.

Je bois le contenu de mon gobelet, murmurant sombrement :

- Je ne peux pas. Il y a des témoins.

Il rit, moqueur :

- Ne vois tu donc pas ce qu'elle fait ? Elle t'a plongé dans son univers, elle te fait croire qu'elle peut se dévoiler aux autres... mais elle est vulnérable, Bella. Tue la ! Maintenant ! Tue la !

La fin de sa phrase m'emprisonne dans une torpeur, je m'avance résolument vers Victoria, prête à en finir avec elle. Brusquement, elle se détache d'Edward, et fuit dehors. Je crie son prénom, folle de rage, possédée, et ne prête nullement attention à Jasper qui s'égosille après moi ou bien après elle, bousculant Edward au passage. Je m'enfonce dans la nuit sous l'orage qui éclate, suivant le rire hystérique de la rouquine.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

**Point de vue extérieur.**

Non loin de l'Interlake High School se situe une église, où git sur les marches un moine ivre mort, ayant abusé joyeusement du bon vin de la messe. Dans sa griserie, il en avait oublié de refermer les portes de l'église avant de s'écrouler sans la moindre grâce divine. Hormis ce moine totalement fait, personne n'était prêt à se risquer dehors, la pluie battante décourageant les plus audacieux.

Pourtant, c'est sous ce même orage furieux que deux jeunes filles courent, l'une riant folllement et l'autre la poursuivant avec acharnement. La première partie du plan de Victoria avait marché, déjouer les intentions machiavéliques de Jasper à son nez et à sa barbe. Désormais, il ne restait plus qu'à parler à Bella, et tout lui raconter depuis le début de cette folie vengeresse. Elle s'engouffre dans l'église, avec à ses trousses Bella, puis pivote sur ses pieds, s'arrêtant net.

Déstabilisée, Isabella en fait de même, mais une voix sournoise dans sa tête lui chuchote de tuer le démon. Le premier coup de minuit sonne, décidant la jeune fille à dévoiler l'arme cachée au fond de sa poche. Victoria cesse de rire, désormais sérieuse :

- Que vas tu faire avec ce poignard, Bella ?

- Ce que j'aurais du faire depuis le départ, déclare sinistrement cette dernière. Il est temps que tout cela finisse, Victoria.

La jeune femme recule prudemment, d'un pas. Le deuxième coup de minuit retentit, enfonçant davantage Bella dans une torpeur au nom de Jasper, liée à une drogue puissante diffusée dans le verre bu quelques minutes auparavant.

- Tu vas mourir, démon... plus jamais tu ne pourras me faire de mal, je te l'assure, chantonne t elle, radieuse.

- Tu ne le veux pas, Bella. Je suis là pour t'aider et te parler.

Bella rejette sa tête en arrière, éclatant d'un rire glacial :

- M'aider ? Me parler ? Et de quoi ?

Le troisième et quatrième coup de minuit s'enchaînent, arrachant un cri de colère à la jeune Cullen, qui se précipite sur Victoria. Glapissant, celle ci tourne les talons, accourant dans les escaliers menant au toit de l'église. Les coups de minuit martèlent l'esprit de Bella, la voix devenue folle et menaçante s'empare de son corps, elle lui enjoint de lui ôter la vie tout de suite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Parvenue haletante sur le toit, Victoria ne remarque pas les câbles à terre, l'entraînant dans une chute. Quand elle tente de se redresser, à la lumière d'un éclair qui zèbre le ciel, ses pupilles s'agrandissent d'effroi devant l'ombre meurtrière d'Isabella Cullen, souriant d'un de ces sourires effroyables et sadiques, tenant dans sa main levée bien haut le poignard long et tranchant de Jasper.

Son hurlement se perd dans un nouveau grondement d'orage alors que la main assassine s'abat sur elle.

Les douze coups se répercutent à ses oreilles.

**... OoOoOoOoO ...**

**... PLUS JAMAIS JE N'ECRIRAI DE CHAPITRES AUSSI LONGS ! **

**Argh... j'ai cru ne jamais en finir... Mais j'ai réussi ! Nous sommes jeudi 20 juin, il est 3h00 du matin (donc techniquement nous sommes vendredi en fait) et j'ai enfin réussi à clore cette fucking troisième partie ! PLUS JAMAIS je n'écrirai un truc sur un match de basket, c'était l'idée la plus STUPIDE qui ne me soit jamais venue à l'esprit ! **

**Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, Victoria se fait joyeusement poignarder, mais ça n'avance pas vraiment vraiment entre Edward et cette psychopathe de Bella ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, ça va ENFIN se débloquer dans le prochain chapitre ! **

**AHA ! Esmée et Carlisle ont reconnus quelqu'un de singulièrement... familier...**

**Et cette Gianna, n'est ce pas le début de nouveaux ennuis ?!**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'innatention que vous pourrez trouver mais là, je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de le relire... il est très tard...**

**Hier, je parcourais FanFiction et stupeur, je tombe sur une folle dingue qui demande une pétition pour arrêter ma fiction ! Cette cinglée ne m'a rien écrit personnellement, quand d'autres qui m'ont demandé l'arrêt de la fiction par message privé l'ont fait. J'avoue avoir hésité à lui écrire, et après j'ai laissé tomber. Comme je le disais à yaya84, le meilleur mépris est l'ignorance totale ! **

**Sa stupide publication ne m'a évidemment pas touchée, et je continuerai à écrire la suite de Domaine Interdit ! Tant qu'il me restera une lectrice, je continuerai ! Toutefois, j'ai parcouru un peu ce que disait les commentaires, et j'ai été extrêmement touchée, émue, sensible par les reviews s'opposant fermement à cette publication aussi vide de sens que cette ElodieC. C'est malheureusement à cause de telles personnes que des auteurs (presque XD) aussi géniaux que moi partent... (je pense encore à SBRocket...).**

**...OoOoOoOoO...**

**Petit message à toi, Vrit, si tu passes ici puisque je ne peux pas te répondre par mp : **

**J'ai vu ton message (anonyme, évidemment... comme par hasard ! ) en repassant sur la publication de cette folledingue. Je dois reconnaître avoir été profondément blessée en le parcourant. J'ai été choquée, à vrai dire. COMMENT peux tu oser dire que JE suis en vérité, l'auteur de cette "fausse publication" ?! COMMENT peux tu insinuer une telle absurdité, soi disant parce que "je pensais ne pas avoir assez de vues ou reviews" sur ma fiction ?**

**Mais ma petite Vrit... **

**Penses tu REELLEMENT que j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose d'aussi lamentable, navrant, pitoyable pour faire connaître ma fiction ? C'est m'insulter moi et mon travail, pauvre fille ! LA, JE SUIS VRAIMENT REMONTEE ! Tu as le droit de le dire parce que, oui, effectivement, tu es derrière un écran, alors tu peux tout te permettre ! Mais si tu le pouvais, OSE me le dire en face, OSE me regarder droit dans les yeux et m'accuser d'un tel coup ! **

**Sache que je me considère bien trop géniale (n'oublies pas que j'ai un égo surdimensionné dû à mes adorables lectrices) pour faire ce genre de truc aussi creux et crasseux que ce qui te sert de matière grise ! Et je pèse mes mots ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'insulter les gens, mais là... TU ME METS HORS DE MOI ! **

**Je passe des heures entières, des nuits très courtes pour écrire sur Domaine Interdit, parfois je suis crevée mais je continue ! Un coup de publicité ? Mais tu as craqué ton string ma petite Vrit ! Elle était de si mauvaise qualité, la moquette que tu as fumé, dis moi ?!**

**Ce n'est pas de MA faute si une folle hystérique a décidé de monter une pétition contre MA fiction, bordel ! Alors au lieu de m'insulter moi et mes heures passées à me prendre la tête pour faire plaisir à des lectrices formidables et qui me suive depuis le départ, retournes à tes poupées barbies et n'essayes même plus d'insinuer de tels propos ! **

**Tu m'as écoeurée, j'ai crié après toi, je me suis dit "eh puis merde, je vais tout arrêter" et je me suis ravisée ! J'ai passé une sale journée, j'ai pété le pare brise de mon 4x4 de campagne, perdu 25 euros, et je m'entends dire par une... une... que JE suis la fille qui a lancé cette pétition ?!**

**MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?!**

**De plus, je me fous d'avoir beaucoup de reviews ou non, les lectrices ont la gentillesse d'en laisser et c'est tant mieux parce que ça me fait plaisir et que ça m'encourage à continuer ! Mais de là à faire ce dont tu m'accuses... reviens sur Terre, ma pauvre, je ne tomberai jamais aussi bas. En fait, tu me fais plus pitié qu'autre chose... Peut être es tu capable de faire ça mais moi non ! **

**Il y a autre chose que je déteste. M'énerver ainsi parce que tu n'es pas fichue d'avoir un compte ff ! C'est si compliqué que ça, Vrit ? Ca te demande trop d'efforts ? Aussi, avant de balancer de telles conneries qui peuvent blesser et peiner, tu fermes ton ordi et tu retournes te coucher ! Il paraît qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil on est moins con ! **

**A bon entendeur, salut Vrit ! **

**Le Clan Namur.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Juillet.**

**Le paquebot a sombré dans des eaux troubles et agitées.**

**Emportée, aspirée sans relâche dans de terribles et violents remous, De Namur lutte encore et toujours. Les jours et les nuits se sont suivies, aussi harassantes les unes que les autres et enveloppant un si génialissime auteur tel que De Namur dans les méandres obscurs et profonds du travail.**

**Car oui, mes adorables et fidèles lectrices, vous pour qui j'ai tant donné (et pour qui je donnerai toujours autant !) vous qui m'offraient tant, c'est bien de cela dont il s'agit !**

**NON,**

**je n'ai pas abandonné le navire !**

**OUI,**

**JE poursuivrai cette aventure avec VOUS, car vous êtes LE MOTEUR de cette fiction !**

**RIEN NI PERSONNE ne me stoppera !**

**C'est pourtant la mort dans l'âme que je me dois d'écrire ce mot, au vu de vos inquiétudes. Je me sens honteuse de ne vous avoir donné aucune nouvelle de Domaine Interdit, et je m'étonne d'ailleurs de trouver quelques minutes pour vous écrire. A vous toutes, que je chéris, à vous toutes, qui êtes un grand éclat de soleil dans ma vie (je songe à toi, ma belle Harmony qui m'écrit de ces choses si émouvantes à mes yeux, à toi, ma fabuleuse 1christelle1, très courageuse pour avoir décidé de donner la vie à des psychopathes - XD -, à toi, ma délirante tia63 qui me fait toujours aussi rire, l'extraordinaire Lizzs, ma fidèle JuliaEmmett qui a eu la bonté de laisser une chance à cette histoire... mon dieu, vous toutes, la génialissime auteur lily3135, MarieeM, MortalFlower qui était ensevelie sous ses révisions de Bac, toi la généreuse Kyssou qui me laisse toujours un message, Luna04, sochic88... la tête me tourne, vous êtes encore si nombreuses et... exceptionnelles ! ) bref, à vous toutes dont je ne peux me passer, je vous demande humblement pardon.**

**Pardon pour vous avoir laissé dans le silence le plus total (je m'excuse encore auprès de toi Harmony, Larosesurleau, Sandy91... en fait, tout le monde...) mais je vous assure que je n'ai vraiment pas eu une seule seconde à moi. Bon, en fait si, le temps de manger, me doucher et aller là où personne ne peut aller à ma place XD**

**Certaines d'entres vous le savent et d'autres l'ignorent, mais je travaille dans les chevaux, précisément les spectacles équestres. Il se trouve que cette année est une année particulièrement chargée parce que je fais aussi autre chose à côté. Une idée de mes horaires ?**

*** Voit Dimitri s'empresser de voler lesdits horaires en question, avant de se faire assommer par la bouteille de Becherovka, tenue par Bella. Evidemment, celle ci se brise sur le crâne de Démétri, et le Coach ne voit d'autre solution en guise de dédommagement d'étrangler Crevette.***

**_Au moins une bonne chose de faite, depuis le temps que j'attendais qu'elle crève, celle là._**

**Donc, ces horaires... Levée à 7 heures, RENTREE (et non pas couchée) à 23h30, à peu près tous les jours. Du temps de libre ? Plus du tout depuis le dernier chapitre. Ce qui est rageant vu que JE SAIS PARFAITEMENT ce que je veux pour la suite ! ET CA ME MET LA RAGE !**

**Je déteste vous faire attendre, surtout à un moment aussi crucial de l'histoire ! (souvenez vous, Bella se prenait pour Jack l'Eventreur avec Victoria, faisant de ses tripes et boyaux des petits paquets de viande pour le barbecue de votre future ex belle mère ! ET ON NE SAIT PAS VRAIMENT CE QU'IL SE PASSE ENSUITE ! - Normal, vu que la suite n'est pas écrite - )**

**Mais rassurez vous, je n'abandonne rien, je le jure ! Les attaques ne m'ont nullement découragée, au contraire, ça me donne encore plus envie de faire chier les gens x) Il est certain que si vous n'étiez pas là, génialissimes lectrices, j'aurai arrêté cette fiction. Je m'en serai lassée. Mais je l'écris pour vous et rien que pour vous...**

**Je vous demande simplement du temps, parce que je ne peux vraiment pas faire autrement, à mon plus grand damne. J'espère que d'ici septembre, j'aurais ENFIN plus de temps pour moi afin de vous donner la suite.**

**Ni mon talent (inné, nous le savons pertinemment) ni mon smartphone n'ont pu me sauver de ce redoutable virus, cette fois ci. J'ai honte, parce que je n'ai pas même encore eu le temps de répondre à des reviews comme celles de MortalFlower, Frimousse30, Taichu13, Lovecullenn, Sand91... et toi, Larosesurleau, qui m'a envoyé un message rempli d'inquiétude avec Harmony, 1christelle1 et beaucoup d'autres...**

**Je suis sincèrement désolée, surtout qu'écrire pour vous est un réel plaisir. J'aime à vous apporter un moment de rêverie et d'évasion. Je me sens encore plus mal de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre...**

**Le temps me manque une nouvelle fois, je repars en urgence travailler. Je vous demande humblement pardon, et vous supplie de patienter.**

**A toutes celles qui lisent "La valse des hérissons" de ILANOS, et "La courtisane" de Lily3135, passez leur le bonjour et mes félicitations pour leurs fictions, qui sont formidables et un pur moment de bonheur... Je ne pourrais le faire... Si c'est pas malheureux ça, je n'ai plus même le temps de lire de génialissimes fictions...**

*** soupire en regardant Bella être forcée à mâcher le verre brisé de la bouteille d'alcool de Becherovka***


End file.
